Una Rosa Venenosa
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Un pasado tormentoso, una mala decision, que le llevaria a convertirse en una de las asesinas mas peligrosas, un detective, con poca experiencia pero el mejor de todos, una mision, atraparse mutuamente...Entren y lean!
1. El primero de muchos encuentros

**Un nuevo fic sacado de mi retorcida mente, espero les guste**

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**El primero de muchos encuentros**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Naruto apresúrate con eso por favor, necesitamos el informe lo mas rápido que podamos, Kakashi se va a enojar –

-ya voy ya voy, no me presiones –

Era fastidioso tener que hacer informes, tener que hacer investigaciones y porque no, tener compañero, pero era algo que me gustaba hacer, y si tenia que hacerlo, lo haría, Yo Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 24 años, recién egresado de la academia del FBI (N/A: nose si eso exista pero aquí si), para ser específicos, me gradue como detective, y para mi desgracia, Naruto Uzumaki es mi compañero, había mas opciones, Neji Hyuuga, un buen prospecto, pero le toco con Rock Lee, es casi tan escandaloso como Naruto, pero gracias a dios no me toco con el, por que?, pues es un obsesivo del trabajo, si yo trabajo mucho…el triplica lo que yo hago, estaba también Shino Aburame, callado, no se mete donde no lo llaman un buen detective, pero a el le toco con Kiba Inuzuka, y Kiba…era casi el gemelo de Naruto, un punto a favor para Naruto, es que el no tiene perros, y Kiba trae a Akamaru todos los días al cuartel, estaba también Shikamaru Nara, un buen estratega, un poco molesto con su frase "que problemático", eso era lo único malo que tiene, que todo le parece problemático, me hubiera gustado de compañero, pero el esta con Choji Akimichi, prefiero invitar a comer a Naruto que a Choji, no es que me caiga mal ni nada, pero me salen mas baratos 20 platos de ramen que toda la carne que el Choji se come, asi que no tenia otra mas que aguantar al dobe que me toco por compañero y que de alguna manera estaba convirtiéndose en mi amigo…yo dije eso?...dejare de ver tanta televisión, esta empezando a afectarme.

En fin, teníamos un gran problema de por medio, ha habido muchos asesinatos, y en todos, dejaban una marca, un botón de Sakura amarrado a los cuerpos con un lazo blanco, y cada asesinato era igual, noche tras noche un nuevo cadáver aparecía, y eso cargado con los medios de comunicación nos daba igual a…Kakashi insoportable, el estrés lo estaba matando, y era mucho decir que ya casi no leia su librito raro que todo el tiempo cargaba con el, yo no entiendo porque se preocupa tanto, los muertos eran ladrones, traficantes y valla asesinos, todos ellos, figuraban entre los mas buscados, les habían quitado un peso de encima, y Kakashi estaba echo una furia, debían encontrar a como de lugar a los asesinos.

-oye Sasuke – era la tercera vez que Naruto interrumpía mi meditación – esos asesinos son muy buenos, como piensa Kakashi que vamos a dar con ellos, no dejan nada que no sea el listón y la Sakura –

-va a ser difícil – por primera vez en toda la tarde Naruto había aportado algo, y un punto muy interesante – pero para eso estudiamos y para eso nos pagan –

-hubiera seguido con el trabajo familiar – lloriqueo mi compañero, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor ser compañero de Lee – pero en ese trabajo no hay tanta adrenalina como en este

-entonces no te estés quejando – le conteste un poco irritado

-Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi quiere verlos en su oficina ya – ese era Sai, el fiel ayudante de Kakashi – Jiraiya esta con el – cerró la puerta y se fue, de alguna manera, no me gusto el tono como lo dijo, un tanto frio y muy serio, de seguro algo se trae

-vamos Naruto – salimos de la oficina y caminamos entre los cubículos de nuestros compañeros, hasta llegar a una puerta, que a diferencia de las demás, no era transparente, era de madera, de roble para ser exactos, mi compañero como siempre no toco la puerta y solo la abrió y entro, no me quedo mas que seguirlo

-Kakashi-sensei!!! – grito Naruto cuando entramos en su oficina

-Naruto no seas tan escandaloso – le dijo Jiraiya, un hombre de cabello blanco igual al de Kakashi pero mas largo, y por su puesto mas viejo

-hola viejo pervertido! – le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya

-no me llames así – refunfuño Jiraiya

-siéntense – ordeno Kakashi

-para que nos llamaste – pregunte lo mas serio que pude, por que créanlo o no, los nervios me estaban matando

-es sobre los asesinatos, tu y Naruto tendrán el caso para ustedes solos, tendrán un equipo de apoyo, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji, ellos van a ser ese equipo, tengo información muy valiosa – extendió un folder en su escritorio el cual Naruto tomo, tener a esos tres en el equipo de apoyo seria bueno, Sai era muy bueno con lo de las letras y mensajes secretos, Shikamaru idearía un plan en cuestión de segundos, y Neji era muy bueno buscando pistas, sin duda alguna encontraríamos al culpable

-aquí dice que hoy por la noche en un club nocturno van a matar a otro – dijo mi compañero a un lado

-asi es – nos confirmo Kakashi – creemos que el asesino se encontrara ahí, y tenemos nuestras sospechas de que es asesina y no asesino –

-explícate – exigí

-bueno, quien mas dejaría una Sakura en el lugar de los hechos, además, el cuerpo siempre queda marcado además de eso con un beso –

-bueno eso es verdad – dijo Naruto

-entonces, su objetivo es vigilar a ese traficante y evitar que muera, lo necesitamos vivo, entendieron? –

-si –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nos mando llamar Orochimaru-sama – dije con respeto a mi superior, no me cae bien, pero lo que sea es bueno para poder pagar la renta del departamento

-asi es, tienen un nuevo blanco, aquí esta la información – nos dio un folder negro con algunas hojas además de fotos del blanco

-seré yo el señuelo? – pregunto un poco tímida mi compañera

-no, necesito que el trabajo se haga rápido, la polcia tiene a sus mejores elementos investigando, además el FBI ya esta tras su pista y lo menos que queremos es problemas, tendrán un apoyo, ella será el señuelo, entra por favor – llamo el jefe por el teléfono

-hola frentesota – saludo mi antigua compañera

-hola cerda, como te va – dije devolviendo el saludo

-que bueno que se lleven bien, ahora, Hinata, tu y Sakura estarán afuera, repitan todo como los demás, pero a este denle un poco de trato especial –

-de acuerdo – dijo Hinata

-vallan a prepararse, y una de ustedes pase por el departamento de tácticas, y pídanle a Guren que les de lo ultimo en armas –

Las tres salimos de la oficina de nuestro "Director general", Ino se encargo de ir a donde Guren para recoger lo que habriamos de usar, mientras Hinata y yo fuimos directo a la sala de urgencias, donde se atendía a los agentes gravemente heridos, por fortuna, nosotras nunca hemos estado ahí amenos que sea para visitar a un amigo y nada mas para eso, nunca nos habían herido en plena misión, aun no entendía como es que Tsunade siendo una gran doctora, reconocida mundialmente había terminado siendo una mas de esta sucia corporación, Tsunade era junto con Orochimaru, los directivos de dicha corporación, ella se encargaba de la zona de hospital, y de dar capacitación a los "agentes" para que en caso de herida de bala o de alguna otra magnitud, pudieran ofrecer los primeros auxilios, y si, éramos "agentes" por que la palabra perfecta para describirnos era asesinos, hombres y mujeres, niños entrenados desde muy temprana edad para ser maquinas que quitan la vida a otros, solo que la diferencia estaba en que nosotros matábamos para librar a los demás de escoria y mientras hacíamos eso, nos convertíamos en escoria, Hinata es una chica muy tímida, por que termino metida en eso, recuerdo que me conto que su mama murió misteriosamente, y después se dijo que fue un asesinato, la policía no dio con el culpable pero Orochimaru si, entonces, ella cegada por el dolor entro, y en una misión, cumplió su venganza, aun se lamenta de haberlo echo, pero ya no pudo hacer nada para salir, Ino por su parte había sufrido mucho, cuando niña, fue secuestrada y la policía no izo gran cosa para encontrarla, Tsunade se entero de este caso y junto con otras personas, la rescato, no mataron a los que se la llevaron, de eso se encargo Ino cuando creció, y yo, yo estoy aquí por que fui testigo del asesinato de mis padres y casi de mi muerte, pero gracias a que un equipo de esta institución me salvo, no morí, y hace poco cobre venganza, y tanto la familia de Hinata como la de Ino, piensan que ellas trabajan en una prestigiosa industria de moda, eso es de lo que se disfraza este lugar, no sospechan nada de nosotros, por que no damos de que sospechar, además, la ropa que Tsunade y Orochimaru diseñan no esta mal, aunque solo lo hagan para guardar apariencias.

-Sakura-san – me llamo Hinata

-que sucede –

-creemos que la policía va a estar en el lugar –

-solo la policía? – le pregunte

-al parecer si, no hemos recibido información acerca de los agentes del FBI -

-mmm… no te preocupes, todo ha pasado frente a sus ojos, y siempre nos salimos con la nuestra – le dije con un poco de enojo – desde siempre han sido incompetentes, por eso es que estamos aquí – mentira Sakura, tu estas aquí porque ya no tienes a donde ir, además si dejas este lugar, te puede ir muy mal

-aquí esta lo que Guren me dio – saco del montón una pequeña botellita color morado y una de color rojo – dijo que tomaras esto Sakura – me la arrojo y prosiguió – es un fuerte veneno, es por si algo llega a complicarse – dijo señalando la morada – y esa – señalo la roja – es solo agua -

-de acuerdo, que comience la fiesta –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A:aquí empiezo a narrar yo)

-Sasuke –

-que quieres Naruto - dijo Sasuke con un deje de cansancio

-este…es que yo nunca he ido a un lugar de esos –

-a que te refieres Naruto? – pregunto Sai que venia atrás

El equipo táctico que mando Kakashi por parte del FBI viajaba en una camioneta negra muy bonita, su destino era un club nocturno muy concurrido, se decía que ahí estaría uno de los mas peligrosos maleantes, y también que la policía estaría presente, tendrían que trabajar sin que los noten, por algo iban disfrazados.

-pues, que yo nunca he ido a uno de esos lugares –

-eso explica muchas cosas – le dijo Sai a Naruto en forma de broma

-si lo se…oye!! –

-que problemáticos son, oye Sasuke ya vamos a llegar? –

-no falta mucho Shikamaru –

-son muy molestos esos dos cuando se juntan – dijo Neji con mucho fastidio

-pero son de los mejores – agrego Shikamaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bien muchachas, manos a la obra, Ino, concéntrate en el blanco, no dejes que otra se le acerque, llévalo por la puerta este, y trata de ponerlo lo mas ebrio posible, entendido –

-si mi capitán!, fuerte y claro – respondió Ino a Sakura

-Hinata y yo estaremos esperando afuera, cuídate –

Sakura camino directo a un callejón, en donde ella y Hinata estarían esperando su objetivo

-cuidate mucho Ino-san – dijo Hinata para hacer lo mismo que Sakura

-si, no se preocupen – Ino se fue por el lado contrario, seria una noche interesante, algo le decía que se iban a divertir mucho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bien, mantengan los ojos abiertos, no pierdan ni el mas mínimo detalle de vista de acuerdo – los muchachos ya se encontraban dentro del club, había un buen ambiente, y no se toparon con ningún policía en la entrada, señal que aun no llegaban

-oye Sasuke, te parece sospechosa esa rubia de ojos azules? – pregunto Sai señalando la puerta de entrada

-me parece una chica común y corriente – opino Neji

-no por eso dejara de ser sospechosa, vigílenla –

-oye Sasuke, como es el hombre que estamos buscando? – pregunto naruto

-es alto, tiene varias cicatrices en el rostro y siempre trae una boina –

-entonces es ese, y mira!, la chica que le gusto a Sai se esta acercando a el –

-esto se pondrá interesante – dijo Shikamaru

-la fiesta apenas comienza –

-si, Sasuke lo que digas, pero como sabremos si es la asesina –

-simple, no quites tu vista de encima de ella y el, debemos seguir a todas las mujeres que se le acerquen –

La fiesta llego a su apogeo, muchas chicas se acercaban al grupo de muchachos, y ellos las rechazaban cortésmente, o por lo menos 4 de ellos, Sasuke ni siquiera se molestaba en hablarles, estaba siendo tan aburrida y tediosa esta misión, cuando vieron que la chica rubia tomaba de la mano al hombre y lo llevaba fuera del establecimiento.

-vamos – ordeno Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hinata, ponte la máscara, ya viene –

Estaba llegando el tiempo de entrar en acción, Sakura y Hinata se preparaban para el "trabajo", tomaron un par de mascaras y se las pusieron, las mascaras eran sencillas, eran completas y de color blanco (N/A: como las del fantasma de la opera), se acomodaron cada una a un lado de la puerta de salida, en pocos minutos por esa misma puerta salió Ino acompañada del blanco.

-ya era hora – le dijo Hinata

-había muy buen ambiente, que puedo decir – respondió Ino, quien se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ponerse su traje de trabajo – y por favor, volteen a este hombre mientras me cambio –

-haber – Sakura tomo por el brazo al susodicho y lo alejo del lugar – has hecho mucho daño, y ahora vas a pagar –

El rostro del hombre se tenso, nunca pensó terminar así, pero estaba muy ebrio como para poder emitir palabra alguna, Sakura lo acorralo en una pared y le puso una daga en el cuello.

-no morirás al instante – dijo Ino quien ya había terminado de vestirse y también portaba una mascara – tenemos un trato especial para ti –

-quieres probar morir esta vez? – pregunto Hinata

-creo que esta noche nadie va a morir preciosa – 5 hombres se encontraban parados en la puerta y las veían fijamente

-creo que el FBI si estaba aquí – dijo Sakura molesta a Hinata, evitaba decir sus nombres no quería que las descubrieran

-perdón, los informes no decían nada –

-bueno saca el listón y toma – extendió una Sakura - átala a su cuello mientras nos encargamos de ellos

-bien, bien, ustedes quienes son? – pregunto Ino

-queremos saber que paso con la linda joven que estaba con este tipo? – pregunto Sai un poco alterado

-te pareció linda…aauch – Sakura le dio un codazo a Ino y esta entendió perfectamente el mensaje – digo, la dejamos ir, solo nos interesa el –

-asi – esta vez era Sasuke quien hablaba – pues a nosotros también, solo que nosotros lo queremos vivo –

-lastima, por que esta es su última noche – saco una botellita roja de una bolsa y se la arrojo a Hinata – hazlo beber –

-no la dejaremos – dijo Naruto

-oh vamos niño, no los dejaremos pasar –

-somos 5 contra dos, tienen las de perder, no hagan de esto un problema – bufo Shikamaru

-eso nunca nos ha detenido – Sakura se puso frente a Sasuke y comenzó a pelear con el, vio como Naruto tenía intención de acercarse a Hinata, tiro a Sasuke de una patada al piso y de un brinco se puso frente a Naruto – apresúrate – dijo refiriéndose a Hinata

-hago lo que puedo, no se deja –

-ni se dejara – Neji se las arreglo para escabullirse y llegar hasta Hinata pero con contaba con que esta lo recibiera con un golpe bajo

-oye, estas peleando conmigo – se quejo Ino jalando a Neji

Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de pelear con Sakura y se fueron sobre Hinata para quitarle la botella, mientras Sakura sacaba una morada y se dirigió al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo, mientras tanto, Ino y Hinata fueron vencidas por los chicos y les arrebataron la botella.

-la tenemos!! – grito Naruto – toma y dinos que es – le dio la botella a Sasuke, esta la destapo y la olio no tenia olor, no tenia color entonces era… - es agua Naruto! –

-vámonos! – grito Sakura, Ino y Hinata se levantaron de inmediato y se alejaron saltando los techos, Sasuke y los muchachos no pudieron detenerlas y se enfocaron en el hombre, quien tenia los ojos abiertos y un liquido rojo corría de su boca, vieron una botellita morada tirada a un lado

-maldición…nos engañaron…pero nos volveremos a ver – dijo Sasuke al aire

Una noche fue testigo del primer encuentro, enemigos que al final se unirán?, un destino que estaba aun por escribirse, por el momento, ella había ganado…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Qe les pareció?, díganme que les parece y si merece ser continuado**

**por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que sea de su agrado…**

**dejen reviews! Gracias ^^**

**Atto:**

**Shasad Naoko**


	2. Los dos Agentes

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Los dos agentes, de vuelta a la acción**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luego de un buen rato de estar brincando de edificio en edificio, Sakura y las demás se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento abandonado, por poco y esa noche las atrapaban, era inaudito la manera en como esos agentes las habían tratado, pero por lo visto Guren había previsto una situación asi, por eso les dio esos frascos, en esos momentos Sakura era capas de regalarle lo que quisiera, pero no, asi estaba mejor.

-como pudieron darse cuenta! – grito Ino al fin

-supongo que consideraron que la policía no era competente – dijo Sakura

-eso explica por que después llegaron elementos de la policía al lugar –

-como sabes eso Hinata!? – pregunto Ino

-fácil, que no escuchaste las sirenas?, siempre son muy escandalosos –

-bien, supongo que nuestros trabajos hay llegado ya muy lejos –

-de que te quejas Sakura, somos famosas! –

-no somos famosas de una buena forma Ino, de eso hay que estar consientes, será mejor que nos vallamos, mañana daremos el informe a Orochimaru –

Las muchachas abordaron una Trail Blazer que estaba estacionada en un callejón, la prendieron y emprendieron el camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto…)

-como que escaparon!? – si había un lugar en donde no quisiera estar en estos momentos, ese es la oficina de Kakashi, esta mas que enojado, esta furioso, y todo por que tres niñas nos ganaron – son…no mejor no les digo que es lo que son –

-ellas nos engañaron – valla el teme por fin habla, tal vez el sea quien nos saque del problema

-que los engañaron!, Sasuke por favor!, están entrenados para todo tipo de situación! – o tal vez empeoraba el momento

-tal vez previeron que el FBI estaría presente –

-eso debieron hacer ustedes Neji!, estar dos pasos delante de ellas! –

-Kakashi-sensei, eran muy buenas, eran muy dignas rivales – opine, tal vez asi nos perdone

-ya mande traer 2 elementos de Estados Unidos –

-vamos a trabajar con desconocidos!? – una cosa era trabajar con Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, y otra trabajar con todos ellos y aparte otros que ni siquiera conocemos

-eso seria muy problemático, nos tendríamos que adaptar a los nuevos – opino Shikamaru

-además, no seria mejor que nos asignara a otros elementos del departamento, los conocemos mejor – Sai no era de dar opiniones muy seguido, pero ahora dio una muy buena, cada dia me cae mejor

-no, ya esta decidido, los nuevos elementos llegaran mañana, sus nombres son Jo y Kaz – nos dijo Kakashi

-hay quien se llama Jo? – era algo que me llamo mucho la atención que hubiera alguna persona con ese nombre

-por supuesto que no – Sasuke como siempre, tan sutil, con un golpe me hizo saber mi error – son sus apodos –

-sus verdaderos nombres ya se los harán saber ellos, y ahora no quiero saber nada mas de ustedes, tendrán que ir por ellos al aeropuerto, llegan a las 4 de la tarde de mañana -

Bien, Kakashi había sido rudo veces anteriores, pero como esta, ninguna, nos saco casi a patadas de la oficina, y sin poder hacer mas, nos fuimos a comer, después de todo eran las dos de la tarde y Kakashi con sus palabras y su tono, nos hizo saber que no nos necesitaría si no hasta mañana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Orochimaru-sama – llamo Sakura dando dos golpes a la puerta

-pase – dijeron desde el interior

Sakura y las demás chicas entraron en fila a la oficina, y se reunieron alrededor del escritorio, Sakura estaba al frente de todas, iban preparadas para informar lo que el dia anterior había acontecido, en general, iban un poco nerviosas, en todas las misiones que anteriormente habían llevado acabo nunca las habían interceptado.

-la policía… -

-es obvio que no, ya no puede con esto – interrumpió Orochimaru a Ino – es por eso que el FBI metió sus narices, tengo entendido que mandaron traer refuerzos –

-mas agentes? –

-asi es Hinata, llegaran mañana alrededor de las 3 o 4 de la tarde, y deben impedir que pisen suelo Japonés –

-lo que usted quiere decir es que los tenemos que matar –

-asi es Sakura linda, me gusta que pienses asi –

-pero por que es importante matarlos? –

-por que si ayer por poco las descubren, si estos refuerzos llegan a tomar fuerza, van a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza –

-entendido –

Las chicas salieron con paso lento de la oficina, se dispondrían a planear como entrar al aeropuerto sin ser vistas a plena luz del dia, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la oficina de Kabuto, la mano derecha del jefe, Kabuto, les daría lo necesario para curarse en caso de que el FBI entrara en acción y trataran de defender a los agentes y en el acto salieran lastimadas.

-Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama… -

-Ayame por favor, no puedo ir yo! –

-pero entiende, tienes que ir tu, la maestra te quiere ver a ti –

-pero que no le puedes decir que yo trabajo –

-ya le dije miles de veces, pero es obvio que no se puede con esa maestra, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, cada vez que voy por alguna cosa que hizo la niña, grita como si fuera el fin del mundo –

-cuando es la bendita junta con la loca –

-en…30 minutos –

-estas loca!, eso debiste habérmelo dicho ayer, y no a estas horas! –

-Kabuto, amor, cálmate, ve y yo me encargo de las cosas aquí –

-segura que puedes? –

-oye, un ex–agente puede con lo que tenga enfrente, además, estaba pensando en volver –

-no, eso si que no –

-oye, quiero volver, llevo 6 años fuera de todo esto y lo extraño –

-y si tu vuelves que va a pasar con Yuna –

-pues la traigo –

-como que la vas a traer, te volviste loca mujer! –

-no es que me haya vuelto loca, si no que tu por desconfiado nunca quisiste contrar a una sirvienta, asi que no puedo dejar a Yuna en casa –

-mira te daré razones por las cuales no puedes volver, numero uno, eres madre, numero dos, tienes una hija… -

-son la misma –

-no importa, numero tres…

-Sa-Sakura – llamo Hinata a la peli rosa

-que? –

-cuando crees que terminen de hablar –

-no se, pero a juzgar por lo que discuten, les quedan – miro su reloj – menos de 25 minutos si uno de los dos quiere llegar por Yuna –

-que les parece si interrumpo su plática – dijo Ino

-tienes toda mi aprobación cerda –

-gracias frente –

-numero veinte y ultima, simple y sencillamente por que no –

-pensé que tendrías 100, como la vez que quise comprarme un auto nuevo –

-muchachos – Ino abrazo a Kabuto y Ayame – no sé porque cada que estoy con ustedes se me quitan las ganas de casarme –

-que es lo que quieres Ino? – pregunto Ayame – que no ves que estamos platicando –

-si, todos en la agencia nos dimos cuenta, pero aquí lo importante es que…si se dan cuenta les quedan menos de 20 minutos para ir con la bruja que le da clases a su hija –

-que! – gritaron los dos

-sip, mira – señalo su reloj y lo puso en la cara de Kabuto – asi que, o va uno o va el otro, y también quisiéramos que nos escucharan –

Ayame y Kabuto se pusieron frente a frente, decididos a tomar una decisión adulta, entonces ambos colocaron su mano derecha tras su espalda y entonces… - piedra, papel o tijera – a Sakura y las demás les callo una gotita por la frente mientras veían al matrimonio decidir quien iria.

-ja! Tijeras corta papel querido, conocerás a la tierna maestra de Yuna –

-maldito papel…- Kabuto lanzo un suspiro y vio a su mujer – te encargo todo Ayame, sabes como hacerlo –

-esta bien, ah, y amor, con eso decidi también que vuelvo a la agencia –

-si no fueras asi, no me hubiera casado contigo – el peli gris le dio un beso cariñoso a su esposa y salió de su oficina

-bien, ya esta – dijo Sakura – ahora si nos puedes atender? –

-lo siento, cosas de pareja –

-si, pero por desgracia no entendemos de esas cosas –

-bueno, que es lo que necesitan –

-venimos por equipo medico – respondió Hinata

-una operación grande, supongo – agrego Ayame dándole la espalda a las chicas se puso a buscar algo en el mueble detrás de ella

-algo asi – dijo Ino

-Ayame-san, piensas volver? – pregunto Hinata

-si, quiero volver –

-seria fantástico si volvieras – le dijo Sakura

-si, lo se, bueno aquí tienen – les tendió una maleta negra llena de cosas que necesitarían en la misión – suerte –

-gracias – respondió Sakura, tomo la bolsa y salieron de la oficina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-me gustaría que me explicaras por que tenemos que ir ahí? – pregunto una joven de cabello negro y largo a un joven alto y también de cabello negro.

-por que nos solicitaron –

-por que no fue en México, o Canadá, están mas cerca que Japón –

-Kaz, no te quejes, después de todo tus papas son de alla –

-si, mis papas, pero yo naci aquí –

-ya no sigas con eso, iremos y mas nada no podemos hacer –

-nose como es que estas tan calmado Jo –

-sera interesante visitar Japon –

-bueno, si, será interesante – Kaz camino hacia una mesita que estaba en el apartamento en el que se encontraban y tomo un sobre amarillo del cual saco unas fotos con sus respectivos expedientes – asi que estos son nuestros futuros compañeros –

-léemelos –

-haber, este dice, Shikamaru Nara – tomo la foto del joven de coleta – excelente estratega, un poco flojo, pero muy listo – arrojo el expediente a su compañero y siguió con otro – Neji Hyuuga, bueno en artes marciales, en casos extremos, excelente como buscador, tiene ojos lindos – agrego observando la foto –

-eso me huele a…. –

-callate – y arrojo con mas fuerza el segundo expediente a su amigo

-jajaja, sigue –

-Sai… solo dice Sai, decodificador de mensajes secretos, busca por cielo, mar y tierra, lo que sea que estén buscando, dice que es bueno con la pintura –

-suena bien –

-este otro dice Naruto Uzumaki, a mi parecer tiene cara de idiota y aquí dice que, buen agente, en pelea parece que son 20 en vez de uno, y dice que puede con lo que se le ponga enfrente –

-si es asi no me explico por que no atraparon a los asesinos –

-si, lo se, haber, Sasuke Uchiha – la chica se perdió un momento observando la foto del joven pelinegro específicamente veía fijamente sus ojos negros y no escuchaba a su compañero –

-Kaz… Kaz!...tierra llamando a Kaz! –

-eh… -

-que estas viendo – Jo le arrebato la foto y sonrio con malicia – asi que veias esto –

-parece buen agente…solo eso – agrego la joven

-esta bien – dijo desconfiado

-dice, listo, fuerte, bueno en peleas, líder nato… -

-segura que dice eso o lo estas inventado –

-púdrete! –

-jajajaja, habrá buenos elementos –

-si eso parece –

-cofcof –

-cállate –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, casi es tiempo –

-si Hina-chan –

-que genial volver!! –

-Ayame no hables tan alto! – regaño Sakura a su compañera

-lo siento –

Sakura aun no entiende como es que quedo envuelta en todo esto…oh si, Ayame se puso terca en volver luego de que Kabuto volvió con la niña del colegio su "discusión de pareja" llego hasta los oídos de Orochimaru y Tsunade.

Flash Back---

_-Kabuto, amor, ire a la misión que tienen las chicas mañana –_

_-estas loca!, y la niña!? –_

_-la niña aquí esta! – tomo a Yuna de la manita y la puso frente a ella – vez –_

_-no me refiero a eso, digo que si en donde se va a quedar la niña! –_

_-pues con Tsunade, ella la puede cuidar –_

_-estas loca, ella apenas puede con los problemas que se nos presentan aquí y le quieres dejar a la niña –_

_-que tiene una vez dijo que quería ser madre –_

_-pero no por eso le vas a dejar a la nuestra –_

_-que esta pasando aquí – grito exasperada Sakura, quien venia entrando a la oficina de Kabuto_

_-Ayame quiere ir con ustedes mañana, dile que no – dijo Kabuto_

_-y yo por que? –_

_-por que tu eres el líder del escuadrón –_

_-pero ella ni siquiera ha vuelto a la agencia –_

_-pero volveré – solto Ayame_

_-pero que son todos esos gritos! – dijo Tsunade _

_-se escucha hasta alla arriba! – se quejo Orochimaru_

_-es Ayame – se excuso Kabuto_

_-es que Kabuto no quiere dejarme volver! –_

_-y hace bien – agrego Tsunade_

_-a que se refiere? – pregunto ella_

_-tienes una hija, y tienes que educarla –_

_-pero las misiones no duran –_

_-no iras! – dijo Kabuto tajante_

_-a donde quiere ir!? – pregunto Orochimaru _

_-Orochimaru-sama, le pido que me acepte de nuevo en la agencia, y me permita acompañar a Sakura y a las demás en su misión mañana –_

_-por mi no hay ningún problema si quieres volver, pero la misión ya esta dada, en todo caso, es a Sakura a quien debes pedirle la autorización para ir a la misión –_

_En ese instante Ayame y Kabuto voltearon a ver a Sakura, quien no sabia que decir, asi que opto por lo mas sensato…_

Fin Flash Back---

-pude haber dicho que no – pensó en voz alta

-dijiste algo Sakura? – pregunto Ino

-nada, es tiempo, vallan a cambiarse –

-si!! – gritaron entusiasmadas las muchachas como si se tratara de un juego y corrieron a los baños del aeropuerto

-debo pedir otro escuadrón…incluso Hinata grito – Sakura se quedo parada en su lugar y escucho voces tras ellas, le parecían familiar pero no supo de donde

-Naruto te digo que no!!, ese no es un nom… -

-Sasuke!!! Cuidado! –

Muy tarde, Sasuke piso mal, se tropezó con sus mismos pies y callo encima de quien creen?, Sakura estaba debajo de Sasuke en una pose, algo comprometedora, para los dos.

-deberías fijarte por donde caminas – dijo Sakura enojada

-pe-perdón… - Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura y se quedo perdido en sus ojos verdes y se quedo sin palabras

-es…peligroso – dijo ella también ida

-cofcof! – tosió Naruto

-ah, yo, lo siento, no vi por donde iba – Sasuke se levanto y luego ayudo a Sakura hacerlo también

-no te preocupes, estaba distraída –

-Uchiha Sasuke – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la peli rosa

-Haruno Sakura – pronuncio ella estrechando la mano del azabache

-Sasuke! – grito Naruto – apúrate, ya nos adelantamos! –

-ya voy! – respondió el también gritando – me disculpo por los gritos, los amigos… -

-son asi – completo – no te preocupes, también tengo una amiga un poco escandalosa – agrego recordando a… Ino, la misión, tenia que ir a cambiarse ya – disculpa, me tengo que ir –

-si yo también… espero que nos volvamos a encontrar –

-lo mismo digo – le dedico una sonrisa al chico y se marcho a los baños

Cada quien se fue por su lado, con la esperanza de cada uno en volverse a ver, y si lo harían, pero en circunstancias diferentes, sin siquiera saber que eran ellos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pues aclarando… Kaz es un personaje inventado asi como Jo y Ayame, y como ven Kabuto ahora la hace de papa, algo extraño pero bueno**

**Y ya se vieron las caras, cabe aclarar que el capitulo interior estaba obscuro y Sakura no pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke.**

**mmm…ya no tengo nada mas que decir**

**gracias a los qe leen, muchas gracias en verdad, espero lo sigan haciendo**

**y dejen reviews ^^ por favor**

**y para los qe leen este y el otro fic **

**El Fututo que no soñé, lo actualizare dentro de un poco mas, no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo**

**Y sin mas que decir**

**Me despido**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	3. Misión Fallida

**Aclaración: Ni Naruto, Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías… aunque si se pudiera tener a Sasuke… =)…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misión Fallida, la casi verdad**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-_SAKURA!!!!! –_

-no grites mensa! –

-_tengo como 10 minutos hablando como loca por la mugrienta bocinita y tu ni tus luces ni siquiera la habías prendido que pretendes Sakura, quien te crees eh! –_

-primeramente, tuve un inconveniente cuando me disponía a cambiarme, y segundamente, soy el líder del escuadrón asi que cállate! – respondió la pelirosa

-_Sakura, Ino, no deberían gritar, habemos mas personas ligadas a la mugre bocinita_ – dijo Hinata algo irritada

-_bueno, como sea, ya estamos las cuatro en sintonía, no deberíamos pelear, somos un equipo – _sabia opinión de Ayame… o no

-_no cabe duda que los años te sientan cada vez mas, mira, ya hablas como mi abuelita – _

_-que insinúas rubia oxigenada! – _dijo indignada

-si dejaran de pelear y me permitieran dar instrucciones, todo saldría mejor, trajeron el gas? –

-_si – _dijeron al unisonó las tres

-ya saben, inhalen un poco de gas por la boca y su voz se va a distorsionar, no queremos que nos reconozcan –

_-voy a hablar feo!? –_

_-_Ino, esto solo cambia un poco la voz, lo que va hacer es hacer nuestra voz algo pastosa, si sabes como no? –

_-hemos usado cosas peores en las misiones anteriores Ino, recuerdas la vez del supo… -_

_-_Hinata!… déjalo así – interrumpió Sakura – de cualquier modo, no se va a hacer fea tu vos –

-_esta bien –_

_-Sakura, el avión esta arribando – _informo Ayame

-Ok, están todas en posición? –

_-si-_

-bien, entonces, en cuanto este lista las vuelvo a contactar –

_-pero apúrate Sakura –_ dijo Ino

-Ok, cambio y fuera – oprimió un botón por sobre su hombro, tomo la maleta que traía consigo y se dispuso a salir de la pequeña cabina en la que se encontraba, se percato que no hubiera nadie en el baño y deslizo su maleta por los ductos de aire, lugar por donde entro una vez que la maleta lo hizo.

Los ductos eran el mejor lugar para ir de aquí para allá en el aeropuerto sin que la reconocieran, anduvo buen rato hasta que se topo con un cruce en "L", asi que tenia que subir, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue subir a rapel, pero dañaría la estructura, asi que opto por otro método, se recargo en la pared del ducto contrario y apoyo los pies en la otra, y asi poco a poco llego hasta arriba, quito la rendija y se encontró con el techo del aeropuerto.

Una vez fuera, tomo la mascara que traia en la maleta, recogió su cabello y se puso una red totalmente negra para el cabello y luego se coloco la mascara, bajo al techo inferior y se coloco en posición, tenia una gran vista del avión, uno pequeño, particular pero a simple vista muy lujoso, se pregunto si alguna vez podría tener uno igual, presiono el botón y se dispuso a sacar su herramienta de trabajo.

-listo – dijo al micrófono al tiempo que checaba su arma

-_Hinata ya esta en el ala Este, Ino acaba de ponerse el traje de los operadores de monta carga y yo ya estoy entre el grupo de bienvenida –_

-recuerden que nadie tiene que ver su rostro, y por que no haz inhalado el gas Ayame? –

-_Sakura, no lo voy a necesitar solo tengo que gritar junto con las descerebradas y listo…"Bienvenidos!"_ – dijo al tiempo que hacia una voz chillona

-_aturdes Ayame –_

-Ino? –

_-no, Hinata – _

-tu voz es irreconocible – le dijo Sakura

-_y mi voz es un fiasgo, hablo como marica! –_

-bueno, algo tenia que decirte para que usaras el gas –

_-y tu cuando lo usaras? –_ pregunto Hinata

-en cuanto terminemos o cuando nos descubran, lo que suceda primero – dijo sin mínimo miedo ni nerviosismo en su voz –

-_pero la mascara ya te la pusiste y el cabello lo escondiste? – _pregunto ahora Ino

_-_si, todo esta cubierto_ –_

_-la puerta se abre – informo Ayame_

-la misión esta en proceso – Sakura se acomodo de forma que no fuera vista, de cualquier modo, el dia se estaba nublando y era mas difícil localizar a alguien así, mas si comenzaba a llover.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Sasuke, no podemos ir hasta el avión? –

-no Naruto, Kakashi fue muy especifico, estarán a distancia prudente –

-pero quiero ir y conocerlos! –

-espero que seamos amigos – dijo Sai

-que problemático, que están haciendo en el avión ya debieron haber bajado –

-no tengo la menor idea, pero es mejor estar atentos – ordeno Sasuke a su equipo

-mira Sasuke! Ya están bajando, supongo que son los que tienen los sombreros puestos y Neji donde esta?–

-no los pierdan de vista…Neji fue a revisar el lugar – informo Sasuke

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-_Sakura, a quienes!? – _pregunto Ino desesperada al ver el sin fin de gente que salía del avión

-apunten a la escolta – ordeno ella – Hinata, cual te gusta? –

_-el que esta frente al alto de cabello negro –_

_-_bien, ese caerá primero – Sakura cargo su pistola y enfoco a su objetivo

-_seria mejor apuntar a los que traen sombrero –_ opino Ayame

-no son tan estúpidos como para exponerse, hagan lo que les digo, y después, si no es ese, apunten al alto –

-_ok –_

Tomo el arma con las dos manos, fijo al chico y un sonoro disparo se escucho por todo el aeropuerto

-_maldición Sakura!, tenias que poner el silenciador –_

-por alguna extraña razón, el que traía conmigo ya no esta dentro de la maleta! – dijo enojada y preocupada por que ahora las cosas se pondrían feas – no pierdan de vista al alto! –

Mientras buscaba en su maleta el gas, sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella muy despacio, hizo como si no le importara, inhalo el gas y se levanto como si nada y en cuanto sintió que esta cerca se dio la vuelta

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-HOMBRE CAIDO!! – gritaron los escoltas

-vamos! – grito Sasuke al tiempo que sacaba la pistola de su saco, un disparo alerto a todos, los escoltas que bajaban del avión se agacharon mientras que el comité de bienvenida corria despavorido, a excepción de una persona que camino despacio y se refugio tras un contenedor, un monta cargas se paro a una distancia prudente y una tercera persona preparaba su arma a expensas de todos, cuando un nuevo disparo se escucho, y tras de ese muchos mas.

-esto es un desastre – grito Sai al tiempo que disparaba al del monta cargas

-no les den descanso! –

-Sasuke cuidado! – Naruto corrió e hizo a un lado a su amigo, una disparo lo alerto y salvo al Uchiha de una herida severa

Los disparos cesaron, lo cual dio tiempo para que los atacantes recargaran sus armas al igual que los defensores y para analizar el origen de los disparos.

-montacargas, basurero y el pequeño bosque de allá – indico Sasuke a sus compañeros, los cuales apuntaron sus armas a los lugares indicados, esperando la orden

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-asi que no son tan idiotas – dijo engreídamente Sakura con una voz gélida

-suelta el arma – ordeno Neji apuntado a la cabeza

-los dos sabemos que no lo hare, asi que no tiene caso que lo pidas –

-entonces no me das otra opción mas que disparar –

-haz lo que te venga en gana –

Neji no lo dudo y disparo, para su sorpresa Sakura en un ágil movimiento lo esquivo y al mismo tiempo tomo su maleta, de un salto se situó a la orilla del techo y vio a Neji a la cara

-te aseguro, que nos volveremos a ver – dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció de la vista del ojiperla, el corrió para ver que había pasado con ella y pudo ver una cuerda que colgaba y a la desconocida corriendo con dirección al pequeño bosque.

-Sasuke!, hay otro! – aviso por el radio

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-_Sasuke!, hay otro! –_

-donde!? –

_-acaba de bajar de la azotea, supongo que iba en dirección al bosque –_

-ok, muchachos, son cuatro, hay otro escondido en el bosque –

-yo ire – dijo Naruto muy decidido

-ire contigo – se unió Sai

-bien, entonces, yo ire por el del montacargas – dijo Sasuke – Neji, encárgate del que esta tras el basurero –

-_ok –_

Mientras tanto, en el ala este del aeropuerto, para ser específicos, el pequeño bosque que decía Sasuke, estaban Sakura y Hinata, esperando nuevas ordenes, después de haber informado lo acontecido.

-pero no tenemos opción – decía Sakura a través del teléfono celular que traía consigo

-_su misión era matarlos – gruño Orochimaru_

-pues debieron haberlo sabido, salió mucha gente del avión, y estoy segura que a quienes protegían no eran los agentes –

_-cuanta gente esta ahí –_

-unos 20 y los que se agreguen, supongo que ya debieron haber avisado –

-_ya veo… NO!, QUE NO TE DIGO!!_ –

-Orochimaru-sama? –

-_dame el teléfono!, NO…oye que haces…N…_ - la voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea se apago y se escucharon algunos golpes para que después se escuchara otra voz – Sakura_, retírense, no tiene caso, las pueden atrapar_ –

-Tsunade-sama?... –

-_si, soy yo, ya me escuchaste, retírense inmediatamente, después veremos como nos deshacemos de ellos_ –

-si – Sakura colgó y volteo hacia Hinata

-tenemos que volver – informo

-pero la huida se nos va a complicar –

-eso no importa, de cualquier modo tenemos que salir – puso su mano en el botón de su chaqueta y acerco un pequeño micrófono a su boca – retirada –

_-QUE!! – _grito Ino –_no inhale de oquis esa cosa, mi voz es un fiasgo y aparte no me gusta el traje del montacargas –_

-no tenemos opción, las cosas se complicaron, busquen la manera de salir, nos vemos en el parque – un disparo sonó en los oídos de las muchachas y se preocuparon de sobre manera – Ino estas bien!? – pregunto Sakura

-si, aquí no fue… -

-Ayame!! – grito Hinata, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Ayame!! –

-Hinata, déjalo, tenemos problemas – Sakura alcanzo a ver como Naruto y Sai iban hacia ellas, cargaron las armas y esperaron, Naruto le hizo señas a Sai para que avanzara por el lado izquierdo mientras que el iba por el derecho

-y ahora que? – pregunto Hinata

-derecha – dijo ella

-izquierda – dijo de igual forma Hinata, asi se sincronizaron para disparar

-Ahora! – grito Naruto y al igual que el y Sai, las muchachas también saltaron a la acción, Sakura hirió a Naruto en el brazo mientras que Hinata hirió a Sai en la pierna, se limitaron a atarlos de manos para que no escaparan y se fueron aver que había pasado con Ayame

-alto!! – grito Naruto

-no tiene caso, mejor seria desatarnos – dijo Sai que como pudo saco una pequeña navaja de su manga y se dio la tarea a desatarse.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un golpe tras otro le llegaban a Neji, quien lo único que atinaba a hacer era defenderse, luego de haber disparado, la asesina fingió que la bala le dio en algún lugar clave, y asi él se confió y se acerco con la guardia baja al agresor, pero no conto con que de una patada le tirara la pistola lejos y asi comenzó una batalla a mano limpia y lo que mas intrigaba al ojiperla era que a pesar de haberle herido el brazo, podía moverlo y moverse con una facilidad admirable, tan concentrado estaba en la pelea que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron dos mas a auxiliar a su contrincante.

-buenas noches – dijo Sakura aun con la voz gélida y dio un golpe en la nuca a Neji, el cual callo como bólido al suelo – estas bien? – pregunto enseguida a Ayame y esta solo atino a mover la cabeza afirmativamente – me alegro… tenemos que abandonar la misión, debemos salir de aquí como podamos, trajiste una de esas granadas C2? –

-nunca salgo sin una – respondió Ayame y saco una especie de cubo de su pantalón y se lo dio a Sakura

-Hinata, dile a Ino que se cubra –

-Ok… Ino, C2 –

-_están locas!!, eso nos va a matar –_

-si te cubres bien, no tiene por que pasarte algo – Sakura comenzó a ver el lugar, si la lanzaba al frente, probablemente le tocara a Ino, sin mencionar que el avión explotaría, asi que la única opción, seria donde estaban los agentes amarrados, calculo un sitio donde si los alcazaba la explosión, no salieran heridos, no es que quisiera salvarlos, obviamente no, solo es que, esa no era su misión – a las 3 –

-_ no lo hagas!! –_

-una… -

_-detente!! –_

-dos… -

-_rayos!! –_

_-_tres! – Sakura lanzo el pequeño explosivo el cual al hacer contacto con el suelo exploto de inmediato, todos los presentes se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose de la gran explosión, de igual manera, las chicas se escondieron tras el contenedor de basura, esperando que Ino se haya podido resguardar de la explosión

-Ino? – llamo Hinata después de que la granada exploto

-_cofcof… para la próxima yo aviento la granada –_

-ven hacia el contenedor, con el humo que se levanto no creo que te vean – le dijo Sakura

-_Ok –_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-te tengo – Sasuke iba caminando lentamente hacia el montacargas pero cuando estaba apunto de disparar

-están locas!!, eso nos va a matar – escucho gritar al "hombre" tras el montacargas

-"que es lo que van a hacer?" – se cuestiono internamente

-no lo hagas!! –

-"no será que…" –

-detente!! –

-"creo que si es…" –

-rayos!! –

-bomba! – grito Sasuke por instinto y se tiro al suelo, una fuerte explosión sacudió al edificio del aeropuerto y destruyo media pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraba el avión que traia a los agentes y ante sus ojos, el "hombre" que estaba escondido salió corriendo con dirección al contenedor, pero por el humo de la explosión, no lo dejo ver mas.

-_Sasuke – _escucho que lo llamaban por el radio

-Naruto?, estas bien? –

_-si estamos bien, nos amarraron a Sai y a mi, pero pudimos desatarnos, la explosión fue muy grande –_

-me di cuenta, que paso con Neji? –

-_no sabemos, la comunicación con él se corto –_

-vuelvan a área donde estaba el avión – ordeno estando aun tirado en el suelo – Shikamaru, todo esta bien? –

-_solo tenemos un muerto, el de el disparo y dos heridos, son escoltas, los agentes están bien protegidos –_

-no los pierdas de vista –

-_entendido –_

Sasuke se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el contenedor, tomo su arma fuertemente y la apunto al frente, tenia la pequeña zona cubierta y poco a poco se adentro.

-alto! – grito, pero no había nadie, a excepción de un Neji inconsciente y una tarjeta – estas bien? – pregunto acercándose al ojiperla

-eh… - aun somnoliento se incorporo como pudo y vio el lugar – que paso? –

-una gran explosión, y parece que volvieron a escapar – informo mientras recogía la tarjeta del suelo

-que es eso? –

-tal vez, nuestra primer pista, vamos – paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Neji y fueron hacia el avión, estaban a punto de llegar cuando vieron a Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos siendo regañado por… una chica?, Naruto y Sai venían llegando también y el rubio hiperactivo fue quien interrumpió el regaño

-disculpe, usted quien es?, porque si se da cuenta, esta obstruyendo nuestra labor y al que le esta gritando es un agente – Shikamaru le hacia señas a Naruto para que se callara pero el siguió hablando – no creo que quisiera pasar una noche en la cárcel, verdad?, así que por favor, déjenos proseguir –

-Kaz, que sucede? – pregunto un joven alto que venia hacia ellos

-nada Jo –

-K-Kaz…y Jo, ustedes son los agentes que mandaron? – pregunto Naruto incrédulo

-tienes algún problema? – inquirió arrogante la chica

-n-no… jeje – Naruto hizo su habitual pose de cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza en seña de nerviosismo

-ahora, que bueno que están los 5 juntos, seria una molestia repetirlo – dijo con mucha frialdad

-Kaz, no seas tan dura –

-callate Jo, te pediré opinión cuando la necesite – dijo enojada

-bipolar – mustio por lo bajo el joven y le dio la espalda

-idiota… ustedes cinco, saben lo que son? son una vergüenza!!, y se hace llamar agentes, un pato tiene mas cerebro que ustedes juntos –

-no es necesario tu regaño – dijo ahora Sasuke en un tono mas frio de lo normal

-a no?, te parece poco un hombre muerto, y dos heridos?, esta operación, no tenia nada de complicado, de saber que algo asi iba a pasar, nosotros solos bastábamos, me podrías explicar, como se colaron esos asesinos al aeropuerto, si lo tenían vigilado supongo? – silencio por parte del pelinegro, pero no despego sus ojos de los de la chica – ahora entiendo por que nos mandaron llamar, si son unos estúpidos! – grito

-basta! – grito también Sasuke – no es necesario que nos insultes, no creas que nosotros estamos felices de trabajar con alguien que no conocemos, y no esperes que te escuchemos… -

-no lo espero, lo harán, quieran o no – Kaz miro a Sasuke con odio y camino para salir del angar del aeropuerto, tras de si, quedaron todos los agentes atónitos, pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a retar a Sasuke

-no siempre es asi – dijo de pronto Jo – supongo que la impotencia de haberse equivocado con los asesinos la tiene asi –

-a que te refieres? – pregunto Neji

-ella supuso que dispararían a los que traían la gabardina y el sombrero, pero ya nos dimos cuenta que no –

-disculpa, cual es tu nombre? – le pregunto Sai

-Joseph es mi nombre completo, pero solo díganme Jo –

-pues mira, el de cabello largo se llama Neji Hyuuga, el otro que tiene cara de flojera es Shikamaru Nara, el que te pregunto tu nombre se llama Sai, el que peleo con tu amiga y tiene cara de pocos amigos se llama Sasuke Uchiha y yo me… -

-Naruto Uzumaki, si lo se, mucho gusto en conocerlos y la loca que va alla – dijo señalando a su amiga la cual hablaba con unos policías y con bomberos que acababan de llegar al siniestro – se llama Kazumi Matsukata, les pido que la disculpen –

Todos asintieron menos Sasuke quien solo veía como la chica aun de lejos, le lanzaba miradas de odio, no supo ni como ni cuando, pero se encontraba pensando en los ojos verdes que vio antes de todo lo ocurrido y esos hermosos cabellos rosas, quizás nunca los volveria a ver.

-Sasuke…SASUKE! – grito Naruto

-que!? – respondió de igual manera

-te estamos hablando, parece que estas en el país de nadie – le dijo Naruto, quien estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera

-lo siento, estaba pensando –

-se nota – le dijo Shikamaru

-le estaba diciendo a los chicos lo que encontraste – dijo ahora Neji

- a si, la tarjeta – saco la tarjeta y por primera vez, vio que era lo que decía – _Senju & Orochimaru_ agencia de moda – leyó – nuestra primer pista – todos asintieron y fueron donde la chica

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-vez!, pero te dije que no fueras! - reprendía Kabuto a su esposa

-no es para tanto – dijo ella – la bala apenas entro, verdad Tsunade-sama? –

-Hmp, pero pudo haberse adentrado mucho mas–

-gracias por su apoyo – dijo sarcástica Ayame

Había pasado un día después de la misión fallida de las chicas, Ayame se encontraba junto con Kabuto en el área de medicina, Tsunade, como la principal en ese lugar, estaba revisando de nuevo su herida para ver que no estuviera infectada.

-parece que todo esta en orden pero… -

-tenemos un problema! – grito Hinata entrando de pronto

-que sucede? –

-acabo de enterarme que el FBI mando agentes aquí, estáran dentro de cuatro horas –

-tks… ya avisaste a Orochimaru? –

-Sakura esta en eso –

-piensa… Ayame estas en posición de hacer maniobra de distracción? –

-por supuesto –

-estas loca!!! – reprimió Kabuto

-Kabuto, a ti te necesito abajo – ordeno Tsunade

-esta bien – a regañadientes se despidió de su esposa y fue al piso de abajo

-Hinata, ya sabes que hacer –

-si – la ojiperla salió casi corriendo y dejo sola a Tsunade – hasta cuando podre mantener esta farsa, las cosas, están empezando a salirse de control si sigue asi, tendre que mandarla fuera del pais – dijo en voz alta, creyendo que nadie la había escuchado, pero lo que dijo Hinata de Sakura, no era cierto del todo, ella estaba ahí, y escucho lo que su maestra dijo

-a quien quiere mandar?… - se pregunto en susurro, para luego escuchar pasos que iban hacia la puerta y salir corriendo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y tarde o temprano, la verdad debía salir al descubierto.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-asi que es aquí – dijo la Kaz

-Hmp –

-solo dices eso? –

-deberíamos concentrarnos – dijo Shino

-bien, el insensible esta a cargo, que diga como nos vamos a dividir –

-Kaz, control, respira –

-Jo, cállate – dijo mirándolo amenazantemente

-Hmp, Shino, quédate aquí y has guardia –

-bien –

-Naru…NARUTO! – grito al ver que su amigo no estaba ahí con el

-quee!! – grito de lejos

-ven acá idiota –

-no me digas así teme –

-baka, tu vas con nosotros tres adentro – dijo señalando a Jo, Kaz y a él – de ser necesario nos separaremos –

-no creo que tu idea de separarnos, sea buena –

-dijiste que yo estaba a cargo, y asi será – dijo Sasuke como ultimo

-Hmp…idiota – se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a los chicos

-eres tan bipolar – le dijo Jo – pero, bueno, entonces, la misión esta en proceso, y la prioridad es… -

-buscar la mayor información posible, así como el indicio mas minino de actividad extraña –

-ok – dijeron todos, aunque alguien de mala gana

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**mmm…ola xD, ya se me había echo tarde en subir el cap 3, pero aki lo tienen, esperen el próximo, estará mejor ^^**

**Gracias a!: **

_setsuna17_

_Kasu Uzumaki_

_JoLuRoO_

_Isabel_

_Sakuraa24_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

**Espero que sigan leyendo, encerio gracias ^^**

**Y para los que leen mi otro Fic,**

**El Futuro que no Soñe**

**Espero poder acualizar hoy.**

**Sayo!**

**Atte**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	4. La perdición del equipo

**Emm…hola? Jeje, me tarde bastante en traer la continuación, pero no tenia mucha inspiración qe digamos, pero ya me llego de nuevo asi qe espero terminar este fic pronto, ya tengo planeado todo solo espero escribirlo.**

_setsuna17_

_Kasu Uzumaki_

_JoLuRoO_

_Isabel_

_Sakuraa24_

_Yuna Hanazuki_

**Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, de este cap en adelante contestare como debe de ser cada review, como uds se lo merecen ahora si, a leer ^^.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**La perdición del equipo**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-entonces Hinata, te dejo sola, debo ir arriba – dijo la peli rosa

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien – entraron a elevadores diferentes, una iba mas arriba y la otra bajaba a recepción, era hora de comenzar la farsa

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-y ahora que? –

-yo que voy a saber Jo… el insensible es quien se encarga de decidir esta vez – espeto Kazumi molesta

-no es para que te enojes – le dijo el rubio

-llevamos media hora aquí y nadie ha bajado –

-no es mi culpa que la recepción este vacia y que tu seas una amargada – rebatió Sasuke

-yo no soy una amargada, cubo de hielo –

-asi empezaron mis papás – susurro Jo

-callate! – dijeron ambos morenos al mismo tiempo

-no tienen remedio – se resigno Naruto

-disculpen la tardanza – escucharon una fina voz salir del elevador y todos dirigieron la vista hacia allá, una joven de piel blanca, ataviada en un traje azul, cabello negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos perla los saludaba cortezmente – en que puedo servirlos? – pregunto

-quisiéramos entrevistarnos con Orochimaru y Tsunade – dijo sin ningún tacto Sasuke

-a quien voy a anunciar? – Hinata estaba haciendo muy bien su papel, no levantaba ninguna sospecha, sabia que eran los detectives, aun asi no podía evitar observar de soslayo a el rubio junto al moreno

-oiga…señorita… -

-ah…disculpe – se había distraído, que le pasaba, algo malo estaba pasando

-crei que la habíamos perdido! – exclamo Jo

-Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo táctico – pronuncio el Uchiha una vez mas

-ah... – apenada por lo ocurrido, tomo la bocina del teléfono y pulso el botón que lo conectaría al cargo superior – si…esta bien… - colgó el teléfono y observo a los detectives – solo esperaremos unos minutos para que vengan a reemplazarme y yo los llevare con los jefes –

-bien – todos tomaron asiento en los asientos de la recepción y se dispusieron a esperar

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-habra algún bicho que le moleste la obscuridad? – Shino comenzaba a aburrirse estando afuera, no había nada interesante que vigilar ni resguardar, atacado por su aburrimiento comenzó a hacerse preguntas tontas sobre los insectos

-hija, calmate, yo se que hace calor pero ya casi llegamos – el detective de gafas obscuras se levanto al escuchar la voz de una mujer, vio una joven de no mas de 25 años, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, venia lidiando con una pequeña niña – Yuna por favor –

-disculpe, puedo ayudarla? – pregunto el de gafas

-no creo que pueda, vera es que… - levanto su rostro y quedo prendada de aquel hombre, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, el solo verlo la paralizo, su hija tuvo que jalarla del brazo para que reaccionara – mi hija esta un poco irritada –

-ya veo – de cerca pudo apreciar sus ojos, realmente le parecieron hermosos – mi nombre es Shino Aburame – tendio su mano a la joven

-Ayame Kaneko – estrecho la mano del joven y sintió una chispa, algo extraño estaba pasando, algo que tal vez pusiera en peligro la operación.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-cuanto mas tendremos que esperar? – pregunto Kazumi

-espero que no mucho – contesto Sasuke

-yo puedo esperar lo que sea – dijo Naruto embelesado por la joven de la recepción

-tu no cuentas – le dijo Jo con pesades – de hecho…creo que en realidad no contamos contigo – añandio viendo lo embobado que estaba su compañero

-para que me necesitas Hina… - dejo su pregunta en el aire dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lugar fuera del edificio, su esposa, su mujer estaba platicando tan animadamente con otro tipo, le dieron ganas de salir y partirle la cara justo cuando sintió unas delicadas mano detenerlo

-no es momento para escenitas de celos – susurro Hinata – aah Kabuto, encárgate de la recepción, yo llevare a los señores…y señorita con Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama –

-bien… - de mala gana el muchacho se coloco detrás del escritorio a atender llamadas y a recibir visitantes, mientras el grupo entraba en el ascensor

-que le pasa a ese tipo? – pregunto Naruto dentro del aparato

-no lo se – mintió la chica – ha estado sensible últimamente, lo que a nosotros nos interesa es el piso superior, por favor les voy a pedir que se mantengan unidos –

-porque?... nos emboscaran o algo parecido? – pregunto Sasuke con tono acido, ella noto la intención con la que lo dijo y decidió ignorarlo

Después de unos segundos de un silencio incomodo llegaron al ultimo piso del edificio, se toparon con un amplio corredor que terminaba en una gran estancia, donde estaba un escritorio, detrás de el se encontraba una chica de cabello chocolate atado en dos coletas

-buenos días Tenten –

-buenos días Hinata, Tsunade-sama los esta esperando – tomo una carpeta del escritorio y se levanto, se poso frente al pequeño grupo unos segundos para después darse media vuelta para dirigirlos dentro de la oficina, las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso, pero en cuanto entraron todos se quedaron pasmados, no era una oficina convencional, parecía un salón para fiestas, solo que en vez de mesas y esas cosas, había modelos por todas partes, paradas en bancos, estilistas, maquillistas, vestuaristas y de mas, Kazumi había empezado a alucinar con tanta ropa junta en un mismo sitio, asi que Jo tuvo que sarandearla un poco para que volviera, vieron como ambas guias se perdían entre la multitud y se apresuraron a alcanzarlas, sus guias se acercaron a una joven rubia, Sasuke la identifico de inmediato, era la chica del bar, se le hizo un poco raro, pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo, cualquiera entraba en un bar

-Ino-san – llamo Hinata

-mira, solo haz un poco mas de ejercicio y te prometo que para la semana que viene el vestido te quedara bien – decía a una modelo con la que tenia algunos problemas – aaah Hinata, que sucede –

-donde están Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama? –

-estan al fondo de la habitación con Sakura –

-gracias – el grupo abandono esa parte de la "oficina", Naruto volteaba de vez en vez hacia atrás, hasta que perdió de vista a la rubia

-Sakura, están en movimiento – dijo a una aguja que tenia en la mano

-_entendido… -_ respondieron a través de un audífono que tenia puesto atrás de su oreja

-veran, es fácil perderse por aquí – decía Hinata mientras esquivaba gente y ropa – trabajar en un lugar como este tiene sus riesgos, se debe tener muchos reflejos o terminas en el suelo –

-y puesto que no cualquiera puede hacerlo, no cualquiera entra a trabajar aquí – completo Tenten

-ya veo… - Kaz estudiaba los movimientos de las chicas, sus compañeros chocaban con todo lo que estaba en el camino, incluso Sasuke, ella por su parte imitaba a sus guias y evitaba cualquier golpe innecesario – y que es lo que se necesita para poder entrar? –

-currículo, fotos y una solicitud – dijo Tenten – y pasar una pequeña prueba –

-suena interesante – el grupo llego a su destino, al frente de un gran escritorio estaban 3 personas hablando muy animadamente, Sasuke reconoció de inmediato a una joven de cabello rosado que volteaba a verlo y lo recibia con una gran sonrisa

-bienvenidos – saludo – espero que no hayan tenido problemas para llegar hasta aca –

-solo algunos inconvenientes – señalo Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-y alguna que otra distracción – apunto Jo viendo a su compañera

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, asistente de Orochimaru-sama y Tsunade-sama –

-mucho gusto – dijo Sasuke – Sasuke Uchiha, el es Naruto Uzumaki – el rubio estrecho la mano de Sakura y de los otros dos –Joseph y Kazumi Matsukata – el chico imito a Naruto mientras que Kaz solo ladeo su cabeza a modo de saludo

-Orochimaru-sama – interrumpió Tenten – aquí están los contratos – extendió un folder al de ojos serpentinos – con permiso – dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí camino a su lugar

-yo también me voy – dijo Hinata – ire a ayudar a Kabuto en la recepción –

-dile que no sea tan desesperado –

-asi lo hare Tsunade-sama – se despidió del grupo y se perdió donde mismo que su compañera

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-te molestaría si te invito a comer un helado? – pregunto Shino

-tengo que hacer algunas otras cosas… - la pequeña Yuna al escuchar la palabra helado le importo un comino si no conocía al señor, se solto de su madre y camino hacia él

-helado? – pregunto inocentemente halándole el pantalón – de chocolate? –

-parece que ella quiere –

-si… eso parece – dijo Ayame derrotada, su intento de excusa se vio frustrado gracias a su hija- supongo que podemos comer uno –

-si! Helado! – grito Yuna y corrió a los brazos de su mamá

Los tres partieron rumbo a la heladería bajo la estricta mirada de Kabuto, que solamente podía vigilarlos, el trayecto fue corto y en silencio, Yuna de vez en cuando cantaba y reia, Ayame solo pensaba en como volver rápido a la agencia, vio a su marido y lo que vio en su mirada no le gusto, estaba enojado, celoso, herido, debía volver rápido, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, Shino entro primero y fue directo a la barra, madre e hija fueron directo a una mesa, la niña muy feliz, la madre pensativa.

-espero que no les moleste que haya ordenado por ustedes – Shino tomo asiento frente a Ayame, esta reia nerviosamente y solo hacia círculos en la mesa – y dime… trabajas? –

-em…si, en la agencia de modas donde estábamos hace rato – contesto ella lo mas naturalmente

-ya veo, se ve que tienen mucho trabajo ahí –

-algo, si, hacemos desfiles para marcas muy reconocidas, además de confeccionar nuestros propios diseños –

-mami pateaa! – grito Yuna de repente, Ayame se puso blanca, la pequeña dijo algo que no debía decir, ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de lidiar con eso

-patea? – pregunto Shino extrañado

-si… veraz, es que despues del trabajo practico futbol – una excusa tonta, pero de eso ha nada – cierto hija?... ella es mi fan numero uno –

-aaah… si, mami mete muchos golees – la pequeña entendió su error asi que decidió apoyar a su madre

-orale, nunca me imagine una madre futbolista –

-en este pequeño mundo, todo puede pasar – los helados llegaron a la mesa y los tres comenzaron a comerlo con calma, la atmosfera tensa se disolvió y dio paso a un buen momento.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-en que podemos ayudarlos? – pregunto Orochimaru cortezmente

-encontramos su tarjeta de presentación en la escena del crimen de ayer – informo Sasuke

-ah, y ustedes están aquí porque…. –

-porque son sospechosos – Naruto miraba fijamente a la mujer rubia y a la pelirosa – queremos que entiendan que cualquier pista es importante para nosotros, por eso nos encontramos aquí – Jo y Kaz simplemente se mantenían al margen y observaban todo su alrededor en busca de movimientos o comportamientos extraños

-mmm… - Tsunade volteo hacia Sakura, esta enseguida comprendió el gesto de su superior

-bueno, he de decir, que algo tan insignificante no es presizamente una gran pista, bueno, casi todo Japon viste con ropa de nosotros o tiene recomendanciones, una tarjeta de presentación encontrada en su escena del crimen no dice nada –

-tal vez para ustedes no tenga un significado mayor al del reconocimiento internacional y mundial, pero para nosotros importa mucho, señores – Kaz se planto frente a los tres y sonrio de lado – tal vez no los involucre a ustedes directamente, pero indirectamente están hasta el cuello, todos sus clientes serán investigados, también sus empleados –

-no tenemos inconveniente alguno – se adelanto Sakura al ver los gestos de Orochimaru – claro, tienen que traer una orden con ustedes, ya que sin eso no pueden proceder… si no me equivoco –

-tiene toda la razón señorita – dijo Jo – ahora no la tenemos, pero próximamente estaremos por aquí –

-y nosotros los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos – señalo Sakura – solo esperamos que no entorpezcan nuestro trabajo –

-no será asi, se lo aseguramos – dijo Sasuke – es lo menos que queremos – dedico una mirada sincera a la chica y retomo su postura seria – solo esperamos que cooperen con nosotros –

-y asi será – dijo ahora Orochimaru – les daremos toda la información que necesiten señores, solo necesitamos esa orden y todo lo demás vendrá por si solo –

-agradecemos su atención, pero ya es tiempo de retirarnos – Naruto y Jo voltearon a ver a Kaz extrañamente, Sasuke solo le siguió la corriente

-si, ya es hora, fue una agradable platica, y el tiempo que duro fue el juzto – el albino se acerco al trio frente a el, se despidió de mano y se dio la vuelta, sus compañeros lo imitaron, de nuevo se adentraron en la jungla que era esa oficina, para cuando llegaron a la puerta, al otro lado de la oficina, Sakura ya no estaba y solo se encontraban la rubia y el pelinegro

-estos policías no encontraran nada para inculparnos – comento el hombre

-debemos tener mucho cuidado en los próximos días – agrego Tsunade un poco preocupada - tal vez intenten infiltrar a alguien dentro –

-no te preocupes, si es asi, Sakura se hara cargo –

-si…Sakura… -

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-porque diablos hicieron eso! – grito Naruto una vez fuera de la agencia

-porque supongo que Kaz tiene un plan –

- y asi es Uchiha… donde esta Aburame? – esa era la pregunta que no solamente se hacia la chica, desde que salieron de la agencia no lo veian por ningún lado, algo que hacia sospechar a los muchachos cada vez mas sobre la dichosa agencia

-oigan… no es Shino el que viene ahí? – pregunto Naruto distraído como siempre – y no viene solo… trae a una niña en brazos… y una mujer lo acompaña…esperen… UNA MUJER!...rayos… la próxima vez me quedo yo vigilando…si? –

-callate baka… - Sasuke espero pacientemente que Shino llegara junto a ellos para darle su merecido, por otro lado Kaz estaba un poco molesta, pero dejo que Uchiha manejara la situación – Hola Shino…no nos vas a presentar? –

-aah…Ayame…ellos son mis amigos…Sasuke, Naruto, Jo y Kaz… Amigos ella es Ayame…una amiga… -

-mucho gusto… - les regalo una sonrisa y después tomo a su hija en brazos – muchas gracias Shino, ahora debo volver al trabajo o algo malo pasara, nos vemos – dio la vuelta, entro a la agencia y dejo a los agentes solos

-emm…yo… -

-cuando lleguemos al cuartel explicas todo lo que tengas que explicar – le dijo Sasuke – ahora debemos ir a pedir esa orden y proceder de inmediato – los 5 agentes abordaron una Cherokee negra y partieron del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos verdes.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**mmm…qizas un capitulo corto para volver del exilio, pero, a mi ver, es importante para el desarrollo de la demás historia, me sentí bloqeada conforme avanzaba este capitulo, pero despues las ideas afloraron mi cabeza, ideas qe no me gustaría poner en este capitulo, porque si no despues seria un capitulo demasiado extenso**

**Z: si, y todo lo demás será la catapulta para el romance**

**Jeje, algo asi, pienso que ya es tiempo de ponerle algo de sabor al asunto, y ahora que ando inspirada porque qede en la uni! ^^… claro, es mi segunda opción, aun me falta saber si qede en mi primera opción, aunque tngo un buen lugar en donde qede…pero como decía, gracias a esta felicidad momentánea estoi inspiradísima**

**Z: tanto que ya pensó los trágicos fina… esta bien…me cayo n_n'**

**¬¬ si, asi te vez mejor, y como lo ven… **

**a ustedes ¿qe les parece Kaz?**

**¿Creen que Kabuto haga algo contra Shino?**

**¿Ayame será capaz del engaño?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Kaz?**

**¿Cómo se comportara Sakura con Sasuke tan cerca de ella?**

**Y lo mas importante ¿Qué es eso que Tsunade esconde con tanto celo de Sakura?**

**Algunas respuestas serán dadas en el siguiente capitulo, gracias a quienes lo leen, retomare los demás fic's, las vacaciones tienen qe dejar algo bueno jeje, hasta pronto, los quiero!.**

**Atte: **

**Shasad Naoko.**

**PD: ****el cap se llama Perdición del equipo, porque Ayame de alguna forma hara qe todo lo que los agentes planean se valla abajo, no solamente para los policías, también para sus compañeras, asi qe, aqi empieza lo bueno xD.**


	5. ¿Apocalipsis o amistad?

**Hola, hola, me tarde un poco, pero mis padres me tenían en arresto domiciliario…algo así, ¬¬ me tenían reestringido el uso de la pc, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**setsuna17: naa, gracias a ti por leer el fic, me haces muy feliz, aun no has visto nada de Sakura, muy pronto veras de lo qe puede ser capas, ojala qe este cap te agrade, espero tu review ^^**

**Cuty Ligia-chan****: Ayame ha demostrado qe tener hijos no es sencillo, jajaja, pero así la quiere, poco a poco te daras cuenta qe la tentación en la carne humana es mas fuerte de lo qe te puedas imaginar, y con respecto a Tsunade, ella guarda secretos enormes, pronto serán revelados, gracias por leer el fic, espero que este cap también te guste.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**¿Apocalipsis o amistad? Y otras cosas mas…**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-y supongo que tienes una buena explicación Ayame! –

-no tengo nada que explicarte Kabuto, no grites por favor, la niña te está escuchando – decía la castaña pacientemente

-a Yuna no la metas en esto, te la llevaste con ese agente a quien sabe donde…que hiciste mujer! –

-no hice nada malo Yakushi! – grito su esposa ya enojada – era solo mi misión, que mas querías que hiciera maldición! –

-podrían callarse! – grito una tercera voz en la recepción – aquí no es para sus escenitas! –

Luego de que los agentes se fueran, Kabuto abordo a su esposa haciéndole preguntas y más preguntas, hasta que ella se enojo, fue entonces que comenzaron a pelear, convirtieron la recepción en un ring, incluso Yuna estaba asustada de ver como sus papis se peleaban, Hinata no podía hacer nada, trataba de calmar a uno cuando otro empezaba a gritar, por suerte Sakura había estado espiando a los "polizontes", así que escucho el escándalo que tenían en recepción, bajo, pero solo consiguió mas gritos

-no te metas Sakura! – gritaron ambos a la peli rosa

-no me metiera si ustedes no hicieran publico su problema! – les grito ella obligándolos a mirar a su alrededor - esto no es un mercado!... ahora vengan conmigo ustedes dos!, Hinata, encárgate – tomo a la pareja por los brazos dejando a su hija a cargo de la oji perla

-que… me encargue… - Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia las personas en el vestíbulo, todas un poco asustadas – jeje… será un poco difícil –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-y bien? – pregunto un irritado Sasuke a Shino

-pues… -

-los hombres son unas bombas de hormonas – dijo Kaz irritada y se sentó frente a ambos chicos – porque tengo que estar yo aquí?... el es de tu equipo táctico –

-si, y tu eres la "líder" de todo el equipo – reprocho el Uchiha

-está bien… ya entendí el mensaje – respondió ella – ahora… si nos pudieras contar… ¿que fuiste a hacer con esa mujer? –

-nada malo – se defendió el de gafas – solo la invite a tomar un helado – susurro en voz baja

-UN HELADO! – grito exasperado el peli negro – por un helado abandonaste tu puesto! –

-pero no paso nada! –

-pero pudo pasar – añadió Kaz – eres un agente en servicio, una mujer no debe distraerte –

-es que…su hija estaba llorando, y ella… -

-ella trabaja en la agencia! – le grito de nuevo Sasuke – pudo ser una táctica para engañarnos! –

-tranquilízate Uchiha, con gritos no arreglaras nada… mejor ve a ver si ya tienen esa carta lista – ordeno la chica

-pero… -

-tu lo dijiste, soy el "líder" del equipo, y debes obedecer – Sasuke salió maldiciendo por lo bajo azotando la puerta, en el cuarto, quedaron solamente él y ella, Kaz miraba la nada sin decir palabra alguna, pensaba pacientemente, Shino estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer la chica – ten cuidado – fue lo que dijo finalmente

-¿cuidado?...¿Porque? –

-por muchas cosas, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar… Sasuke lo dijo, ella trabaja en la agencia, aun no sabemos si son o no lo que nosotros pensamos –

-tu sabes mas…¿no es así? –

-solo lo que tú y los demás conocen – le respondió ella – el medio en el que nos desenvolvemos es muy peligroso Shino, lo menos que quiero es perder a un integrante del equipo –

-no me perderás… - susurro él con culpa en sus palabras

-ten cuidado con esa mujer, tiene una hija, debe ser casada – le advirtió la chica – y un hombre por una mujer es capaz de hacer lo que sea – se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta

-Kaz… -

-¿si? –

-que le dirás a Sasuke? –

-que te grite hasta el cansancio, que casi te golpeo, que admitiste tu culpa y que te sancione… - le respondió ella cansinamente

-se va a enojar contigo… -

-¿Por qué?... no tiene que enterarse – Kaz sonrió a Shino y salió de la habitación, sostenía el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, estaba siendo demasiado buena… pero ella sabía con quien se metían… lo sabía demasiado bien

-Kaz-chan! – gritaron de repente sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-rayos!... no grites así! – regaño a Naruto, quien se estaba partiendo de la risa con la reacción de ella

-jeje, era inevitable, debía hacerlo – se justifico el – el teme te anda buscando –

-ah si?... donde esta? –

-con Kakashi, dijo que era importante –

-gracias Naruto… y por cierto… no me digas Kaz-chan, me haces sentir extraña –

-tratare, pero no prometo nada – con una sonrisa del rubio se encamino a la oficina de Hatake, en su recorrió tuvo una visión fugaz de su pasado, realmente le daba miedo volver a Japón, no era un lugar que le recordara buenos tiempos, sabía que tenía algo que hacer, una visita importante que ya no debía esperar, pero la haría después, cuando no estuviera en servicio, llego a su destino, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar y solo abrió la puerta

-¿Quién?...ah si pasa – dijo sarcásticamente Kakashi

-tus bromas son malas, muy malas – respondió ella secamente – ¿porque estoy aquí? –

-la carta esta lista, mañana procederán a primera hora y… -

-¿Qué paso con Shino? – pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo al peli gris

-lo sancione –

-ah…¿como? –

-le revoque por un día su placa – respondió ella – en estos momentos esta camino a su casa –

-una sabia decisión – apoyo Kakashi – y como decía antes que este neandertal me interrumpiera… quiero especial atención en Tsunade y Orochimaru –

-entendido… ¿es todo? –

-si… creo que es todo –

-entonces… ¿ me puedo ir? –

-supongo que… - antes de que terminara su frase Kaz ya estaba fuera de la oficina

-amm… iré a alcanzarla – dijo Sasuke quien también salió como rayo

-juventud… divina juventud – tomo su libro naranja y comenzó a leer de nuevo su "interesante" novela

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-su comportamiento es infantil, reprobatorio e idiota! – grito Tsunade a Ayame y Kabuto – tu! – dijo refiriéndose al último – eso era una misión, distraer al enemigo, evitar riesgos, hacerlos tontos vaya!, no tienes porque hacer esas escenas tontas, y menos donde hay tanta gente, pones en riesgo toda la corporación…y tu! – se encamino a la chica y la miro a los ojos – como se te ocurre irte así como así con él –

-el dijo la palabra helado, y Yuna quería, yo solo no quería armar un escándalo –

-pudiste haber dicho cualquier excusa y zafarte de él – reprocho su marido

-no pude decir nada! – se defendió ella – además debía alejarlo de edificio –

-pero la idea no era que te lo llevaras a las afueras de la ciudad! – grito ahora la directora – Kabuto, volverás al área de armas, ya sabes que hacer mañana, ahora vete y déjame sola con ella – a regañadientes Yakushi salió de la oficina de Tsunade, entonces las dos quedaron solas – muchacha, volviste condicionada, no me hagas mandarte a retiro por toda tu vida, sé muy bien lo peligrosas que son las misiones, pero no solo se corre peligro físico sino también emocional, muchas cosas pueden pasar –

-¿que me está queriendo decir? –

-el policía te agrado, ellos estarán por aquí un buen tiempo, una amistad es inminente, pero Ayame, mantente al margen, por favor… puedes irte –

-bien… - la mujer salió muy pensativa, no entendió del todo las palabras de su superior, eran profundas, decían más de lo que ella entendió, estaba segura.

La rubia se quedo un momento sola en su oficina, esperando que anocheciera, tenia tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, la idea de mandar a Sakura lejos de Japón aun estaba en pie, era la mejor solución, mas ahora que ella volvió, había crecido demasiado, se parecían muy poco físicamente, pero sabía que ambas tenían ese corazón temerario, le dolió su separación, pero fue para bien, tal vez de una sola de ellas, con ella metida en esto, todos estaban en peligro, pero si ella hubiera querido mandarlos a prisión, desde hace mucho lo hubiera hecho, algo había ahí, y sabia que pronto se enteraría.

-Tsunade-sama – llamaron del otro lado de la puerta

-adelante Sakura –

-disculpe que la interrumpa, pero me gustaría saber si la misión para mañana sigue en pie… digo, ¿no se ha cambiado nada? –

-todo sigue como en un principio, tenemos que esperar con que saldrán los policías, tal vez nos pongan vigilancia de noche, ordena editar los videos, cambia los guardias… -

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? – pregunto curiosa – cuando vio por las cámaras a los policías, parecía ansiosa por conocerlos –

-era solo la adrenalina – mintió – jamás habían llegado tan lejos –

-segura que solo era eso? –

-si, solo eso –

-sabe… entre los policías, había uno que ya había visto antes –

-ah si…¿Quién? – pregunto un poco preocupada

-Uchiha, me lo tope en el aeropuerto cuando íbamos por los agentes –

-Sasuke… es un gran policía – dijo la rubia aliviada – ten cuidado con el –

-así lo hare… buenas noches –

-buenas noches… - espero que su pupila saliera y dejo escapar un gran suspiro – por poco… creo que será mejor irme a mi casa… debo relajarme – cerro varios folders, tomo su bolso y salió a paso decidido, quizás sería una larga noche…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿segura que no quieres que te lleve? – pregunto Jo a su compañera afuera del cuartel

-estoy segura, es una noche tranquila y tengo ganas de caminar – se excuso

-bueno, pero prométeme que me llamaras en cuanto llegues a tu casa – le pidió

-eres peor que un hermano mayor – se burlo Kaz – lo hare, te llamare – se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Jo arranco el motor de su auto marchándose rápidamente del lugar, la chica se mantuvo un poco más en su lugar y después se dispuso a caminar.

La noche era fría y solo era iluminada por la gran luna en forma de esfera, los pasos de Kaz en la acera sonaban claramente, una agradable brisa mecía sus cabellos y aun en la obscuridad sus ojos negros le ganaban, aun recordaba bien la dirección, pero no era ahí a donde se dirigía, aun no.

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño café, entro, ordeno un expreso y una tajada de pastel, tomo asiento frente al gran ventanal y espero que su pedido llegara, estaba confundida, era raro en ella estar confundida, no dudaba en atacar cuando se lo ordenaban, incluso mataba si era necesario, pero ahora simplemente los lazos jamás desaparecieron, aun tenía esa necesidad de protegerla, aunque ella fuera la menor, tal vez era porque ella era la más agresiva, la volvió a ver y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla, aun no sabía cuánto duraría.

-señorita, su pedido – interrumpió el camarero

-gracias – su orden ahora no le parecía muy apetitosa, pero algo tenía que comer, partió el pastel y jugueteo un rato con el trozo en su tenedor

-jugar con la comida es un mal habito – dijeron a sus espaldas

-llegar sin invitación también lo es – le respondió ella

-es un lugar público Kazumi, así que no necesito invitación –

-eres despreciable Uchiha – vio como tomaba asiento y simplemente siguió jugando con su pastel – si juego o no, es mi problema, yo lo pagare –

-no te pongas agresiva – le respondió él mientras le hacía señas al camarero – uno negro por favor –

-por fin te escucho decir una palabra amable –

-de noche cambio… -

-¿y como te llamas?... ¿Devora?... ahora veo porque pediste un negro – bromeo Kaz

-ja ja… muy graciosa…ahora eres cómica? –

-también cambio en la noche…soy más cariñosa –

-ah si?... entonces… podríamos… – dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el juego

-tampoco soy uno de tus juguetes baratos he – advirtió ella – que te trae por aquí? –

-el viento – dijo sarcásticamente – gracias – tomo su café y espero que el mesero se fuera para seguir su amena platica – saliste muy a prisa del cuartel, así que pensé que algo te pasaba –

-vaya, no pensé que estuvieras atento a mis movimientos – tomo un sorbo de café y se limito a observar al pelinegro, era bien parecido, cabello negro igual que sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban tremendamente a alguien muy parecido a él – solo tenía urgencia de salir de ahí, tantos problemas me tienen hastiada –

-no eres la única, créeme, este trabajo puede ser muy hostigante –

- me gustaría pedirte unas disculpas – Kaz miro el suelo buscando algo más que decir – es solo que, no pensé que esto fuera tan grave –

-tranquila, acepto tus disculpas, creo que yo tampoco tome en cuenta el que tú no habías trabajado aquí hace mucho –

-si… supongo – contesto ella con pesar

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón? – pregunto el chico interesado

-pasaron algunas cosas que me obligaron y para serte sincera, jamás pensé que volvería –

-sabes… yo también estuve fuera de Japón por algún tiempo, pero vi obligado regresar… -

-tu querías volver? -

-no te voy a mentir, mi sueño era regresar para ver a mis amigos y… a mi hermano – esto último lo dijo viendo hacia afuera, era uno de los temas que más le dolía tratar

-no preguntare, pero ten en cuenta que tienes un apoyo en mi… - Kaz le sonrió sinceramente a Sasuke, como hacía mucho no lo hacia

-supongo que…gracias – el también le sonrió, era una de esas situaciones extrañas en las que confiaba plenamente en la persona sentada frente a él, la última vez que hizo eso fue traicionado, tomaría el riesgo, solo esta vez, ella era diferente de Naruto, con ella podía pelearse hasta casi sacarse los ojos, pero al final del día, todo era como en la mañana antes de haber iniciado su pelea, una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica, era muy pronto para enamorarse, pero podría jurar que era más que eso, sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a Kazumi, quien opto por reír y poner una mano en la cara del Uchiha

-oye, cuando salgas de tu mundo de nadie, avísame – le dijo

-lo siento… me perdí un momento –

-descuida, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo… - contesto ella

-no pensé que pasaría un rato agradable contigo – confeso Sasuke

-estamos a mano, no imagine que Uchiha tuviera un lado amable –

-y aun no conoces el otro… -

-…además de pervertido –

-sigues siendo amargada –

-aun así te agrado frígido – puso la taza con café sobre el plato y pidió la cuenta –

-eres especial Matsukata –

-algo así… -

-sabes, una de las muchachas de esa agencia me llamo mucho la atención, tu crees que si la invito a comer aceptara? –

-no sé quien quiera morirse de frio a un lado de un tempano de hielo como tu – pago al mesero y volvió su vista al pelinegro

-tu estas aquí conmigo y por desgracia a un no pasa nada –

-eres bueno… y sabes por lo menos su nombre? – tomo su café y bebió un gran sorbo

-Sakura Haruno – así como tomo el café lo escupió a un lado, sus ojos dejaban ver la sorpresa que el nombre le había dado, solo podía ver fijamente a Sasuke con una expresión extraña - ¿paso algo? –

-no…nada… es la chica de cabello rosado ¿verdad? –

-si, la misma, ya una vez me tope con ella en el aeropuerto, tiene ojos muy bonitos –

-ah…si claro, verde jade, dijiste ¿aeropuerto? – él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – ¿Cuándo nos fueron a recoger? –

-si… no pensaras que… - escudriño el rostro de su acompañante en busca de una respuesta que creyó encontrar

-NO!- grito ella atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales – digo… no, claro que no, solo pienso que es una casualidad, digo…es una agencia famosa, reconocida, pudo haber ido por una modelo o un diseñador… solo eso –

-ah, si – le respondió el no muy convencido –

-si… de hecho, creo que ya debo irme, es tarde y mañana hay mucho trabajo por delante – se puso de pie y extendió su mano al Uchiha – nos vemos mañana –

-si, nos vemos – estrecho la mano de la chica y la acompaño a la puerta – gracias por ponerme un poco de atención… -

-descuida, para que son los amigos – le sonrió y emprendió el camino, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para pagar cuando escucho que de nuevo le llamaban – yo creo que si – le dijo Kaz

-si, ¿Qué? –

-tu pregunta, que si la invitas, yo creo que si aceptara – sonrió y siguió su camino, dejando un pelinegro con una sonrisa y muchas ideas en la cabeza.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador, y ahora lo único que quería era descansar, ser una de las mejores en la agencia a veces no era sinónimo de menos trabajo o menos presión, últimamente había tenido mucha acción, más de la que le hubiera gustado tener, por lo menos el día de hoy tuvo un buen momento, el agente rubio estaba de buen ver y al parecer, a él le intereso ella, si, para Hinata Hyuuga había sido un pesado y largo día, con sus retribuciones.

Tomo su bata de baño y fue a abrir las llaves de agua, necesitaba sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo para relajarse, pero antes de poder hacer todo eso, tocaron a su puerta, y sin ninguna otra alternativa tuvo que dejar el baño para después

-ya voy, ya voy – dijo acercándose a la puerta

– soy yo – dijeron del otro lado de la puerta, Hinata dejo su pereza por un lado y abrió rápidamente la puerta, si era ella, algo importante había que resolver…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Kazumi POV**)

El tonto de Sasuke viene y me dice que está interesado en una mujer de esa agencia, espero que no sea una situación como la de Shino…no, creo que no, esto es peor.

Él enamorado de ella o algo así era más peligroso que la mismísima bomba nuclear, definitivamente tenía que visitarla, había tantas preguntas sin respuesta, capítulos de mi vida inconclusos y la incertidumbre de si ella aun me recordaba, cerca de 15 años pasaron desde la última vez que nos vimos, 15 años desde aquel día en que decidí separarme de esa vida y comenzar otra vez.

La vida está llena de tantos momentos, los pequeños son los que no aprendí a vivir, por los pequeños momentos estoy de vuelta en Japón, por esos momentos, puedo salvar o ver morir a mucha gente.

Cuando llegue al edificio no podía creer lo grande que era, no lo recordaba tan imponente, aun así, entre, departamentos o no, la recepción parecía la de un hotel 5 estrellas, solo que aquí, estaba el portero solo.

-buenas noches… señorita – me dijo con un tono "seductor" – ¿para que soy bueno? –

-yo creo que para nada… por eso eres portero… ¿no? – mi objetivo no era precisamente el de ser amable con nadie, por lo menos no en los próximos minutos antes de llegar a mi destino

-que alzadita resultaste – sin hacer caso de mi "humilde" rechazo se acerco a mi – si quieres yo te lo quito – trato de besarme y yo simplemente lo golpee

-a veces, las cosas nunca saldrán como las esperas… - doble su brazo tras su espalda y me senté sobre él – puedo dejarte inconsciente, pero me siento amable, solo déjame en paz – lo solté y camine directo al ascensor, el idiota me grito algunas barbaridades, después de mi visita me encargare de él , llegue al piso indicado y salí casi corriendo, pase por varias puertas, hasta que di con la que buscaba, toque fuertemente, escuche un "ya voy", sabía que si decía algo, sabría perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-soy yo – dije lo más fuertemente posible, y como lo esperaba la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando frente a mí a quien yo esperaba – es bueno verte de nuevo –

-supongo que si – me respondió ella – pasa… - seria una larga noche, de eso no había duda.

(**Fin POV**)

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Hubo mucha incertidumbre, las cosas cada vez se pondrán mejor, y se complicaran para nuestras queridas asesinas**

**Z: también para los policías, Kaz y Sasuke jugaran un papel muy importante, y próximamente un nuevo eqipo hara acto de presencia, ya todos lo conocemos.**

**Hoy no ay preguntas, ustedes mismos formúlenlas, ¿que visitante espera Tsunade?... espero sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar, los qiero.**

**ATTE:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	6. Nobody's Perfect

**Hola de nuevo, actualización mas pronto de lo que yo misma imagine, pero este cap estaba completo en mi cabeza y el no escribirlo me estaba agobiando para seguir con los demás, a partir de aquí, comenzara el drama y la incertidumbre…**

**¿Por qué?... **

**¿que harían si les dijeran que alguien a quien creías muerto volviera de la vida?**

**O ¿Qué harian si la persona que amaron con todas sus fuerzas regresa para hacerte la vida un poco mas complicada de lo que ya esta?**

**setsuna17: no puedo prometer que el romance comience en el siguiente capitulo, pero podría dar pie a él, despues de todo, ambos están interesados, gracias siempre leo tus review con una sonrisa en el rostro ^^**

**Cuty Ligia-chan**: **wiiii! [corre en círculos por su habitación] jeje ^^' lo siento, pero si te cofundi, cumpli mi cometido, técnicamente esa era la idea, ahora sabras a quien esperaban ambas chicas, acerca de Sasuke, podría ser que este interesado por las dos, pero nadie lo sabe, mi cabeza es tan fatalista qe puede imaginar cosas qe nadie cree… muajajajaja…ejem…bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review, aqi tienes la actualización y espero mas preguntas tuyas al final, besos!.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Nobody's Perfect**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_-ya voy, ya voy – dijo acercándose a la puerta_

– _soy yo – dijeron del otro lado de la puerta, Hinata dejo su pereza por un lado y abrió rápidamente la puerta, si era ella, algo importante había que resolver…_

-puedo pasar? –

-claro Sakura, adelante – Hinata se hizo a un lado dándole el pase a la peli rosa, una visita de ella a esas horas era extraña y la preocupaba un poco – a que debo tu visita? –

-¿tienes la base de datos de la policía? –

-¿que quieres buscar? –

-a un par de ellos… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Kazumi POV**)

_-soy yo – dije lo más fuertemente posible, y como lo esperaba la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando frente a mí a quien yo esperaba – es bueno verte de nuevo –_

_-supongo que si – me respondió ella – pasa… - seria una larga noche, de eso no había duda._

El departamento era inmenso, decorado al puro estilo oriental, voltee a mi derecha esperando encontrar lo que distinguía a mi antigua maestra, y ahí estaba la barra con Sake, sonreí, no había cambiado en todo este tiempo.

-te esperaba más temprano… -

-tuve algunos asuntos que tratar – le respondí – casi no has cambiado Tsunade –

-por el contrario Kazumi, tú creciste unos centímetros más y ahora si pareces una niña – se empezó a reír, eso algo que no extrañaba su mal sentido del humor

-yo no soy una niña, hace mucho deje de serlo – era cierto, hace mucho olvide lo que era ser una niña, ahora con 23 años, solo había una palabra para describirme – desgracia – bufe sin ganas

-tú no eres una desgracia – me dijo acercándose a mi – te convertiste en toda una mujer, mírate, comandas a un grupo de… -

-trogloditas… - termine – no son el gran equipo que soñé –

-no son como el que hacías con Sakura…. – dio en el punto, baje mi mirada al suelo, toco una fibra sensible de mi

-no, no son como ese equipo… Tsunade, ¿Por qué sigue ella en esto?... te pedí que la cuidaras – susurre

-también me pediste que no fuera contra su voluntad… ella no quiso alejarse de esta vida –sonaba culpable, pero también firme

-odio esta situación, no puedo ocultar más todo –

-no lo hagas… -

-si no lo hiciera, ustedes ya estarían presos, no hago mi trabajo como debe ser por ella, no quiero que termine tras las rejas –

-no tiene porque ser así – me abrazo, fue un abrazo tan fuerte, era justo lo que necesitaba, yo le correspondí de la misma manera – vuelve con nosotros… - abrí lo ojos completamente y me separe de ella al instante

-no puedo hacerlo… no volveré, me aleje para cambiar –

-¿ellos te dan lo que tenias con nosotros? – era cierto, aquí tenía una familia, ellos me daban su amor, Sakura me quería… pero… Sasuke, el me ofreció su amistad, Naruto es un tonto bien intencionado y Jo, mi querido Jo, era casi como mi hermano, no podía dejarlos por volver a una vida en el exilio

-si, ellos me dan su amistad… Tsunade, sabes que volvería sin pensarlo tanto, pero no lo hare, me fui por ella, para encontrar al verdadero culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre –

-ya los asesinaron Kazu, ¿que mas necesitas? –

-ellos no fueron, lo se perfectamente –

-progresaste enormemente mientras estuviste en América –

-la escuela donde me dejo la beca mi padre es muy buena… desde haya seguí sus pasos aquí, y se perfectamente que no fueron aquellas personas, solo las inculparon –

-por favor, no hagas esto más difícil… -

-no, no lo hagas tú, ¿Por qué Sakura no me reconoció? –

-cuando te fuiste, ella estuvo tremendamente triste por tu partida, cambio mucho, y nos vimos obligados hacerla olvidar, no fue un gran éxito, pero de algo sirvió, quedaron recuerdos de cuando eran niñas, pero aun así, era difícil que te recordara, incluso a mí se me dificulto hacerlo –

-tuvimos padres diferentes…. Una misma madre y los tres fueron asesinados – dolía, dolía mucho, la relación que llevábamos los 5 era enfermiza, mi padre me permitía estar con Haruno y mi madre, al mismo tiempo que ellos dejaban que Sakura viniera a mi casa con mi padre – Shiori engaño a mi padre, le mintió, le dijo que no tenia compromisos, una asesina y un protector de la ley juntos, quien lo iba a imaginar… ¿verdad?, casi 10 meses después de su primer encuentro, nací yo… y después la conocí a ella, hija de mi madre y Haruno… -

-Kazu, tranquila… -

-como demonios quieres que me tranquilice, ESTOY PROTEGIENDO A MI HERMANA!...EVITO QUE VAYA A LA CARCEL… juego mi vida…. – una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, todo mi pasado "era" historia olvidada…

-ella está bien… -

-no lo estará si sigues haciendo caso omiso de los avances de la policía… - retome mi postura firme – hace pocas noches casi las atrapan, estos policías no son incompetentes, SASUKE NO ES UN IDIOTA! – Volví a explotar, genial… - todos ellos son inteligentes… de vez en cuando deberías ignorar a Orochimaru… -

-no puedo, lo sabes muy bien… -

-… evita ponerlas en peligro, a este punto yo no puedo prometer su seguridad… -

-Kaz… ¿quien es ese Sasuke? – me pregunto Tsunade

-¿para qué quieres saberlo? –

-Sakura… esta algo interesada en él… -

-tiene que olvidarlo… - le dije sin tacto alguno

-a caso… ¿te pertenece? – me pregunto tratando que la plática tomara otro rumbo…

-es un Uchiha – le respondí secamente y su rostro cambio – no quiero que ella tenga nada que ver con los Uchiha, no quiero que termine como yo… -

-Kazu… -

-deja de llamarme Kazu!... demonios… solo mantén alejada a Sakura de Sasuke…y a Ayame de Shino… -

-te diste cuenta – era más una afirmación a una pregunta, ella solía ser así

-sabes que el corazón humano es capaz de amar a dos personas… no me agrada el hecho que deba haber muertes por enamoramientos falsos… además Kabuto no lo soportaría… -

-ya he tomado medidas… supongo que tu también –

-no dude en hacerlo… tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde… -

-ten cuidado… -

-siempre lo tengo…. –

-no lo dije por ti, lo digo por los que te rodean, cuida no lastimarlos – siempre burlándose de mi

-tu portero no tendrá tanta suerte… Tsunade – camine hacia la puerta y me detuve en el pomo

-¿si? –

-evita misiones estos días, por favor, no quiero que ellos avancen demasiado, suficiente fue con la tarjeta que encontraron en el aeropuerto… -

-ciento mucho el que casi te dispararan… -

-no lo sientas… yo sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba… por eso estoy aquí… evita los problemas vieja – gire la perilla y salí, al llegar a la recepción ese idiota estaba coqueteando con una mujer, no le tome importancia, cruce la gran puerta de cristal, me tope con una noche fría y lluviosa, demonios, me iba a mojar… camine lento, de alguna manera sentir las gotas de lluvia despejaban un poco mi mente… esa platica no me dejo nada… pero fue bueno verla de nuevo…aunque fueran diferentes circunstancias.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sakura POV**)

-ya date por vencida Sakura, aquí no hay nada sobre ese Jo y Kaz – me dijo Hinata, quien ya estaba harta de buscar

-tiene que haber, lo sé, sigue buscando – algo de esos dos tenía que haber en la base de datos de la policía, la actitud de la chica me intrigo, no era el tipo de personas que hacia algo sin pensarlo varias veces, como tan bien al apuesto joven pelinegro… ¿apuesto?... dios, ese hombre me atraía más de lo que me hubiera gustado, debo concentrarme – vamos Hina-chan, ellos no son agentes comunes y corrientes –

-si no lo son, en la base de datos de la policía de Japón, que por cierto, ya revise cerca de 50 veces, no van a estar! – tenía razón, eran especiales…

-ESPECIALES! – grite de repente asustando a mi amiga – son especiales, busca en la base de datos del FBI, también busca a Uchiha

-¿FBI?... te volviste loca, si entro ahí habrá problemas, serios problemas… -

-solo hazlo, después vemos como lidiar con esos problemas –

-okey… - Hinata comenzó a teclear, rápidamente dio con la red, hizo su magia y entro en la base de datos – ¿como se llama? –

-Kazumi Matsukata – algo en ese nombre me decía que ella no era tonta, mucho menos ciega

-lo tengo, Kazumi Shiori Matsukata, 23 años, agente especial, Los Ángeles, N.Y., bombas, artes marciales, box, habla 4 idiomas además del inglés y el japonés… rayos Sakura, esto es increíble –

-que, ¿Qué es increíble? –

-entro en la academia a los 8 años, casi 9 y salió cuando cumplió los 15, estuvo en el SWAT a los 17 y después cambio a ser solo agente camaleón del FBI –

-¿camaleón? -

-agentes camaleones, emboscadas, infiltraciones y rescates son su especialidad y así como puede trabajar en operaciones altamente riesgosas, también lo hace en cosas tontas como cuidar un perro, etc., como sea, esta mujer tiene un rango muy bueno de acción –

-datos personales, donde nació, sus padres, a que escuela fue… ¿no dice nada de eso? –

-no, lo siento Sakura, nada de eso viene aquí…RAYOS! – grito Hinata muy asustada, corrí junto a ella y lo vi, el FBI descubrió la infiltración, ella se levanto corriendo y yo comencé a cerrar todas las paginas que ella tenía abiertas, cuando la vi volver traía un bate de beisbol en sus manos, me aleje asustada y golpeo fuertemente la laptop hasta dejarla inservible – si no hay que rastrear no nos encontraran – dijo ella

-¿estás segura? –

-por eso te dije que era peligroso entrar a la red del FBI, yo me quedaría sin laptop! – me dijo Hinata indignada – le instale un dispositivo que destruye por dentro el disco duro, eliminando todo rastro de datos que puedan usar en nuestra contra, fue muy poco tiempo como para que nos hubieran localizado, todo está bien – me dijo más tranquila

-¿Cuál era su nombre? –

-Kazumi Shiori Matsukata – Shiori… ese nombre me sonaba conocido, ¡bingo!, era el nombre de…

-mi mamá – susurre en estado de shock

-tu mamá… ¿Qué? – me pregunto Hinata extrañada

-mi madre llevaba el nombre de Shiori, por lo que se es muy raro y casi imposible que alguien más lo conozca –

-casualidad –

-llámalo como sea, pero vigilare muy de cerca a esa policía – iba a averiguar qué rayos se traía entre manos esa mujer, lo haría cueste lo que cueste – bueno, me voy, te prometo que mañana te compro otra laptop – le dije a mi amiga, se la debía – hasta mañana Hinata – no la deje decir nada y salí como rayo de su departamento, mañana estaría sobre ella, no la dejare ni a sol ni a sombra…

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kaz se sentó en una banca de un parque, bajo la luz de una farola, el agua aun seguía cayendo del cielo, cerró sus ojos y se concentro en el pasado…

-Flash Back…-

_**Una joven peli negra de ojos verdes caminaba lentamente por la acera de un gran edificio, seguida de cerca por un policía, la chica sabía que la seguían así que entro en un café.**_

_**-¿está sola señorita? – pregunto el oficial cuando llego hasta ella**_

_**-digamos que algo así… - respondió**_

_**Una "amistad" creció entre ellos, un mes fue el plazo para que se enamoraran, Shiori Ashida y Kaoru Matsukata comenzaron su turbio romance, el cual trajo consigo a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, meses después, Shiori le confesó a su pareja que tenía otra hija y estaba casad, extrañamente él no se enojo, le dio una afable sonrisa y la reconforto.**_

_**Tiempo después ambas familias se conocen, y empezaron una relación extraña, en la que ambos hombres, amigos de la infancia, compartían a la mujer que amaban, la madre de sus hijas y la mujer que los encanto. Kazu, como solían llamarla sus papás, tenía ya 3 años, la pequeña conoció a Sinji Haruno, un hombre de ojos chocolate y extraño cabello rosa, el otro esposo de su madre, o como la hacían llamarle, su otro papá, detrás de aquel hombre salió una sonriente peli rosa de ojos verdes, su nombre era Sakura, ambas pequeñas se llevaban muy bien, hasta aquel fatal día.**_

_-tal vez deberías encenderlo de otra manera – decía Shiori a su marido_

_-así es como se debe hacer – le contesto Sinji – no me hagas quedar como idiota frente a nuestra invitada, mira que esta vez batallamos un poco para que el gruñón de Kaoru dejara a su retoño con nosotros –_

_-era natural que se rehusara, salió del país y quería llevársela con ella – la mujer entro a la casa dejando al hombre y las pequeñas solos en el jardín_

_-tu mamá es extraña – le dijo el peli rosado a Kazumi – creo que por eso tu padre y yo nos volvimos locos por ella – la pequeña sonrió y se acerco al asador_

_-si le echa un poco de ese líquido, el fuego tal vez arda – _

_-mmm… a ver – tomo un bote y vacio su contenido dentro del asador, arrojo el cerillo y una gran flama salió – eres muy inteligente para tener 5 años Kazu –_

_-si, eso me dice mi papá – arrastro una silla y se sentó frente a su "padre" – mmm… -_

_-en que piensas? –_

_-es complicado tener dos papás, pienso que nombre ponerte –_

_-¿Qué nombre ponerme?... espero que no sea uno vergonzoso –_

_-no lo será – la pequeñita sonrió y siguió estudiándolo_

_-papá! – grito otra niña que venía de dentro de la casa – mamá dice que vayas, necesita que le bajes unas cajas –_

_-tu madre me irrita Sakura, ¿no puede ella? –_

_-nop, dice que necesita un hombre, pero en vista de que el único hombre se fue a quien sabe dónde, tiene que recurrir a ti –_

_-¿es dijo? – Sinji fingió molestia, dejo el asador y entro a ver que necesitaba su esposa_

_-mamá no diría eso – le dijo Kazu mirando el cielo _

_-bueno, naturalmente nuestra madre diría algo como "dile al esperpento de tu padre que venga ayudarme" –_

_-si, eso diría mamá – ambas niñas sonrieron y corrieron a tirarse sobre el pasto del jardín -¿tienes idea de cómo puedo decirle a tú papá? –_

_-mmm…¿papá? –_

_-es que, yo tengo mi papá, pero no puedo decirle papá a tu papá, bueno si, pero entonces mi papá se confundiría, y tu papá también y… -_

_-shh!... ya te entendí – dijo Sakura poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su hermana – ¿y porque no le dices papá de Sakura? –_

_-muy largo –_

_-¿papi? –_

_-no, ese es de mi papá –_

_-ay hombre quien te entiende! – dijo Sakura molesta_

_-si! – grito Kazu – le diré hombre! – dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro _

_-bueno… si tú dices –_

_-Kazu, Saku, vengan aquí – dijo Shiori caminando delante de Sinji que traía dos cajas grandes, las niñas se levantaron del suelo y corrieron donde su mamá_

_-¡hombre! ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Kazu a Sinji_

_-¿hombre?... por fin te diste cuenta que lo soy, vaya, alguien aquí si me aprecia –_

_-esa es su nueva forma de llamarte – le explico Sakura a su papá, Shiori comenzó a reír de buena gana y Sinji solo sonrió nerviosamente_

_-por lo menos no es vergonzoso – dijo él_

_-¿que traes ahí? – pregunto Sakura_

_-son algunas cosas que su madre les quiere dar, las tenia pensadas para sus 15 años, pero por alguna razón… "está loca" – susurro Sinji – quiso dárselas ahora –_

_-te escuche tonto –se quejo Shiori, abrió ambas cajas y saco dos muñecas, eran muy parecidas a sus hijas, pero con vestidos rosa y morado, además unas alas salían de sus espaldas – son unos ángeles, el rosa es para ti Kazu – tomo la muñeca y se la dio a su hija – el morado tuyo Saku – repitió el movimiento y sonrió a ambas niñas – son para que las cuiden, se parecen a ustedes para que nunca se olviden – las pequeñas sonrieron y abrazaron a sus "padres", de repente escucharon un estruendo, venia del interior de la casa_

_-escóndelas… - ordeno Sinji a Shiori – yo me encargo –_

_-no puedo dejarte solo cielo… Saku, sabes dónde está el escondite, corre y llévate a tu hermana – la pequeña peli rosa obedeció a regañadientes y llevo a su asustada hermana hasta una trampilla que estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, la abrió, ambas bajaron cuidadosamente, cuando llegaron al fondo Sakura corrió a quien sabe dónde y prendió la luz, dejaron las muñecas en el suelo y se dispusieron a buscar algo, no tardaron en toparse con un mueble, sobre este estaba una computadora, que, al parecer se prendió cuando encendieron la luz, ambas se acercaron lentamente, se taparon la boca y lagrimas derramaron sus ojos, estaban golpeando a Sinji, y su madre… no estaba, al parecer la habían llevado adentro, se alejaron del monitor muy asustadas, tomaron sus muñecas y las abrazaron, estaban muy asustadas, pero ellos les dijeron que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían salir, para suerte, de alguna manera, no había audio, si no, sería más difícil para ellas._

_Kazumi volteo con miedo al monitor, se levanto corriendo hacia el aparato, Sakura la miro extrañada pero enseguida la imito, traían a su madre de vuelta, la tiraron junto a su esposo, los hombres dijeron algo y les dispararon, la peli rosa quedo en shock, mataron a su familia, se dejo caer al suelo, lloro, lloro como jamás había llorado, por su lado, Kazumi veía con odio a aquellos hombres, formo un pequeño puño que estrello contra el monitor, ni se inmuto por el dolor, pocas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, reviso su alrededor y encontró un teléfono, de algo estaba segura, no debían permanecer ahí, descolgó y oprimo varios botones… _

_-papi – su voz sonaba quebrada, no quería llorar, no se permitiría llorar_

_**-¿Kazu?...¿que sucede?... ¿de dónde me estas marcando?... ¿Por qué no estás con Shiori y Haruno? –**__ pregunto su padre preocupado_

_-están muertos papi… Saku y yo estamos en el escondite…nos están buscando… - su voz se fue apagando, sus sentimientos estaban ganando_

_**-Shiori… - **__susurro su padre __**– llama a la policía, no salgan de ahí… ahora mismo salgo a un aeropuerto… cuando el oficial llegue…dile que eres mi hija –**__ no tuvo tiempo para sentirse mal, después lo haría, ahora lo que importaban eran las pequeñas_

_-si… - susurro Kazumi – apúrate papi…tengo miedo… - mantuvo el teléfono cerca a ella por unos minutos mas y después lo colgó, miro a su hermana, se preocupo, volvió a teclear, esta vez no hablo en voz alta, al parecer todo salió bien, colgó, se quedo, ahí parada unos momentos más, sin mirar nada interesante_

_-¿y ahora que? – le pregunto su hermana un poco más calmada_

_-esperar… y procurar que no nos encuentren… - le respondió, observo fijamente a su hermana, Sakura era la mayor, la más seria, la más calculadora, y ahora se veía tan pequeña, se sorprendió a si misma de no estar llorando como lo habría hecho en cualquier situación, sonrió _

_-¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunto entre indignada y enojada la peli rosa_

_-porque, por lo menos, aun te tengo a ti y a mi… digo, nuestro padre – se acerco a ella y la abrazo – así como me compartiste el tuyo, te comparto el mío… puedes decirle hombre si quieres… - Sakura sonrió, Kazu mostro un lado que no conocía, le agradaba, tomo el control pero aun seguía siendo su pequeña hermana inocente_

_-está bien… le diré hombre – correspondió al abrazo, así se quedaron un buen tiempo, hasta que escucharon gritos muy cerca de ellas, de hecho arriba de ellas, se asustaron, apretaron su abrazo, la trampilla se abrió, ambas miraron aterradas las escaleras, su temor se desvaneció cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Kaoru pidió un jet de la policía e hizo el recorrido en tiempo record, tan pronto piso suelo japonés corrió a donde vivía su mujer, los encontró muertos sobre el pasto, corrió asustado donde se suponía estaba la trampilla, cuando entro se sintió un poco aliviado, ahí están las dos pequeñas._

_-papi! – grito Kazumi y se lanzo a sus brazos – fue muy feo – ahí comenzó a llorar_

_-tranquila, ya estoy aquí – fijo su vista al frente y vio como Sakura se levantaba del suelo, él le hizo señas e igual que su hija corrió a sus brazos_

_-los mataron… - susurro la pequeña y también soltó el llanto… _

-Fin Flash Back…-

Su celular la devolvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos, se encontró con una noche fría, lluviosa y escandalosa, el aparato volvió a sonar, lo saco de su pantalón y contesto

-¿diga? – el numero era de larga distancia, era raro

-¿_Kazumi Shiori Matsukata_? – preguntaron del otro lado de la línea, su nombre era largo, no le gustaba, hace mucho que no se lo decían, si su madre no se hubiera aferrado que llevara dos nombres, todo sería mejor

-ella habla… - dijo con desconfianza

-_hablamos del departamento de inteligencia del FBI, intentaron infiltrarse a la red, por desgracia lo lograron –_ ¿FBI?, se suponía que no debía recibir llamadas de ese tipo – _buscaban información acerca de usted –_ ahora si le interesaba

-¿Cómo?... ¿saben quien fue? –

-_no obtuvimos la ubicación exacta, destruyeron su base de datos antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo, fue en Japón, en un rango de 5 kilómetros a la redonda –_ estaban cerca de ella – _llamamos para obtener su permiso para proceder… -_

_-_no hace falta – contesto ida – manden los datos a mi correo… lo tienen ¿cierto? –

-_así es señorita, pero creo que sería más propio si nosotros… -_

-he dicho que yo me encargare, solo mándenlos y listo – colgó un poco enojada, no tenía el porqué molestarse buscando culpables, los tenía muy cerca suyo… - mi hermanita comenzó el juego… otra vez – suspiro con cansancio, decidió volver a su departamento, era demasiado tarde, estaba mojada, y al parecer no dejaría de llover, se fue caminando, total ya estaba mojada, cuando llego a la recepción el portero la vio preocupado, ella solo le sonrió dándole entender que todo estaba bien, subió por el elevador, llegado a su piso hecho andar, cuando llego a su puerta, encontró una cajita con una nota de su amigo, era la cena, al parecer el estuvo ahí esperándola, sonrió nuevamente, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, tomo la caja y entro, estaba cansada y mojada, dejo la caja sobre una mesita y siguió de largo a su habitación, cuando entro no pudo evitar ver su ventana… - buenas noches, pequeña flor de cerezo – dijo a su ángel rosado, cayó en su cama, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse, y así se dejo llevar…

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Eh de admitir que aun no se porque rayos puse el titulo de este cap en inglés, pero es mejor que lo deje asi, porque si me pongo a pensar aquí me amanezco.**

**Z: como yo soy la vocera oficial me toca a mi dar este anuncio… los tipos de gabardina negra con nubes rojas, cambiaran de aspecto, descúbranlo… próximamente**

**O.o**

**Z:qe… **

**Sonaste como esos espectaculares de los cines, sono bien genial**

**Z: ¬¬' eres rarita… ahora se porque tienes una conciencia malévola**

**Well… nos despedimos de ustedes, esperando pronto encontrarnos, dejen review's me siento necesitada xD… los qiero mucho!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad & Z**


	7. Amor, Tentación y Placer ciego

**Aquí es donde yo ruego por mi vida y pido perdón… tenia un bloqueo imaginativo, ayer a eso de las um… 1:30 am termine este cap, la verdad estaba super perdida, pero ya todo cambio, el próximo ya esta en marcha… solo espero que mis padres no me regañen por estar noche escribiendo xD.**

**Sin mas por el momento, disfruten ^^**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Amor, Tentación y Placer ciego**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-buenos días Sakura – saludo Hinata a su amiga llegando a recepción

-buenos días Hina-chan, toma – dijo extendiéndole un paquete – prometí que tendrías tu computadora y cumplí –

-gra…gracias, no tenias porque molestarte… -

-¿y por qué no?, me ayudaste anoche… ¿aun no llegan los policías? –

-no, dijo Tsunade-sama que llegarían alrededor de las 10 de la mañana –

-mmm… ya veo, entonces, iré a prepararme – sonriente se dirigió al elevador dejando sola a su amiga

-cada día esta más loca – bufo la morena y se coloco tras el escritorio

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

9 de la mañana, cielo despejado y Jo a punto de tumbar la puerta de su compañera…

-Kaaaaaz… sal de una vez, es tarde! – gritaba el moreno tras la puerta – oye amargada! Tú te levantas a las 7…LEVANTATE! –

-joven… ¿podría dejar de gritar? – le pidió amablemente una anciana

-me encantaría – respondió él – pero no puedo…KAAZ! IRRESPONSABLE LEVANTATE YA!...QUE NO VEZ QUE TENEMOS QUE TRABA… - la puerta se abrió de golpe, Kaz con una creciente aura negra apareció del otro lado

-cállate insensato – dijo con voz acida y sombría

-ka…Kaz qu… ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunto su amigo algo asustado

-no me dejas dormir – la joven se hizo a un lado dándole pase a su amigo, camino cansinamente hacia un sillón donde se dejo caer, él cerró la puerta tras de sí, de pie miraba con gesto reprobatorio a la dueña del departamento

-tenemos trabajo, Sasuke llamo varias veces y dijo que eres perezosa –

-me importa poco lo que diga el tempano de hielo – respondió ella somnolienta

-Kazumi tenemos que irnos – decía Jo halándola de un brazo

-dejameee – su voz se oía mocosa y ronca

-Matsukata estamos en servicio! – grito el chico

-¡bien! – Kazumi se levanto enojada del sillón – solo quédate aquí mientras me baño! – volvió a gritar

-K…Kaz – murmuro Jo, observo como la joven se perdía camino al baño, opto por sentarse a esperar, llegarían tarde al trabajo, muy tarde…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-10:30 y ese par no llega –

-tranquilo Sasuke, llegaran… espero – le respondió Naruto

-¿yo porque estoy aquí? – pregunto un molesto Sai

-Shino está castigado, teníamos que traer a alguien no estuviera haciendo nada en el cuartel – espeto el rubio

-aaah… ya veo… oye! –

-por fin! – exclamo Sasuke con alivio al ver a Kaz y Jo

-lo siento – se disculpo el chico con pena – alguien se quedo dormida el día de hoy –

-ya te dije que lo siento… aa…aaaa… -

-salud! – corto rápidamente su compañero

-idiota… - mustio por lo bajo

-Kazu-chan se enfermo! – decía un rubio hiperactivo – pobre Kazu-chan… deberías ir al doctor –

-tu no me dirás que hacer… y deja de llamarme Kazu-chan! – le grito, seguido de varios estornudos

-dejémonos de tonterías y vamos adentro – regaño Sasuke al equipo con la orden en alto

-yo no debería estar aquí – se quejo Sai

-tempano! Yo soy el líder –

-ah sí… ¿donde dice? –

-lo dijiste ayer cuando… sabes que… olvídalo y solo terminemos con esto – una enojada peli negra entro delante de todo el equipo hacia el edificio

-ya la hiciste enojar… otra vez – decía Naruto junto a su amigo

-así jamás tendrás suerte con las chicas – susurro Jo

-eres un patán – dijo de ultimo Sai

-gracias, yo también los quiero – con su sarcasmo habitual Sasuke siguió a sus compañeros

-bu…bueno días, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? – saludo la alegre ojiperla a los visitantes

-sabes a que vinimos – respondió enojado el "líder" del equipo – dile a tus jefes que vamos a comenzar con la operación ya! –

-pu…pues tendrán que esperar, ellos están un poco ocupados y… -

-¡esto no puede esperar! – exploto

-detengan al mono – ordeno Kaz a los otros chicos

-que…espera que es esto…suéltenme! – gritaba Sasuke aprisionado por el rubio y sus secuaces

-en estos momentos me siento como en una de esas películas de acción – decía Sai emocionado

-¿nunca había salido de la oficina? – pregunto Jo extrañado

-es raro – dijo Naruto – es su primera misión al aire libre –

-señorita – Kaz tomo a Hinata de la mano y la saco de su escritorio – disculpe la actitud del cavernícola de mi compañero es solo que… - estornudo – está irritado –

-salud… descuide… -

-gracias, me encantaría que me comunicara con Tsunade, por favor –

-está bien… enseguida – Hinata tomo el teléfono sin dejar de ver a la joven y marco – Tsunade-sama, la agente… - vio de reojo a la chica

-Kazumi – respondió ella

-la agente Kazumi pidió la llamara… ¿la recibe? – extendió el teléfono a Kaz y se limito a escuchar

-Tsunade, buenos días, estamos en su preciosa recepción, me gustaría saber si puede recibirnos… está bien, yo se la paso, toma quiere hablar contigo – devolvió el teléfono y se acerco a sus compañeros – dame la orden – ordeno al Uchiha

-oblígame… - siseo este

-de acuerdo – de un rápido movimiento alejo a sus compañeros tomo a Sasuke de un brazo y lo tiro al suelo, se agacho a recoger la hoja y le sonrió – gracias –

-Tsunade-sama dice que pueden pasar – informo la chica un poco choqueada por lo que acababa de ver

-gracias – Kazumi se interno en el elevador dejando atrás a sus compañeros

-así son – le decía Naruto – se quieren tanto que ya no encuentran como demostrárselo –

-son grandes compañeros – apoyo Jo – esto es normal – ambos tomaron a Sasuke por los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse

-esa bruja me las pagara – el moreno ni se molesto en darles las gracias y se lanzo al elevador

-espero jamás me demuestren su amistad – susurro Sai asustado, así los 5 agentes se internaron en el elevador, el cual se cerró ante los ojos de una impresionada Hinata

-¿y estos idiotas van hacer la revisión?... aunque supongo no debo juzgar por su apariencia… debo cuidarme de aquel que se hace llamar Sasuke y la chica… son los más peligrosos – decía la chica mientras terminaba de editar los videos

Dentro del elevador, nuestros agentes iban con diferentes aspectos, primero estaban Kaz y Sasuke, ambos tenían ganas de matarse, a excepción que la chica se veía demacrada debido a su resfriado, pero no por esto estaba débil y al Uchiha le constaba, después estaban Jo y Naruto, los dos estaban nerviosos y tenían miedo de que en cualquier momento sus amigos quisieran comenzar otra pelea, y por ultimo Sai, veía a todos con aburrimiento y una sonrisa que pareciera pintada en su rostro.

-quita esa cara – dijo Kaz rompiendo el silencio

-lo siento, no tengo otra – respondió Sai con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tienes tan mal humor? – pregunto Sasuke

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que irritarme? –

-ayer no te irrite – le dijo él

-¿ayer?... ¿Qué hicieron ayer? – preguntaron Naruto y Jo curiosos al unisonó

-na…nada, solo tomamos café! – respondió rápidamente la chica, Sasuke al ver la reacción de ella solo pudo echarse a reír

-con razón querías irte caminando – dedujo Jo

-todo tiene sentido – dijo Naruto – yo vi salir a Sasuke como rayo del cuartel, dijo que iba tras Kazu-chan -

-mmm…creo que ahora tiene sentido el que aparecieras enferma de la noche a la mañana –

-cállate Sai! –

-¿así que fue eso?... ¿no se supone que es saludable hacerlo? – pregunto Jo con duda

-¿hacer el que? – pregunto Naruto siguiéndole la corriente

-tu sabes que Naruto, cuando mamá abejita y papá abejito se van a dormir, llega el pequeño abejito – dijo Sai

-te odio… - le dijo secamente a Sasuke y volteo su mirada a la puerta del ascensor, todos reían menos ella, cuando las risas cesaron, estaban cerca de su destino

-yo no te odio a ti – le susurro a su oído – solo tenía que quitarme al tensión… gracias –

-me alegro que funcione de algo – respondió ella con un poco de enojo también en susurros, Sasuke solo sonrió, tenía razón, con ella podía pelear y siempre volver como al principio, las puertas se abrieron y de nuevo el despacho de aquella vez estaba frente a ellos…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sasuke POV**)

Entramos de nuevo a esa odiosa jungla de colores, Kazumi parecía feliz de ver la ropa, Sai estaba muy interesado en las modelos, los únicos que estaban en este mundo conmigo eran Jo y Naruto, algo realmente increíble, en fin, nos adentramos entre todo el tumulto, para de nuevo ser golpeados y pisoteados por todos los que ahí estaban.

-relájate hombre – me dijo Kaz – si no te sueltas, jamás saldrás de la "jungla" – se adelanto a mí y yo solo sonríe con indiferencia

-dejarme llevar – bufe – si lo hiciera me parecería a Naruto –

-¿y eso es malo? – pregunto mi amigo tras de mi

-no te imaginas cuanto – seguí adelante sin importarme los reclamos de él, cuando al fin llegamos donde nos importaba, frente al gran escritorio con los vejestorios atrás, Sakura no estaba con ellos, era de esperarse que no estuviera ahí… supongo que otro día será

-bueno días – los saludo Kaz con una tonta sonrisa no común en ella

-buenos días – respondió el que parece fantasma - ¿traen la orden con ustedes? –

-así es, aquí tiene –

-hmp… hagan su trabajo sin molestar a mis modelos – algo en ese hombre me molestaba de sobre manera, Kazumi le volvió a sonreír y camino de vuelta a la puerta, nosotros la seguimos, esta vez imitando sus movimientos, una vez fuera nos miro a todos

-yo me encargo de vigilar a los viejos, Sai la recepción es tuya, registra a todo el que entre, Naruto sistemas, revisa todos y cada uno de los videos que las cámaras hayan captado y Sasuke, la chica rosa y la rubia son problema tuyo – juraría que pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero de alguna manera me encanto su encomienda, todos se dispersaron a sus posiciones, y yo fui a donde me tocaba – buenas tardes – dije en cuanto llegue – Uchiha Sasuke, yo seré… -

-mi lapa – susurro ella enojada

-¿disculpe? – pregunte ofendido

-lo siento, es que estoy enojada, no veo necesidad por la que hagan este tipo de cosas, sigo viendo como una coincidencia la tarjeta – me dijo ella, se veía linda enojada

-bueno, así es como pasan estas cosas… ahora si me disculpa… - estire mi mano – me gustaría que me diera todos los contratos –

-como quiera – saco una gran caja debajo del escritorio y me la entrego – son de 10 años atrás, puede revisarlos ahí – me señalo una silla y una pequeña mesita

-gracias – me levante y comencé mi trabajo, no sin antes mirarla unos momentos, la invitare después de revisar esto, solo espero que acepte.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kazumi observaba con aburrimiento la falsa mascara de quien fuera su maestra en un pasado, teléfono, modelos, tela de aquella, de esta, en fin, un carnaval, para que al final decidiera una simple, por otro lado Orochimaru no despegaba la vista de encima de ella, Kaz sabía perfectamente que él poco sabia, y si Tsunade no la reconoció de entrada, el tampoco, era demasiado arriesgado estar ahí, pero arriesgado era lo que le gustaba.

-espero que no la estemos aburriendo con nuestros asuntos, señorita – le dijo Orochimaru de repente

-descuide, supongo que es solo rutina, después de todo es mi trabajo, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer – tomo una revista de moda y se oculto tras ella

-¿no nos hemos visto en algún lugar? – pregunto

-claro que no señor, es la primera vez que lo veo – mintió

-um… como decidió ser policía? –

-mi tío era policía, me gusto el oficio así que me metí de lleno a esto –

-tu tío… he… - Kaz se hundía mas en el sillón donde se encontraba, pegaba mas a ella la revista y aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarla – te pareces a alguien que conozco –

-ah… ¿si? – un sudor frio le recorrió la nuca y solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente

-casi estoy segura que podrían pasar por hermanas… -

-Tsunade-sama – Sakura entro con unos papeles casi corriendo, detrás de ella venia Sasuke – me tardare un poco, si quieres puedes esperar ahí – le señalo el sofá donde Kaz estaba y luego se volteo hacia su jefe, el pelo negro con cansancio camino hasta donde estaba la chica y se sentó junto a ella

-¿día largo? – pregunto Kaz

-algo así, ¿Qué tal tú? –

-ya quiero que esto termine… - susurro cansina

-ya casi termina… animo – mientras estos jóvenes platicaban amenamente, frente a ellos Sakura los veía de reojo con una pizca de celos mientras en vano explicaba los papeles que había llevado a sus jefes

-emm… Sakura, no estoy entendiendo nada de esto – le dijo Tsunade

-lo siento… estoy algo distraída – confeso

-tranquila, solo ve con las chicas y prepárense – susurro – apenas se vayan, ustedes también –

-Ok… me voy, los contratos firmados se los entregare a Ten-ten, con permiso – la peli rosa paso de largo hacia la puerta sin si quiera esperar a Sasuke

-nos vemos –

-atrápala – bromeo Kaz

Y así su día transcurrió lentamente, entre revisiones y problemas ocasionados por Naruto, los agentes estaban reunidos en la recepción esperando a Sasuke, quien se había tardado un poco.

-bueno, creo que ya es todo – dijo Sakura – es hora de irme –

-am… oye… me gustaría invitarte a cenar – dijo de pronto el Uchiha

-ah… pu-pues… me encantaría – acepto sonrojada – digo… no… quise decir si… es que tengo unos pendientes… -

-Sakura! – grito Ino que salió de quien sabe donde – si quieres yo me puedo encargar de esos pendientes – dijo la que estaba espiando a la pareja

-pe-pero… -

-nada de peros, siempre lo haces tú, ahora iré yo –

-está bien… voy contigo – dijo al Uchiha

-grandioso… te espero afuera, tengo que darle unas indicaciones a mis compañeros – las chicas esperaron que Sasuke desapareciera y la peli rosa jalo a la rubia

-tenemos misión hoy! – le dijo

-si, eso lo sé, hable con Tsunade-sama, esta vez yo serie el capitán, todo estará bien, no te preocupes por eso, ve y diviértete –

-es el enemigo –

-te atrae… no discutiré mas contigo, ve con él –

-está bien… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿! QUE TU QUE! – grito Kaz fuera del edificio

-saldré con Sakura, creo que será una buena oportunidad… -

-Sasuke… no es la idea más inteligente que hayas tenido… - le dijo Naruto

-es una locura! –

-Matsukata, tu me dijiste "atrápala"… ¿no es cierto? –

-¡lo dije jugando idiota!... son sospechosas, todas las mujeres de aquí lo son! –

-relájate, nada malo va a pasar… respira, inhala y exhala, revisen la evidencia otra vez y mañana mandaremos al equipo especial para que revise paredes y demás –

-pero… -

-sin peros Kaz… -

-Sasuke… estoy lista – dijo Sakura un poco apenada en la entrada del edificio

-nos vemos! – dijo Sasuke a lo lejos con Sakura caminando a un lado suyo

-idiota… - susurro Kaz y se fue sin decirle nada a su equipo

-yo creo que no estará nada bien dejarla sola – opino Sai

-vamos con ella – dijo Naruto

-bien, vamos – dijo Jo sin otra salida, los tres chicos se fueron detrás de la peli negra, caminaban lentamente bajo la atenta mirada serpentina del director de la agencia.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-no, esta vez no vas tu Ayame – dijo Ino tajante

-pero… -

-nada – le dijo ahora Hinata enojada – se supone que estas castigada, no puedes ir con nosotras, en tu lugar ira Ten-ten –

-Ayame, fue una orden directa de Orochimaru-sama – le dijo esta

-está bien!... ya lo entendí… ¿Kabuto ya se fue? –

-si, dijo que tenía que revisar a Yuna, dijo que te esperaba en casa –

-ah… gracias – la castaña entro al elevador un tanto triste sus compañeras irían a una nueva misión, y ella solo se quedaría en casa viendo películas – genial – susurro, las puertas se abrieron, se encontró con una recepción vacía, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, pensó algunos segundos y después se decidió salir, miro lado a lado de la acera, no le apetecía estar en casa, quería ver a Yuna, pero no a Kabuto… camino en dirección contraria a su hogar, se relajaría en un bar…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Llego temprano al trabajo y nadie se molesto en decirle que estaba suspendido, tal vez después de todo Sasuke si se dio cuenta que Kaz no le dijo nada, hizo algunas mejoras a su hogar, se llevo todo el día, así que al caer la noche decidió relajarse un poco, salió con dirección a un lugar muy conocido por todos sus compañeros, con suerte no estaría ninguno ahí, pero era casi imposible que eso sucediera.

-hola Mike – saludo al dependiente

-Shino, que sorpresa, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, nos tenias abandonados –

-solo un poco – jugo él – dame lo de siempre –

-por su puesto – el hombre se volteo a preparar su bebida y él se recargo de espaldas en la barra, el lugar estaba muy solo, y para su suerte no había ninguno de sus compañero o algún otro policía, en las mesas solo había parejas, uno que otro borracho y la chica que vio en la agencia… ¿la chica de la agencia?, regreso su mirada y ahí estaba ella, sentada con un semblante triste – aquí tienes – le dijo el bar man

-gracias… - tomo su vaso y de un solo trago se lo acabo – otro y llévame la botella – aquel hombre le dio una sonrisa amigable que el regreso, miro fijamente a la chica y se decidió ir hacia ella - ¿puedo sentarme? –

-¿he?... ah… claro – dijo ella algo contrariada

-es extraño encontrar por aquí a una mujer tan bella como tú –

-ya sabes, estos lugares son buenos para sacar frustraciones – respondió ella – la sorpresa es para mí, creí que irías a la agencia –

-pues, me suspendieron un día –

-somos dos – dijo ella resignada – me quitaron algunas diligencias hoy –

-bravo, brindemos por los perdedores! – bromeo Shino – jaja, ahora que estamos aquí, nadie nos puede sancionar –

-si, tienes razón, ¿tienes novia?... –

-eh… -

-pe-perdona, creo que no debí preguntar eso, pensaras que estoy urgida y cosas así, lo siento – dijo Ayame tremendamente apenada por su actitud

-nah, descuida, no podría pensar eso, y no, no tengo novia… ¿tu tienes novio? –

-am… - lo pensó un poco, estaba ahí para relajarse, ella en ese momento no tenía ni esposo ni hija – no tengo – respondió tajante, después de todo no era una mentira, Kabuto era su marido no su novio

-genial! – dijo este – otra razón para brindar – el joven hizo señas al cantinero para que se apurara con la botella, mientras seguía su plática con la chica, la botella finalmente llego y entre copa y copa se fueron conociendo mejor…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿Por qué vinieron conmigo? –

-bueno, eres nuestra amiga – los 4 agentes estaban un pequeño restaurante italiano, Kaz no tenía ganas de llegar a su apartamento y mucho menos de irse a embriagar, para su buena suerte Jo y los otros dos se aferraron a acompañarla

-es la primera vez que sales de ese agujero Sai, ni siquiera te había visto en el cuartel – le dijo la chica

-vamos Kaz, no seas tan dura con el – dijo Jo – dale una oportunidad –

-pidamos Espagueti – opino Naruto

-ustedes pidan lo que quieran, yo quiero rabioles –

-claro que no Jo, hoy será pasta con salsa boloñesa – decía Sai con una tétrica sonrisa

-pero por supuesto que no! – Naruto, Jo y Sai se enfrascaron en una extraña pelea sobre cual pasta era mejor, por su parte, Kazumi veía la escena con una gran sonrisa, tal vez no era tan mala idea que la hubieran acompañado, de pronto Naruto tomo un pan que estaba sobre la mesa y con eso atraganto a Sai, mientras Jo echaba pimienta en la cara del rubio y Sai pellizcaba al agente americano, todos en el restaurant miraban anonadados la escena, el trío por su parte se quedo inmóvil al escuchar una ligera risa, que después se convirtió en carcajadas a más no poder, Kazumi reía abiertamente ante las extrañezas de sus compañeros

-son…son extraños – dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire – pero… jajaja, podría decir que me han hecho el día – los chicos detuvieron su pelea, y sonrieron ante la actitud de ella

-¿Por qué no dejamos que sea la jefa quien decida? – propuso Sai

-buena idea – apoyo Naruto

-¿y que va a pedir su alteza? – bromeo Jo

-idiota – la chica regalo una gran sonrisa a los tres y llamo al mesero – queremos rabioles, pasta con salsa boloñesa y espagueti… ah y agua fresca –

-¿seria todo? –

-si, es todo – el mesero se retiro y los muchachos no podían estar más impresionados

-oye… pero… es mucho y no… no creo que traigamos lo suficiente, yo deje mi cartera en la casa… no planeaba que algo así pasara – confeso Jo

-yo soy pobre aun – dijo Naruto

-pues… yo puedo pagar am… el agua – agrego Sai

-son tan patéticos – dijo Kaz y volvió a reír – esta noche yo lo pago, somos amigos después de todo – todos los muchachos sonrieron, después de todo ella tenía su lado amable – pero me lo tendrán que pagar – bien, el lado amable desapareció, pero a pesar de eso, pasaron el rato muy a gusto, mientras el cuarteto de policías cenaba, no muy lejos de ahí un trío de muchachas se preparaban para internarse en un edificio

-Ten-ten vigila la entrada, cualquier persona que te parezca sospechosa, ya sabes que hacer – decía Ino – Hina-chan, el pez gordo es nuestro, no olviden inhalar esa cosa –

-gas Ino, se llama gas –

-lo se Tenten pero odio el efecto que eso tiene en cualquiera, bueno, disfraces y manos a la obra – mientras ellas se preparaban en una camioneta negra, los policías terminaban de cenar

-vaya, jamás pensé que podría reír tanto en tan poco tiempo… pero siento que estamos evadiendo responsabilidades –

-Kaz, mi querida Kaz, alguna vez tenias que hacerlo – decía Sai

-después de todo la vida no es para… siempre –

-¿Naruto qué te pasa? – pregunto Jo al ver como su amigo se perdió en el espacio, el rubio solo atino a señalar al frente, tres mujeres vestidas con unos sugestivos vestidos pasaban frente a ellos, una morena, una pelirroja y otra con el cabello verde

-creo que son de la vida feliz –

-se dice vida alegre Sai, no feliz – corrigió Jo

-feliz o alegre yo quiero conocerlas – dijo Naruto que comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellas

-vamos – ordeno Kaz

-Kazumi Shiori Matsukata! – grito Jo – no pensé que corrieras en reversa –

-idiota! – Kaz dio un fuerte coscorrón a su amigo y volteo indignada – se ven sospechosas, animal!, por eso las vamos a seguir – aclaro

-ojala digas bien las cosas –

-cállate y vamos –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Shino estaba camino a su casa, pero no iba solo, acompañándolo iba Ayame, los dos estaban un poco tomados, no les pareció apropiado seguir conversando en el bar, así que el joven la invito a su casa, ahí seguirían sin problema alguno.

-bienvenida a mi cueva – la mujer entro un tanto asustada, pero se sintió mejor una vez dentro, la casa tenía esa atmosfera cálida que no tenia ella, se tumbo en un sillón y sonrió

-está muy cómodo – susurro

-son nuevos – dijo Shino, traía una bandeja con algo de botanas y mas alcohol – me alegra que te guste –

-jeje… - tomo una copa y se sirvió esperando que eso disminuyera los nervios que la atacaban en esos momentos

-sabes, jamás conocí a una mujer como tu – volteo hacia Ayame y la veía fijamente – eres, muy especial, no me importa que tengas hija, yo quisiera ser su padre – la confesión tomo por sorpresa a la chica, esta no hizo más que sonrojarse y tartamudear

-yo ta-tambien pienso qu-que eres mu-muy especial… y… - sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco, su respiración chocaba y el juicio se nublaba – me gus-gustaria estar contigo – sus labios se fundieron en un beso, desesperado, dulce, salvaje, era de todo, la botella rodo, las botanas cayeron y algo mas esa noche también, Shino cargo a la joven sin dejar de besarla, esta se aferro a su abdomen con sus piernas y emprendieron el camino a la habitación, a puerta cerrada se entregaron a una ciega pasión…

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-es un lugar muy bonito –

-me alegra que te agrade, no sabía a dónde llevarte así que opte por algo sencillo – Sasuke y Sakura estaban iniciando su cita, ella estaba algo insegura de lo que hacía, pero el hombre valía la pena, por otro lado el, sentía que ella era diferente a las mujeres con las que había estado – y cuéntame… ¿tienes familiares cerca? –

-no, a decir verdad no, hace mucho asesinaron a mis padres y además de ellos no conocí a nadie más –

-ya veo… lo siento – el mesero llego y ambos ordenaron algo ligero

-tengo una hermana, aunque no sé cómo esta – dijo la peli rosa una vez lejos el chico

-eso es extraño –

-si, lo sé, en realidad somos medias hermanas, su padre también murió, ella viajo al extranjero, hace 15 años no sé nada de ella –

-eso es mucho tiempo –

-si, ¿tu tienes familia? –

-pues, mis padres fallecieron, mi hermano esta en algún lugar del mundo – dijo algo triste – pero tengo a mi otro casi hermano, Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo –

-jaja, lo recuerdo muy bien – Sakura miraba la ventana con tristeza – no pensé que tuviéramos cosas en común –

-también puedo ser cómico – dijo Sasuke de pronto

-me gustaría ver eso –

Su comida llego, entre broma y broma, Sasuke descubrió que el amor a primera vista existía, desde el aeropuerto quedo prendado de los ojos verdes, de igual manera Sakura se dio cuenta que no era muy tarde para abrirle la puerta al amor…

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**setsuna17 gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado**

**Cuty Ligia-chan** **sin miedo a eqivocarme…y porque vi los reviews, tu dijiste qe Ayame no le haría eso a Kabuto, ahora ¿piensas igual?, pero, bueno, con unas copas encima todo puede pasar, no la justifico… pero las cosas son asi xD, qizas en el prox capitulo se sepa algo mas de la vida pasada de Kaz y la infancia de Sasuke.**

**Bueno, la noche aun no acaba!, los 4 agentes tendrán un casi golpe de suerte, Sasuke se llevara una gran sorpresa y Ayame estará entre la espada y la pared…**

**Saludos, espero que se cuiden, duerman bien y recuerden coman sus verduras xD, dudas comentarios sugerencias y todo lo qe qieran decir, solo dejen Review's!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad**


	8. Culpa, Traición, Reencuentro

**Se que no tengo excusa, pero es solo que por la noches es el único momento que tengo para escribir, escribo mucho, pero luego batallo para otras cosas xD, no subi cap la semana pasada, y lo lamento, ahora aquí les traigo este espero lo disfruten.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Culpa, Traición, Reencuentro**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿Por qué la estamos siguiendo? –

-cállate Naruto, estas cosas se hacen en silencio –

-Sai tiene razón – dijo Jo – pero me encantaría saber si las seguimos porque son sospechosas o por otra cosa… -

-ya te dije que se ven raras, otra insinuación Jo, y te juro que te dejo 3 días en el hospital –

-deberías callarte – le dijo Sai

-alto – Kaz miro de lado a lado, la calle estaba desierta, las mujeres que perseguían se metieron a un gran edificio al menos dos de ellas – Sai, quédate aquí, cualquier cosa extraña llama a la policía – ordeno

-entendido –

-Jo, Naruto, vamos por atrás –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿te gusto la cena? –

-me encanto, no había comido tan rico en mucho tiempo – contesto Sakura

-me alegra, vamos, te llevare a tu casa –

-no es necesario… puedo caminar –

-yo te invite, me sentiría muy preocupado si te dejo andar por ahí a estas horas – Sasuke tomo a la peli rosa de la mano y salieron del restaurant rumbo al auto, dentro había silencio, pero ambos estaban cómodos, ella iba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana y el estaba un poco nervioso la cena fue todo lo que esperaba y mas, definitivamente podría lograr algo mas con ella, llegaron a la dirección que le indico, bajaron del auto y subieron al apartamento.

-gracias por traerme –

-no fue nada, después de todo queda de paso hacia mi casa – le respondió él

-¿no te gustaría pasar un rato?... digo, a tomar agua o algo parecido –

-me encantaría – entro y quedo maravillado, aunque era mucho color rosa para él, el lugar tenía un buen ambiente, todo en contraste con unos sillones negros, volteo hacia un repisa y se topo con una muñeca muy bonita - ¿es de porcelana? – pregunto refiriéndose a esta

-si – le dio un vaso a Sasuke y contemplo la muñeca

-es muy bonita –

-me la regalo mamá, eran dos muñecas, una muy parecida a mí, y esta que se parece a mi hermana dijo que era para que jamás me olvidara de ella, pero creo que no funciono, ¿quieres algo más? –

-no gracias… - dijo apenas en un susurro, la chica volvió a la cocina y él se acerco mas a la muñeca – tiene cierto parecido con alguien que conozco – mientras miraba a la muñeca de pronto le vino Kaz a la cabeza, observo los ojos de la muñeca, eran negros como la noche, igual a los de ella – ¿podría ser posible? –

-¿Qué? – le pregunto Sakura

-nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta – tomaron asiento, platicaron sobre cosas sin sentido, pero el azabache no quitaba su mirada de la muñeca, tenía un extraño presentimiento

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

En plena obscuridad y con pistola en mano, Jo, Kaz y Naruto subían una de las tantas escaleras dentro del edificio, ella iba adelante revisando que todo estuviera en orden, mientras Naruto y su otro amigo la seguían.

-esta parte está limpia… Jo ve más adelante –

-si – el joven paso frente a los otros dos sin perder tiempo, ellos esperaron indicaciones, cuando apareció haciendo señas lo siguieron, llegaron a otro nivel, lleno de puertas y pasillos

-rayos… me gustaría saber que estamos siguiendo – siseo Kazumi

-no era a las chicas lindas? –

-cállate Naruto, ni siquiera las viste a la cara, tal vez y estaba deforme – le reprendió Jo

-Naruto derecha, Jo izquierda yo voy por el del centro – estaban a punto de irse cada quien por su lado cuando un grito de terror los alerto

-supongo que será a un lado – dijo Naruto echándose a correr, llegaron a un gran corredor, no tenían idea de a donde seguir, Kaz volteaba de un lado a otro sin alcanzar a comprender para donde seguir, se tomaba el rostro y despeinaba sus cabellos, otro grito los guio hacia delante, una vez ahí, solo había una puerta abierta, ella fue quien se asomo sin quedar al descubierto, al fondo de la habitación que parecía ser una sala de reuniones, estaba un par de mujeres torturando a un hombre, volvió su mirada a sus compañeros y sonrió

-Naruto, Jo, vayan a la puerta de junto, es otra entrada a ese cuarto, yo voy por aquí – ambos asintieron y fueron lo más rápido posible a dicha puerta, a la cuenta de tres, el trió irrumpió tomando por sorpresa a las asesinas – buenas noches – dijo sarcásticamente – espero que no arruinemos nada – tenia la pistola en dirección al corazón de la más próxima a ella, Naruto tomo al hombre y lo puso lejos del alcance de las mujeres

-aquí se terminan sus crímenes – dijo Naruto – que genial se escucho eso – susurro para sí mismo

-mejor quítense esos ridículos disfraces y muestren quienes son en verdad – ordeno Jo

-nada es tan fácil – dijo una de ellas – tendrán que pelear con nosotras –

-no me hagas reír – Kaz bajo su arma y camino de frente a ella – con una mano atada a la espalda te vencería… mejor haz lo que él te dijo –

-¿que si no? –

-me veré obligada a esto! – tomo impulso e impacto su puño en el abdomen de la mujer – mejor haz cazo cariño – saco su celular, camino hacia la ventana y marco a Sai – trae a la mujer que está abajo, encontramos a sus amigas saludando a un señor, y llama al cuartel, que vengan enseguida – colgó y miro de reojo al par de chicas – es triste que mujeres estén metidas en cosas como estas… esperaremos a su compañera, y después veremos quienes son – para suerte de Kaz, Sakura estaba con Sasuke, así que podía trabajar libremente, luego de unos minutos Sai hizo su aparición con la chica traída a punta de pistola, juntaron a las tres sin dejar de apuntarles

-no tenias porque ser tan rudo! – le grito la mujer a Sai

-lo siento, la próxima vez tendré consideración con una asesina – ironizo este

-ahora… quítense esa ridícula ropa y esas mascaras – con movimientos pausados subieron sus manos a la cara para quitarse las mascaras, pero antes de que eso pasara, cinco hombres cayeron del techo, Kaz y sus compañeros sacaron otra pistola y con ambas manos apuntaban a las mujeres y a los hombres

-si yo fuera ustedes, bajaría el arma – dijo uno de cabello largo y rubio

-es innecesario que corra sangre – dijo uno pelirrojo – seria una pérdida de tiempo –

-mejor no hagan esto difícil – un joven de cabello naranja se acerco a Naruto – háganlo por el modo amable –

-simplemente hay que dispararles – dijo uno de piel azul

-no vamos a matar a nadie – el quinto hombre salió de la obscuridad en donde se encontraba, al igual que los demás tenía dos pistolas, apuntando a Kaz y a una de las asesinas – solo dénoslas y nada va a pasar –

-mátenme… - susurro Kaz con molestia, ella conocía a ese hombre, lo conocía demasiado – ¿es una broma? – pregunto – te aseguro que no te las entregare, hay múltiples órdenes contra ellas, no voy a perder ahora que las tengo en mi mano –

-haz lo que quieras… Kazu – susurro – te puedo matar… -

-jala del gatillo… no te tengo miedo… si lo haces tendremos una situación graciosa, tu disparas tus dos pistolas, yo las mías y así sucesivamente, hasta que no quede nadie en esta habitación, nadie tiene nada que perder – siseo

-te dije que era mejor disparar desde arriba – se quejo el azul

-no empieces Kisame, haremos esto como habíamos planeado con Pain –

-tu y el lleno de aretes siempre deciden las cosas – susurro el rubio

-mejor cállate Deidara, Pain te puede escuchar –

-no creo que lo haga Sasori, creo que tiene aretes hasta dentro de la oreja –

-basta! – grito el ultimo que apareció – hagamos lo que planeamos… ahora! – como si fuera grito de guerra uno de los hombres se fue sobre Naruto inyectándole algo raro, de igual forma paso con Jo y Sai, a Kaz la tomo Pain por detrás mientras quien le apuntaba se acercaba lentamente a ella – fue un gusto volverte a ver Kazu – susurro en su oído y le inyecto a ella también, de inmediato sintió su cuerpo pesado, fue dejada suavemente en el suelo, aun estaba algo consiente, como pudo enfoco a su agresor, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-I…tachi – susurro antes de perder el conocimiento

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

9 personas para ser exactos, estaban en la habitación, todos observando a los inconscientes agentes en el suelo

-deberíamos matarlos de una vez – dijo la peli verde que resulto ser Hinata

-es una buena idea – dijo Ino quitándose la peluca de cabello rojo – esta maldita me pego –

-no mataran a nadie – Itachi se puso frente a Kaz evitando que Ino la golpeara, mandaron por ustedes, y ahora mismo nos vamos –

-aun no terminamos la misión – dijo Tenten señalando al hombre inconsciente

-ni la terminaran, la policía está en camino – advirtió Deidara, vendrán con nosotros quieran o no –

-vámonos – ordeno Itachi tomo del brazo a Ino y la saco de ahí, todos salieron rápidamente antes de que algo mas pasara

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Unos fuertes golpes resonaba en la habitación, 5 figuras tendidas en el suelo, una iba recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco, no reconocía el lugar, hasta que vio junto a ella a Jo, luego fue consciente del ruido sordo, eran las puertas, eran golpeadas salvajemente, hasta que una de ellas cedió, Kakashi entro rápidamente y se acerco a Kaz quien aun estaba aturdida

-¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto alarmado - ¿Por qué están en el suelo? –

-él era su objetivo – dijo ella señalando al hombre en una esquina – llegamos antes de que lo mataran… lo demás te lo digo después… - susurro para volver a caer en un sueño inducido

-cárguenlos a todos, al hombre también , llévenlos al cuartel y manden revisar este lugar… - ordeno con la chica en brazos, esto estaba saliéndose de control.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Un despertador sobresalto a una castaña que se encontraba dormida, "¿de dónde salió un despertador?" Se preguntaba mientras terminaba de despertarse, se sentó en la cama envuelta en sabanas, trono su cuello y estuvo tentada en llamar a Yuna, pero entonces las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, la agencia, el bar, Shino, su casa… la cama, volteo a su derecha y ahí estaba el durmiendo, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió completamente, traiciono a su esposo, a su hija, busco su ropa por todos lados, la tomo se cambio y salió como rayo de ahí, era temprano, así que se fue directamente a la agencia, tenía que inventar una buena excusa… y conseguir ropa limpia… el día seria eterno para ella.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-con un demonio Kakashi!– grito Kaz – tenían mascaras como quieres que te digamos como eran! –

-Kaz, tranquila – decía Jo – pero ella tiene razón Kakashi, tenían mascaras y pelucas, era casi imposible que supiéramos como eran –

-en el momento que hicimos que se quitaran las mascaras, 5 hombres aparecieron – explico Sai

-nos apuntaron, nosotros a ellos, y así sucesivamente – siguió Naruto

-de pronto uno grito y nos tomaron por sorpresa con esas inyecciones – decía Jo con mímicas

-luego de ahí no recordamos nada – termino Naruto

-¿Cómo está el hombre? – pregunto Kazumi

-él está bien, aunque aun no entendemos porque lo atacaron a él, durante todo este tiempo solo va por criminales – explico el peli plateado – él dice que ellas llegaron de repente, lo aprisionaron y perdió el conocimiento –

-deberíamos concentrarnos en eso – dijo Sai

-Akatsuki – dijo Kazumi – esos hombres eran de Akatsuki –

-esto es serio- dijo Kakashi con el rostro sombrío – tenemos que concentrarnos en esto –

-supongo que no iremos hoy a la agencia ¿verdad? – pregunto la agente

-no, hoy no –

-entonces… me daré una vuelta por ahí, para que se enteren – dijo algo alterada

-buenos días! – dijeron dos jóvenes, Sasuke y Shino, los dos venían felices

-QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS! – les grito Kaz y salió de ahí

-¿que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Sasuke

-nos atacaron ayer – dijo Naruto – bueno, en realidad nosotros preparamos una emboscada y después fuimos emboscados, terminamos inconscientes y Kaz enojada –

-teníamos a las asesinas en nuestras manos, y después Akatsuki, según Kaz, llegaron y todo se fue abajo – dijo Jo

-¿A…katsuki? – pregunto anonadado el Uchiha – tenemos que trabajar ya – tomo los papeles que su jefe sostenía y comenzó su trabajo

-¿hoy no visitaremos la agencia? – pregunto Shino

-no, hoy NO! – dijo Kakashi también enojado, frustrados, tristes y enojados los agentes comenzaron sus trabajos, era increíble que alguien más se apareciera en este de por si complicado caso.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-tus chicas llegaron a salvo – dijo Itachi

-gracias – Orochimaru tenía planes obscuros para Akatsuki, pero primero necesitaba averiguar mas sobre Kazumi, la chica tenía un aire familiar

-¿seguirás necesitándonos? –

-tengo planes para ustedes – se sincero – esos policías me dan muchos problemas, necesito que los eliminen uno a uno –

-nosotros no hacemos eso Orochimaru – Itachi se puso de pie, avanzo de frente a él – no matamos –

-pero yo necesito que lo hagan, les pagare muy bien –

-no me importa! – grito el Uchiha

-esto es un negocio, cuando los contrate estaban dispuestos a todo –

-bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haremos –

-¿seguro? –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Estaba enojada, triste, feliz, pero sobre todo, volvía a sentir la traición, tenía que hablar con alguien, quería gritarle a alguien, llego frente a la agencia de modas, veía el gran edificio con aburrimiento, entro rápidamente, encontró a Ayame en la recepción, con el uniforme azul, tenía la misma expresión sombría que ella en la cara, por lo menos no era la única con esa cara.

-vengo con Tsunade –

-en un segundo… - susurro, tomo el teléfono y hablo unos segundos – puede pasar – dijo después de colgar

-gracias – entro en el elevador, un remolino de sentimientos se removía dentro de ella, analizo los sucesos de la noche anterior en su cabeza, tenían una situación complicada, de haber querido pudo matar a Itachi, ¿Por qué no le disparo?, tal vez… aun lo amaba. El elevador se detuvo, ella salió despacio, camino con la vista perdida por los pasillos, cuando llego a la puerta la abrió sin vacilar, atrás de un gran escritorio estaba Tsunade.

-no vendremos hoy – anuncio – tenemos un problema grave –

-está bien, no tengo problema con eso – le respondió su antigua tutora sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-tus niñas me dieron problemas anoche – dijo Kaz – las tenía en mis manos, pero unos idiotas decidieron aparecer, 5 imbéciles que conozco muy bien, que haces con Akatsuki –

-¿que? –

-¿no sabias de ellos?... entonces Orochimaru te esconde muchas cosas, Deidara, Pain, Sasori, Kisame e Itachi salvaron a tus "hijas" antes que las apresara –

-¿serias capaz de hacerlo? –

-¿Por qué no?... es mi trabajo, y Sakura no estaba ahí, tenía suficientes pruebas para evitar que fueran a la cárcel por más de 1 año, tenerlas en calidad de testigos, y demostrar que fueron usadas, igual que tu, pero yo no vine para eso, quiero saber que demonios hacen ellos metidos en todo esto! –

-no tenía idea – dijo la rubia – ellas no dijeron nada sobre la misión de ayer, solo que fue imposible terminarla –

-¿Por qué inocentes?, antes solo eran criminales, asesinos, ladrones, violadores, porque cambiar por personas que tienen dinero de forma legal –

-¿de que rayos hablas? –

-el hombre de ayer, no tiene ningún antecedente, comprobé que la empresa es de su familia, no se mete con nadie, por dios, porque con él –

-tú sabes que yo no me meto con los expedientes yo solo… -

-haces lo que el "jefe" dice, Tsunade, aléjate de esto, eres una buena doctora, incluso lo de la moda se te da de forma natural, tienes una vida hecha si dejas todo lo que te rodea –

-no puedo dejarlas, soy el único apoyo que tienen –

-si… - dio la vuelta directo a la puerta y espero unos segundos antes de hablar – no puedes dejarlas a ellas… o ¿no quieres dejarlo a él? – su antigua maestra no contesto, solo había silencio entre las dos – eres tan clara como el agua – susurro antes de salir de ahí, se mantuvo unos segundos de espaldas a la puerta hasta que decidió irse.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Itachi POV**)

Es increíble que Orochimaru intente amenazarme, si me hubieran dicho que me encontraría con Kaz, jamás hubiera aceptado, solo la hice sufrir de nuevo, y de igual forma por una amenaza, ¿Por qué siempre que quiero proteger a un ser amado lo termino lastimando?

_Flash Back-_

_-bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haremos –_

_-¿seguro? –_

_-por su puesto – _

_-¿te has puesto a pensar en tu hermano y lo feliz que es con su amigo Naruto? – pregunto Orochimaru_

_-no le toques un pelo a mi hermano! –_

_-podría hacerlo, si te atreves a desobedecerme, podría sufrir la perdida de otro hermano, perdón, a ti no te perdió, tu lo perdiste a él, tenlo en cuenta, la felicidad de Sasuke está en tus manos -_

_-lo pensare – _

_Fin Flash Back-_

El sabe muy bien que soy incapaz de matar, pero también sabe que por mi hermano haría lo que fueran, pero eso incluye asesinarla a ella, no puedo, no podría, jamás lo haría, él es mi sangre, mi hermano, y ella es… no, ella ya no lo es, ella era mi único amor, supongo que todo termino aquella noche… como me odio por ser tan débil.

Cerré los ojos y fui directo al ascensor, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, Kaz, Sasuke, Orochimaru, antes de llegar abrí los ojos para evitar caerme, al mirar al frente me encontré con ella, literalmente, estaba dentro del ascensor, con mirada triste, mirando a ningún lugar en especial, por su mejilla una lagrima corrió, intente llegar al él, solo me pude estrellar y sin perder tiempo baje por las escaleras, quería verla otra vez, cuando llegue ella estaba saliendo por la puerta, me quede ahí sin hacer nada, como la otra vez…

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kazumi llego sin ánimos de vuelta al cuartel, toda la reunión estuvo ida, no aportaba ideas para mejorar, ni siquiera se molesto cuando Naruto la llamo Kazu-chan, ignoro los comentarios irónicos de Sasuke e incluso deseaba que todo terminara lo más rápido posible.

-Kaz… Kaz! – grito Kakashi de pronto

-que! – contesto ella de la misma forma

-tal vez podrías aportar algo productivo a nuestra reunión –

-esta es la reunión menos productiva en la que he estado – se defendió – no dicen nada importante ¿Por qué tendría que aportar algo? –

-Kazumi – siseo peligrosamente su superior

-que!... me vas a suspender, te recuerdo que no puedes hacerlo – lo reto ella, por otro lado Jo la miraba impaciente, su amiga estaba mal, muy mal – si quieres hacer algo bien, manda a Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Asuma al lugar de los hechos, quieres encontrar el cómo entraron, el porqué lo hicieron y el quienes fueron, ellos te servirán para el cómo, mientras que para lo otro, solo pon a Lee y Choji tras las computadoras, solo quiero que te quede claro una cosa, el equipo original que me diste al llegar aquí mas Sai, nos podremos tras la pista de las asesinas de la Rosa, no por uno vamos a descuidar el otro… ¿quieres algo más productivo querido jefe? – pregunto irónicamente Kaz

-tienen que ver al agredido – agrego

-lo veremos mañana… donde esta?... en el hospital supongo, para que quieres que vayamos? –

-necesito información –

-okey, okey, vamos mañana… me tengo que ir – la chica se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes sin importarle si la dichosa junta aun no terminaba, ella solo quería desaparecer, la noche estaba estrellada, estuvo ahí más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, cuando llego a su edificio subió sin vacilar, se encerró en su departamento a esperar el siguiente día, se acostó en su sillón con los ojos abiertos, estuvo así un largo rato cuando sintió hambre, fue hacia la cocina, saco pollo del refrigerador y decidió dorarlo, mientras cocinaba escucho que le llamaban a la puerta, fue cuidando que el pollo no se le quemara, cuando abrió se encontró con su amigo detrás de ella

-huele rico –

-solo vienes cuando hay comida – le contesto ella con una sonrisa

-si y cuando tu no estás bien – Jo abrazo fuerte a la chica, la estrecho muy fuerte temiendo que se separara de él

-a ti nunca te podre mentir… - acepto ella

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Cuty Ligia-chan**** siempre es un placer leer un review tuyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado, de pronto y te das cuenta que no solo eran las copas, tal vez en el siguiente cap, el pequeño Uchiha y la peli rosa aun tienen historia por delante, sobre todo él, estos Uchihas son un hermoso dolor de cabeza xD, puedo prometerte que en el que sigue sabras que sucedió entre Kaz e Itachi y sobre todo comprenderemos un poco mas la amistad de Jo y la chica, gracias, espero ver otro lindo review tuyo ^^**

**setsuna17 nee gracias a ti por leer, me alegra hacer algo que te guste, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y gracias por seguirme leyendo ^^**

**El tiempo pasa tan rápido que ni se siente, una parejita en crisis, otra mas cercana de lo que piensan, un don juan en apuros y el malo de la película sigue tramando sus fechorías**

**Saludos a todos los que se pasan por aquí, se les agradece, cualquier cosa que necesiten saber, que quieran ver, o solo su opinión, dejen review's! por favor! Jeje nos vemos!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad**


	9. Pasado Tormentoso, presente peligroso

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Pasado Tormentoso, presente peligroso**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones, los platos de la comida sucios, y ellos riendo sin parar

-nunca pensé que harías eso – confeso su amiga

-alguien tenía que hacerlo – dijo Jo – mejor ya dime que es lo que te sucede – Kaz bajo su mirada, no dijo nada – si esos eran Akatsuki, él estaba aquí… ¿no? – ella solo asintió – todavía te duele – afirmo Jo, abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte, sintió como su brazo se humedecía y apretó el abrazo

-¿cuando fue que nos volvimos tan cercanos? – susurro ella

-no lo sé, pero me alegra que eso haya pasado –

(**Jo POV**)

Me sentía muy mal por ella, su rostro era el mismo de aquella vez, Itachi era un buen chico, aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso, se veían siempre muy felices, recuerdo muy bien como me sentí, tenia deseos de romperle la cara a quien la hizo llorar, pero por ella no lo hizo, se veía tan frágil en mis brazos y pensar que era la mejor de los mejores, pero nadie la conocía como yo y él, para desgracia.

Aquella vez me prometí evitarle cualquier dolor, hasta ahora lo había hecho, pero ni siquiera yo puedo con lo que le hizo.

-este muy callado – me dijo – por lo general dices miles de estupideces para hacerme sentir bien –

-estoy pensando –

-¿desde cuando te lo tomas tan enserio? – bromeo

-te quiero mucho Kaz, dime como te sientes – suspiro

-me duele, antes, solo estaba abollado, él estaba curando mi corazón, ¿para que Jo?, si después el lo partió en dos, no es algo que te pueda explicar fácilmente… solo… duele –

-¿todavía lo quieres? – pregunte temiendo su respuesta

-todo sigue como antes de eso – me respondió con voz sombría – sentí tanta impotencia estando frente a él… me apunto Jo… y ni siquiera tembló… - su llanto comenzó de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte, yo no podía hacer nada mas que verla, sentirme mal por ella, quien iba a pensar que tendría entre mis brazos a la jovencita antisocial de la academia

Flash Back- (sigue siendo POV)

_Tenia apenas 10 años cuando llegue a la academia, huérfano y sin ningún familiar, el hecho de ser hijo de agentes especiales del gobierno me daba un lugar aquí, no era tan malo después de todo._

_-Joseph Mcmillian – me llamo un hombre con cara de malo, no puedo creer que gente así trabaje aquí_

_-presente – dije lo más firme posible_

_-siento lo de tus padres – baje mi rostro, no me gustaba que la gente me recordara algo que dolía – y bienvenido, sígueme te presentare a tu compañero – genial no estaría tan solo_

_Cruzamos un amplio patio, lleno de niños y jóvenes, todos ellos vestidos con un pantalón verde y una camisa blanca, llegamos al área que se disponía para entrenamientos, tenia pasamanos muy altos, llantas, una pista de obstáculos, una área para tiros y una pequeña arena para karate, al final llegamos frente a unas cabañas, a mi parecer tenían finta de esas que usaban en los campamentos, solo que estas también estaban pintadas de verde… genial odiaba ese color, abrió la puerta, dentro había unos cuantos niños jugando, era triste verlos, eran más chicos que yo, al parecer aun no entendían en lo que se convertiría su vida, yo ya lo había hecho y aceptado, si quería vivir, no tenía otra._

_-llegamos – anuncio – aquí está tu compañero – voltee a todos lados, incluso me subí arriba de la litera pero no vi al chico que sería mi compañero, en lugar de eso había una niña más o menos de mi edad parada en la esquina con el ceño fruncido_

_-no entiendo – le dijo al señor – dijo que aquí estaría mi compañero, y solo esta esa niña mirándome feo – lo siguiente que sentí fue un gran dolor en la cabeza, esa niña del demonio me había dado un coscorrón_

_-tu compañero soy yo… idiota – lo ultimo lo susurro viendo de reojo al hombre, que hasta entonces me di cuenta era general_

_-Shiori, trata bien a Joseph, es nuevo por aquí y ya que será tu compañero puedes mostrarle el lugar – ella parecía ignorarlo, a él no le molesto, creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, dio media vuelta y salió, yo tome mis cosas y me disponía a subir a la cama de arriba cuando unas pequeñas manos me detuvieron_

_-mi cama siempre es la de arriba – me dijo la niña – a ti te toca la de abajo – con fuerza de quien sabe donde tomo mis maletas y las puso sobre la cama de abajo yo solo la miraba incrédulo – que queden algunas cosas claras aquí, no me gusta hablar mucho, si lo hago es porque me irritas, nunca me llames Shiori, el único que lo hace es el coronel, y porque es idiota, si lo haces la pasaras mal –_

_-y como se supone que te llame… ¿niña? –_

_-puedes llamarme Kazumi o Kaz, prefiero el ultimo, en las pruebas, si me retrasas te mato – sus advertencias eran claras, no tenía intención de ser mi amiga, las siguientes semanas para mi fueron un infierno, Kaz no hacía más que insultarme y exigirme más en los entrenamientos, yo ya no podía seguir con ella como mi compañera._

_Pasaron cerca de dos meses, en los que por lo menos podía hacerle una pequeña broma a Kaz sin que me golpeara, de ahí en fuera, no sabía cómo llego ahí, quienes eran sus padres, nada._

_Era una tarde de viernes, gracias a dios era viernes, teníamos libres los fines de semana lo que me ponía feliz, yo iba caminando por el patio sin molestar a nadie cuando la vi, Kaz estaba sentada viendo las nubes cuando un chico por mucho más grande que ella se le acerco, la jalo del brazo y la tiro al suelo, ella solo lo veía con odio, yo no pude mas, podía no caerme bien, pero era mi compañera, corrí a donde estaba, la levante y estampe mi puño en la cara del chico, cayó como bólido al suelo, no me percate que tenia con él a dos de sus amigos quienes me golpearon a mí, para cuando él se recupero, también me pego, Kaz veía sin inmutarse, pero pude ver como apretaba sus puños._

_-déjalo… el trato no era este – dijo firmemente… ¿trato? _

_-el trato se rompió – le dijo él – ha venido a golpearme, el trato era, yo te golpeaba a ti y lo dejaba en paz a él – ella… me defendía_

_-entonces está roto – pude ver una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro – entonces no tengo porque respetarlo – se movió tan rápido que era imposible para una niña de su edad, dio una certera patada en la espalda a uno de los dos amigos, el me soltó y pude esconderme, entonces golpeo al otro y se fue sobre el más grande – te dije "no te lastimare si no te metes con él" y tú a cambio dijiste "si me dejas humillarte lo hare", yo lo acepte, pero lo tocaste imbécil, ahora ven a pagar – se llevo al chico fuera de mi vista, para cuando lo pude ver otra vez, le salía sangre de la boca y los pantalones abajo, Kaz reía a carcajadas – puedes ir con el general! Me alegrara aceptar frente a él y frente a todos que fui yo quien te hizo eso – no salía de mi asombro, esa niña me defendió, volteo a donde estaba yo y camino lentamente_

_-yo… el te molestaba… no sabía que… ¿Por qué haces tratos a mis espaldas! –_

_-por fin hablas como lo que eres – extendió su mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo – sé que me odias por pedirte tanto en los entrenamientos, pero el idiota y sus amigos querían golpearte desde que te vieron en la selección, aunque te cueste trabajo escucharlo, fui yo quien le pidió al general que fueras mi compañero, ay algo extraño en ti que me hizo hacerlo, si te exigí tanto y te ignoraba era para ver si así te hacías un poco más fuerte y podías defenderte de esos charlatanes –_

_-entonces… ¿no te caigo mal? –_

_-aquí vamos otra vez – dijo con fastidio – Jo, eres un buen chico, pero te falta más para que no te molesten, me caes bien –_

_El día paso sin otra complicación, nunca llamaron a Kaz, aquel chico no se apareció en la cena y sus amigos tampoco, llego la hora de dormir, ella se subió a su cama y yo me mantuve recostado en la mía sin intenciones de dormir._

_-¿no tienes sueño? – me pregunto de repente cabeza abajo, yo por supuesto me asuste_

_-¡nadie te ha dicho que eso no se hace! – le dije enojado sin levantar mucho la voz – y no, no tengo sueño –_

_-bueno, entonces tal vez podamos platicar – me sorprendió que ella dijera eso, pero le di confianza, así nos pasamos la noche hablando de nuestras desgracias, me sorprendió todo lo que me conto, la relación con su mamá y sus dos "padres", su hermana, todo, era una chica que había sufrido mucho, seguramente nos llevaríamos de maravilla_

Fin Flash Back-

Desde ese día entre nosotros creció una gran amistad, ella era mi hermanita y la cuidaría de cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía que matar, lo haría, de repente sentí la respiración acompasada de Kaz, lo que quería decir que se quedo dormida, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, quien se iba a imaginar que llegaríamos a tanto, la deje y me fui a mi departamento, necesitaba pensar un poco más.

Me recosté en uno de mis sofás y cerré los ojos, recordé a Itachi, lo conocimos en una de tantas misiones, jamás imagine que después se uniría a Akatsuki o que después de su partida Kaz me confesara que ella cuando niña había pertenecido a una gran red de asesinos, debo aceptar que eso me impacto pero la acepte igual, ella quería cambiar, lo malo es que casi no me hablaba de su hermana, de verdad me encantaría algún día conocerla.

De nuevo me vino a la mente Itachi, siempre se porto bien con ella, la quería, la respetaba, ambos lo hacían, ahora que pretexto tenía el para aparecerse ante a ella, ¿salvar a las asesinas?, no, había algo mas ahí, rayos mañana tendré mucho trabajo…

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kaz dormía plácidamente, de vez en vez se removía entre sus sabanas y lanzaba uno que otro quejido, pero todo era parte de su sueño, uno que la devolvería al pasado, a revivir su sufrimiento…

(_**Sueño…)**_

_**-Kazumi, no creo que sea necesario comprarle una corbata a Itachi… ni siquiera usa corbata – decía Jo a su amiga**_

_**-pero está muy linda, además combina con sus ojos –**_

_**-dime que no combina con sus ojos –**_

_**-emm… este…. –**_

_**-vez, para ti todo combina con sus ojos – se quejo Jo**_

_**-ay bueno… entonces qué demonios le llevo… ¿un revolver? –**_

_**-es más útil –**_

_**-tonto… ayúdame Jo, por eso te traje conmigo –**_

_**-pero ni que fuera la gran cosa, ¿cuanto cumplen?... un mes… dos –**_

_**-un año pequeño soquete – respondió Kaz indignada – ni siquiera porque eres casi mi hermano estas al tanto de eso –**_

_**-estaba bromeando… que te parece si… le compras un perfume y preparas una cena para él –**_

_**-bueno, lo del perfume esta mas que bien… y pues… lo de la cena… - decía un poco apenada – ya me adelante… -**_

_**-ah sí… y ¿que hiciste?, pusiste velas desde la entrada hasta el comedor, la mesa la llenaste de pétalos y tendrás música romántica, después de eso hiciste un camino de flores hasta tu habitación y la cama está llena de pétalos… jajaja Kazumi si hiciste eso yo te… ¿lo hiciste…verdad? – pregunto Jo al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga y esta solo asentía tímidamente**_

_**-solo te faltaron las velas en mi habitación – completo ella, para después escuchar risas y más risas departe de su amigo**_

_**-Kaz, jajaja, es lo mas cursi que jamás has hecho en tu vida, la verdad… pero sé que lo amas y yo te apoyare – dijo un poco más sereno – pero es tan gracioso que tú!... TU! Hagas cosas así – con bromas y mas bromas departe de Jo fueron a una perfumería, escogieron el más caro que encontraron y regresaron a su edificio.**_

_**-bueno Kaz, yo aquí me bajo, espero que tengas una noche genial – decía Jo mientras salía del elevador**_

_**-muchas gracias… así será – respondió ella sonriente camino a su piso, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, Itachi a estas alturas seguramente ya estaría en el departamento, esta sería la noche en que se entregaría al amor por completo, por primera vez y con el hombre que amaba con locura, salió muy sonriente y llego a su puerta, cuando iba a meter la llave se encontró con que ya estaba abierta, sonrió aun mas, cuando entro vio las velas prendidas, estaban algo gastadas, señal que él tenía ya bastante tiempo ahí, siguió hasta el comedor sin hacer ruido, quería darle una sorpresa, observo a detalle todo el lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no estaba bien, el camino hacia su habitación estaba ya desecho, con todo su entrenamiento como espía dedujo que eran dos tipos de suela diferente, saco el arma con la que siempre cargaba, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, pudieron haberse metido ladrones, o incluso asesinos que fueran tras su novio, estando frente a su puerta estuvo a punto de patearla cuando escucho ruidos extraños, un "aah" seguido de un "mas Itachi mas", el corazón de Kaz se estrujo completamente, temiendo encontrar lo que se imaginaba abrió de poco a poco la puerta y lo que vio la dejo helada, sobre su cama, entre sus sabanas, estaba Itachi y otra mujer haciendo… eso, como ella lo llamaba entonces.**_

_**-I…tachi – susurro apenas, el susodicho paro de repente y volteo a verla mientras la mujer se tapaba con lo que encontraba – sal… de aquí – ordeno a la mujer, quien solo la veía engreídamente – que salgas te dije – dijo de nuevo apuntándole con la pistola**_

_**-tú no te atreverías… - le dijo con algo de miedo, Kaz apretó el gatillo y la bala se estrello a un costado de la cama**_

_**-vete – dijo con más odio, la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus cosas y salió como bólido de la habitación dejando a los dos solos, ella con el rostro agachado y el apenado volteando a todos lados menos donde ella estaba**_

_**-Kazu yo… -**_

_**-nunca en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así – le advirtió – ¿no te bastaba lo que te di?... o ¿esto lo hiciste porque jamás lo hicimos? – pregunto lastimada – por lo menos pudiste haberlo hecho en otro lugar… porque aquí… porque ahora… ¿Por qué justamente hoy? – se acerco a Itachi, levanto su rostro y le dio una bofetada - ¿Por qué? – sus ojo se llenaron de lagrimas que se rehusaban salir esperando una respuesta**_

_**-esto no es lo que… aah a quien le importa – dijo él irritado**_

_**-a mi me importa… idiota – susurro - ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntarle ahora viéndolo a los ojos, el solo estaba en silencio – tienes dos horas para largarte de aquí – le dijo y se fue a la puerta- si para entonces aun no has sacado tus cosas y te has ido la pasaras mal – advirtió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, se olvido que había un elevador y corrió a las escaleras, llego ante la puerta de Jo y comenzó a tocarle desesperada, del otro lado apareció su amigo aturdido sin comprender que sucedía hasta que sintió como su camisa se humedecía, Kaz estaba llorando y tristemente todo tenía que ver con su aniversario…**_

_**(Fin Sueño)**_

Despertó de golpe, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y brotaban de sus ojos de nuevo, eran las 2 de la mañana y ella no podía dormir pensando en él.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

El sol comenzaba a salir sus rayos se colaban por la ventana de cierta peli rosa que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, la razón ni ella misma la sabia, se despertó a mitad de su sueño con un extraño dolor en el pecho, de golpe se sintió melancólica y desorientada, por mero instinto volteo hacia su muñeca.

-¿Cómo estas hermana? – pregunto al aire sin dejar de ver la muñeca, trato de hacer memoria sobre su hermana pero solo la recordó con su disfraz, siempre de negro, una cola de caballo, guantes rojos y una máscara blanca detallada en morado, no tenia fotos, ni nada que le recordara su verdadero rostro, tampoco recordaba cómo era que la había olvidado, seguramente los años… 15 largos años.

Su mañana transcurrió como todas, se baño, cambio y desayuno para después ir a su trabajo, el día anterior la paso relativamente tranquila, sin policías rondando por ahí, aunque extrañaba a Sasuke, el único problema fue la incompetencia de sus compañeras al no terminar su trabajo, ahora ella se vería forzada a visitar a la víctima al hospital, Orochimaru se lo dejo muy claro, si el hombre no moría, ellas serian castigadas.

Salió del edificio directo al hospital de la zona una vez ahí se preparo para su trabajo matutino, detrás del hospital se disfrazo de enfermera, se puso su peluca negra y entro cuidando que nadie la viera, se coló hasta el piso superior donde tenían las recepciones.

-emm… Mei – dijo leyendo el pequeño gafete que portaba la enfermera – te buscan en el piso inferior –

-enserio… ¿podrías hacerte cargo un momento de la computadora? – pregunto

-seguro – le respondió Sakura sonriente, sostuvo la falsa sonrisa hasta que la mujer se perdió de vista, acto seguido reviso la computadora buscando al hombre que la noche anterior sus compañeras no pudieron asesinar, dio con él, espero unos momentos y cuando vio venir de nuevo a la enfermera se fue de ahí, entro al elevador y fue más arriba, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, sabía que habría policías vigilando fuera, pero jamás sospecharían de una enfermera – disculpen caballeros – dijo ella – vengo a revisar al paciente –

-pase – dijeron ellos, Sakura sonrió y entro, una vez dentro contemplo por unos momentos al hombre para después sacar una jeringa que traía consigo, tomo la bolsa de suero y le inyecto el liquido, atado una Sakura con un listón morado a la sonda y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, era cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre muriera, salió por la puerta de enfrente del hospital y caminando se fue a la agencia, su trabajo estaba ya hecho, ahora podía seguir investigando a Kazumi, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que la conocía…¿pero de donde?.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-está muerto – Kakashi llego al hospital echando chispas, Kaz no se presento temprano a trabajar, los dos policías que dejo de guardia permitieron que mataran al hombre, y todo ocurrió en sus narices, enojado saco a Kaz de su apartamento y la llevo a ella y a su equipo al hospital

-fueron ellas – dijo Kaz sin mucho esfuerzo – y todavía se dio el lujo de dejar la rosa – apunto señalando el suero

-¿y cómo rayos lo hicieron? – pregunto una vez mas

-eso es lo que quieres que averigüemos – respondió Sasuke

-exacto - una semana entera les tomo hacer todas las averiguaciones, entre vueltas a la agencia y persiguiendo a las asesinas, cuando iban a la agencia Shino se les perdía de vista, igual que Ayame a sus amigas, ambos se escondían para seguir la fiesta que dejaron empezada, la joven había olvidado el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que estaba con él, mientras Kabuto no la descubriera todo estaría bien, mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke faltaban a unas de sus misiones para salir juntos, unión que ni Kazumi ni Tsunade veían con buenos ojos, una por miedo a que su sangre sufriera y la otra por miedo que los descubrieran.

Sakura llevaba ya avanzadas sus investigaciones sobre Kaz, el nombre de su padre, Kaoru Matsukata, Agente especial del FBI, ahora entendía en buena forma la formación de la chica, con un padre así quien no crecería rodeado de acción a su alrededor, solo no encontró nada relacionado con su madre o su infancia en Japón, quizás se vería obligada a platicar con ella y ella por su lado tuvo varios encuentros con Itachi, no en muy buenas circunstancias, él insistía en un acercamiento con ella pero Kaz lo evitaba a toda costa.

Un día de su segunda semana de estrés todos los agentes salían cansados de la agencia, tarde para variar, esta vez si los acompañaba Sasuke, mientras que por detrás de la agencia Orochimaru salía sigilosamente.

-nos merecemos unas vacaciones – decía Naruto – hemos trabajado demasiado –

-me conformo con no trabajar el sábado y el domingo – decía Jo

-antes vivía tranquilo – dijo Sai – eran solo papeles, esto de la acción no me está gustando –

-hablen por ustedes, trabajar aquí es lo máximo –

-ojala por un momento de tu patética existencia te calles! – grito Kaz angustiada – no haces más que revolcarte con una de las mujeres de ahí! –

-Kaz… no grites – decía Sasuke en vano – vamos…camina… y respira –

-no puedo respirar! – rebatía ella mientras caminaba – es increíble que a pesar de mis advertencias no me hicieras caso! – le decía a Shino

-perdón por tener una vida – se excuso él – yo si tengo una vida personal –

-ese fue un gran error… - dijo Jo

-hare que te tragues esas palabras – siseo Kaz acercándose peligrosamente a Shino

-Sasuke toma a Kaz y llévatela por ahí! – grito Naruto sosteniendo al chico para que no golpeara a su amiga – nosotros nos encargamos de él –

-está bien – respondió el albino tomando a Kazumi a la fuerza llevándola casi a rastras

-suéltame! Lo voy a matar! – gritaba la chica observando como Sai, Naruto y Jo se llevaban a rastras a Shino

-no lo harás – después de forcejear un rato ambos pelinegros caminaban tranquilamente sobre la acera

-no sé como lograste calmarme… pero gracias –

-de nada – respondió él – sabes deberíamos comer o algo así –

-es buena idea… pero es demasiado tarde para… -

-AUXILIO! –

-¿Qué fue eso! – pregunto Sasuke

-parece un niño… -

-POR FAVOR AYUDENME! –

-es un niño – corroboro él – vamos – ambos agentes se adentraron a la obscuridad de la noche para descubrir aquel extraño grito.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

setsuna17 muchas gracias por seguir este fic ^^, y las cosas se complicaran aun mas si eso es posible jeje, espero pronto ver un review tuyo, saludos y cuidate mucho.

FlorItachiUchiha, es un halago que mi fic te guste y también espero podre actualizar mas pronto, tenia limitaciones con el internet pero pronto terminaran

Hola hola!, bueno la próxima semana inicio clases asi que podre actualizar mas pronto, tengo demaciadas ideas atascadas qe qiero sacar a relucir, qe tengan una bonita semana, saludos y cuídense mucho! ^^

Atte:

Shasad Naoko.


	10. Auxilio Silencioso

**Bueeno, ya entre a la escuela así que es probable qe actualize cada semana puntualmente ^^ porque así ya tengo uso completo del internet xD jajajaja bueeeno, aqi les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenloo…**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Auxilio Silencioso, La sangre llama**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¡por donde! – grito Kaz siguiendo de cerca a Sasuke

-no tengo idea… sigue corriendo –

-NOOO! –

-por aquí! – grito Sasuke, ambos corrieron hacia un callejón sin salida donde había dos figuras, una más grande que la otra, quien fuera el más alto traía consigo un arma, tres tiros resonaron en el vacio callejón – Alto! – grito el pelinegro asustado, tiro dos disparos que solo rosaron al agresor, el cual trepo por el muro no sin antes voltear atrás para ver fijamente a Kaz por unos instantes con sus extraños ojos amarillos

-no te muevas! – le grito ella, el hombre solo sonrió sínicamente y se volteo, la chica sin poder contener su rabia disparo, pero el tiro no llego a ningún lado, aquel hombre ya se había esfumado – Kaz ven aquí! – la llamo Sasuke

-que sucede… - quedo muda ante la escena frente a ella, su compañero tenía en brazos a un niño ensangrentado

-aun respira, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! –

-estamos muy lejos de tu auto… que hacemos! –

-no lo sé, pero tiene que ser rápido! - por la calle transitaban aun varios coches, entonces lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Kaz fue detener uno, corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, saco su placa y se planto en medio de la calle con la placa en alto junto a una pistola, no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando un auto se detuvo, el conductor bajo asustado con las manos en alto.

-necesitamos tu auto… llévanos a un hospital rápido! – exigió la chica

-s-si pe-pero no me ma-mates – tartamudeo él con los ojos cerrados

-no lo hare soy policía – le dijo – SASUKE RAPIDO SUBE! – grito a su amigo, cuando el conductor vio al chico lleno de sangre palideció

-q-que fue lo que le pa-paso? – pregunto

-solo maneja! – le grito, él subió todavía más asustado al auto, Sasuke y el chico ya estaban adentro, Kaz sonrió extrañamente y cerró la puerta desde afuera

-¿tu no vienes? – pregunto el albino preocupado

-llévatelo, volveré a revisar, se quedo algo ahí – le dijo ella – háblame en cuanto lleguen –

-así lo hare… vámonos – ordeno al hombre que iba manejando, el auto acelero y se perdió al final de la calle, cuando la agente volteo observo el congestionamiento que había provocado, una decena de autos o mas presionaban los claxon para poder pasar, ella sin poder hacer nada mas corrió de vuelta al callejón, observo con gesto triste el charco con sangre que el chico dejo, llamo a Kakashi, tuvo que soportar algunos gritos de su superior antes de informarle lo que acababa de pasar cuando él le confirmo que enviaría a alguien colgó un poco, pero solo un poco aliviada, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un folder tirado cerca del charco, saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo recogió.

-Kosei Shimizu –leyó al frente del folder, saco un poco de papel y lo abrió, había actas de nacimiento, permiso para salir del país, boletos de avión, cuentas de banco, tenía todo lo necesario para irse y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, su celular sono, era Sasuke, él y el chico estaban ya en el hospital, espero que llegaran los policías y se fue directo al hospital.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Coloco la llave en la cerradura con cansancio le dio vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuanto entro a su casa se dejo caer sobre el sofá, su semana había sido horrible, Kabuto cada que podía iba tras ella para ver si hacia algo indebido, Yuna le daba más problemas que de costumbre, por otro lado estaba Shino, él hacía que todo se equilibrara, llevaban una relación prohibida lo sabía muy bien, pero era increíble estar con él, cada que podían se escabullían al sótano de la agencia para hacer sus cosas, era increíble que no los hubieran descubierto, tal vez no tanto, Sakura lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no decía nada, tal vez quería que sola se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

-es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te paras tan temprano por aquí – le dijo su esposo - ¿ahora tu amante no te espero? –

-no molestes Kabuto, tuve un día de los mil demonios – le contesto ella irritada

-tal vez fue porque hoy no te dio –

-que estas insinuando –

-que mas, que eres una zorra, como es posible que hagas eso, tienes una hija, tenemos una relación Ayame, abre los ojos! –

-no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así – le grito ella – no me veo con nadie! – mintió – son tus estúpidos celos los que están acabando con esto –

-claro que lo haces!, ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para dejar a Yuna todo el día encargada con Guren? –

-tengo mucho trabajo Kabuto, pero tu que sabes de eso, no tienes que salir en las noches para cumplir una orden de Orochimaru, ¿tienes idea de lo desgastante que es? –

-nadie te obligo volver, tu sola lo decidiste! –

-papi… -

-Yuna amor, ¿Por qué te levantaste? – Kabuto tomo a su hija en brazos, la pequeña venia llorando y se aferro fuertemente a su padre como no queriendo que se fuera a ningún lado

-me asuste… oí muchos gritos… ¿Por qué están gritando? – pregunto temerosa

-no es nada querida – dijo Ayame acercándose a su hija – son problemas que tenemos papá y yo –

-si, son "algunos" problemas – dijo Kabuto enfatizando la palabra

-¿ya no se quieren? – ambos quedaron mudos, ¿aun se querían?, era difícil de explicar, para ambos, Kabuto sentía algo verdadero hacia su esposa, por eso se caso, pero ella había cambiado tanto que no la reconocía, ya no era la dulce agente que conoció en la agencia años atrás, cuando estaban juntos ella tenía una máscara, una que le era incapaz de quitarle, definitivamente ella ya no era su Ayame pero aun la amaba… solo un poco.

¿quería a Kabuto?, tal vez esa era la perfecta definición de lo que sentía por él, el amor se acabo, ella no lo amaba, no desde que apareció Shino en su vida, ya no veía a su marido como antes, cuando eran novios siempre pensó que había encontrado al hombre perfecto para casarse, gracias a eso no conoció a mas, si, Ayame solo quería a Kabuto

-claro que nos queremos – contesto Kabuto ganándole a su esposa – es que, habitualmente todos los papis y mamis tienes problemas, pero los vamos a resolver –

-no te preocupes princesa, todo está bien – calmo Ayame y beso la frente de su hija

-vamos, te llevo a tu cama – Kabuto desapareció en el rellenado de la pared no sin antes mirar a Ayame, diciéndole con la mirada que aun no habían terminado, ella suspiro con cansancio y volvió al sofá, seguramente no dormiría esa noche, por lo menos no en una cama y eso no ayudaba en nada, durante toda la semana tuvo malestares, mareos, vómitos, asco por algunas comidas, en fin, se sentía enferma y extrañamente luego de casi una semana entera así le surgieron antojos inexplicables, todo el estrés la tenia muerta, seguramente eso era.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

La mañana llego y con ella una preocupada peli rosa, en la mañana llegaron agentes diferentes a su Sasuke a la agencia, no había recibido el habitual mensaje de buenos días de parte de él y por alguna razón también extrañaba a la extraña agente "extranjera", las peleas entre el rubio, Jo y la chica eran graciosas y hacían que varias personas en la agencia se desestrezaran un poco, pero esa mañana no hubo nada de nada, eran personas diferentes, a excepto del amigo de Ayame, era el único que fue, aunque extrañamente preocupado, se debatió varias veces en preguntarle por el pelo negro y las mismas desistía hasta que se decidió

-disculpa – dijo cuando llego con él – me preguntaba si sabes algo de Sasuke –

-él y Kaz están en el hospital – le dijo Shino – tuvieron un percance ayer en la noche –

-les paso algo! – pregunto preocupada

-nada, a ellos nada, se encontraron con un asesino en un callejón y hubo un herido –

-vaya… - susurro apenado

-por eso estoy aquí con un equipo especial –

-ya veo… gracias – se fue directo al ascensor pisos arriba para trabajar, pero antes que saliera del aparato tuvo una llamada de Orochimaru, la necesitaba en su oficina, así que cambio el destino rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

-Sakurita, tengo un trabajo interesante para ti a plena luz del día –

-que podría ser – dijo ella sin ánimos

-otra visita al hospital – Orochimaru veía despreocupadamente por la ventana, no daba la cara a la chica por alguna razón

-¿ahora quien no fue capaz de cumplir su tarea? –

-eso no te importa, solo ve ahora mismo y termínalo Kosei Shimizu es tu blanco – Sakura cerró los ojos y lanzo un sonoro suspiro, se dio la vuelta y salió un tanto enojada de ahí – debo eliminar a esa chica antes que la hermosa flor de cerezo recuerde – susurro Orochimaru dando la vuelta a la silla – su querida hermanita podría ser un gran problema, será mejor que Itachi se decida pronto o el pequeño Uchiha podría sufrir el destino de Kazu – el hombre se levanto de su silla cojeando ligeramente, el percance de la noche anterior le dio algunos problemas, pero no los suficientes para que desistiera de causar más.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kaz estaba recostada en una silla del cuarto del hospital, en todo el día no dejo al niño solo, no pretendía que pasara igual que con aquel hombre, además si así podía ver a su hermana tal y como salía a cumplir su "trabajo" se quedaría tanto como le fuera posible, aunque ya era tarde, pasaban de las 7 y ya tenía sueño, no había dormido nada y ya se sentía muy cansada.

-deberías ir a descansar – dijo Sasuke entrando al cuarto con dos cafés

-no, así estoy bien – respondió tomando uno de los vasos

-¿crees que hayan sido ellas? –

-lo dudo mucho, era un hombre, además hizo mucho ruido –

-si, en eso tienes razón, ellas lo hacen lo más silencioso posible –

-porque le harían algo así a un niño –

-no lo sé, debe ser un verdadero monstruo quien lo hizo –

-lleva todo el día así – dijo Kaz acercándose al niño – no ha mostrado mejoría –

-tranquila, va a estar bien –

-Kakashi llamo, dijo que no pudieron seguirle la pista, cuando brinco el maldito muro dejo sus zapatos con un plástico dentro, lo que hace imposible saber quién era, llevaba botas de hule aparte –

-no quedo nada – dijo Sasuke sin más – sabia a lo que iba –

-pero no contaba con que pasáramos por ahí… casi me siento obligada de darle las gracias a Shino –

-solo no lo digas frente a él porque te molestara toda tu vida – bromeo el albino

-tal vez – dijo Kazumi sonriendo – sabes, lo que más me intriga de todo esto, es ¿Por qué un niño querría irse del país solo? –

-es algo que tendrá que decirnos cuando despierte, ¿tienes hambre? –pregunto Sasuke

-no gracias, estaré bien, ve tu si quieres –

-vuelvo en seguida – le dijo el Uchiha saliendo del cuarto, entonces ella de nuevo se quedo sola, observo su reloj, 10 minutos para las 8, deseaba que todo terminara pronto.

-señorita Matsukata – llamaron dos agentes desde la puerta

-si –

-ya nos retiramos, en pocos minutos deben llegar los relevos –

-ha… está bien – respondió sin verlos a la cara y se volvió a recostar, el corredor donde se encontraba la habitación estaba desierto, Kaz levanto la cabeza al creer escuchar un ruido raro tomo su arma y salió al corredor, de extremo a extremo estaba vacío, volvió al cuarto para encontrarse con las luces parpadeando, sin descuidar ningún rincón se acerco a la cama donde estaba el niño para protegerlo.

-creo que esta vez no será tan fácil como la otra – dijo una voz en la obscuridad que a juzgar por el sonido estaba de frente a la cama

-me alegra que no lo sea – respondió Kaz con malicia

-me veré en la necesidad de acabar contigo y luego con el engendro de hombre que está al lado tuyo –

-¿hombre?... estas mal querida… él es un niño – la agente tomo la sabana y destapo un poco al chico – debo imaginar que solo asesinas por deporte y ni siquiera sabes a quien –

-ni-niño… - balbuceo Sakura

-vete de aquí – ordeno Kaz

-¿no vas a dispararme? – pregunto retadoramente – si no lo haces puede que asesine al chico –

-hazlo – Kaz se separo del chico considerablemente sin quitar su mirada de su hermana – te estoy esperando –

-te arrepentirás… - susurro la asesina sacando un puñal de sus herramientas, a paso muy lento salió de las sombras, vestida con un traje negro entallado y de cuero, una peluca negra y una máscara blanca, roso con sus dedos las sabanas que lo cubrían y contemplo su rostro unos momentos antes de elevar su arma unos centímetros sobre el pecho del niño

-¿y qué esperas? – pregunto Kaz, Sakura solo volteo a verla y regreso su mirada de inmediato a quien estaba en la cama, apretaba el puñal lo mas que podía y sus manos temblaban, era la primera vez que titubeaba en un trabajo… porque era la primera vez que se trataba de un niño, volvió a mirar a la otra mujer en ese cuarto, descubrió un brillo extraño en su mirada, algo parecido al cariño vio en ella, sin saber cómo dejo caer el arma al suelo – por un momento pensé que lo harías – dijo la agente aliviada

-solo cambie de objetivo – respondió la asesina apuntando con su arma a Kazumi

-interesante – susurro esta con la misma posición

-si… bastante interesante – sin dejar de ver a Kaz, Sakura apunto al techo directo a la estropeada lámpara, dos disparos le dio eliminando todo rastro de luz en el lugar

-detente! – grito Kaz siguiéndola fuera del corredor

-que paso aquí! – grito Sasuke que venía apenas por el corredor

-quédate con el niño – ordeno la chica – tengo alguien que encontrar – dejando un tanto desconcertado al pelinegro Kazumi corrió hacia donde la asesina había desaparecido, al hacerlo llego a un corredor aun mas desierto que donde se encontraba

-¿me buscabas? –pregunto Sakura al final de este, Kaz corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una ventana, sentada en el marco estaba la flor de cerezo – ven por mi – dijo antes de brincar por la ventana, la pelinegra se acerco y pudo ver una pila de colchones, no confiando mucho en su suerte brinco de igual manera que la asesina, sintió que un hueso de su espalda se rompió al caer pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora estaba en un callejón y debía salir de él para encontrarla, pero al salir se encontró solo con una calle demasiado transitada sin ningún rastro de su objetivo.

-Kaz! – Sasuke venia llegando a donde estaba ella bastante agitado

-se escapo, fui demasiado lenta – se lamento ella

-el niño está bien, ya despertó – informo Sasuke, su compañera lo miro atónita y volvió corriendo al hospital, sin perder un segundo, sin importarle las personas que atropellaba a su paso llego al cuarto de Kosei, una vez dentro contemplo los ojos azules del chico, se veía tan triste y sin ninguna ilusión en la vida

-los mataron… - fue lo que susurro

-ha estado repitiendo eso desde que despertó – dijo Sasuke a Kaz, ella sin prestarle mucha importancia se acerco al chico

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto

-no te va a con… -

-me duele – dijo en voz baja cortando el argumento del pelinegro

-vas a estar bien – aseguro ella

-tengo miedo… -

-tranquilo, nada te pasara – dijo Kaz acariciando la mejilla del chico

-iba al aeropuerto… y él me encontró… él mato a mis padres… EL FUE! –

-llama a la enfermera! – ordeno la chica a Sasuke – tranquilo… cálmate, todo va a estar bien… calma –

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la enfermera asustada

-está mal, entro en una crisis – dijo Kazumi haciéndose a un lado, le inyectaron sedante al chico y volvió a dormir, su respiración era acompasada, nada comparada a como había estado antes

-pobre chico – susurro Sasuke en el pasillo

-cuídalo – indico su amiga – ya no puedo mas – confeso

-tranquila, estará en buenas manos, no me despegare de él ni un segundo –

-Kakashi… -

-yo me encargo de él, debe entender que caer de 6 pisos es doloroso –

-gracias… -

-Kaz! –

-Sasuke! – ambos agentes voltearon, Naruto, Jo y Sai venían corriendo a toda prisa

-¿estas bien?, ¿te lastimaron?, ¿Dónde? –

-Jo cálmate, estoy bien no te preocupes – respondió ella con cansancio

-baka! – grito el rubio abrazando a su amigo – creí que te perdía, dime que haría sin un amargado como tu en mi vida –

-me… estas ahorcando… -

-lo siento – dijo apenado su amigo

-me alegra no participar en sus demostraciones de afecto – agrego Sai

-chicos, tengo que irme, denle apoyo a Sasuke, lo va a necesitar y no pierdan de vista al chico, ¿si? –

-ten por seguro que todo estará bien Kazu-chan - dijo Naruto

-no me lla… olvídalo, ya me acostumbrare – dijo ella y se despidió con una apenas visible sonrisa.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sakura POV**)

-¿me buscabas? – fue lo último que dije antes de estúpidamente saltar por la ventana a un montón de colchones viejos y sucios del hospital, me levante tan rápido como pude, tome la mochila del contenedor de basura donde la había dejado, me quite la peluca, la máscara y los guarde en la mochila, lo más rápido que pude me puse una gabardina negra y muy larga, me colgué la mochila y salí del callejón, cuando voltee atrás vi como la policía saltaba también por la ventana, apresure el paso y me perdí entre la multitud de personas, lo de hace rato fue una locura.

Llegue a una pequeña plaza sin mucha gente, decidí sentarme y pensar un rato, aun no logro explicarme porque no me disparo, me tenía en sus manos y no aprovecho.

-haaaaaa! Que dolor de cabeza! – sentía que se me partía en dos, era desagradable sin mencionar doloroso, creía que de alguna manera el aire me quitaría el dolor, después de unos 10 minutos vi como al lado derecho de la acera venia casi corriendo la policía, se veía desvelada, cansada y adolorida, algo en ella me llamaba desde que la conocí, me era un poco familiar, pero su padre no era alguien a quien yo conociera – hey! – le llame… un momento, ¿yo la llame?, porque rayos le llame, se paró en seco y me miro fijamente, el tipo de mirada que dice "se quién eres y que haces aquí" eso me asusto un poco pero después relajo sus músculos y no me veía igual… o al menos eso creía yo.

-ah, Sakura eres tu… ¿Qué sucede? – al parecer creyó que era alguien más, ¿me pregunto quién?

-aam… nada, solo… ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – no pude evitar preguntar por él, ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, suspiro y miro el cielo

-sigue en el hospital, lo siento –

-¿Por qué? –

-yo debía quedarme de guardia, pero me lastime la espalda – debió haber sido cuando brinco, claro no esperaba que me contara toda la historia cuando ya la sabia perfectamente.

-no te preocupes, supongo que son gajes del oficio, siéntate – le dije muy amigablemente

-si, supongo – respondió ella desganada y se sentó junto a mí, apenas así pude ver que su mirada no reflejaba más que tristeza

-emm… yo… -

-¿Qué quieres saber? – me pregunto casi leyendo mi mente

-pues, es que apenas te conozco, me encantaría saber si tienes familiares en Japón –

-mi padre murió hace ya algunos años, de mi madre no supe nada, cuando nací ella se fue –

-lo siento mucho – vaya, no había nada más que enterarme sobre ella, seguramente tuvo una infancia triste

-Sakura –

-han… -

-¿recuerdas algo sobre la muerte de tus padres? –

-la verdad… nada – le respondí

-veras – creo que siempre tiene el trabajo en la cabeza, pobre mujer – se supone que tu caso se resolvió, lo extraño del asunto es que se encontraron 4 cuerpos de los 5 asesinos que estuvieron presentes en el asesinato –

-¿eso quiere decir que…? –

-esto aun no ha terminado, según tu declaración eran 5 hombres, lo peculiar de tu caso es que es lo mismo con muchos otros, todos tienen algo en común, tus padres tenían conocimientos muy grandes, en otros casos los padres eran policías, gente del gobierno o incluso ladrones muy famosos, las victimas que sobreviven siempre son niños y en todos los casos se encuentran casi todos los involucrados menos uno, ¿recuerdas algo referente a esto? –

-no, hace algún tiempo por un golpe olvide etapas importantes de mi infancia, incluyendo esa afortunadamente, no me gustaría recordar todos los días como fue que mis padres murieron –

-bueno, supongo que es bueno de alguna forma, a lo que quiero llegar, es que la persona que falta es descrita como un hombre, de cabello largo y ojos amarillos –

-¿amarillos?... espera ¿eso es posible? –

-es un pigmento raro en los ojos, es demasiado extraño, incluso se llega a considerar como un problema, generalmente pueden ser de cualquier color, pero cuando llega la noche adoptan un peculiar brillo amarillo, 1 de cada 100,000 personas lo tienen, así que si encontramos a quien padezca de esta peculiaridad seguramente tendremos al asesino y posible cabecilla de todos los casos –

-¿Por qué haces esto? – me frustraba que se interesara tanto en mí, yo que le quite a Sasuke

-¿y porque no habría de hacerlo? – me contesto con los ojos cerrados

-no lo sé… tu y Sasuke se llevaban muy bien… y note que desde que estoy con él se han alejado un poco –

-¿piensas que sentía algo especial por él? – pregunto para después echarse a reír, su risa era cálida, contagiosa y sincera, igual a una que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás – solo somos amigos, no nos hemos alejado para nada, aun sigo haciéndole su vida un infierno, solamente me sentía mal esos días –

-que raro –

-¿el qué? –

-siento como si te conociera de toda la vida… ¿segura que no nos habíamos visto antes? –

-segura… discúlpame, debo irme, me siento un poco mal, que tengas una buenas noches – se levanto apresurada aun así antes de emprender su camino me regalo una sonrisa – espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas – me dijo para después seguir el camino que le interrumpí

-yo… también – susurre esperando que me escuchara, supongo que fue demasiado tarde, mire al cielo volviendo a la realidad, debía rendirle cuentas a Orochimaru, no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero debía hacerlo.

(**Fin POV**)

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**FlorItachiUchiha, discúlpame por los corto de los capítulos pero es qe la inspiración no me termina de llegar y cuando llega todo lo qe se me ocurre se me antoja para el otro capitulo xD, dentro de tal vez un par de capítulos sabras porque Itachi le hizo eso a Kaz, siempre tiene sus razones y esta vez no es la excepción, puedo asegurar que cuando se sepan sus razones Kazumi estará presente, Shino siempre me ha parecido un personaje mas problemático de lo qe aparente, por eso ahora juega con fuego, te asombraras de ver como es qe termina.**

**mar90, gracias por tus saludos y tu review ^^ pues aquí estuvo la continuación espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review cuidate mucho!**

**Cuty Ligia-chan, claro que pondré mas de su pasado, tiene que aclararse todo entre ellos, el siguiente capitulo dara pie a eso y a un encuentro casual entre hermanas, ¿Cómo fue que Kaz se separo de Sakura? Eso también pronto lo sabremos, los motivos de la chica en fin muchas cosas, muchas veces, es cierto, los amigos terminan enamorándose de sus amigas, la verdad no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad, es tentadora de verdad, pensare muy bien, seria muy interesante ver algo asi, sobre todo con el fin que le espera a Jo, bueno, podríamos decir que Itachi no lo hizo por ordenes de Orochimaru, no falta mucho para saber porque, el se arriesgo a perderla pero una razón muy poderosa tenia para hacerlo, te disculpo xD jajaja, nee, yo se lo estresante qe llega a ser la escuela, el lunes recién entre a la uni, no me han dejado mucha tarea pero yo se qe asi es la primera semana despues huu xD, suerte, un abrazo y cuidate mucho.**

**Gente bonita! Qe les pareció el capitulo?, merece review? Espero que si!, si este cap esta un poco enredoso lo siento! Asi suelo ser yo xD, todo este enredo dara pie a cosas muy interesantes próximas en el siguiente capitulo, ¿Cómo reaccionas al ver alguien que te dejo hace mas de 15 años?, una pregunta interesante verdad? Y tendrá que responderla Sakura.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	11. Ayúdame, Después de 15 años

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Ayúdame, Después de 15 años**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(**Itachi POV**)

Era molesto desearla tanto y no tenerla junto a mí, todo por mi estupidez, ella era perfecta en muchos sentidos, tenía sus límites, me los hacía saber, me gustaba que tuviera esa confianza conmigo, la misma que traicione, maldita sea lo tenía todo, pero también por no perderla me arriesgue a protegerla incorrectamente.

-que tanto piensas Itachi? – me pregunto Sasori

-en nada –

-esa nada tiene nombre y se llama Kazumi – dijo Kisame

-¿enserio es la policía? – pregunto idiotamente Tobi, aun me cuesta creer que sea familiar mío de alguna manera

-dije que no pienso en nada! – grite un poco fuera de mi

-estamos entre amigos hombre – me dijo Deidara – de aquí no saldrá, sabes bien que no me llevo muy bien que digamos con Pain y los otros –

-creo que todos aquí, a excepción de Itachi – agrego Sasori contemplando la ventana

-yo a diferencia de ustedes sacare un provecho de esto – respondí molesto

-volver con ella –

-no Kisame eso no es lo que quiero –

-es lo que más deseas – dijo Deidara

-es imposible hablar con ustedes – susurre

-somos lo único que tienes – me recordó Tobi con un tono serio inusual en él – además de tu pequeño hermano –

-siempre dije que debiste decirle la verdad, no se merecía pensar que su estúpido pero buen hermano intentaba cuidarlo a costa de su libertad – me dijo Kisame

-y repetiste la misma trágica historia con la única mujer que te ha amado realmente – completo Sasori – tú haces el bien a unos causándoles más dolor del que otros podrían hacerlo –

-pero están vivos! – grite

-muertos en vida – corrigió Deidara – si no fuera por la hermana de Kazumi, Sasuke sería solo un muñeco que se mueve porque si, de igual manera Kaz sería solo algo vacio de no ser por el distraído de su amigo, ponte a pensar un poco antes de actuar tonto –

-lo repito, hablar con ustedes es imposible – me levante de donde me encontraba sentado y salí a tomar un poco de aire, después de todo no me la podía vivir encerrado en el departamento con ellos todo el día, antes de separarme considerablemente del departamento regrese, tal vez ellos tenían razón, Sasuke debía enterarse de todo, pero no lo haría por medio de mi, tenía a la persona perfecta

-creo que le duro poco el enojo esta vez – dijo Deidara al verme entrar

-no vengo por ustedes idiotas – dije con desdén, en algún lugar tenían que estar, revolví todo el escritorio de Sasori, las cajas de Deidara, incluso las cosas de Kisame pero esos malditos papeles no estaban por ningún lado

-eres un animal! – me grito Sasori al ver su pulcro escritorio hecho un desorden

-no tienes porque husmear en mis cosas! – se ofendió Deidara

-¿Qué rayos buscas? – pregunto Kisame que fue el único en preocuparse en eso

-mis pruebas! – grite algo histérico

-debajo de mi colchón – dijo Tobi…¿Tobi?

-que demonios hacen ahí! –

-tu dijiste, guarden esto en un lugar seguro, lo primero que pensé fue el escritorio de Sasori pero luego dijiste, seguro de cualquier peligro, y pensé en las cajas de Deidara, su arte esta adentro y siempre lo cuida, y te aferraste diciendo que eran importantes y si llegaba a pasarles algo matarías al responsable, y pensé en Kisame, pero como al final agregaste que nadie sospechara de él, pues me harte y los metí debajo de mi cama – me explico Tobi

-dámelos en este instante – pedí "amablemente", el corrió despavoridamente a su habitación y volvió con un gran bonche de papeles, estaba algo agitado

-por lo menos espero un gracias – me dijo

-de nada – respondí para molestarlo

-¿debemos esperarte? – pregunto Kisame

-apenas es medio día – conteste

-contigo nunca se sabe – sonreí burlonamente y esta vez sí salí, corriendo para que no se me hiciera tarde, tal vez no quisiera verme, pero su odio y su orgullo siempre relucían, sonreí con malicia ella iría a donde yo la citara, se que lo haría, la conozco perfectamente, tanto como para atreverme apostar al destino.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía bien, el impacto de ver de nuevo al traidor Uchiha aun no se le pasaba, sobre todo si él insistía con presentarse frente a ella, esa mañana hablo temprano a Kakashi para avisar que no llegaría, aun le dolía la espalda y casi no durmió debido al dolor.

Estaba sentada frente a su televisor para ver si decían algo referente a la noche anterior cuando su celular sonó, no conocía el numero, pero no era la primera vez que le hablaba alguien que no conocía.

-diga – contesto como lo haría normalmente sin despegar la vista del aparato

-_creo que estas de buen humor_ – dijo un hombre del otro lado

-te dije que me dejaras en paz! –

-_tranquila, necesito un favor –_

-¿y que clase de favor podría yo hacerle a Itachi Uchiha? – pregunto sarcásticamente

-_necesito verte, no pienses mal es un bien para Sasuke –_

-tu hermano que tendría que importarme a mi – respondió a la defensiva

-_es tu amigo, y tu eres sobreprotectora con tus amigos, tu siempre quieres el bien para ellos, además nunca dejarías una oportunidad como esta para restregarme en la cara lo imbécil que soy _-

-donde rayos quieres que te vea – respondió sin ganas la chica

-_hay un kiosco a unas cuadras de tu edificio, ahí me encontraras, te espero _ -

-maldito bastardo – mustio Kaz dejando el teléfono a un lado, se atrevía llamarla después de todas las veces que se interponía entre ella y las ladronas, aunque lo "odiara" si el asunto trataba sobre Sasuke y su felicidad iría de la forma que fuera.

Aunque cansada se metió a la ducha de alguna manera debía quitarse la pereza de encima, una ducha rápida la despertó por completo, decidió ir informal, muy informal, tomo unos jeans negros una camisa blanca, converse negros y su cabello suelto, no tenia ánimos de maquillarse aunque fuera un poco, así salió a paso lento de su departamento, mientras caminaba recordaba los hechos de la noche anterior, quería hablar más directamente con su hermana, que se diera cuenta de la clase de víbora que era Orochimaru, solo la usaba y él era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Sakura comenzaba a sospechar y eso le preocupaba, alguien no pregunta cosas así solo porque si, no debía enterarse que eran hermanas, aun no, sin darse cuenta llego al kiosco, alrededor había niños corriendo y jugando con sus pelotas, jóvenes parejas sentadas en una banca a la sombra de un árbol y ancianitas platicando muy animadamente, era un escenario perfecto para los enamorados y ella obviamente no encajaba ahí.

-creí que no vendrías – dijeron a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos que una vez la hipnotizaron

-siempre y cuando no se trate de ti iré a donde sea – respondió ella

-no seas tan… umm… selectiva, ambos sabemos que si yo estuviera en problemas irías a salvarme –

-no me hagas reír, con gusto te dejaría morir –

-solo admite que me amas Kazu – Itachi sonrió de medio lado para alejarse de la chica rumbo al interior del kiosco

-¿me llamaste para esto? - pregunto tratando de conservar la calma

-sube – animo a la chica quien dudo unos segundos, al final acepto y ambos estaban observando todo su alrededor - ¿no es hermoso? –

-si, pero nada es lo que parece –

-Kaz por dios, ¿no tienes algo de corazón? –

-un imbécil lo rompió – contesto ella volteándolo a ver

-trata de disfrutar esto por un minuto – le dijo él sin tomarle importancia a su comentario anterior – ¿no crees que sería genial tener hijos? –

-siempre y cuando no sea contigo seré feliz –

-yo también te amo – bromeo

-¿me dirás para que demonios me citaste? – pregunto Kazumi hastiada

-deja de ser amargada unos momentos por favor y te prometo que te lo diré –

-siempre sales con jugarretas como esas – dijo fastidiada la chica con intensiones de irse pero antes de poder hacerlo la retuvieron

-solo disfruta un momento, no fuiste a trabajar trata de sentir la felicidad que hay a tu alrededor, solo por hoy – suplico Itachi, Kaz lo miraba expectante esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara a reírse pero la expresión de él era totalmente seria, un sonoro suspiro salió por los labios de la chica y con la cabeza ladeada le contesto

-tienes una hora para hacer todas las estupideces que crucen por tu cabeza siempre y cuando no se te ocurra besarme – fue clara y concisa en su pequeño discurso, él no esperaba menos

-una hora será más que suficiente – con una enorme sonrisa Itachi halo a Kaz hacia afuera del kiosco para llevarla con el señor de los helados, ella a regañadientes tomo el cono que le compro – quiero que quede claro que dijiste que no intentara besarte, jamás dijiste algo sobre tomarte la mano –

-genial… la próxima lo hare por escrito – se lamento la chica, él tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella – ¿a caso no es genial? –

-¿Qué?... el hecho de caminar contigo de la mano poniéndome en ridículo o el que puedas comer y hablar al mismo tiempo – pregunto sarcásticamente

-ja ja, Jo ha impulsado tu sentido del humor –

-Jo… ¡JO! – grito Kaz al recordar algo – maldición, ven – sin soltar a Itachi volvieron al kiosco, lo había olvidado por completo a esa hora su amigo iba al edificio a comer, no acostumbraba ir a restaurantes era demasiado huraño, el auto paso y dentro iba él muy feliz cantando a todo pulmón, ella suspiro aliviada

-veo que aun no puede verme – dijo Itachi

-si fuera por mi estarías muerto – con ese último comentario de parte de ella Itachi la llevo a jugar con unos niños pequeños, a los columpios, res baladilla, en fin, trato como una niña a Kaz por toda una hora, ambos terminaron recargados en el barandal alrededor del kiosco observando el pequeño parque de al lado – debo admitir que no fue una idea del todo tonta –

-gracias – respondió él – pero un trato es un trato, toma – extendió a la chica una carpeta que casi reventaba por los papeles que llevaba dentro

-¿Qué es esto? –

-pruebas a mi favor, muestran que soy inocente de la muerte de mis padres – dijo Itachi, Kaz lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-entonces tu… -

-siempre te dije la verdad – decía con melancolía – también te dije que encontraría al culpable y lo hice, ahí no aparece – dijo refiriéndose a los papeles – Sasuke no tiene porque enterarse de esa parte, no aun, quiero arreglar las cosas con él, es mi pequeño hermano y me hace mucha falta, ayúdame –

-esto lo hare solo por él, ha sufrido ya demasiado y en su corazón ocupa un lugar muy oscuro para odiarte – le contesto ella – eso no es bueno contando que quiere amar –

-tu hermana lo está haciendo bien, cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar –

-para mi desgracia fue ella – Kaz cerró sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás – gracias… -

-¿Por qué? –

-por este día, aun te odio pero me siento un poco mejor – volteo de frente a Itachi y le sonrió – eres un idiota, imbécil, tarado, atarantado y un maldito traidor, aun así tienes algo de buena persona detrás de todo eso… - abrazo las pruebas contra su pecho y comenzó a andar hacia su edificio

-espera! – grito Itachi, atrayendo a un fotógrafo que estaba por ahí, Kaz volteo rápidamente y con el aire sus cabellos se mecieron, el chico Uchiha quedo a unos pasos de ella observándola embelesado – yo… -

-yo a ti no – respondió Kaz sabiendo que le diría él, volvió a sonreír pero ahora melancólicamente, el fotógrafo capto esa imagen y mientras la chica se alejaba se acerco a Itachi

-una desilusión es tan común en estos tiempos, pero encontrar el amor no lo es –

-¿disculpe? –

-esa mujer, amigo mío, tiene una gran pena que la embarga, tu desgraciadamente eres tanto su consuelo como su verdugo sus ojos el reflejo de su alma deja ver que lo que siente por ti es tan claro por el agua pero tu traición fue tan negra como la noche, te ama, pero no quiere llorar – de quien sabe donde saco una foto y se la entrego – el amor es como una planta, debes regarlo con cariño para verlo crecer, ella podría ser la dueña de tu vida, solo piensa en lo que debes hacer – y así como llego se fue dejando mas confundido al Uchiha que al ver la fotografía solo suspiro.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sasuke POV**)

Kosei despertó cerca de la una de la tarde para mi alivio estaba más calmado, los doctores lo checaron de todo, sus heridas tardarían en sanar pero estaría bien, Kakashi marco insistiendo que fuera al cuartel y yo sin tener como des afanarme de él deje dos agentes con el chico, cuando llegue todos estaban reunidos, todos excepto Kaz.

-¿Por qué Kazumi no está presente? – pregunte

-se sentía mal – me dijo Jo – el brincar de tan alto la lastimo –

-ya veo – tal vez pase mas tarde a visitarla

-muchachos – nos hablo Kakashi, era extraño pero ahora no tenia consigo su peculiar librito naranja, era una mala señal – hace semanas estamos cerca de dar con las asesinas de la rosa, pero se nos han presentado más problemas, Akatsuki, esta banda de ladrones se unió a ellas poniéndonos las cosas más difíciles, el gobierno Japonés ha decidido que es tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas, los piden vivos o muertos sin importar el costo, la agencia aun sigue bajo sospecha pero tenemos atorado el caso del hombre muerto en el hospital y el intento de ayer, tenemos a todo el departamento trabajando en eso y en apoyo nos mandaran más agentes, señores, esto es una guerra – termino su pequeño discurso impactando su mano contra su escritorio, yo solo lo miraba pensativo para llegar a este extremo Kakashi debería estar demasiado enojado y al parecer lo estaba – concéntrense en la agencia – dijo mirándome de reojo – y los demás ya saben, ahora váyanse – uno a uno desocuparon el lugar, solo él y yo nos quedamos ahí – dije que se fueran –

-si, te oí perfectamente – le conteste

-¿y que haces aquí? – me pregunto mientras revolvía algunos papeles

-dime que fue lo que te puso así – dije sin rodeos, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y suspiro

-la agencia nos quiere demandar –

-¿Cómo? –

-no sé cómo demonios lo hicieron, pero lograron que los altos mandos pusiera sus ojos sobre nosotros, nos exigen pruebas para seguir con el operativo dentro de la agencia o me destituirán del cargo –

-¿pueden hacer eso? –

-siempre y cuando no tenga las pruebas suficientes – me dijo preocupado – pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa –

-¿y entonces? –

-revocaran la placa de todos los implicados, no importa que sean extranjeros –

-Kaz y Jo –

-ellos se verían obligados a quedarse aquí hasta que se notifique a su agencia en estados unidos, una vez que eso se haga serán llevados y condenados –

-¿condenados porque! – pregunte algo exaltado

-por no cumplir su trabajo, son políticas muy extrañas las que ellos manejan, podrían ser condenados a no trabajar para el gobierno en ninguna institución, sería algo muy malo para ellos tomando en cuenta que toda su vida se han dedicado a esto –

-cuanto tiempo tenemos para eso –

-un mes a partir de mañana – un mes era tiempo más que suficiente para hacer lo que fuera necesario

-si se comprueba que tienen algo que ver, ¿Qué pasaría? –

-todos los empleados serian consignados en espera de sentencia – me respondió con cansancio, de inmediato pensé en Sakura, por un lado estaba Kaz y su amigo, por el otro ella, estaba en un total dilema – sé que es un tema tabú para ti, pero… ¿haz tenido contacto con tu hermano? – claramente sentí que toda la sangre se me bajo y mis ojos se inyectaban de un color rojo

-no he sabido nada de él, solo que pertenece a ese grupo de ladrones – dije escupiendo todo el veneno que pude

-se que te duele, pero no tienes pruebas que el haya sido el culpable –

-él me lo confeso!, fue él quien mato a mis padres y me mando a ese maldito orfanato! – grite fuera de mi – si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera sido de mi –

-tranquilo, solo era un comentario – me dijo algo asustado

-sabes que si supiera algo de él te lo diría en cuando me enterara – le respondí su pregunta anterior

-ya veo… ¿dejaste bien cuidado al chico? –

-tome todas las medidas necesarias, no me gustaría tener que decirle a Kaz que su chico sufrió –

-le tomo mucho cariño para haber sido solamente un día –

-es muy extraña sabes, al principio no me caía ni bien, ahora siento que es casi como la hermana que nunca quise tener – bromee

-se parece a ti en muchos aspectos, si no tienes nada más que hacer te agradecería que me ayudaras con algunos papeles –

-claro, cuales son – total quedarme un poco mas con él no sería tan malo, señalo a su lado izquierdo donde había una caja muy grande

-ahí dentro esta la mitad – me dijo, la mitad!, porque no me fui cuando pude.

Le ayude a archivar todos los pendientes que tenia, firmar los que necesitaba y tirar los que simplemente estaban de mas, pero todo tenía que ser con cuidado, leer y releer todos los papeles para así poder saber si servían o no, en fin, termine y salí de ahí con una gran calma en verdad eso me ayudo bastante, cuando salí ya era de noche, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban a más no poder, era una noche verdaderamente hermosa, voltee a mi derecha y me encontré a Kaz recargada en la pared, traía una mochila bastante abultada en la espalda y abrazaba algo que parecían papeles.

-no esperaba encontrarte por aquí – le dije un poco sorprendido

-la verdad, yo tampoco esperaba venir – susurro, había algo extraño en su voz

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunte preocupado, me miro a los ojos y suspiro

-es extraño cuando las personas, esas malditas personas no son como creías que eran – me dijo usando un tono de voz casi inaudible, sus palabras sonaban tristes y quebradas – hacen parecer estupideces todo el odio que antes sentías por ellas y solo dejan algo mas destruido –

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – me estaba asustando, la tome por los hombros y la moví un par de veces

-porque es la verdad – me contesto - ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dicen que tu hermano no es lo que tú crees? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, jamás pensé que haría si Itachi resultara inocente de todo lo que un día lo acuse – ¿no sabrías como demonios actuar verdad?, ¿no crees que todos los días deberíamos pensar en eso? –

-yo… no tengo por qué contestar – le respondí cortante, no quería acordarme de nada ni hacerme preguntas en torno a el

-deberías abrir más tu mente, yo cometí el maldito error de encerrarme en un mundo de fantasía cuando la realidad es cruda y fría, toma – me extendió los papeles que traía consigo – con eso tal vez te des una idea y sepas que es lo realmente sientes – observe unos momentos lo que me acaba de entregar y regrese mi mirada a ella, estaba por irse

-¿Qué es esto? –

-la parte que te faltaba de vida – me respondió sin voltear a verme y siguió su camino, de alguna manera no me gusto la cara que traía, se veía sombría con falta de ese brillo que la caracteriza, Kaz tenía algo y estos papeles tenían que ver con eso.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kazumi se perdió de la vista de Sasuke y se interno en la obscuridad de la noche, caminando llego a un conjunto residencial, casas grandes y muy bonitas de alzaban a lo largo de ambos lados de la calle, con la confianza de que nadie la estaba viendo entro en una casa que aun no era habitada, bajo la mochila que traía consigo y saco ropa negra, un cinturón con varios artefactos, guantes rojos y una máscara blanca con detalles morados, Kaz seguía sin entender cómo fue que creyó en la carta que encontró entre los papeles.

_Flash Back-_

_Después del encuentro con Itachi Matsukata se fue directo a su apartamento, dejo los papeles sobre el sofá y se fue a dormir, cosa que no logro por la curiosidad que le daba leerlos, se sentó a un lado de dichos papeles y saco uno por uno, los leyó detenidamente, todos traban sobre el mismo tema, Sasuke, Itachi y el asesinato de sus padres, al final de todos los papeles encontró una carta, la tomo y al leer el destinatario supo que era para ella, la abrió y la comenzó a leer en voz alta._

_-"Kazumi, tan curiosa como siempre – __**idiota – **__esta carta es solo para agradecerte el haber aceptado ayudarme con Sasuke, sabes lo importante que es para mí, por eso muchas gracias, otro asunto que me gustaría tratar por este medio es tu hermana, se que la quieres ayudar, pero si no te presentas ante ella, jamás lo harás, se de muy buena fuente que alrededor de las 4 de la tarde tendrá un reunión con Orochimaru para darle la siguiente misión, esperando que no la arruine, tal vez si te presentas a esa junta, y anticipas su aparición en su siguiente trabajo tengas la oportunidad que has esperado todo este tiempo, pero hazlo bajo tu mascara, se que eres lo bastante inteligente como para hacer cambiar a tu hermana, ah, casi lo olvido, revisa muy bien esos papeles, dentro de ellos viene el expediente de la victima pasada, el hombre que murió en el hospital, esta toda su vida, tal vez te sirva de algo, y también está la de la de esta noche, como veraz, me adelanto a todo, espero que hagas lo correcto Kazu, Con amor Itachi, nos veremos después, mi querida Rosa Negra…" –_

_(__**Kazumi POV**__)_

_Termine de leer la carta con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en el rostro, volví a revisar los papeles, esta vez con más cuidado y efectivamente encontré dos expedientes que no tenían nada que ver con los demás, los leí y los aparte de los demás, al parecer Itachi le robo a Orochimaru sin que se diera cuenta, en verdad era talentoso, demasiado debía admitir, vi el reloj, faltaba una hora para las 4, bueno no tenía nada que perder realmente, fui a mi habitación y arregle una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba, tome todos los papeles y salí de ahí directo a la agencia, parada frente al gran edificio que una vez fue mi hogar lo contemple un poco y me fui a la parte trasera, entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me metí a los ya conocidos ductos de aire, me sabía de memoria cada uno de los caminos y llegue rápidamente a la sala de juntas, seguí hasta el cuarto donde guardan las escobas y me escondí, después de unos segundos el lugar de lleno de gente, al fondo podía ver a Sakura y sus compañeras, a un lado estaba Ayame, se veía extraña, pero no era ella quien me importaba en ese momento._

_-siento que hay mucha incompetencia últimamente – dijo Orochimaru mirando fijamente a mi hermana - ¿me pregunto por qué? –_

_-ellos están cada día más atentos – respondió – Kazumi y Joseph vinieron a reforzar muy bien a los policías –_

_-ese no es problema mío – siseo peligrosamente – ustedes tienen que cumplir con su trabajo cueste lo que cueste, incluso si tienen que matar a uno de esos policías entrometidos, en fin, toma – extendió un folder a Sakura y prosiguió –tienen la dirección y el nombre del próximo objetivo, estará solo en su casa así que no será problema – todos se levantaron y salieron poco a poco, yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando escuche que él hablaba nuevamente – has pensado en lo que te propuse? –_

_-lo que tú me pides es traicionarlos –_

_-ten en cuenta que Itachi tiene demasiados sentimientos, posiblemente no sea capaz de asesinar a Kaz y al otro policía –_

_-¿Kaz? –_

_-así es, después de tanto investigar descubrí que Kaz es la querida hermana de Sakura, esa niña se fue hace 15 años y ahora volvió convertida en policía, es un gran peligro para mí – sude frio, el ya me conocía y planeaba eliminarme con Itachi_

_-te aseguro que no podrá hacerlo – aseguro el chico con aretes – él y la chica tuvieron una aventura –_

_-entonces quizás también será necesario eliminarlo a él también – me moví hacia atrás y tire una escoba que hizo mucho ruido_

_-quien está ahí! – grito el muchacho volteando rápidamente a donde estaba yo, sin perder tiempo trepe hacia el ducto de aire antes de que ellos entraran, en cuanto puse la reja de nuevo abrieron la puerta_

_-deja ahí – dijo Orochimaru – seguramente fue una rata –_

_-si, tal vez – sudando salí de ahí y me fui directo al cuartel_

_**(Fin POV)**_

_Fin flashback-_

Lo que importa es que todo lo que decía la carta era verdad, esta noche atacarían a un inocente, termino de cambiarse saco una bolsa donde metió los dos expedientes y se la colgó cruzada, salió de la casa eran como media noche, era lógico que ya no hubiera luces en las casas, la calle era solo iluminada por unas cuantas farolas y la luna llena, sin perder tiempo fue a la dirección que decía en los papeles, como todo un ladrón experto entro sin activar las alarmas, en cuanto estuvo dentro fue directo a la caja de control y desactivo toda protección y alarma que ahí hubiera, tomo una linterna de su cinturón y comenzó a ir escaleras arriba, no sin antes inhalar el gas que le cambiaria la voz.

Toda la casa estaba en calma, cuando llego al rellenado pudo distinguir varias puertas, al final estaba una entre abierta, conforme se acercaba a ella pudo notar que un par de puertas tenían detalles para niños, seguramente ahí estaban durmiendo, abrió un poco las puertas pero no encontró nada, siguió hasta el fondo cuando entro se encontró con una gran habitación, en medio de ella de espaldas a un gran ventanal estaba una cama donde se encontraba un hombre dormido plácidamente, con sumo cuidado reviso toda la habitación, encontró diplomas y mas diplomas todos de la persona que se encontraba durmiendo, unas fotos, retratos de familia completa, vio una bata colgada de una silla, se acerco hasta ella, encontró boletos de avión, era un paquete vacacional, al parecer 3 de los 4 boletos que eran ya fueron usados, en fin, tomo un par de sogas ato a la cama al hombre y se subió sobre él, este abrió perezosamente los ojos y se topo con una máscara blanca frente a él.

-bu! – dijo Kaz, su voz era un poco profunda y juguetona

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el hombre un tanto asustado

-algo así como el ángel de tu guarda – respondió ella - ¿tienes problemas con la mafia o un estúpido ladrón? –

-yo… no, ¿me vas a matar! –

-calma, calma, no soy asesina, solo quiero saber si tienes relaciones con algún ladrón –

-yo soy médico, trabajo dignamente… n-no le hago mal a nadie!, tengo hijos y una esposa!... que quieres de mi!... ¿dinero? Te doy lo que quieras pero déjame! – decía histérico tratando de soltarse

-ya te lo dije yo no busco nada, no soy asesina, no soy ladrona… pero no te confundas, tampoco soy policía – se acerco a la cara del hombre peligrosamente cerca de sus labios – te quieren matar – susurro – según este papel que encontré en tu bata, eres director de la salud general en Japón, un hombre con mucha influencia… me pregunto porque querrán asesinarte –

-¿Quién me quiere matar! –

-tranquilo, no se para que quieren a un director… - paró en seco y a su mente rápidamente vino Tsunade, ella podría fácilmente manejar un cargo como este, solo era cuestión que estuviera vacante – ese malnacido – siseo Kaz – lamento haberte despertado – dijo al hombre – supongo volverás a dormir – de un golpe noqueo al sujeto justo en el momento indicado

-¿quien está ahí? – pregunto una voz de mujer

-pensé que tardarían mas – dijo Kaz – hola, flor de cerezo, ¿me extrañaste? – se bajo de la cama y camino lentamente hasta quedar a un metro de Sakura

-eres… no puede ser –

-aquí me tienes Saku, después de 15 años nos volvemos a ver… yo te lo prometí – pantalón negro, una sudadera entallada, zapatos y guantes rojos, la máscara blanca y morada, la misma imagen de cuando eran niñas, la misma mascara, en distintos bandos

-hermana… - susurro la peli rosa que llevaba como siempre su peluca negra

-tendremos una agradable charla – dijo Kaz notoriamente divertida

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Cuty Ligia-chan, ola otra vez, aay pues a mi también me decepciono Ayame, pero que le vamos hacer?, el caso es que, quizás Kabuto no se entere de la traición ya veraz porque, pues te dire, Kaz e Itachi tendrán próximamente un encuentro muy cercano del tercer tipo, jajaja, no ya encerio, tal vez se reconcilien todo depende de cómo avanzen las cosas, por otro lado no se como vaya a ser la reacción de Sakura, aun no la tengo en mente, pues ya vez que se encontraron y asi pues tal vez explote tal vez no, qizas Kaz sea muy fría con ella, en fin muchas cosas pueden pasar jaja, te aseguro que Itachi tomara la decisión correcta en cuanto a la propuesta de Orochimaru solo esperala, gracias por tu review espero uno en este también si no es mucho pedir xD**

**FlorItachiUchiha, como vengo diciendo desde siempre (incluso en el anime xD) Itachi siempre tiene una razón de ser, pero aun no la sabremos xD, si todo sale bien en mi peqeña y malvada cabezita, en el próximo capitulo podríamos tener un avanze de lo que se viene en cuanto a la razón del Uchiha, Orochimaru lo pagara y muy caro te lo aseguro, habrá muchas cosas que las hermanas e incluso los hermanos no le perdonaran, xD es tan frustrante cuando tienes miles de ideas en la cabeza y por cuestiones "X" no las pones y traes un mundo en tu cabeza qe no puedes escribir, me pasa a menudo, por eso a veces me tardo en subir cap.**

**setusna17, aaw me encontraba extrañando un review tuyo, jeje, pues como vez la historia? La verdad no puedo esperar por subir el siguiente cap, pero aun lo tengo que escribir xD, espero que te guste y me dejes un review ^^**

**uff, capitulo largo creo, bueno mas que los otros si xD, las hermanass por fin se encuentran, bueno en circunstancias que Sakura entiende, ¿Qué hablaran?, estará interesante el siguiente capitulo, habrá varios Flash Back pero muy interesantes, como la ven Itachi quiere intentar otra vez con Kaz, ella lo dejara?, y Pain esta tentado a traicionar al Uchiha mayor, que mal, Sasuke!, por dios casi se me olvida, tiene en sus manos las pruebas de que su hermano no mato a sus padres ¿Cómo creen que lo tome?, será interesante echar un vistazo a la mente de él, como verán el siguiente capitulo estará plagado de muchas cosas interesantes, ahora mi pregunta ¿les gustaría Lime o Leemon? Ojo, no será entre Sakura y Sasuke, noo, será entre otros personajes que en el siguiente cap les dire quienes son.**

**Sin mas por el momento, los dejo, ¿se merece este cap un review? Espero que si, ojala les haya gustado lo hize con mucho esfuerzo.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	12. Reencuentro

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Reencuentro, La historia detrás del caos.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(**Sakura POV**)

Orochimaru nos encargo una misión algo descarada, ir directamente a la casa de alguien para asesinarlo, Ino, Hinata, Ayame eran mis compañeras esta vez, además de dos hombres que Orochimaru insistió lleváramos, Deidara y Sasori, era ya casi media noche, no había luces por ningún lado el panorama perfecto para un asesinato, al llegar a nuestro destino el auto detuvo su marcha y yo baje de inmediato.

-deberíamos idear un plan – me dijo Deidara

-prefiero improvisar – le respondí cortante

-Sakura, el tiene razón, debemos tener un plan de respaldo – dijo Ayame quien en estos últimos días ha estado extraña – seria una desgracia si perdemos a alguien –

-no comparto al 100% el pensamiento de Ayame, pero tiene razón, tal vez pase algo –

-tal vez, tal vez no Ino, nadie lo sabe – mire la casa no era tan grande, dos pisos, amplio jardín, si el sujeto estaba solo no había porque hacer un plan – iré yo sola, si llegara a necesitar ayuda, les hablo –

-pero… -

-déjala ir Hinata – escuche que dijo Sasori a mis espaldas – de todos modos no creo que haya otro asesino esperando en la casa – ignore su último comentario y me adentre al lugar.

A paso lento ingrese al hogar, extrañamente no había alarma de cualquier tipo, era un conjunto residencial con guardias en quien sabe dónde, era raro que esta casa no tuviera seguridad, se ha de sentir muy poderoso el maldito animal que vive aquí, el primer piso de la casa estaba muy limpio, adornos muy caros por todas partes, quizás me lleve uno, subí las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, cuando llegue al segundo piso escuche voces, una mujer y un hombre, seguramente están teniendo una agradable "charla", como me repugnaba encontrarlos haciendo eso, cargue las pistola y seguí hasta la puerta .

-_lamento haberte despertado _– dijo la mujer – _supongo volverás a dormir_ – no podía permitir que eso pasara, sonreí, seguramente sería interesante

-¿Quién está ahí? – pregunte esperando una respuesta titubeante

-pensé que tardarías mas – me respondió, por curiosidad entre de lleno a la habitación y encontré a una mujer sentada sobre un hombre en una cama – hola, flor de cerezo, ¿me extrañaste? – bajo de la cama y me encaro, entonces la pude ver mejor

-eres… no puede ser –

-aquí me tienes Saku, después de 15 años nos volvemos a ver… yo te lo prometí – era ella, se atrevía volver después de desaparecer como si nada

-hermana… - susurre sin creerlo todavía

-tendremos una agradable charla – sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño al parecer le divertía la situación en la que estábamos, lleve una mano a mi rostro y retire la mascara

-déjame verte – exigí, ella negó con la cabeza y lanzo una pequeña risa

-nada es tan fácil hermanita – me dijo – tu no recuerdas ni mi rostro ni mi nombre, ¿Por qué debería acceder a las demandas de una persona que no me conoce? –

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunte realmente extrañada

-yo sé muchas cosas Saku, incluso el día que te deje sabia más cosas de las que tú imaginaste –

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – era la pregunta que necesitaba respuesta, me sentí decepcionada por ella cuando se fue, estaba preocupada de que a mi hermanita menor le pasara algo

-porque quería dejar todo esto, nunca me gusto asesinar personas solo por gusto de Orochimaru, incluso dude cuando se trato de los "asesinos" de nuestros padres –

-por dios! – Grite – ellos no merecían piedad mataron lo más importante para nosotros –

-puede ser, pero, ¿Qué harías si resulta que solo fueron usados por alguien más? –

-es imposible que hayan sido usados –

-Sakura por favor, abre los ojos, lo tuyo no fue un simple golpe para que olvidaras el dolor que te causo mi abandono, si no que fue para que no recordaras la parte más importante del asesinato de Haruno y mi madre, tu no recuerdas aquel hombre que falta – así que Kaz tenía razón, faltaba uno entre los que asesinamos, y si era así ¿Quién es? - aquel que no asesinamos es la pieza clave en todo esto –

-¿Quién? –

-eso tampoco te lo puedo responder…por lo menos no ahora, Sakura, trata de recordar, no es posible que no te acuerdes de tu propia hermana –

-tal vez yo no quiero recordarte, solo te fuiste, no me dijiste nada y de un día para otro desapareciste, Orochimaru dijo que podrías estar muerta –

-Orochimaru, Orochimaru, todo para ti tiene que ver con ese mal nacido! – grito ella – ¿no te das cuenta que solo te está utilizando? –

-lo hace, lo sé muy bien, pero con el fin de eliminar a todas las escorias de las calles de Japón – me miro por unos segundos como no creyendo en mis palabras para después echarse a reír sarcásticamente

-si eso fuera cierto, ¿no tendría que acabar contigo también?, el asesinar criminales te convierte en uno también – se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda, se recargo en el tocador de aquel hombre – ¿sabes quién es él? – me pregunto refiriéndose a mi objetivo, yo negué con la cabeza, solo sabía que debía matarlo – es el director de la salud en Japón, un hombre con mucho poder y dinero, pero que lo gano por puro merito suyo, no es un criminal, ¿entonces porque lo vas a matar? –

-Orochimaru lo ordeno, él no atenta contra inocentes, lo que tú me dices tiene que ser mentira –

-yo no miento, nunca lo he hecho, si no me crees toma – saco unos papeles de quien sabe dónde y me los arrojo – tienes toda la información sobre este tipo y el anterior – la mire asustada – el que mataste en el hospital, él tampoco era malo, pero volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué lo vas a matar?, tú no sabes la respuesta, pero yo sí, solo piensa en Tsunade

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver? – pregunte a la defensiva

-mucho, ella es médico no es así, tiene estudios que muchos soñarían, ella fácilmente tomaría un cargo como el de este hombre, si estuviera vacante… -

-si yo mato a este hombre ella podría tomarlo – complete su frase casi mecánicamente

-bingo!, el maldito de Orochimaru solo quiere más poder, con el hombre del hospital gano muchas acciones ilícitamente, con él – dijo señalando al hombre en la cama – ganaría todo el sector de salud, a él no le importa la seguridad de las personas, ni la de ustedes, solo le interesa su propio bien – no quería seguir escuchándola, se aparece de repente frente a mi diciendo que todo en lo que he creído es una mentira, sin pensarlo mucho me lancé a asesinar al hombre pero ella me detuvo a medio camino – tienes que creerme – casi me suplico y me tiro al suelo – si no lo haces por las buenas tendré que obligarte –

**(Fin POV)**

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

El reciente encuentro con Kaz dejo a Sasuke con la cabeza hecha un lio, no sabía si creerle y leer las pruebas que le dio o solamente ignorarla y seguir sembrando más odio por su hermano, tumbado en su cama observaba el techo como lo mas importante en ese momento recordando el infierno que vivió hace años…

Flash Back-

_Un niño caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, venia de la escuela y tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, al llegar a casa seguramente su mamá lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, la comida preparada y un beso solo para él, también encontraría a su hermano, inexpresivo para todos, pero muy cariñoso para él, el mejor hermano mayor que jamás nadie podría tener, que suertudo era, dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con mucha gente arremolinada alrededor de algo, se acerco poco a poco metiéndose entre la gente, llego al centro y vio a un hombre tirado, tenía sangre en la mayoría de su cuerpo, ahogo un grito cuando lo reconoció, él era su "niñero", seguramente iba por él a la escuela o llevaba a su hermano a casa, pensando en la segunda posibilidad tiro su mochila y corrió con dirección a su casa esperando que su hermanito estuviera sano y salvo._

_Llego a la entrada, se veía sola, no estaba siquiera su querido perro, siguió hasta la cocina, pero tampoco encontró alguien, asustado comenzó a gritarle a su mamá o a su papá, pero ninguno respondió, escucho unos golpes en la azotea, subió con mucho cuidado y al llegar se encontró con la escena más horrible que haya visto en su vida, un rio de sangre corría desde la mitad del cuarto hasta la puerta, su hermano estaba parado con una pistola en su mano y frente a él estaban sus padres muertos, Itachi apunto con el arma a su hermano que estaba temblando._

_-¿te asusta? - pregunto sínicamente – esto no es nada de lo que próximamente hare – camino hacia él sin dejar de apuntarle _

_-po-porque? –balbuceaba el pequeño_

_-me canse de las farsas, ya no soportaba seguir con esto y te mataría en este preciso momento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer – dio unos golpecitos a la frente de su hermano y se fue a paso lento hacia la puerta, el pequeño Sasuke se quedo ahí, parado sin saber que hacer ríos de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y los cuerpos inertes de sus padres frente a él, cayó de rodillas aun sin creer lo que había sucedido, patrullas se oían lejos y una ambulancia también, Sasuke no quería saber nada del mundo…_

Fin Flash Back-

Sin otra cosa que hacer tomo los papeles y de uno a uno comenzó a revisarlos minuciosamente, si su hermano no era inocente, seguramente con eso podría mandarlo a prisión.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Era inusual ver a Itachi conduciendo de noche, por seguridad no lo hacía, siempre decía que era muy peligroso andar a oscuras porque siempre se podían confundir con cualquiera, a pesar de todo eso él iba a exceso de velocidad atravesando la ciudad de punta a punta, conducir era lo que más le relajaba, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba, después de volver todo su pasado se hacía presente, principalmente dos episodios, su engaño a Kaz y su traición a Sasuke.

Flash Back-

_Itachi caminaba lentamente camino a casa deseando que su madre tuviera la comida lista, sus pasos eran pesados y pausados, al llegar a una esquina observo a un par de hombres forcejeando uno de ellos cayó al suelo después de un disparo y el otro salió corriendo, el joven Itachi corrió hacia el hombre para poder ayudarlo, al llegar a él se encontró con que era su niñero, como pudo grito por ayuda causando que mucha gente se amontonara alrededor._

_-v-va po-por sus padres… - susurro el hombre – t-tiene qu-que irse joven… - dijo en su último aliento antes de morir, Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejo ahí al cuidado de los curiosos y corrió a su casa, debía apresurarse si no lo lamentaría, sin preocuparle tocar la puerta entro y al no recibirlo nadie se preocupo, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, antes de abrir la puerta dos disparos sonaron haciendo que él no pudiera moverse durante unos momentos, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose lo sobresalto fue entonces que se decidió por entrar, sus padres estaban al centro del cuarto, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por el suelo y el no sabía qué hacer._

_-es triste muchacho – dijo una voz – yo sé quien fue –_

_-dime! – exigió el chico_

_-aun no – le dijo él – primero tienes que prepararte, no puedo lanzarte así como así al peligro –_

_-¿Qué quieres de mi? –_

_-tus servicios, tú me ayudas y yo te diré quien asesino a tus padres, solo tienes que abandonar esta vida –_

_-yo… -_

_-no podemos involucrar a tu hermano…¿o sí? –_

_-eso me haría un criminal – dijo Itachi_

_-algo así… -_

_-no quiero eso para mi hermano… -_

_-te estaré esperando abajo… creo que tienes visitas… o por cierto… me llamo Orochimaru – el hombre salió por la ventana y dejo al chico solo._

_Itachi tomo sin vacilar el arma que había quedado en el suelo, lastimaría rotundamente a su hermano, pero sin embargo era la única manera para alejarlo de él y no lo buscara, en cuestión de segundos Sasuke apareció frente a él con los ojos llorosos, y él, sin piedad lo encaro, haciendo añicos el corazón de ambos, dejo solo a su hermano y fue a encontrarse con Orochimaru._

_-tu hermano estará bien, un hombre de un orfanato vendrá pronto, estará bien cuidado y sabrás de él todo el tiempo – _

Fin Flash Back-

-me da gusto no haber confiado en Orochimaru, le debo una a Kakashi… uno de estos días se la pagare – decía mientras seguía corriendo en su auto, tenía una parada muy interesante que hacer.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-ya deja de moverte! – decía Kaz sobre su hermana – no tienes por qué ser tan terca! –

-déjame en paz! – decía la otra

-me estas hartando hermanita! – ambas hermanas rodaron por el suelo forcejeando, se daban golpes cada vez mas fuertes – te está usando! –

-tu no tienes derecho a decir eso! – grito Sakura – me dejaste sola hace mucho tiempo, estuve con él todo y me cuido –

-te engaño!... ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez! – Kaz lanzo lejos a su hermana y se paro en el marco de la ventana – esta noche no cumplirás tu tarea, y ten por seguro que así seguirá hasta que aceptes lo que te digo –

-tu eres quien me quiere engañar – replico Sakura

-¿Quién te quiere engañar? – pregunto Ino agitada de tanto correr, ella y los demás estaban en el umbral de la puerta, la tardanza de Sakura los hizo sospechar y decidieron entrar

-por esto decía yo que era necesario un plan – dijo Deidara con fastidio apuntando con un arma a Kaz

-bájala – ordeno Sasori – no creo que sea necesaria –

-Rosa negra? – pregunto Ayame

-ya no uso ese nombre, lirio seco – respondió – ahora, ya no llevo uno –

-eres la hermana de Sakura? – pregunto Hinata

-era – dijo Sakura

-es una hermosa reunión, pero por desgracia me tengo que ir – dijo Kaz dándose la vuelta – aah, casi lo olvido – regreso al interior de la habitación y fue directo a una pequeña mesa de donde tomo un control – corte toda la seguridad de la casa, pero aun queda la del conjunto residencial, cuando presione este botón, tendrán 3 minutos para largarse de aquí antes que lleguen los guardias -

-vámonos – ordeno una vez más el peli rojo – no tiene sentido arriesgarnos por tan poco –

-pero… -

-pero nada Sakura, tu serás la líder del escuadrón, pero Deidara y yo estamos aquí para protegerlas y esta es una situación difícil – Sakura junto a las otras abandonaron la habitación a regañadientes dejando atrás a Deidara y Sasori

-cuídala – dijo Kaz antes de presionar el botón y saltar por la ventana

-descuida – susurro Sasori antes de salir corriendo

Kazumi cayó en pie en un pequeño callejón, escucho el chillido de las llantas y supuso que ya se habían marchado, respiro profundo y sonrió, por lo menos esa parte ya estaba cubierta.

-¿Quién está ahí? – volteo a su izquierda para encontrarse con 3 guardias armados

-se suponía que eran 3 minutos – susurro para sí misma antes de salir corriendo para evitarlos, varios disparos pegaron en las paredes, las luces de las casas se encendían a su paso haciendo más difícil su escape – maldición… - doblo una esquina y antes de poder cruzar la calle un carro negro se le atravesó

-sube! – grito Itachi, Kaz lo pensó unos segundos pero un par de disparos mas fueron suficientes para tomar su decisión, arrancaron antes de que los guardias salieran del callejón, ella respiraba muy agitada y volteaba atrás constantemente, el Uchiha solo reía por lo bajo

-no es gracioso – replico la chica quitándose la máscara – creo que calcule mal – dijo analizando su situación

-para suerte tuya, pase en el momento indicado –

-si, y te lo agradezco, ahora, si me dejaras bajar todo seria genial –

-no creo que pueda hacer eso, no aun – Matsukata lanzo una mirada amenazante a su acompañante pero este ni se inmuto – no me mires así, te pondré a salvo, por la mañana te podrás ir a tu casa… ¿de acuerdo? – sin otra salida Kaz acepto, el resto del camino transcurrió lento y en silencio.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-Orochimaru no debe enterarse de esto – dijo Sakura a todos los chicos

-pero ¿y si pregunta que paso? – pregunto Ayame

-le dirán que me pregunte a mí o a Sasori –

-está bien… ¿segura que no pasa nada? – pregunto Ino

-si, segura – salió del auto – vayan con cuidado y ya saben – se despidió de sus amigas y fue al interior de su edificio, abordo el elevador y sin ningún pensamiento en especial subió hasta su piso, la máscara blanca de su hermana se aparecía en su cabeza sin importar lo que hiciera, ella estaba ahí, el ruido metálico de las puertas la hizo reaccionar un poco, salió del aparato para ir a su departamento, abrió la puerta y sin saber que mas hacer cayó de rodillas al suelo preguntándose una y otra vez como fue que la dejo ir.

Flash Back-

_Llovía, era la primera misión de las hermanas y un peor clima no podía hacer, ambas corrían lo más rápido que podían, con 8 y 9 años eran unas pequeñas asesinas, se resguardaron bajo el techo de una casona abandonada, la adrenalina corría por sus pequeños cuerpos, Sakura sonreía abiertamente y la otra pequeña temblaba._

_-con que así se siente – decía Sakura contemplando sus manos – tener la vida de una persona en tus manos y arrebatársela sin chistar –_

_-no es para sentirse orgullosa – repuso la otra- me siento basura… -_

_-_ terminamos con nuestro suplicio!, vengamos a nuestros padres! –_

_-pero… -_

_-ellos mataron a tu papa también!... que mas quieres –_

_-Saku… esto no era lo que yo pensaba – la pequeña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Sakura la veía sin inmutarse – yo…yo no quería matar! –_

_-pues ya lo hicimos y no hay nada que hacer –_

_-te equivocas… hace unos días recibí una carta, podemos salir de Japón e ir a una academia Saku, mi papá nos dejo eso! –_

_-te lo dejo a ti!... el no era mi padre! _ como puedes querer irte? –_

_-¿Cómo?... ya no somos niñas Saku, perdimos ese privilegio cuando aceptamos unirnos a Orochimaru, tenemos que pensar como adultos, prepararnos para la muerte!... ¿es eso justo? –_

_-no… pero ellos tampoco fueron justos, no preguntaron si podían quitarnos a nuestros padres… solo lo hicieron –_

_-Sakura por favor… vámonos… - el celular que traía la peli rosa comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la plática de las hermanas, la pequeña se resguardo más de la lluvia alejándose de su hermana, hablo por unos segundos para después suspirar_

_-Orochimaru dice que ya vienen por nosotras –_

_-preferiría quedarme aquí – contesto la otra – ¿no crees que es raro la forma en que llego Orochimaru a nosotros?, y ese cuento de que él sabía sobre los asesinos… yo no lo termino de creer –_

_-yo no dudo de él – contesto Sakura – nos dio techo, comida, ¿Qué más quieres? –_

_-la verdad, yo quiero ver esas pruebas, saber cómo fue que las consiguió – _

_-no tenemos que pedirle cuentas y vámonos que ya llegaron – la pequeña Haruno inicio el camino hacia el auto dejando a su hermana sola hasta que reacciono, la noche la pasaron separadas, Sakura no comprendía que era lo que su hermana quería, ni porque dudaba de Orochimaru, en toda la noche no pudo dormir, se levanto muy temprano y fue a la habitación de su hermana donde encontró la cama tendida, reviso los cajones, el ropero y debajo de la cama pero su hermana no estaba, dio aviso a Orochimaru, la buscaron por todas partes y no la encontraron, todo ese día la busco para al final darse por vencida y debajo de un árbol de cerezo lloro y dejo todas sus esperanzas de volverla a ver._

Fin Flash Back-

Se recostó en un sillón donde se quedo dormida pensando en el siguiente encuentro con su hermana y sobre qué le diría a Orochimaru sobre su fracaso.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Flash Back-

_Cerro de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y se tumbo a llorar sobre su cama, se convirtió en lo que menos quería, ahora era una asesina, igual a quienes acababa de quitarle la vida, volteo a su mesita de noche, la carta ahí estaba y dos boletos de avión, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y comenzó a hacer su maleta, pensó en dejar su muñeca pero no podía hacerlo, salió en la madrugada directo al aeropuerto decidida a empezar de nuevo._

Fin Flash Back-

-estas muy callada…¿en qué piensas? – pregunto Itachi a Kaz

-somos unos malditos bastardos – dijo la chica – dejamos a nuestros hermanos así sin más, solo nos fuimos –

-era necesario – respondió él

-si… fue necesario, pero nos ganamos el odio de ellos –

-tenemos que ganarnos su cariño –

-tu puedes hacerlo, yo no, ella realmente me odia, quiere demasiado a Orochimaru y aunque me duela admitirlo, se que lo escogería a él antes que a mí –

-Kazu… no digas eso – el auto se detuvo frente a una casa muy lejos de la ciudad, escondida entre el bosque y llena de musgo por fuera, ambos bajaron del auto y fueron directo a la casa, Kaz se recargo en la pared e Itachi buscaba algo en el refrigerador –quieres algo? –

-agua… por favor – pidió la chica – sabes, ay algo que quiero preguntarte –

-pregunta lo que quieras – respondió él dándole el vaso con agua

-¿Por qué me engañaste?... jamás me respondiste esa pregunta – el cristal resonó en la casa, el piso se mojo a todo lo ancho, Itachi miraba asombrado a Kaz y dudaba en contestar.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Setsuna17, muchas gracias! ^^ de verdad me alegra que sigas mi fic y espero que lo sigas haciendo, me atrase bastante esta vez pero el capitulo salió, ojala te haya gustado y espero pronto ver un review tuyo, hasta luego.**

**Noodle KoroKoro , pues me tarde mas de lo que tenia planeado pero pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo leas, y pues, en este cap trate de dar un vistaso a lo que el motivo de la separación de ambos hermanos, Orochimaru no tarda en caer y lamentablemente se necesitaran de dos muertes para eso, pero de qe cae cae, gracias por tu review.**

**Bueno… si me tarde mucho, primeramente porque en un principio tenia tareas de la escuela y después mi inspiración me dejo y no se a donde diablos se fue, el capitulo quedo pero aun no se si recupre la inspiración, bueno como sea aquí esta el capitulo, terminado ayer, espero por mi bien terminar el próximo capitulo en una semana o tendré una crisis xD jajaja pues sin mas que decir solo esperando que les haya agradado me despido.**

**Atte: **

**Shasad Naoko.**


	13. Amor

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Amor**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿Por qué me miras así?... ¿tan complicada es mi pregunta? –

-no es eso… lo que pasa es que… no estoy seguro de contestarte – susurro Itachi

-si no quieres… no lo hagas mi intención no era incomodarte – le dijo Kaz con la cabeza gacha

-Kazu… yo aun te amo… -

-no digas eso por favor, sabes que no puedo corresponderte – decía la chica con dolor

-tu me estas mintiendo… ¿Por qué? –

-yo fui quien pregunto primero – se defendió Kaz – contéstame –

-jamás me creerías –

-tengo mucho tiempo… de hecho hasta el amanecer…así que comienza, nada de lo que digas me hará sentir peor que en ese momento –

-yo… lo hice para protegerte, estabas en un grave problema… bueno yo… el caso es que me amenazaron con hacerte daño –

-¿eso era todo? – grito Kazumi – por eso te metiste con esa mujer! –

-ella fue quien me amenazo, yo debía terminar contigo y pasar una noche con ella para que no te hicieran nada –

-por favor Itachi, esa es la estupidez más grande que has dicho en toda tu vida!... sabes perfectamente que me basto para cuidarme sola! –

-tenia miedo que te lastimaran de acuerdo! No pensaba con claridad! –

-tu me lastimaste más de lo que un arma lo haría! – le grito ella – sabes cuanto sufrí!, tienes idea de cuantas lagrimas derrame!... eres un completo imbécil! –

-cálmate… -

-que me calme?... como demonios! Si la persona que yo mas amaba en el mundo me quería proteger haciéndome más daño… eres tan listo para unas cosas y tan idiota para otras! –

-no seas tan cruel… -

-tu te detuviste a pensar un poco en eso?... por dios… - Kaz llorando cayó de rodillas al suelo, Itachi solo la miraba impotente, sin poder siquiera acercarse un poco – te espere al día siguiente en el departamento… esperando que fueras por tus cosas pero nunca llegaste… lo mismo hice la siguiente y la siguiente a esa, todos los días preguntándome si algún día volverías para arreglar todo… pero jamás nada paso –

-yo quería volver… pero no podía hacerlo, solo te hubiera expuesto al peligro… - callo sus palabras por una fuerte bofetada de Kaz que lo observaba con odio

-peligro… no te das cuenta que mi vida está llena de eso!... –

-esto era muy diferente!... por medio de mi Orochimaru te hubiera encontrado!... el quería asesinarte desde que abandonaste la organización… si yo seguía contigo ahora estarías muerta! Porque no lo entiend… - nuevamente fue callado pero esta vez por un desesperado beso de la chica, él tardo en contestar pero cuando lo hizo fue suave y lento calmando la histeria de Kaz, el beso se mesclo con lagrimas de ambos, para cuando se separaron ella tenia los labios ligeramente hinchados y el la observaba asombrado.

-cuando te volví a ver – decía Kaz con dificultad – luche conmigo misma para no lanzarme a tus brazos, para no besarte… y ahora fui tan débil… -

-Kaz… -

-Itachi… jamás pude odiarte, olvidarte… dejar de amarte, fuiste y eres importante para mi… - el Uchiha abrazo fuertemente a la chica, ambos fundidos en un gran abrazo, los dos llorando en el hombro del otro, se habían reencontrado, por fin estaban completos

-permite que este idiota enmiende su error – susurro él en su oído, lentamente busco sus labios para unirse en un beso que se termino por falta de aire, la chica se separo de él y se recargo en la pared sin quitar su mirada de él

- vi a Sasori –

-Orochimaru lo mando a él y a Deidara para cuidarlas, yo le dije que las sacara de ahí si había problemas –

-se ve muy diferente, Deidara también –

-maduraron un poco – le dijo Itachi – Kaz, yo… -

-ignora lo que paso… yo no debería estar aquí – fue directo a la puerta con la intención de irse pero Itachi se le atravesó

-no puedes salir – le recordó

-déjame ir… yo no… -

-no ¿Qué?... admitiste que aun me amas… no te vayas –

-tengo que irme, si me quedo la situación no sería la mejor… -

-ah si? – Itachi con rapidez coloco a Kaz contra la pared sosteniéndola por las muñecas, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus miradas se encontraron – dime…ahora quieres irte? – pregunto dando besos a su cuello

-déjame…por favor – rogaba ella tratando de no ceder a sus deseos – esto no… no es correcto – gemía

-lo deseas, igual que yo – susurro en su oído – permíteme llevarte al cielo – decía al tiempo que su mano se movía debajo de las ropas de ella

-Itachi… para…para por favor… -

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y que no quieres esto – el Uchiha tomo el mentón de la chica para evitar que desviara la mirada, ella estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad de los de Itachi, cerró los ojos y lo abrazo

-eres un maldito bastardo… un idiota, pero quiero que seas solo mi idiota – susurro al oído de él para después seguirle el juego, lo tiro al suelo y estando ella sobre él lo comenzó a besar

(**Itachi POV**)

Sus besos eran mi droga, se movía sobre mí provocando mis más bajos instintos, sus manos estaban apoyadas firmemente en mi pecho, donde sentía una fuerte presión, temblaba, algo no estaba bien con ella, pare sus besos, tome sus muñecas y me senté atrayéndola a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada estaba centrada al suelo y no me hablaba – Kazumi, tienes algo, no me quieres decir… -

-tengo miedo… - me susurro muy despacio – yo… jamás… -

-¿jamás qué? –

-yo… jamás he estado con alguien… -

-¿quieres decir que esas historias que me contabas sobre tus misiones y esos hombres fueron mentira? –

-si… yo no hacia esas partes… yo solo los asesinaba – su temblor fue cesando poco a poco y dejo de mirar el suelo para mirarme a mi – no he tenido ningún hombre aun… - sonreí abiertamente y la abrace fuertemente - quiero que tú seas el primero y el ultimo… - susurro antes de volver a besarme

_La última noche y la lluvia está cayendo_

_Te devuelvo mis memorias de antes_

_Me prometí a yo mismo que estaría bien sin ti_

_Pero no lo puedo evitar_

Como pude me levante del suelo junto con ella, habíamos dejado de besarnos para contemplarnos mejor, pase mi mano por su fino rostro detallando cada una de sus facciones, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pintada, no pude resistirme más y la bese, dando tropiezos llegamos con un poco de dificultad a la habitación, debo admitir que no era el mejor escenario, puesto que solo era un escondite, solo había una cama, una silla y un buro en todo el cuarto.

_Tomo alcohol que aún no sé cómo controlarlo_

_Intentando llenar mi corazón vacío_

_Un día sin ti es demasiado largo_

_Rezo que por favor pueda olvidarte_

_(Esto es una mentira)_

La deposite suavemente sobre la cama pero antes de que me incorporara ella me jalo y quede sobre su ser, ella lanzo una pequeña risa juguetona que me hizo estremecer, acaricie sus cabellos y ahora con la luz de la luna pude contemplarla mejor, a pesar de haber llorado, sus ojos no estaban hinchados, la bese una vez mas esta vez bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.

_Sin ti la felicidad no puede ser encontrada en mí_

_Aún no puedo deshacerme de ninguna herida_

_No quiero vivir más_

_Yeah, esto es mentira, esto me está molestando_

_Me estoy volviendo loco en tus pensamientos_

_Quiero verte, pero me dicen que no puedo_

_Todo terminó (Estaré bien ahí)_

No puedo creer que viví tanto tiempo sin ella, me mentí y le mentí a ella al haberle hecho eso, tenia razón, debí haberle contado todo, pero fui un idiota, mientras la besaba pensaba en todas esas noches que pase deseando verla pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ella saco mi camisa y me acaricio el pecho, se sentía tan bien, era una sensación que jamás olvidare, invertí las posiciones quedando ella encima mío, le quite lentamente la blusa que traía, al hacerlo me encontré con un sostén negro que me impedía la vista a todo lo demás.

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo_

Un imperceptible rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kaz, en toda mi vida de conocerla jamás la había visto de aquella manera, sonrojada y apenada, ella es una mujer fuerte, decidida, pero hoy esta noche me ha mostrado facetas de su vida que pensé jamás conocer, desabotone su pantalón y baje el cierre ella se encargo de quitárselo, pude tocar sus bien formadas piernas, blancas y largas, su parte baja era tapada también por una prenda negra, sonreí al imaginarme quitándosela, me quito el pantalón y siguió besándome, esta noche seguramente llegaría al cielo junto a ella.

_Dediqué mi todo en esta canción para ti_

_(Otras personas probablemente no lo saben)_

_Solo, sin que nadie sepa_

_(Yeah, aquellas palabras que dije eran mentira)_

_Un solitario olvidado, absolutamente solo_

_Y yo perdido en medio de todo_

_En mi bolsillo esta carta de separación esta arrugada_

_Y doblada, hey_

_(Y mi costumbre de preguntarte y pedirte donde estas)_

_Voy a cambiar, voy a reír frente a todo ahora en adelante_

La puse debajo mío, pase mi mano por su espalda buscando el broche del sostén, cuando lo destrabe observe como ella miraba hacia un lado, busque sus labios y los encontré, entre besos me deshice de su prenda y comenzó a masajear sus senos, lanzaba pequeños gemidos que se ahogaban en mi boca, ella lo disfrutaba y yo también, sus uñas se encajaban en mi espalda, sus besos recorrían todo mi pecho, ya no podía mas, mi entrepierna comenzaba a abultarse y dolía, realmente dolía.

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo_

Nos deshicimos de lo último que nos tapaba, yo como un loco baje hasta llegar a mi objetivo, quise prepararla antes de entrar, pero ella me paro – no quiero que actúes como un profesional – fue lo que me dijo – imaginemos que no sabes nada – dijo con un tono extraño, la mire y la bese, era lo único que podía hacer.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, espero que todo esto sea un sueño_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, porque sólo se suma a este montón_

_Abandonado esto, bebé_

_Todavía no puedo olvidarte_

_No, no pienso que alguna vez voy a poder_

_Ni siquiera hasta el día de mi muerte, yeah_

_¿La marca que te hice se cicatriza?_

_Lo siento porque nunca conseguí hacer algo por ti_

Cerró los ojos y yo también, me sentía tan nervioso, esta era mi primera vez, la primera vez que hacía el amor, lo demás solo fue un intento de olvidarla, sexo solo por placer, es imposible comparar esta experiencia con las otras… simplemente incomparable, me acomode sobre ella y lentamente comenzó a entrar, derramaba lagrimas, me detuve un poco, ella me vio y solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo_

_(Bye, bye)_

Comencé el vaivén lentamente, Kaz se empezaba a acostumbrar a su invasor, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y las uñas en mi espalda se clavaban cada vez más dentro, ella pedía mas y yo quería dárselo, faltaba poco, podía sentirlo, ella sudaba y yo la besaba.

_Niña_

_Lo siento, pero te amo_

_Esto es todo lo que te tengo que decir..._

_Mira, ¿va a estar todo bien, no?_

_Tan condenado, ¿por qué estoy llorando?_

No sé si es tonto, y la verdad no me importa, pero estaba llorando, ¿Por qué?, este era mi sueño dorado, hacerlo con ella, creo que era de felicidad, el momento llego y deje mi esencia dentro de ella, se encorvo ligeramente señal de que llegamos juntos, me tire sobre ella cuidando no aplastarla, estaba igual o más agitada que yo, la abrace - ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto – no es nada… es solo que te amo – le conteste yo y como respuesta obtuve un tierno beso.

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo._

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, ¿Cómo pude estar lejos de todo esto?, verdaderamente fui un grandísimo idiota al haberla lastimado tanto, ella vale mucho, pero ahora es mía, suena demasiado posesivo, pero esa es la realidad, Kazumi y yo, esta noche fuimos uno mismo, el cansancio me vencía, cerré los ojos lentamente.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sasuke POV**)

6 de la mañana, en toda la noche no pude dormir, en mi cabeza rondaban una y otra vez todas las evidencias que Kaz me entrego, ¿si mi hermano no era culpable porque se fue?, era la pregunta que mas me molestaba, me levante de la cama y fui a darme una ducha, Matsukata tendrá visitas el día de hoy.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Un fuerte bostezo dio Kaz antes de abrir los ojos, la poca luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno a los ojos, se estiro un poco, abrazo la almohada con la intensión de no soltarla, pero antes de llegar a su cometido se dio cuenta de algo, no traía ropa, se tapo con la sabana y sentada en la cama observo la habitación, no era la suya, su ropa estaba doblada sobre una silla, la puerta estaba abierta pero no se atrevía a salir, tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi entro y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-buenos días – le dijo él robándole un beso – pensé que querrías café, así que me levante a poner agua, ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-he… - el beso la tomo por sorpresa, también el ver a Itachi ahí, así que quería decir que lo que paso no fue un sueño, en realidad paso – tu y yo… este… ¿paso? – el Uchiha se soltó a reír ante la pregunta de ella, volvió a besarla en los labios y la abrazo

-fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado –

-¿hermoso? – susurro impactada – tengo que irme –

-aun es muy temprano –

-pe-pero Kakashi me matara si llego tarde… y Sasuke… él también… -

-Kaz… tranquila no pasa nada – decía sin soltarla

-quiero cambiarme –

-hazlo – la soltó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama – yo espero –

-¿po-podrias salir? – pregunto apenada

-te vi, te toque, te bese, ¿Por qué te da pena? – pregunto divertido

-ahora ay luz! – grito ella ofendida – sal de aquí maldito pervertido – Itachi salió a golpes del cuarto, detrás de él la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo, se recargo y comenzó a reír, era gracioso verla así de apenada, mientras que del otro lado Kaz se apresuraba a vestirse, cuando termino escucho que la llamaba a tomar café, camino hacia la ventana, lanzo un gran suspiro y la abrió, no tenia rejas, lo que significaba que podía salir en el momento que quisiera, y sin pensarlo dos veces escapo, se sentía mal por dejarlo solo así, pero tampoco estaba preparada para enfrentarlo después de lo que paso, Itachi cansado de llamarla, tomo una llave y fue abrir la puerta, cuando entro no encontró a nadie y la vetona abierta.

-sabia que esto pasaría y aun así te deje sola – dijo sonriendo – te visitare más tarde –

Mientras Kaz corría a toda velocidad atravesando calles, cuando llego a su edificio se quedo unos segundos descansando en el vestíbulo hasta que decidió subir, al llegar a su departamento inmediatamente se metió a bañar y cuando termino solo se puso una playera negra, su pantalón de la pijama y unas pantuflas, se fue a la sala donde se sentó en el suelo recargada en uno de los sofás, con la mirada perdida derramaba lagrimas y se decía idiota una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo diablos deje que esto pasara? – gritaba – se supone que lo odio maldita sea! – su celular comenzó a sonar, lo dejo la primera vez hasta que paro, pero seguían insistiendo, lo tomo y presto mucha atención

-_¿Kaz?_ –

-¿Sasuke? –

-_si,¿ oye no te presentaras al trabajo?, tienes una hora de retraso y Kakashi está a punto de ir a buscarte –_

-dile que no venga, no me siento en posición de salir a trabajar… lo siento –

-_¿Qué tienes?...te oyes mal, ¿quieres que vaya? –_

-no… no es necesario, estoy bien –

-_voy para allá –_

-he…hola… Sasuke?... maldito bastardo! – grito antes de tirar el teléfono – aaaaaaarrrh! – se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a maldecir a los dos hermanos, pero la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada, ella se paro con pereza y al abrir se encontró con el menor de los Uchiha parado en el umbral – déjame adivinar… lo de Kakashi era solo un pretexto, tu ya estabas aquí y querías saber si yo estaba en mi casa –

-algo así – respondió él entrando sin permiso alguno

-eres tan irrespetuoso – le dijo Kaz

-y si no mal lo recuerdo, tu eres menor que yo, así que no es falta de respeto – se sentó en un sillón y miraba de arriba abajo a la chica

-¿vienes en plan de pervertido? –

-no, es solo que te noto diferente… estas radiante…feliz… ¿te paso algo bueno? –

-de-deja de preguntar y dime a que viniste – respondió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-hmp… ¿Cómo conseguiste esas pruebas?, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, ¿Quién asesino a mis padres? –

-¿vienes por eso?... yo no soy quien para contestarte esas preguntas, Itachi es quien debe hacerlo –

-¿de dónde lo conoces? – pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la agente

-y-yo… -

-durante mi estancia en el extranjero – contesto Itachi saliendo de la cocina

-hermano –

-como demonios entraste! – grito Kaz al verlo sentarse frente a Sasuke

-eres buena para escabullirte silenciosamente, abrir cerraduras, entrar sin que nadie lo note, pero en tu casa tienes una seguridad mediocre, la puerta de atrás estaba abierta – contesto con toda la calma del mundo

-bastardo – susurro enojada

-podrías dejarnos solos – dijo Sasuke

-hee… -

-por favor – pidió Itachi

-¿Cómo?... esta es mi casa como se atreven ustedes par de… -

-tenemos cosas que hablar – dijo el menor

-muchas – completo el mayor

-aaaah solo me van a ignorar!... idiotas! Hermanos tenían que ser! – renegaba Kaz saliendo de su apartamento, cuando llego al vestíbulo noto algo, aun llevaba la pijama y las pantuflas, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto salió a la calle, ignoro las miradas de las demás personas y fue directo a la banca que daba frente a su edificio, decidida a no prestar atención a su alrededor cerró los ojos.

-Kaz? –

-eh…a Sakura, eres tu –

-¿Por qué andas así? –

-por nada… tenia ganas de salir tal cual y aquí estoy… siéntate –

-pensaba subir a tu departamento, pero te vi aquí así que, es mejor –

-que bueno que no subiste…espera, ¿sabes donde vivo? –

-Sasuke me lo dijo una vez –

-ah… y de que quieres hablar? –

-se que tienes una hermana… me gustaría que me contaras sobre ella –

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

FlorItachiUchiha: pues…si, en realidad me eqivoqe en el numero de muertes, error mio jeje… son 3, pero ninguno es Itachi puedes estar tranquila jeje, y respecto a mi inspiración, eh pensado en ponerle un rastreador jajaja, me alegra que sigas el fic ^^ aun le faltan como 5 capitulos mas, lo tenia para 15 pero han salido cosas nuevas jaja, saludos!.

Noodle KoroKoro: bueno, como dije antes, moriran no dos, tres, pronto les dire qienes, pss Sasori es amigo de Itachi, y en sus tiempos de relación con Kaz se conocieron, no se, me gustaría poner algo de eso ¿qe te parece?, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mas geniales, un abrazo!^^

Cuty Ligia-chan: espero que con esto haya qedado claro el engaño de Itachi, si no, dimelo para ver que puedo hacer xD, pues, la vida de 4 personas esta unida por una sola, prontoo, prontoo sabras qien, y si, Kaz es menor que Sakura, entonces imaginate, Itachi seria un asaltacunas jajaja, creo que ahora ay otra pregunta igual a la pasada, jeje, los hermanitos tienen mucho de que hablar, pensare muy bien para darles un gran cap ^^, Cuidate y espero ver otro review si no es mucha molestia jeje Ciaao

**Me tarde, lo se, dije que no volveria a pasar, también lo se, pero no se que ha pasado estos días conmigo, el amor me trae tonta!, el maldito y traicionero amor!, disculpen mis palabras estoy algo sensible, usare esta sensibilidad para seguir escribiendo jeje.**

**Este cap fue básicamente acerca de Kaz e Itachi, pero el próximo, y tal vez los dos siguiente caps, se traten sobre la pareja de hermanos, ay muchas cosas que decir, aclarar, Sakura y Kaz pronto pondrán las cartas sobre la mesa, y podría haber una pequeña pelea entre ellas, claro, Sakura cree que pelea con un extraño puesto que no recuerda a Kaz, una sorpresa espera en los siguientes caps, la maternidad y cosas asi aparecerán ^^.**

**Saludos y abrazos para todos, cuídense.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	14. Primer Paso: Claro Obscuro

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Primer Paso: Claro obscuro**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? –

-todo, sobre todo el nombre del asesino –

-aun no lo puedo decir – le dijo Itachi – pero todo lo demás será algo complicado pero a fin de cuentas es necesario que sepas lo que en realidad paso y… -

-no me hables tan calmado! – grito Sasuke después de haber golpeado a su hermano, Itachi lo observaba sin inmutarse, se quito la sangre que escurría de su boca y se puso de pie

-¿de que forma quieres que te hable?... ¿Cómo si fuera la victima?...discúlpame por arruinarlo pero yo no soy así –

-cállate! – grito fuera de si el menor, trato de darle otro golpe pero Itachi lo paró en seco, doblo su brazo tras su espalda y lanzo un gran suspiro

-hablemos como personas civilizadas – pidió – no vine a pelear –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿tu quieres saber de mi hermana? – pregunto Kaz a Sakura

-es que… ¿tu podrías perdonarla si de pronto aparece? –

-¿Cómo?... no te entiendo –

-si ella aparece de pronto, diciendo que te extraña, pero jamás hizo nada para encontrarte, la perdonarías – la pelinegra abría la boca para contestar pero de inmediato la cerraba, no podía imaginarse el sentir de la mayor, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos –

-posiblemente esté tan enojada que quisiera matarla, pero… es mi hermana, ella jamás haría algo que me perjudicara a mi… -

-pero, y si ella te esconde algo?... si te golpea… si se burla de ti –

-jamás debemos juzgar las intenciones de una persona por adelantado, no sabemos lo que pudo haber pasado para que hiciera eso –

-¿Por qué no está tu hermana contigo? – pregunto la peli rosa

-po-porque teníamos ideas diferentes… yo quería una cosa y ella otra, no congeniamos muy bien y nos separamos – contesto

-mi hermana aun no sé porque me dejo – dijo la otra muy triste – siempre nos llevamos bien, muy pocas veces peleábamos, pensé que éramos las hermanas perfectas, pero me equivoque, creo que… creo que la odio por eso –

-esas son palabras mayores – susurro Kaz con la cabeza gacha

-es lo que siento en estos momentos, no puedo sentir nada diferente de eso… -

(**Kaz POV**)

Quería llorar, realmente quería llorar, todas sus palabras calaban en lo más hondo de mi ser, levante mi rostro solo para encontrarme con sus ojos llorosos, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños apretados, tenía una gran cantidad de odio reprimido y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que yo soy su hermana, pero no podía hacerlo… no ahora.

-quisiera que ella sienta lo mismo que yo – susurro Sakura – que sepa que llore semanas, la espere hasta de madrugada, me quede afuera cuando llovía pensando que algo le podía estar pasando a mi hermanita… pero jamás volvió, quiero que sienta este dolor, y aun así después de eso, jamás la perdonare -

-todo lo que dices es muy doloroso – comente con la misma posición de antes – incluso a mi me duele… ¿Qué crees que ella piense de ti? –

-no lo sé… y no me interesa, no me interesa… no… me interesa… - su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, de pronto sentí una carga extra, era ella, me estaba abrazando, lloraba, en verdad lloraba, sus lagrimas mojaban mi ropa, sentí como me apretaba junto a ella, yo solo voltee el rostro, no podía seguir así, no podía contener las lagrimas, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para abrazarla, acariciaba su cabello, era justo como ella hacia conmigo cuando tenía miedo, ya no podía mas… las lagrimas comenzaban acumularse en mis ojos, hasta que ella se separo – creo que fui… fui algo molesta – se disculpo – no debí tomarme tanta confianza –

-no… está bien, tu alma tiene mucho dolor… aun así no creo que este bien odiarla, yo jamás podría odiar a mi hermana –

-te envidio Kazumi – "_no lo hagas"_ – ella está lejos de ti – "_no tanto como piensas"_ – y tu no la odias – "_te amo demasiado Saku"_ – quisiera tener esa fuerza que tienes tu – _"no te imaginas lo débil que soy"_ – pero yo no tengo fuerzas para perdonarla… y si tengo que odiarla hasta mi muerte… así lo hare – yo solo mantenía mi rostro agachado, solamente podía pensar en todo lo que quería decirle… y aun no sé cuando podre decírselo.

(**Fin POV**)

Sakura pasó su manga por su rostro limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de él, miro el cielo unos segundos y se puso de pie.

-ay una sola cosa que extraño de ella – susurro – cuando me cantaba… ¿como iba?… _piensas que si pudieras volar, nunca caerías tu solo tienes ojos para ese cielo azul, azul… _a decir verdad… eso es de lo poco que recuerdo de ella… por un lado creo que está bien haberla olvidado… gracias Kazumi-chan, ¿te molesta que te diga así? – la otra solo negó con la cabeza – bueno, Kazumi-chan, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado, debo ir a la agencia, se me hace un poco tarde, en verdad, muchas gracias – le dio un gran abrazo a la chica y se echo a correr mientras Kaz dejaba lentamente salir todas sus lagrimas contenidas

-…_aun no has aprendido lo que es la tristeza y ahora estas averiguando lo que es el dolor, a pesar de que los sentimientos que tengo por ti deben ser expresados por palabras… _adiós Saku-chan… - susurro

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¡suéltame! – gritaba un pelinegro amarrado a una silla

-hasta que te comportes – decía Itachi tomando café – yo no vine hablar con un animal –

-¡maldito bastardo! –

-mas respeto Sasuke, mas respeto por favor… ¿leíste lo que te hice llegar? –

-si no fuiste tu ¿entonces quien! –

-no voy a entrar en detalles tan pronto, solo escúchame por favor –

-habla –

-aquel día en que nuestros padres murieron, yo salí temprano de la escuela, vi como nuestro niñero forcejeaba con un hombre, cuando lo hirieron me dijo que ese hombre iba por nuestros padres, a pesar que corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban no llegue a tiempo, entre en la habitación donde estaban tendidos sobre un charco de sangre, de repente un hombre entro por la ventana, diciendo que el sabia quienes los asesinaron, yo solo quería encontrarlos y matarlos por lo que hicieron, él me dijo que para eso debía irme y entrenar, volverme un asesino, pero yo no te quería involucrar en esto, por eso dije lo que dije, preferí que vivieras odiándome que extrañándome, quise que tu mas grande voluntad fuera encontrarme y hacerme pagar, pero si te dejaba al cuidado de alguien extraño en un orfanato, lo mas seguro es que ya me hubieras matado, por eso Kakashi te adopto –

-para! – grito el Uchiha menor - ¿el idiota de Kakashi sabe todo esto? –

-si, era amigo de papá, por eso le pedí que te adoptara, y como te decía, me fui con aquel hombre, me entreno para ser una máquina para matar, me ponía pruebas y todas las pase, al final, tenía que asesinar a los responsables, pero vine a encontrarme con que ya los habían matado, los revise antes de huir y descubrí una carta, tenía una clave y un nombre de usuario, era para entrar a las computadoras del "jefe", cuanto entre encontré una cantidad de información impresionante, pero fui directo a lo que me interesaba, las personas que encontré muertas no eran los asesinos, fueron peones, igual que muchos que él usa, tenía una lista de niños y sus padres, había unos con una "X" que señalaba que ya estaba con él, tenían tu foto, yo no iba a permitir que mi hermanito se metiera en eso, así que me salí, descubrí al asesino, era el "jefe", me mantuve escondido por mucho tiempo, hasta que llego Akatsuki, me uní a ellos y llegue hasta aquí para poder vengarme realmente –

-y en toda tu historia como encaja Kaz? –

-en realidad te interesa tanto? –

-solo contesta! –

-ya te dije, la conocí cuando estaba en el extranjero, a ella también la aleje de mi para protegerla –

-no sé si aplaudirte por tu nobleza o golpearte por la forma tan estúpida que tienes para proteger lo que quieres – le dijo Sasuke

-tienes un vago parecido con ella – dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y se acerco a su hermano – Kazumi es mía, tócala y te mato hermanito – susurro en su oído

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Kaz llego a su piso, se sentía abatida, mareada, lastimada, y vacía, estaba a punto de girar la manija de su puerta cuando esta se abrió, Itachi se quedo parado frente a ella unos segundos, cuando sus piernas reaccionaron se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

-tenemos que hablar – susurro cuando paso junto a la chica, ella solo lo vio perderse al doblar la esquina, entro a su departamento y se encontró con un pelinegro sonrojado amarrado a una silla

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Kaz

-dime que el bastardo que acaba de salir no te ha hecho nada sucio! –

-¿sucio?... ¿Itachi?... el… - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, será que le conto lo que paso anoche, de solo pensarlo su rostro se coloreo de un rojo intenso y trataba de desviar la mirada a cualquier lado en que no estuviera Sasuke viéndola

-¿Qué te hizo? – grito

-na-nada… el no me hizo nada… -

-¿Por qué tu cara esta sonrojada? –

-p-porque tu haces ese tipo de pregunta! – grito Kaz – además no soy la única con la cara roja! ¿Qué te dijo? –

-ese sucio idiota – susurro Sasuke enojado – me dijo que si te tocaba me mataba!, que pensaba hacer contigo infinidad de cosas… - su rostro comenzó a tomar mas color y las palabras menos fluían fuera de su boca – di-dijo algo del baño y un sofá… incluso en el comedor.. d-de día y n-noche de ser posible - ¡plop! Sasuke rápidamente volteo a donde estaba Kaz y no vio nada, bajo su mirada y la encontró desmayada – Kaz… oye Kaz… despierta por favor… suéltame anda y luego te desmayas… Kaz… KAZ!... ooh te matare Itachi, todo esto es tu culpa! – por lo menos algo bueno salió de esa loca mañana… Sasuke recupero la confianza en su hermano mayor.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-buenos días Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? –

-si Ayame, gracias… - contesto la peli rosa agitada – tu te vez pálida, ¿estas enferma? –

-últimamente no me he sentido bien, me mareo y tengo ganas de vomitar –

-deberías ir a doctor –

-no creo que sea necesario, estaré bien – sonrió - ¿enserio crees que sería bueno no decir nada de ayer?... Orochimaru-sama ha estado preguntando sobre la misión –

-iré a verlo, tengo que hacerme responsable y Ayame… -

-si? –

-reúne al equipo de anoche, tengo algo que decirles – la peli rosa se perdió rumbo al ascensor, arriba ya la esperaba su superior, entro al despacho y se sentó de frente a él

-dime Sakura… que fue lo que falló ayer? –

-no contábamos con la seguridad residencial… -

-iban 5, tengo conocimiento que eran 3 guardias, ¿Cómo es que no pudieron con ellos? –

-quise entrar yo sola –

-sabes perfectamente que aquí las cosas se hacen en equipo, nada se hace por separado – Orochimaru se levanto, rodeo lentamente su escritorio y se detuvo detrás de la peli rosa –¿Qué demonios pensabas?... era importante desaparecerlo –

-¿para qué Tsunade ocupara el cargo? – pregunto, el silencio se hizo en la habitación y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba dudando, ¿Por qué se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta?

-¿de qué hablas? –

-ese hombre es director de la salud en Japón… ¿para que querría matarlo? –

-él… Sakura ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? –

-nadie – mintió – dígame… ¿enserio planeaba matarlo para ocupar su cargo? –

-retírate… -

-pero… -

-cuando te doy una orden espero que la cumplas… RETIRATE! – grito fuera de sí, Sakura se limito a salir sin hacer ruido, Orochimaru se recargo en su escritorio y dio un gran golpe – maldito el día en que te fuiste Rosa negra… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Después de tres horas Kazumi despertó, Sasuke seguía atado, de hecho hasta se quedo dormido cerca de una hora, ella lo desato, se sentaron a la mesa a tomar café y a comer algo, un silencio incomodo se poso entre los dos, sin saber que hacer o decir, el Uchiha fue el primero en decir algo.

-supongo que cuando quiera ver a Itachi solo tengo que venir aquí – dijo como una afirmación

-mi casa no es punto de reunión – renegó la chica

-este es el único lugar literalmente seguro para verlo –

-no sé si es bueno que se hablen de nuevo – susurro – si antes era complicado tratar con un Uchiha con los dos juntos será un infierno –

-¿Qué relación tenían tu y mi hermano? – Kaz dejo lo que comía, desvió su mirada a la derecha y lanzo un sonoro suspiro - ¿fue complicado? –

-él y yo… jamás debimos cruzarnos, pero… por un lado… supongo que está bien… por lo menos sirvió para aclarar su problema… -

-es tarde… Kakashi me matara si sabe que no estuve en la agencia –

-¿y los demás? –

-los tiene haciendo papeleo… dice que es muy importante descubrir como entraron sin ser detectados al hospital… además apareció una asesina mas… -

-¿o-otra? –

-si, ayer por la noche entro a la casa del director de salud pública de Japón, extrañamente no le hizo nada, el hombre recuerda una máscara blanca y morada, dijo que ella no iba a matarlo, que no era asesina, ladrona ni policía… -

-oh…vaya, entonces tendremos mas problemas… -

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche después de darme los papeles? –

-vine a mi casa… espera… tu crees que yo… -

-no…claro que no, ¿como crees que voy a pensar eso? –

-¿entonces? –

-pensé que podías estar cerca de donde ocurrió todo eso… pero si viniste a casa lo dudo mucho – el joven Uchiha dejo su tasa a un lado, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, en todo su recorrido Kaz lo siguió con la mirada esperando que dijera algo mas, tal vez Sasuke empezaba a sospechar… ¿era eso posible? – ay algo que me perturba –

-¿Qué es? –

-tu hermana, digo, la historia de cómo la perdiste y todo eso, se parece a la de Sakura, tu perdiste a una hermana mayor, ella a una menor… podría ser que… -

-¿Qué, que? –

-tu podrías saber algo de su hermana – se quedo callada unos segundos antes de contestar, en realidad no pensaba que el Uchiha fuera tan atento.

-si supiera algo, ya se lo hubiera dicho, además, no conozco mucho sobre eso –

-si… bueno me voy, nos vemos después Kaz – abrió la puerta y antes de salir se giro para ver a la chica – pareces buena cuñada – bromeo para después irse

-idiota – susurro Kazumi y se tumbo en el sillón, no comprendía cómo era que arreglaron las cosas con tan poco tiempo, tal vez nunca hubo un odio real de parte de Sasuke a su hermano, se levanto y vio el reloj, faltaban horas para que anocheciera y tenía que visitar al bastardo de Orochimaru, fue a su habitación donde se topo con la muñeca solo la observo unos segundos y estiro el brazo para tomar la bolsa negra que tenía su "disfraz", suspiro, a partir de aquí el tiempo era realmente importante.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Orochimaru no abandono su oficina en todo él día, tenía demasiadas cosas en la que pensar, principalmente el hecho que la Rosa negra había vuelto, sin duda necesitaba a los mejores asesinos trabajando juntos, a Kazumi jamás la matarían por separado, podía mandar a Sakura y que ella acabara con la vida de la hermana que tanto odia, pero la chica empezaba a dudar, estaba también Itachi y la condición que le había puesto, no, el jamás haría eso, pero tenía también a Pain, giro su silla para ver por la ventana, la noche había caído ya, el cielo negro y estrellado, un escenario perfecto.

-eres un maldito dolor de cabeza Rosa Negra – dijo de pronto - ¿Qué quieres aquí? –

-vine hablar contigo – contesto al chica detrás de él – a partir de este momento la verdadera guerra comienza –

-me preguntaba cuando vendrías – se puso de pie y se volteo hacia ella – sabes que la máscara es innecesaria, ¿Por qué no te la quitas? – ella observo la habitación con cuidado y una vez que ubico las cámaras de un tiro las dejo fuera de servicio, se quito la máscara, sus ojos solo reflejaban odio y la expresión en su rostro era la más pura maldad – ya decía yo que te conocía, Kazumi –

-tu nunca olvidas… dime qué demonios le hicieron a Sakura –

-Ho, nada de qué preocuparse, solo evitamos que se sintiera mal, Kabuto es un as para las computadoras, diseño un programa para borrar ciertos recuerdos de la persona, mediante una terapia de electroshock, adicionado a esto una potente medicina que hizo Tsunade y yo… yo solo di las ideas –

-eres un monstruo –

-muchas gracias… pero creo que tu sola presencia hace que todos nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano, Sakura cada día se esfuerza mas por recordar a su hermana y al parecer ha destapado algunos de los recuerdos –

-entonces me tengo que apresurar – Kaz apunto directo al corazón del director y sonrió – es mejor matarte aquí mismo antes que dejar que te pudras en la cárcel –

-si eso es lo que te hace feliz, adelante… pero tu hermanita de todas maneras te seguirá odiando –

-bastardo! – grito la chica y le dio un golpe muy fuerte con la pistola – tu mataste a los padres de los Uchiha, eras tu el que perseguía a ese niño en el callejón… tu mataste a mis padres! – sus manos temblaban y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-sí, yo hice todo eso, pero no puedes probarlo… ¿Quién gano Kazumi?... –

-Orochima… - Sakura entro de repente a la oficina, Kaz se quedo congelada, no tenía la máscara, había luz y en sus pies tenia al director, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, apunto a las lámparas, les disparo y dejo el cuarto a obscuras, Sakura trato de alcanzarla pero ella se lanzo por la ventana, la peli rosa corrió hacia la ventana pero al asomarse no vio nada, ni arriba ni abajo, volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia su director y fue a ayudarlo.

-¿está bien? –

-si… fue una suerte que aparecieras – dijo con alegría fingida

-iré a buscarla… -

-no, déjalo así, ya después lo harás… ¿a qué venias? –

-Tsunade-sama lo está buscando –

-okey, en un segundo iré –

-entonces yo me retiro… seguro que no quiere que… -

-no, así está bien… vete a tu casa tranquila – Sakura dudosa abandono la oficina dejando solo a su director, llego a la recepción donde encontró a Ayame y a todo el equipo

- ¿para qué nos quieres – pregunto Sasori

-necesito pedirles un favor a todos –

-¿Qué es? – pregunto ahora Deidara

-información de la Rosa Negra, todo los que haya sobre ella –

-cuando un agente abandona la agencia o muere todo su expediente es eliminado – dijo Hinata – difícilmente podremos conseguir algo –

-además, si hubiera algo, Orochimaru lo tendría guardado muy bien –

-cierto Ino, y a los archivos del jefe es muy difícil entrar – agrego Ayame

-aun queda Tsunade –

-pero ella jamás nos dirá algo Sakura – le dijo Hinata

-Deidara y yo investigaremos por ahí – dijo el pelirrojo jalando a su compañero fuera del edificio

-no te prometo nada, pero tratare de conseguir algo de Orochimaru – dijo Hinata

-y nosotras de Tsunade – le dijo Ino

-muchas gracias… - susurro la peli rosa – ya me voy, nos vemos mañana –

-adiós Sakura! – dijeron las tres juntas, Haruno dejo la agencia y fue directo a su departamento, entro, dejo su bolsa sobre un sillón, sus zapatos afuera de su cuarto y sin preocuparse en quitar la ropa se tumbo sobre la cama, ¿en realidad odiaba a su hermana?

_piensas que si pudieras volar_

_nunca caerías tu solo tienes ojos_

_para ese cielo azul, azul_

_-Sakura… que te pasa? –_

_-tengo miedo hermana, crees que estaremos bien con tu papá, ¿los tres solos? –_

_-por su puesto – respondió la pequeña de la que solo se podía ver su sonrisa, el resto de su rostro estaba hundido en la obscuridad, ambas pequeñas cargaban unas maletas, era tiempo de irse lejos de la tragedia, el padre de la hermana de Sakura iba frente a ellas._

_-todo estará bien – dijo sin voltear a verlas_

_aun no has aprendido lo que es la tristeza _

_y ahora estas averiguando lo que es el dolor, _

_a pesar de que los sentimientos que tengo por ti_

_deben ser expresados por palabras_

_dos disparos fueron necesarios para que ambas pequeñas corrieran a un refugio, Sakura vio horrorizada como su "padre" caía al suelo, volteo a donde estaba su hermana, solo se veían lagrimas cristalinas chocar con el suelo la sangre escurría por todos lados y las pequeñas solo se resguardaban mas de todo el terror._

_despiertas de tu sueño en un mundo desconocido,_

_entonces extiende tus alas y vuela_

_piensas que si pudieras volar nunca caerías_

_tu solo tienes ojos para esa nube blanca, blanca _

_sabes que si puedes continuar encontraras lo que buscas_

_así que sigue intentando llegar a ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_las dos niñas fueron de vuelta a su casa, Sakura lloraba y temblaba, aun no podía recuperarse de la impresión, su pequeña hermanita solo observaba la luna_

_-¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotras _ _? –_

_-no se Saku, no te sientas triste, ven te canto una bonita canción – la peli rosa se acurruco en las piernas de la mas pequeña y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba la canción_

_usando fuertes palabras como sonido_

_rompes la vieja ventana que estaba abandonada_

_te cansaste de estar mirando la jaula_

_te lanzaste lejos y nunca más la volviste a ver _

_el pulso de los latidos atrapa mi aliento rápidamente_

_rompe esa ventana y vuela_

_un fuerte ruido sobre salto a las dos, Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, coloco a su hermana tras ella y espero que la puerta donde ellas estaban no se abriera, para su mala suerte no fue así._

_-las encontramos – dijo un hombre de cabello gris, después escucho como unos pasos sonaban, se dirigían al cuarto, la peli rosa temblaba pero no dejaría que le pusieran un dedo a su hermana_

_-las pequeñas de Shiori – siseo un hombre de cabello negro y un extraño brillo amarillo en sus ojos – vengo para ayudarlas… me llamo Orochimaru –_

_piensas que si corres podrás lograrlo_

_esa lejana, lejana voz que te llama para sostener tu hermosa mano_

_comprendo que aun si caes_

_sea buscando ese cielo azul, muy azul_

_-tenemos que ir? – decía una pequeña a su hermana_

_-¿queremos venganza? –_

_-si Saku… pero… es lo correcto –_

_-creo que si – las dos niñas subieron a una camioneta negra, dejaban a tras su pasado para recomenzar._

Sakura despertó de repente, soñó sus recuerdos, y la canción que su hermana le cantaba estuvo presente todo el tiempo, como si ella estuviera ahí.

_- continuaras caminando tras esa luz piensas que si pudiera volar nunca caerías tu solo tienes ojos para esa blanca, blanca nube sabes que si puedes continuar, encontraras lo que buscas así que intentando llegar a ese cielo azul, muy azul, ese cielo azul, muy azul, ese cielo azul, muy azul – _era la canción, volteo a la ventana y en su marco estaba una silueta negra con el cabello suelto, su hermana le canto la canción, no la soñó, se levanto y antes de poder ir a la ventana, su hermana movió su índice negativamente – solo duerme bien… y disculpa por las molestias – susurro la chica antes de desaparecer.

La Haruno solo se quedo de pie contemplando la ventana, lentamente se acerco al marco y pudo apreciar la luna, esa luna que le recordaba tanto a su hermana, ¿realmente la odiaba?, quizás… no.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Cuty Ligia-chan: Gracias por tu lindo review ^^, jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, con este son dos los que he escrito en mi vida y pues significa mucho que te guste, ¿Quién no quisiera un asalta cunas como el Uchiha mayor?, aay aveces envidio la suerte de Kaz, bueno ya hablaron los hermanos, soy mala para las partes como esas pero hice todo lo que pude, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo! Cuidate.**

**setsuna17: aaaw ya te extrañaba!, gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te guste como el pasado.**

**FlorItachiUchiha: ¿Quién no sabe que Itachi es genial?, es lo máximo!, jaja, yo creo que los hermanos Uchiha son algo abusivos con Kaz, mira que mandarla en pijama a la calle, no no no, pero bueno, aquí dejo este capitulo, espero te guste.**

**Oh rayos!, hola a todo mundo, y digo rayos porque el fic esta llegando a su final, me tarde con el capitulo no por falta de inspiración, si no por que no hallaba como adaptar mis ideas, quizás la parte de los hermanos Uchiha no fue como esperaban, la verdad tampoco es como me la imaginaba, siendo sincera, en la parte de las hermanas casi lloro, me imagine totalmente esa parte, el dolor que debe sentir una hermana o un hermano al saber que el otro lo odia, sentí feo cuando lo escribia.**

**La canción que use en este fic fue Blue Bird de Ikimono Gakari al español y la canción del capitulo pasado fue Lie o Lies de Big Bang un grupo Koreano muy bueno también en español, una vez aclarado esto puedo continuar.**

**Esto es lo que les vengo a regalar hoy, espero que les guste, nos vemos en la próxima, ahora no hay adelanto porque aun no se como escribirlo xD, cuídense un abrazo para todos los que se pasan por aquí!.**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	15. Segundo Paso: Abriendo los ojos

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Segundo Paso: Abriendo los ojos.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, estoy muy ocupado – dijo el de ojos serpentinos a la rubia

-tenemos que hablar, ¿es cierto que el hombre que asesinaron en el hospital no era un criminal? –

-de donde sacaste esa absurda idea – dijo el otro

-solo respóndeme… ¿era o no asesino? –

-eso que importa, ya está muerto –

-Orochimaru, dime que no es cierto, dime que era un asesino – pidió Tsunade

-no era, ¿contenta? –

-entonces ¿Por qué? –

-necesitaba sus acciones en la bolsa, ¿es eso malo? –

-no deberíamos hacer eso –

-tu que puedes saber mujer, eres solo un medico, ah por cierto, casi consigo la dirección para ti, pero Sakura no pudo matar al director de salud –

-¿intentaste matarlo?... sabes que no debemos hacer eso… -

-que importa lo que hagamos, somos criminales ante la justicia… no debería preocuparte algo así – le dijo enojado – además, apareció la Rosa Negra… -

-¿co-como?... ella… -

-estuvo aquí, intento asesinarme, Kazumi está de regreso… la hemos tenido en nuestras narices, me pregunto ¿Por qué no hace nada?... – Tsunade se quedo en silencio, aun no asimilaba las palabras de el – no espero que me respondas, es obvio que no sabes nada, evita estar a solas con ella, debo eliminarla - le dio la espalda a la mujer y salió de la oficina, ella por su parte solo veía la puerta con un aire nostálgico, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre de mirada cálida desapareció así como si nada hace tantos años?, ni ella misma lo sabía, ahora es cuando se dio cuenta de lo ciega que estaba, enamorada de un fantasma que desapareció con él paso de los años, él no era el Orochimaru que recordaba… ni en lo mas mínimo.

Tomo su maletín y guardo todos los papeles que tenia regados sobre el escritorio, se puso su abrigo y salió de su oficina, Kaz se atrevió a presentarse como la Rosa negra y ahora él quería desaparecerla, llego a la recepción, Ayame aun se encontraba ahí junto a Kabuto, discutiendo para variar, paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlos, una vez fuera fue a su auto y lo arranco, el rugido del motor la tranquilizo un poco, recorrió las calles sin mucho apuro de llegar a su edificio, al entrar encontró al portero con una nueva conquista… "_ese niño jamás aprenderá_" pensó y siguió de largo, entro a su departamento y al encender la luz se encontró con alguien sentado frente a ella.

-es tarde… -

-tu no deberías estar aquí, vete – dijo Tsunade, paso de largo a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua

-creí que te alegraría verme –

-Kazumi ¿Cómo te atreviste aparecer ante Orochimaru? –

-ah, es eso – dijo sin más la chica – es una forma de acelerar las cosas, ¿acaso no le gusto mi visita? –

-quiere matarte! – grito su antigua maestra enojada

-no es algo nuevo para mí – dijo Kaz con voz monótona – yo también quiero matarlo, aunque es preferible que se pudra en la cárcel por todo lo que ha hecho –

-te estás arriesgando demasiado –

-eso es algo que ya no me importa, mi hermana me odia, ¿Qué más da?, solo quiero que sea libre de toda esta basura –

- podría arreglar las cosas con ella –

-Tsunade, nada de lo que haga servirá, ella me lo dijo, me odia, jamás me perdonara el haberla abandonado y cuando destape a Orochimaru me odiara aun mas… ¿tu crees que me perdonaría?... ha sufrido mucho y yo no soy quien para llegar y pedir perdón así como así, solo quiero que mi hermana sea feliz, si muero en el intento que mas da –

-no hables así no seas tonta! – la rubia tomo por los hombros a Kaz zarandeándola un poco – si descubres toda la verdad y la ayudas tal vez te perdone –

-ese es el problema, no hay nada seguro y yo no le apuesto al destino – susurro la chica – como sea solo vine a pedirte ayuda –

-Orochimaru me tiene prohibido acercarme a ti cuando estés en la agencia… -

-ya no iré como Kazumi, pediré el cambio a otra sección de la investigación, cuando vaya a la agencia, iré como la Rosa negra –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-los siguientes golpes e información sobre Orochimaru, pruebas en contra de él y a favor de ustedes –

-te daré lo que necesitas en unos días… y después de eso desapareceré –

-¿Por qué? –

-… - la rubia desvió la mirada, no quería ver los ojos de su ex alumna, ella se lo dijo no una, muchas veces, Tsunade tenía un poco de orgullo, pero tal vez un poco no era suficiente – Orochimaru es un monstro… no es como lo conocí –

Kazumi solo la miro, era obvio que no quería herir más a su maestra echándole en cara que tenía razón sobre ella y aquel hombre, sonrió melancólicamente – a donde quiera que vayas, no dejes de contactarme… por favor – pidió, camino lentamente hacia la puerta atrayendo la mirada de Tsunade

-saldrás así como así? –

-no creo que alguien intente acercarse a mí a estas horas de la noche con este atuendo – dijo sin más la chica – es como si fuera a una fiesta de disfraces o algo así – volteo con su maestra y le regalo una gran sonrisa – esperare esas pruebas, que estés bien – dijo antes de salir dejando sola a la rubia con una media sonrisa, esa niña podía alegrar hasta al enfermo terminal, era una luz, una luz que poco a poco iba perdiendo su luminosidad.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Amanecía, Kazumi no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, la idea de no ir de nuevo al trabajo cruzo tan rápido por su mente que quiso acogerla de inmediato, sin embargo tenía tantas cosas que preparar antes de la caída del telón, tomo una toalla y sin más se metió a baño, después de pasada media hora ya se encontraba caminando directo al trabajo, hoy pediría su cambio a otra sección de la investigación, alegaría algo así como acoso sexual de parte de los trabajadores, no estaba segura si le iban a creer o no, en primera había muy pocos hombres en ese lugar, en segunda los que había o estaban casados o eran gay's, en tercera… nadie dudaba que podía defenderse de algo así… alguna otra excusa debía dar, tan perdida iba que choco de frente con un hombre, metió sus manos que se detuvieron en un pecho bien formado que se sentía a pesar de la camisa.

-lo siento – fue lo único que articulo antes de ver al hombre a los ojos

-si no fuera yo a quien estas tocando, seguramente me sentiría celoso – sentencio él

-Uchiha – siseo Kaz – debí imaginarlo, nadie es tan distraído –

-lo mismo digo, ¿tanto me deseas para no quitar sus manos de encima? – la chica quito inmediatamente sus manos y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro - ¿creí que te gustaba?... ¿Por qué quitaste tus manos? –

-muévete… tengo que trabajar – dijo ella sin mas

-tenemos que hablar –

-¿no te cansas de hablar?... Itachi, en verdad tengo que ir, no puedo faltar mas, por favor… evítame la molestia de tener que dejarte sin descendencia –

- no lo harías – susurro en su oído, haciendo que temblara levemente – no después de esa noche… -

-eres un maldito bastardo! – grito ella haciéndolo a un lado – en otro momento será… adiós –

-aun no sé cómo me enamore de ti – soltó de repente al ver que ella se iba, haciendo que detuviera su andar – pero no me importa, porque se siente bien, incluso si tu no lo hicieras, aunque tengo la certeza de que me amas – ella por su parte solo bajo la cabeza y sonrió sin voltear a verlo

-¿todos los Uchiha son igual de egocéntricos? – pregunto en tono de burla – yo aun no entiendo cómo es que nosotras nos fuimos a fijar en ustedes… son un baúl lleno de recuerdos, solo que ustedes se aferran a los dolorosos, aun en medio de todo eso encuentran momentos para ser un poquito felices – se giro para encararlo sin esconder su sonrisa – aun en medio de todo este infierno, me alegro que contribuyamos aunque sea un poco a esa casi inexistente felicidad – se dio vuelta rápidamente y siguió caminando, estoico, Itachi solo atino a sonreír, en realidad si sabia porque se enamoro de ella… porque era especial.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-buenos días – saludo el Uchiha al llegar a la agencia

-buenos días joven Uchiha – saludo Ayame – ¿quieres que llame a Sakura? – pregunto la chica

-no hace falta, hoy vengo por trabajo – dijo tajante y tomo asiento, le molestaba que todos en esa agencia le hicieran preguntas sobre él y Sakura, siempre que iba se prestaban para ir por ella o llamarla por él, era molesto sacarla del trabajo, aunque claro, no se quejaba en voz alta, estuvo esperando un rato que llegaran los demás, uno a uno llegaron, Naruto, Sai, Jo, pero a quien esperaba en primera instancia no – ¿alguien sabe algo de Kaz? – pregunto

-amm… no – contesto Jo – lo último que supe de ella fue que… estaba en el cuartel con Kakashi –

-no creo que venga – susurro Sai – si yo fuera ella no vendría –

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Sasuke

-estar al aire libre es peligroso! – dijo algo exaltado – has visto todo lo que nos ha pasado!... mi vida antes era tranquila – decía con un deje de nostalgia

-cada día que pasa se me hace más raro – susurro Naruto

-¿y Shino? –

-con la recepcionista – dijo Sai, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el escritorio de la chica y observaron como coqueteaban

-la única persona cuerda y no piensa venir – se lamento el pelinegro – la llamare –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Hojas tras hojas pasaban por la manos de Kaz, todas con estupideces impresas, era un fastidio estar en las oficinas, nada de lo que tenían le resultaba interesante, pobres redacciones sobre los asesinatos recientes, papeles embadurnados de quien sabe que, tazas de café por aquí y por allá, y se suponía que debía encontrar algo útil referente a los casos pendientes, pero en ese mar era imposible dar con algo, busco y rebusco entre todas esas cosas, entonces se le prendió el foco, dejo el lugar tal como lo encontró, aunque un poco mas recogido, fue a los archivos viejos y comenzó a revisar, lo mejor de todo era que tenía permiso para husmear donde fuera, con una sonrisa recordó su charla con Kakashi, fue tan cómico.

Flash Back-

_Kazumi entro a paso presuroso al cuartel, respiro hondo antes de entrar a la oficina de Kakashi, abrió la puerta para encontrarlo leyendo su extraño libro naranja, su único ojo visible dejaba ver que eso que leía era algo pervertido, no quiso seguir maquinando ideas porque seguramente la llevarían a pensar en Itachi y era lo único que no quería en esos momentos._

_-ejem… Kakashi –_

_-eh… aaah Kaz… ola – como pudo escondió su libro y recibió alegre a la chica – que sorpresa tenerte por acá –_

_-vengo a pedir un cambio de sección… me gustaría quedarme en las oficinas para ayudar con el papeleo de los casos – explico_

_-¿y a que se debe ese cambio? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza_

_-pues… - no sabía si contarle su falsa historia en la que era acosada por hombres imaginarios, aunque si metía a otro seguramente terminaría aceptando – no me siento segura cerca de Sai – lo siento, pensó_

_-¿Sai?... –_

_-si… Sai – dijo afirmándoselo a sí misma – él… es algo raro y a veces su mirada me da miedo – _

_-umm… pues nunca me ha dado problemas –_

_-porque creo que casi no convive con mujeres! – grito ella _

_-por favor, es un hombre, claro que tiene que convivir con mujeres, todos lo hacemos –_

_-mencióname 5 mujeres que le conozcas a ese raro –_

_-pues… -_

_-su mamá no cuenta – sentencio la pelinegra_

_-okey, acepto que no le conozco ninguna, pero eso no es motivo para desconfiar de él –_

_-no me siento bien estando cerca, prefiero estar aquí –_

_-te necesito afuera Kazumi, puedo devolver a Sai a las oficinas y asunto arreglado –_

_-no! – grito – digo… no es necesario… creo que el aire libre le sentara mejor y así cambiara su extraña forma de ser… -_

_-yo… de acuerdo… solo déjame solo – renegó tomando su libro de nuevo, Kaz salió con una sonrisa de ahí, ahora debía fingir tener miedo de Sai, y eso era algo realmente absurdo._

Fin Flash Back-

Sonreía sin parar, se imaginaba la cara de Kakashi al ver a Sai, seguramente sería una extraña y chistosa, su teléfono sonó, no tenía ganas de atender a nadie pero ante la insistencia decidió atender.

-que –

-_¿Qué demonios piensas?... llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote…"líder" –_ se burlo Sasuke del otro lado de la línea

-tu voz es como una patada en el trasero – se quejo Matsukata – no es algo que me agrade escuchar baka –

-_no eres la única con ese tipo de problemas Kazu-chan – _contraataco Sasuke imitando la voz de Naruto

-deja de parlotear y dime para que me llamaste! –

-_¿a qué hora piensas llegar? Tenemos trabajo aquí –_

-y yo también lo tengo aquí – dijo ella

-_¿Dónde rayos estas? _– pregunto el pelinegro

-con Kakashi, en la oficina, de ahora en adelante me quedare aquí – sentencio ella

-_¿Qué?... tú no puedes hacer eso! Eres el líder del escuadrón! –_

_-_lo siento, pero fue necesario… luego les explico porque… que tengan suerte, adiós – colgó rápidamente, estaba segura que si no lo hacia Sasuke seguramente le gritaría aun mas, sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente conocerlo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Al caer la tarde todos se reunieron en la oficina de Kakashi, rindieron su informe, justo en ese momento Sai cruzo el umbral, Kakashi lo observo en su recorrido iba directo a Kaz, ella por su parte hizo la mejor actuación de su vida, gritando se alejo de él, el chico "sin expresiones" la miraba extrañado igual que los demás, ella sonreía nerviosamente y solo se limito a decir que era genial trabajar con los papeles.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Un mes paso rápido para todos, Kazu siguió apareciendo ante su hermana, Sakura terminaba odiándola cada vez más, o al menos eso pensaba, Sakura y Sasuke se había distanciado un poco, tal vez todo tenía que ver con que el pelinegro ansiaba pasar un tiempo con su hermano y con que Sakura se encerraba casi todo el día en su departamento para intentar olvidar a su hermana, entre todo esto había una sola persona que lo disfrutaba, Orochimaru contemplaba con una sonrisa como Sakura volvía de sus misiones algo abatida, la razón, ella peleaba con su hermana cada noche, recibió órdenes directas de asesinarla, la peli rosa tembló levemente al escuchar esa orden pero algo dentro de ella se alzo con emoción, después de todo era una sádica asesina.

Entre tanto, Naruto aun hacia su lucha con Hinata, había conseguido ya varias citas con ella y todo iba viento en popa, la Hyuuga avanzaba enormemente en la tarea que Sakura le había encomendado, pero por ningún motivo se la revelaría, por lo menos no en ese momento, aun debía rectificarla, Tsunade le dio a Kazumi varias cajas con evidencias en contra de la serpiente, otras tantas a favor de todas las asesinas y una más con información sobre los próximos golpes, después la rubia solo desapareció sin dejar rastro, a la pelinegra le pareció absurda la manera en que su maestra desapareció, solo así de un día para otro.

Para Ayame había sido un mes insufrible, día a día le atacaba algo diferente, si no era el vomito eran los malditos extraños antojos, o se mareaba así sin más, ataques de sensibilidad y aun no comprendía porque, pero no era la única que sufría con cosas así, un día de repente Kazumi se levanto como bólido de su cama directo al baño, vomito cerca de 10 minutos y la comida le asqueaba, se veía pálida y un poco débil, a los ojos de Sasuke estaba enferma, muy enferma, para todos era normal, pero ella se sentía fatal, en cuanto a Itachi, la chica ni en broma quería encontrarse con él, le llamaba ocasionalmente pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo, el Uchiha disfrutaba recordarle como la besaba nublando el juicio de Kaz, juraba que si lo tuviera en frente posiblemente más de una vez lo habrían hecho.

Una mañana fría para todo el país, para una persona ese frio era apenas palpable, Sakura se levanto de su cama, se metió a bañar, se cambio, peino y desayuno, la misma rutina monótona de todos los días, solo que no imaginaba que aquel día todo iba a cambiar de manera radical, salió de su edificio rumbo a la agencia, solo que antes de entrar a su "trabajo" encontró a Sasuke plantado frente a ella.

-necesitamos hablar – pidió Sasuke

-¿de qué podríamos hablar tu y yo? – dijo siendo lo más fría posible, hace semanas había comprendido que debía alejar al chico de su lado por su propio bien, no podía arrastrarlo en su silenciosa guerra y después sumirlo en su tristeza

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – pregunto dolido

-no hay otra manera para referirme a ti – contesto ella – que quieres, dilo rápido que se me hace tarde –

-Sakura… nosotros… -

-ya no hay un nosotros Uchiha – respondió seriamente – ya todo se fue a la mierda, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? –

-jamás pensé que fueras así… -

-pues veme conociendo, porque esta es la verdadera Sakura – aparto al pelinegro y a paso decidió entro al edificio

-te amo… - susurro apenas Sasuke haciendo que ella detuviera su andar, una lastimera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la dueña de cabellos rosas

-yo no – dijo tajante y entro al edificio.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Jaqueca insufrible, ganas de vomitar, antojos extraños y mareos todo el tiempo, Kazumi ya no podía seguir de pie, se quedo tendida sobre su cama, no podía levantarse, era el peor día de su vida, y no entendía por qué rayos, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie así que solo se limito a quedarse así, trato de dormir, pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba, era uno de esos días en los que morir no te parecía tan mala idea con tal de evitar tanto sufrimiento, de pronto como si el mundo conspirara contra ella sonó el timbre, el simple sonido la hizo ahogar un grito de dolor, sonó varias veces antes de que lo siguieran golpeas desesperados a la puerta, no entendía quien podía ser, le aviso a Jo que no podía ir a trabajar, se sentía extremadamente mal.

Como pudo se incorporo y salió de su habitación, el recorrido se le hizo muy largo, insufrible e interminable, cuando al fin llego, detuvo los golpes con un apenas audible "ya voy, quien quiera que seas detén los molestos golpes", al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, Sasuke estaba del otro lado, sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimas se juntaban en ellos, a pesar que no había llorado se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para evitarlo, Kaz no supo qué hacer cuando él se fue de lleno sobre ella tumbándola al suelo por el peso de ambos, como pudo cerró la puerta, incorporo aunque sea un poco al Uchiha antes de hacer preguntas a diestra y siniestra, hasta su dolor de cabeza se había ido, observo en silencio al joven, se veía ausente, en su estado no quería pensar cómo fue que llego a su departamento, una idea aterradora cruzo por su mente al verlo así.

-Itachi… - fue lo primero que susurro la chica temiendo lo peor, pero Sasuke negó, no se trataba de él

-Sakura… - susurro apenas el Uchiha haciendo que Kaz instantáneamente entendiera todo, todo ese drama era por ella, pero no entendía por qué, entonces lo comprendió, el estaba sumido en la tristeza, la venganza y puros sentimientos obscuros, Sakura llego para sacarlo de ese hoyo, pero ahora era ella quien lo lanzaba de lleno a él, sin perder tiempo la pelinegra se levanto por un vaso con agua, lo arrojo en su cara captando su atención.

-calma… puedes confiar en mí – dijo regalándole una sonrisa, la mejor que podía dar hasta ese momento haciendo que él la mirase un poco más tranquilo

-tampoco es como si se fuera acabar el mundo – susurro el chico con algo de gracia en su voz

-bueno, tenias cara de eso y más – una delicada mano se deslizo hasta el rostro del chico, el no se quejo, normalmente no dejaba que nadie que no fuera su flor de cerezo lo tocara, pero el tacto de ella era parecido, tenía una sensación similar cuando Sakura recorría su rostro con su mano – todo se arreglara – sentencio ella, entonces todo fue más claro para Sasuke, al verla sonreír con los ojos cerrados, dándole todo su afecto le recordó todo lo que había pensado días atrás, pero que desecho al comparar a las chicas en aspectos totalmente diferentes, tener a Kazumi así era como ver a Sakura con el cabello negro y un poco más largo

-te pareces a Sakura – dijo el ignorando el dolor con el que había llegado al lugar, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y solo se alejo un poco de él – ¿hay algo de lo que me tenga que enterar? –

-n-no de nada – "_estúpido estado de mierda!... la sensibilidad no me deja mentir abiertamente"_ se decía Kaz maldiciendo todos sus pesares, debido a todo lo que la acongojaba había estado demasiado sensible, tanto que había llorado en varias ocasiones apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke o Kakashi

-de un tiempo para acá, tu habilidad de mentir ha ido disminuyendo – antes de que la chica pudiera replicar se levando como rayo directo a su habitación para entrar corriendo al baño, un nuevo ataque de vomito había llegado y no podía hacerlo frente a él, conmocionado el Uchiha la siguió y al entrar a su habitación sus dudas se despejaron, frente a él había una muñeca ataviada en un vestido morado, con el cabello rosado y ojos verdes, a sus pies había una flor de cerezo seca y un letrero que rezaba "_Sakura… algún día estaremos juntas de nuevo… Kaz_" , ellas eran hermanas…

-dices una sarta de estupideces – decía ella desde el baño – incluso te pareces a Naruto cuan… – venia saliendo recién recuperada cuando lo vio contemplar a la muñeca

-seria una sarta de estupideces si no fueran verdad – susurro él - ¿son hermanas? –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Se rasco la cabeza de nuevo, había perdido la cuenta de ya cuantas veces lo había hecho, su corazón está preso en una jaula de barrotes extremadamente gruesos que no podía romper, no por la seguridad de él, Orochimaru ya se lo había advertido, un paso en falso y podría perderlo todo.

Flash Back-

_-Sakura-chan – siseaba el jefe – ese policía es muy cercano a ti, debería alejarse, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de eso, puede ser que no conozcan sus rostros, pero ya más de una vez has protegido al chico portando tu mascara… mantelo al margen Sakura, por su propio bien -_

Fin Flash Back-

La chica no pudo descubrir el verdadero significado de esas palabras, incluso para un ciego estaba más que claro, la había amenazado.

Lentamente subió a la oficina del ahora único director de la agencia, después de la desaparición de su maestra él se hacía cargo de todo, la había mandado llamar urgentemente, había cosas que tratar.

-estoy aquí – anuncio tras cerrar la puerta

-me alegra verte Sakura-chan – respondió él – siéntate por favor – ella negó con la cabeza, era mejor estar de pie – bueno… ha llegado la hora que estaba esperando – le informo – el presidente estará aquí Sakura, y debemos eliminarlo, estará en una casa muy vigilada, la casa es vieja para guardar las apariencias, pero es una fortaleza impenetrable, necesitaras de la mayor ayuda posible, quiero esa misión esta noche – la chica movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, culpables, inocentes, ya le daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera desquitar un poco de su odio con cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente, pero ella quería solo a una persona, le hervía la sangre de solo recordar sus constantes encuentros y las humillaciones que ella le propinaba, se prepararía para esta noche, no solo el presidente caería, también su querida hermana.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**FlorItachiUchiha: xD, a veces pienso que hize demasiado pervertido a Itachi en este fic y Sasuke demasiado lloron, pero bueno, ya que le voy hacer jejeje, Orochimaru pronto caera, muy pronto a decir verdad.**

**Noodle KoroKoro: que bueno qe te gusto el cap, gracias! :D, si, es muy triste que un hermano odie asi al otro y pss, es feo también, las muertes tristemente están cerca muy cerca y será una verdadera lastima, jajaja, ¿te gusta mas la actitud de Itachi? X3 yo pienso que es un maldito pervertido! Ya ni Sasuke que se junta con Kakashi, te dejo este cap, ojala también sea de tu agrado**

**Cuty Ligia-chan: waa tus reviews siempre son geniales jaja, a mi me angustiaba el problema entre Sasuke e Itachi, pero una vez resuelto ahora me preocupan las dos hermanas, entre tanas cosas que están pasando ya no se como terminaran, nee en realidad si pero es para darle dramatismo jajaja, Orochimaru tiene y seguirá teniendo salida a todo, solo que le durara poco el gusto, pronto pronto le estarán siguiendo los talonees xD, esa canción es de mis favoritas en cuanto a música de Naruto, por eso la elegi, es muy linda, nee la maquina me lo saque de la manga para ser sinceras, no sabia que poner ahí y de repente salio xD.**

**setsuna17: eey, noo, que bueno que tu lo sigues, muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ deveras! Jaja, saludoos!**

**mmm… tarde pero sin sueño, xD fue lo único que se me ocurrió por decir, un nuevo capitulo, un tanto extraño, se me hizo muy raro pasar de un estado en el que Sasuke casi llora a uno en el que es el imperturbable agente que hace todo bien, pero sabe, simplemente no puedo visualizar al Uchiha llorando.**

**Bueno, el próximo capitulo espero hacerlo algo extenso, debo trabajar lo mas duro posible para traer una digna pelea entre las hermanas y un escenario un tanto bizarro, y planear las dos primeras muertes… o quizá sean tres, jeje, un beso a todos y cuídense!**

**Atte:**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	16. Tercer Paso

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Tercer paso: Cayo el telón.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿solo al presidente? – pregunto Sakura con una sínica sonrisa

-¿a quien quieres atrapar preciosa? –

-a mi hermanita –

-no creo que esta vez se interponga entre tú y tu objetivo –

-uno nunca sabe – la peli rosa clavo su vista en su superior y agrego – quiero matarla –

-bueno, mi querida flor de cerezo… puedes hacerlo, retírate y pasa con Guren –

(**Sakura POV**)

Salí de la oficina del jefe, en mi mente imaginaba formas para asesinar a mi hermana, tenía que encontrar la más dolorosa, no iba a permitir que me siguiera tratando como basura, era hora de pagar por su abandono y yo no seré misericordiosa.

Pase de largo junto a la que era la oficina de Tsunade, como me hace falta esa mujer, jamás pensé que la extrañaría, pero ahora ella también me abandono, no buscaría venganza ni nada por el estilo, ella no me lastimo como mi hermana, decidí que era mejor usar las escaleras para ir por mi equipo, yo era la única que podía conocer el plan totalmente, era la única privilegiada, cuando llegue, Guren ya sabía que necesitaba y me lo trajo en silencio, en momentos como estos el silencio era mi mejor amigo, tome la maleta, le di una mirada rápida al contenido y me fui, quería reflexionar un poco, imaginar la lenta y dolorosa muerte de mi hermana.

-Sakura – me llamo Hinata

-¿hmp?... –

-hay algo que tienes que saber, es sobre Orochimaru y la Rosa Negra… -

-en estos momentos lo que menos me interesa es saber sobre ella, te veo en la sala de juntas de una hora, díselo a Ino y Ayame, yo busco a los otros… -

-Sakura… -

-¿que? –

-¿Qué te paso?... –

-el odio me consumió, ¿que esperas?... vete – sentencie, no supe porque conteste de esa manera, pero analizándolo era verdad, el odio y yo, ahora éramos uno solo.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sasuke POV**)

-seria una sarta de estupideces si no fueran verdad – susurre - ¿son hermanas? – la vi palidecer, intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, desvió su mirada para un lado

-¿habría alguna diferencia? – me pregunto, a que demonios se refería

-explícate –

-¿habría alguna diferencia al negarlo o aceptarlo?, ¿traería alguna diferencia a tu vida?... –

-habría una diferencia, para ustedes, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? –

-hmp… tu no lo entiendes… - su expresión cambio por una de total seriedad y abandono toda preocupación – no puedo llegar y decirle…"_Sakura soy tu hermana_", es mejor ahorrarle cualquier sufrimiento, tampoco es como si me importara – algo dentro de mí se alzo, ¿no le importa su hermana?, sin poder contenerme empuje a Kaz contra una pared, por su expresión pude deducir que le dolió, pero no me importaba

-¿¡tienes idea de cómo se siente! – le grite – no es como si solamente le mintieras, le estas ocultando la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a su hermana! –

-ya te lo dije, tu no lo entenderías – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro y me abofeteo – nuestra situación es más complicada de lo que tú crees, no hay cabida para la fraternidad y sentimientos de afecto, su vida y la mía son muy diferentes y tú no puedes comprenderlo… -

-las dos son tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan… -

-parecidas… solo nos parecemos, hemos vivido mucho tiempo separadas que ya no tendría caso intentar encajar en la vida de la otra… vete –

-Kaz… yo… -

-Uchiha, no repito más de dos veces… vete… por favor…. – la solté y fue cuando me di cuenta que era más bajita que yo, a pesar de siempre aparentar ser fuerte era más débil de lo que pensé, la deje y volví al cuartel, ¿Cómo es que llegue a esta situación?...

-Sasuke – era Kakashi, lo que fuera para distraerme del trabajo

-¿que sucede? –

-el presidente vendrá a la ciudad, por hoy nos olvidaremos de los asesinos que rondan las calles, quiero que formes un equipo para la seguridad de él, los quiero a todos en una hora en la sala de juntas – sentí un peso aplastarme, no estaba en condiciones de organizar algo de tal magnitud, pero si lo hacía, me distraería un poco de problemas propios y ajenos.

-en una hora los tendrás… - era obvio que necesitaba de los mejores, incluida estaba ella, tendría que llamarla, después de todo, es su trabajo.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

_La culpa la tiene el amor, que no se fijo a quienes unía, envolviéndolos a todos en una negra cortina, su destino es estar juntos, pero siempre algo se empeña en separarlos, la mano del hombre en asuntos tan delicados debería quemarse y poner un dedo sobre cualquiera de ellos debería ser un pecado._

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Sentada en un sofá viendo a la nada estaba Kaz, su mirada reflejaba todo, el que Sasuke sepa la verdad no era algo bueno y por alguna razón se sentía feliz, quizá el hecho de no sentir todo el peso de la mentira con ella era lo que la hacía sentir así o el hecho que en verdad poco le interesaba que suceda después de todo, volteo a la ventana para encontrarse con su reflejo distorsionado, no se veía bien, lucia bastante enferma, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y se perdió bajo su barbilla y su celular sonó.

-diga? –

-_Kazumi Matsukata?_ –

-ella habla, que se le ofrece? – pregunto desconfiada

-_hablo de las oficinas en Washington, la corporación ha decidido el regreso inmediato de usted y el joven Joseph_ – Kaz se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos sin expresar algo en particular – _por la mañana tendrán sus boletos para su inmediato regreso, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?_ –

-no… nada… -

-_muy bien, aprecio su atención prestada señorita, que tenga buen día_ – el constante repiqueo del teléfono avisaba a Kaz que la llamada ya había finalizado, una media sonrisa melancólica se asomo en su rostro

-creo que todo terminara antes de lo que pensé… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

_El momento casi llega, varios caminos que apuntan a una sola dirección, mentiras, muertes, lágrimas y un gran sufrimiento._

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Sentada a la cabeza de una enorme mesa de roble estaba Sakura observando atentamente la puerta esperando que se abra en cualquier momento, los minutos pasaban lentamente y no hacían más que torturar a la peli rosa, el momento del golpe más grande había llegado y con él, el posible enfrentamiento con su hermana, el débil chirrido de la puerta aviso la llegada de alguien, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Hinata al pie de la misma.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar –

-tienes todo el tiempo que quieras antes que los demás lleguen –

-lo que tengo que decirte se trata sobre la Rosa Negra, Orochimaru, Kazumi Matsukata y tú –

-¿que tendríamos que ver la detective y yo? –

-tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas Sakura, si no mal lo recuerdo el nombre de tu mamá era Shiori –

-aja y… -

-la detective también se llama así –

-lo lleva como segundo nombre – rebatió Sakura – ella vivía aquí en Japón, así que posiblemente sus padres lo tomaron de algún lado y lo escucharon o que se yo… -

-Shiori es un nombre raro Sakura, lo sabes muy bien, no cualquiera lo puede portar, mira, para no darle tantas vueltas lo que quiero decirte es que… -

-SAKURA! – Grito Ino dando un fuerte portazo que sobresalto a ambas muchachas – a quien se le ocurre dar un aviso de repente para una misión! –

-mejor que nadie deberías saber que estas cosas son así – dijo Sasori – no puedes manipular las acciones de esta organización –

-pero es inhumano! –

-entiendo a la perfección tu molestia, pero no podemos hacer nada –

-Ayame deja por un lado tu estúpida sensibilidad que ya me tiene arte! – grito Ino a la castaña provocando que empezara a llorar

-y así han estado desde la mañana – añadió Deidara - ¿y ahora de que se trata? – pregunto a Sakura

-del presidente… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿presidente? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado – se supone que él debe tener a los mejores a su servicio, ¿para que nos quiere a nosotros?

-nosotros somos quienes conocemos a la perfección la situación, por eso nos eligió –

-¿y no se supone que solo deben ser elementos japoneses? – pregunto Jo a Sasuke

-pidieron a los mejores, y ustedes dos entran en esa calificación –

-no por mucho – agrego Kaz – la agencia pidió nuestro regreso –

-¿Qué! – Grito Naruto acompañado de miradas incrédulas por parte de Sai y Shino – no pueden regresar! No hemos dado con las asesinas! –

-al parecer nuestra agencia no piensa que fuimos de ayuda y nos piden de devuelta – explico la chica

-bastardos – susurro Jo – primero nos mandan sin consultarlo y ahora nos quieren de regreso sin avisarnos con tiempo –

-solo tenemos hasta mañana por la mañana –

-es más que suficiente Kaz, la misión solo consta de esta noche y todo debe salir a la perfección, de nosotros depende la vida del presidente, no quiero errores y quiero que cuiden los detalles mas mínimos, estos son los programas, léanlos, alguna duda díganla rápido – repartió varias hojas azules a los muchachos y tomo asiento.

-hasta en el techo! – grito Naruto

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-entraremos por el techo! – Grito Hinata exaltada – acabas de decir que la estructura de esa casa está muy deteriorada, ¿Cómo diablos entraremos por el techo sin que lo noten! –

-ese problema lo tienen que resolver tu, Deidara e Ino, Ayame, Sasori y yo nos infiltraremos por el jardín, no creo que sea difícil –

-todo el plan y eso está bien, muy bien estructurado, solo un detalle – dijo Sasori - ¿lograremos todo eso en una noche? –

-tenemos que hacerlo, hoy –

-¿siguen pensando que no es una locura? – pregunto Ino

-todo saldrá bien, es nuestro reto equipo! –

-A-Ayame… ¿segura que no quieres descansar esta noche? –

-todo está bien Hinata, no te preocupes – respondió sonriente

-solo vayan por su equipo con Guren, los veo de nuevo en una hora – Ino salió gritando de la sala, Ayame abrazada de Hinata, Deidara y Sasori suspirando resignados, dejando sola a Sakura

-esta noche todo va a terminar – susurro para después dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-supongo que eso es todo…¿no? –

-si Naruto, retírense a las armas ahora –

-si – uno a uno dejaron la sala de juntas quedando Kaz y Sasuke solos

-quédate un minuto, necesito hablar contigo –

-¿de que podríamos hablar tu y yo? – cuestiono la chica

-¿fue tu última palabra? –

-¿el que?, ¿no decir nada?...- ante el silencio del pelinegro Kaz prosiguió – mañana me largo de aquí, me iré de nuevo, ¿tendría un cambio decirle que soy su hermana? –

-podrían tener contacto alguna vez… o algo así –

-los cuentos de hadas no existen Uchiha, tal vez tú alcanzaste lo que tanto querías, pero no en todos es posible, olvida que Sakura y yo podamos estar juntas como tú lo quieres, porque eso no va a pasar –

-¿Cuándo fue que tu cambiaste tanto? –

-siempre fui así… debo prepararme… la misión es hoy…¿no? - sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de siquiera contestar, Kazumi dio la vuelta y salió dando un fuerte portazo, el Uchiha tomo asiento sin saber siquiera que pensar.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-Zetsu, Konan, Kakuzo, Hidan, y yo… -

-¿piensas que es suficiente? –

-somos lo suficiente para cualquier cosa, además, tengo más hombres –

-¿Itachi sabe de ellos? –

-Orochimaru, ¿por quién me tomas?, obvio que no tiene idea de la existencia de ellos, ni la mas mínima –

-entonces supongo que la misión de esta noche será pan comido –

-tenlo por seguro – Pain camino hasta el gran ventanal donde se reflejaban los últimos rayos del sol y sonrió – no pensé que hacer negocios contigo sería tan divertido –

-a ti te divierte matar, a mi me divierte el dinero… -

-¿seguro que no habrá problema con que Deidara y Sasori acompañen a tus chicas? –

-Itachi solo quiere protegerlas, servirá de algo que vayan con ellas, yo quiero muerto al presidente, a la Rosa negra y de paso al menor de los Uchiha –

-¿esa niña sigue dándote problemas? –

-siempre será un problema, es como el pasto y el césped, Sakura es mi césped perfecto, sin un defecto, una asesina en potencia, alguien que haría todo lo que yo le dijera, pero si el pasto se junta con mi césped, no será igual, a la mala hierba hay que arrancarla de raíz… -

-el pasto, es decir, la pequeña rosa va a ser cortada… - siseo el de cabello naranja, Orochimaru había esperado esto por tanto tiempo que ya casi podía saborearlo, la muerte de la pequeña Kazu-chan.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-enserio, no creo que debamos espiar – decía Tobi

-pero Sasori dijo que todo esto era muy extraño, ¿tu que opinas Itachi? – pregunto Kisame

-quisiera saber donde esta Pain –

-debe estar con Orochimaru – añadió el peli rojo de Sasori – últimamente ha ido muy seguido con él, por eso insisto en que tu, Tobi y Kisame estén cerca de la mansión esta noche –

-quizás sea necesaria su presencia – dijo Deidara, quien venía saliendo de una habitación cargando una mochila bastante pesada

-¿Por qué llevas eso? –

-esto, mi querido Tobi, es armamento, debemos estar preparados para todo, eso incluye una posible explosión –

-Deidara y yo nos vamos – anuncio Sasori – la misión dará inicio en dos horas, quédense cerca –

-¿iremos? – pregunto Kisame cuando los muchachos ya habían abandonado el lugar

-si, prepárense –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Un dispositivo bastante complejo se desplego a todo lo largo y ancho de la vieja casona, individuos armados arriba de los arboles, abajo en el patio, dos más en el techo de la casa, y los demás concentrados en el interior. Para cualquiera era una fortaleza impenetrable, para preocupación de Sasuke, ellas no eran cualquiera.

-todos los agentes que pediste están en posición – anuncio Naruto a su amigo – todos aquí adentro estamos listos –

-el presidente llegara en cualquier momento, los quiero a todos atentos –

-todo va a salir bien – susurro Kaz – siempre es así –

-¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Jo

-solo es la tensión del momento, nada de que preocuparse –

-¿segura? –

-claro que si – sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, pero muy en el fondo, ella sabía que no aguantaría más en su estado.

-está entrando… - anuncio Sasuke a sus compañeros – el presidente está aquí -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-_Sakura, el auto donde viaja el presidente está llegando _–

-comiencen en operativo Hinata, ya sabes que hacer – Sakura y su improvisado equipo que constaba de Ayame y Sasori se encontraban camuflajeados por unos arbustos, el pelirrojo se había encargado ya de los franco tiradores dejando los cuerpos sobre los arboles simulando estar alerta, Hinata, Ino y Deidara hicieron lo suyo con los del techo, todo iba demasiado rápido y fácil.

-_nos vemos adentro… -_

-Ayame, Sasori vamos… -

-Sakura espera un momento –

-que? –

-primero los agentes, después entramos… - recordó el peli rojo a la chica

-es cierto… Ayame, el gas… -

-e-el ga-gas… y-ya voy… - torpemente la castaña saco varias latas de una mochila, estuvo a punto de abrir una y se le cayó, la lata rodo hasta los pies de uno de los agentes situados en el jardín, este se agacho a tomarla y justo en ese momento sonaron los disparos, Ayame acciono su arma en contra del policía desatando el infierno.

-¿¡en que demonios estabas pensando! – le grito Sakura a su compañera al momento que respondía los disparos – esto no tenía nada de complicado y ahora lo arruinas!... –

-ya tendrás tiempo para regañarla… de alguna manera tenemos que entrar –

-tal vez ellos vienen a ayudarnos – todo lo que Sakura y Sasori pudieron hacer fue voltear y ver como de quien sabe donde salían hombres y más hombres para enfrentarse a los agentes, entre la muchedumbre Sasori pudo distinguir fácilmente a sus "amigos", Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzo y Zetsu estaban ahí, ahora ya todo tenía sentido… los traicionaron

-debemos entrar y terminar con eso de una vez – apuro el chico a las muchachas.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-pónganlo a salvo! – grito Sasuke a sus compañeros, extrañamente el presidente llego con el rostro cubierto y sin decir nada, quienes lo acompañaban le parecían conocidos pero al momento de escuchar alboroto afuera mando al diablo su preocupación y se ocupo de poner a salvo al presidente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas! – pregunto Kaz al Uchiha

-afuera, ¿a dónde más? –

-tenemos que sacar a este hombre de aquí, no podemos mantenerlo en el sótano –

-¿y que sugieres?... estamos rodeados y no contamos con suficientes hombres –

-mientras haya afuera los mantienen ocupados podemos sacarlo! –

-bien… Naruto, Shino, Jo y Sai, cúbranos, Kaz y yo lo sacaremos –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-_Sakura…¿Sakura me escuchas? – _

-¿que paso? –

-_no estoy muy segura de lo que esté pasando adentro, nos encontramos con un pequeño problema aquí arriba… -_

-¿problema? –

-_si… uno leve… INO CUIDADO! – _

-¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata que pasa! –

_-por el momento todo está bien… no podemos mantener el contacto, había muchos hombres en el techo Sakura, muchos…DEIDARA NO!... –_ una "pequeña" explosión sacudió la casa asustando a todos

-¿Qué fue eso! - pregunto Ayame asustada

-creo que Deidara hizo una de las suyas… - dijo Sasori

-¿Hinata?... ¿Hina-chan está todo bien? –

-déjalo, debemos seguir adelante – apremio el chico, el trió se coló exitosamente al interior de la casa, era enorme por no decir vieja, al interior casi no había protección, Sakura empezaba a preguntarse cómo es que un lugar como ese podría ser el refugio de alguien como un presidente

-ALTO! – grito Ayame, Sakura volteo instintivamente y vio al grupo de agentes que en vano intentaban proteger a alguien.

-sigan adelante! – grito Sasuke pero antes de que dieran un paso al frente el otro equipo por parte de Sakura les tapo el paso, esta vez vestían de negro, de pies a cabeza, las chicas portaban un aparato para distorsionar la voz y pistolas cargadas.

Técnicamente quedaron frente a frente… todos listos para atacar, Sasuke fue el primero en levantar el arma y apuntar a los enemigos – después de todo…supongo que es un juego justo – seis contra seis y el premio.

Kaz y Jo se apresuraron a tomar al presidente y protegerlo tras una mesa, todos tomaron posiciones que les permitieran disparar y protegerse, entre tanto, la explosión de minutos antes dejo un pequeño incendio que conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba sin que nadie de los que se encontraba en el interior de diera cuenta.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**No tengo mucho que decir, creo qe este capitulo avanzo demasiado rápido, pero el fic esta llegando a su final debo admitir que me dio para abajo, pero lo que empiezo termino y asi va a ser.**

**Solo tngo una aclaración que hacer y espero que me entiendan, es verdad qe es un fic con Sakura y Sasuke como protagonistas, he de admitir que la pareja se me salio de las manos, y meti a otra, y luego a personajes inventados, eso fue lo mas dolor de cabeza me dio, y si en algun momento falle en sus expectativas háganmelo saber por favor. Esta será la primera y la ultima vez que mesclare personajes de mi invención porque luego ya no puedo seguir una trama coherente, mil disculpas.**

**Quedan dos capítulos, ^^ nos leemos en el próximo…espero…**


	17. Rosa Negra

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**La rosa negra**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

La casa, aunque enorme, comenzaba a colapsar debido al fuego. Sasuke y su equipo seguía en pos de proteger al presidente, aunque para Kaz las cosas comenzaban a portarse extraño. Hinata, Ino y Deidara habían acorralado a los agentes desde la escalera y todos se apuntaban a todos.

-¿Juego justo? – pregunto una voz diferente a todas – no lo creo –

-¿Pain? – pregunto Deidara

-es tan triste deshacerme de ustedes, pero es necesario, me van a pagar muy bien –

Un grupo de 4 personas se coló de alguna manera al lugar formando un triangulo entre los espías, los policías y ellos. La situación cada vez era peor y las circunstancias no ayudaban en nada a nadie.

-entreguen al presidente – exigió Sakura

-créeme pequeña – dijo Konan – que lo ultimo que querrás será al bastardo ese, ni siquiera es el presidente - Kaz retiro la capucha que cubría al "presidente" y se encontró con Zetsu sonriéndole sínicamente, este le quito una de sus armas a la chica, la tomo como rehén y la llevo con su equipo.

-ahora, todos bajen sus armas y nada malo le va a pasar – todo el equipo de Sasuke bajo lentamente sus pistolas mientras que el de Sakura, a excepción de Deidara y Sasori que también las pusieron en el suelo, las sostuvieron de frente contra ellos y los policías - ¿ustedes que? – pregunto a las chicas de Sakura

-por mi, mátala si quieres –

-¿estas segura? –

-adelante, ¡hazlo! –

-¡No! – grito Sasuke – ¡bajen sus malditas armas! – les exigió

-¡no vamos a bajar nada! – le respondió

-Hidan – llamo Pain – toma a la de mascara gris – ordeno, siendo ella la que estaba mas cerca fue sencillo para él hacerla su prisionera - ¿ahora si las bajaran? –

-oblígame – siseo Sakura

-tenemos que bajarlas – susurro Ino – no podemos arriesgarla –

-Sakura, Ayame se pondrá muy nerviosa y ha estado muy rara… no podemos arriesgarnos que nos descubran – le dijo Sasori en susurros que nadie mas que ellos escucho.

- bien…armas abajo – ordeno la chica

-así me gusta, bueno, como estamos presenciando una hermosa reunión vamos a presentarnos ¿de acuerdo? – todos los miraban con odio, en especial Sasuke pero a Pain poco le importo – bueno, empecemos, yo soy Pain, el que tiene a su amiguita – dijo refiriéndose al equipo de Sakura – se llama Hidan, el que tiene a la policía se llama Zetsu, ella es Konan y el raro de la mascara de festival y cicatrices se llama Kakuzo, somos Akatsuki –

-traicionaron a Itachi – les recrimino Kaz – son unos malditos bastardos –

-hermosa Kazumi, nosotros solo recibimos una mejor paga y accedimos a lo que el buen Itachi no quiso, eliminarte junto con todo el equipo de imbéciles y como un extra… al pequeño Uchiha –

-¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura

-oh linda, ¿el jefe no te lo dijo?... él debe desaparecer –

-eso no esta bien de ninguna forma – ataco Ino

-se supone que solo criminales – dijo Ayame con algo de dificultad

-la ley de supervivencia queridas – contesto Pain

-¡eso es basura! – Kazumi veía de reojo a Pain y aun así lo atacaba sin importarle lo difícil de la situación – tu jefe es un maldito bastardo – grito

-lo que sea, pero nos paga – el hombre se acercó lentamente a la chica y la beso posesivamente ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke y para terminar la mordió – siempre quise hacerte eso y mas Kazumi, ¿sabes quien le pidió al jefe que amenazara a Itachi para dejarte?... adivina preciosa -

-fu-fuiste tú – susurro ella - ¡por tu culpa odie a Itachi por tanto tiempo! –

-hermosa… lo odiaras todavía mas… ¿sabes porque?... porque no te va a salvar de lo que te espera – Pain puso la punta de su pistola en el cuello de Kazumi, la presiono muy fuerte logrando arrancarle quejidos de dolor a la chica, la cual intentaba reprimirlos pero gracias a su labio roto no podía. -¿te arde? – pregunto descaradamente al ver el gesto de la policía – imagina lo que viene –

-¡déjala en paz! – exigió Sasuke

-tú, pequeño engendro Uchiha, será mejor que cierres la boca –

-Sasuke… ¿Kaz conoce a Itachi? – pregunto Naruto en susurros

-no es momento para preguntas – le respondió él de la misma forma – déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –

-oh querido Sasuke – dijo Konan – estas tan equivocado, tu querida cuñadita esta metida en todo esto hasta el cuello –

-el que ella conozca a Itachi no tiene nada que ver –

-no solo conoce a él, conoce a nuestro jefe… ¿no es así querida? – pregunto Konan a Kaz

-no conozco a nadie – respondió ella

-creo que no queda otro remedio que hacerla recordar – siseo Hidan

-la casa se quema – susurro Kakuzo a Pain

-lo se… - Pain saco una soga y se la tendió a Kakuzo – ahí hay una viga, átala de manos y que cuelgue de ahí – el hombre lleno de cicatrices tomo bruscamente a la chica y la colgó, amarro la cuerda en lo alto de la viga de tal forma que fuera imposible soltarla.

-listo – Kaz apenas podía poner sus pies en el suelo, literalmente estaba colgando, la soga comenzaba a raspar sus muñecas y le lastimaba mucho pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-disculpen que mezcle asuntos personales con negocios pero Kazumi es un asunto pendiente de hace tiempo – dijo Pain - ¿recuerdas la misión donde conociste a Itachi? –

-no – le respondió secamente

-deberías, casi mueres ese día… nosotros te salvamos… yo te salve, mis brazos tomaron tu cuerpo inerte del suelo y te saque de ese lugar, después exploto ¿te acuerdas? –

-¡exploto por tú culpa!... en ese entonces yo los perseguía… Itachi te pidió que no lo hicieras pero tu volaste el lugar con personas dentro –

-perdidas mínimas, te dimos asilo pequeña, viviste con nosotros lo suficiente para llegar a conocernos, los tuyos te daban por desaparecida… ¿verdad Joseph? –

-Kaz… ella estaba perdida – respondió Jo

-no la escudes – le dijo Konan – en peor situación no podían estar, ya de nada sirven las mascaras –

-yo… -

-no tiene caso Jo – le dijo Kaz – de cualquier forma, pase lo que pase lo sabrán… si, viví con ustedes, aprendí muchas cosas y me enamore de Itachi –

-¡y ahí es donde esta el problema! – grito Pain – te enamoraste de él y no de mi, yo te ayude, te enseñe lo que se y cuando me di vuelta, ibas y te revolcabas con el idiota –

-yo no… -

-¡cállate! – grito y la abofeteo – eres una zorra y así serás tratada… Kakuzo, Hidan –

-que – contestaron los dos

-llévense a los policías de aquí, al segundo piso –

-¿Qué les haremos? –

-por el momento nada, llévate gente de la que nos queda para vigilarlos – los dos tipos llevaron a todo el equipo de Sasuke a la planta alta a punta de pistola, el Uchiha ponía resistencia y a medida que subía las escaleras su visión de Kaz se iba haciendo nula, lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos suplicantes, la joven suplicaba en silencio que no la dejara pero no podía hacer nada, Jo también podía entender la forma en que su "hermana" los veía y su corazón se quebraba conforme subía esas escaleras a medio caer. Al final solo quedaron las asesinas, Kaz y los demás Akatsuki.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas? – pregunto Konan

-llévalas a la cocina… elimínalas – le susurro en el oído

-¡no! – grito Kaz alarmada – ¡no les hagas daño! –

-quieta – Zetsu halo los cabellos de la pelinegra obligándola a callar

-has lo que quieras conmigo Pain, déjalas a ellas – Sakura y su equipo estaban muy confundidas, no sabían porque razón la policía se aferraba en protegerlas y mas aun, como era que se ofrecía a cambio de su seguridad.

-te tomare la palabra – siseo – llévenlas a la cocina, yo bajare con ella al sótano –

-adelante preciosas – les dijo Zetsu tocando a la peli rosa en su parte posterior

-no me toques – Sakura se resistio y dio una bofetada al Akatsuki, este reacciono violetamente atestándole un fuerte golpe que la mando al suelo.

-¡NO! ¡Sakura! – grito Kaz sin poder contenerse, al instante se calló y volteo a un lado. La reacción de las asesinas fue la que la chica espero, todas vieron fijamente a la policía e intentaron decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios, incluso la peli rosa, aunque su rostro no podía verse se podía imaginar pálido.

-llévatelas – ordeno Pain con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se llevaban a las asesinas a la cocina Ayame no quitaba la vista de Kaz mientras maquinaba la manera de eliminarla de la forma mas rápida posible – así que… al final salió tu instinto de hermanita, que tierna – le dijo una vez solos en la pequeña estancia, alargo su mano y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos, halo un mechón y aspiro su olor – no te imaginas que bien la vamos a pasar – saco una navaja de sus ropas y corto la mitad de la soga, de ese mismo pedazo jalo a la muchacha escaleras abajo directo al sótano.

Estaba húmedo y olía mal, una rata paso delante de Kazumi, otra mas se metió debajo de una cama, en la cual fue a parar la chica; Pain la ato a la cabecera, que era de metal, y la contemplo por largo tiempo con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verte así ante mi – susurro Pain

-lo que vayas hacer hazlo ya – le dijo Kaz furiosa – solo deja a Sakura en paz – Pain negó divertido con su índice, rodeo la cama y tomo asiento junto a la chica.

-Sakura es igual a ti, una perra del mal, sabes… quizás la conserve, Orochimaru no querrá que la mate, no… nunca a su flor de cerezo, pero tu eres un caso totalmente diferente Kaz, la oveja negra de la corporación… la rosa negra, ganado a pulso tu apodo ¿verdad?... vamos a platicar querida, aplacemos un poco lo inevitable… dime… ¿Cómo llegaste de nuevo a Japón? –

-vine con los policías… lo sabes perfectamente –

-si, si, tienes razón… toda la razón, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?... cierto, cierto… aaaah Kazumi, te ves tan diferente de antes, tan adulta, tan madura… tantas decepciones, tantas cosas… ¿verdad? –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-esta demasiado calmado adentro – susurro Tobi – no me gusta tanta calma –

-¿Qué vamos hacer Itachi? – pregunto Kisame – la casa se esta quemando y ellos no ha salido –

-no hay señales de Sasori y Deidara – agrego Tobi

-vamos entrar por la puerta principal, nunca esperan nada por el frente – Itachi y los otros salieron de su escondite frente a la casa y lentamente ingresaron a ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El piso inferior estaba desierto, quedaba subir por las escaleras o bajar al sótano.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Tobi

-esperen aquí, voy a bajar – dijo Itachi aproximándose a la puerta del sótano; conforme se acercaba podía escuchar a dos personas hablar, una muy apenas y la otra con toda la calma del mundo, de inmediato reconoció una de las voces – Kazumi – susurro muy apenas y escucho atento lo que decían.

-vaya, interesante la forma en la que resultaste envuelta en todo esto, quien diría que la rosa negra sería la encargada de buscar a la flor de cerezo, hasta parece novela –

-hmp… -

-ese monosílabo, Itachi me tiene arto con eso, pero escucharlo de tu boca lo hace soportable –

-es estúpido que busques una venganza de esta manera –

-linda, esta no es una venganza, solo estoy cobrando lo que debió ser mio, el dinero, la fama como ladrón y la chica y bueno, empecé de atrás para adelante y creo que no pudo haber sido mejor, aquí tengo a la chica conmigo, así que comenzare a cobrarme –

-atrévete y te mato – Itachi bajo lentamente los escalones que le faltaba y quedo de pie cerca del bastidor – déjala en paz –

-mira quien vino a salvarte Kazumi, Itachi el héroe – se burló Pain

-vete – grito Kaz – sálvate, tiene demasiados hombres en la casa –

-no vine solo – sentencio el Uchiha

-no, claro que no, esos traidores vienen contigo, cuéntame que vas hacer para salvarla, ¿te parece? –

-pelea como hombre Pain –

-un placer – le contesto, dejo su arma de lado y se lanzó a pelear con Itachi, los golpes que se repartían eran dados por igual, Kazumi por su parte trataba de soltarse, sus intentos eran casi desesperados y en su afán por soltarse su muñeca comenzó a sangrar por la soga que le rozaba la mano, después de mucho intentar logro soltarse y tomo el arma que Pain tiro justo cuando este lanzo a Itachi contra la escalera y saco un arma de sus ropas, Kaz apunto y disparo, Pain cayo al suelo gritando por el dolor que le provocaba la herida en su pierna.

-Itachi – Kaz abrazo al Uchiha y lo beso sin importarle su labio sangrante – Sakura y Sasuke están aquí –

-¿Dónde? –

-Sakura está en la cocina, a Sasuke y al equipo lo subieron, sácalos de aquí –

-vamos –

-no, todavía me queda él – dijo señalando al hombre tirado en el piso

-¿segura que todo va a estar bien? –

-lo prometo – se besaron de nuevo y el Uchiha salió del sótano, dio ordenes a su equipo de ir todos a la cocina y después cuando estuvieran completos irían por Sasuke, abajo, Kazumi estaba frente a Pain dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-¿Qué tienes que decir? – le pregunto la chica, Pain despotrico contra ella pero Kaz solo sonrió. – muérete de una vez maldito –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-de rodillas – ordeno Zetsu a las chicas – la que haga ruido le vuelo los sesos –

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –

-Sasori, jamás lo entenderías –

-Konan, tu me caías bien – dijo Deidara

-cierra la boca o aquí te mueres – Zetsu y Konan estaban de espaldas a la puerta y no vieron cuando Itachi, Tobi y Kisame aparecieron tras de ellos y los golpearon en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes.

-ya se estaban tardando – dijo Sasori

-no hay tiempo que perder – apremio Itachi – debemos salvar a los policías, están en la planta alta –

-bueno, a patear traseros traidores – dijo Deidara que abandono la habitación junto a Tobi y Kisame

-Kabuto viene en camino – dijo Hinata – nos sacara de aquí -

-¿los van a salvar? – pregunto Ino

-con ellos esta mi hermano – le dijo Itachi – ahora ustedes salgan de aquí, rápido, escapen antes de que lleguen refuerzos – las chicas salieron una por una directo a la salida solo una se retraso lo suficiente para escuchar como Itachi le decía a Sasori donde estaba Kazumi, Ayame tenia unas locas ganas de matar a la chica, las tenia desde hace mucho y que mejor que en una casa a punto de derrumbarse, nadie se enteraría de nada. Espero pacientemente que todos en la cocina hubieran salido y que arriba estuviera despejado, Itachi llevaba consigo a su hermano, Shino salió con ellos y se sintió aliviada que el joven policía se pusiera a salvo, cosa que Kaz no lograría, ya sabia quienes eran, no era seguro.

Espero paciente a que la policía terminara lo que fuera que hiciera haya abajo, fue cuando la vio salir un tanto mallugada del sótano, dejo que avanzara a la puerta de salida antes de salir.

-¿desde cuando sabes de nosotras? – pregunto la enmascarada a Kaz, la chica policía detuvo sus pasos y volteo lentamente para ver de frente a Ayame apuntándole con una pistola.

-la casa va a colapsar, tenemos que salir de aquí –

-si, vamos a salir de aquí, primero contesta mi pregunta –

-Ayame por favor, la estructura es inestable y… -

-no solo conoces a Sakura, a mi también… con mas razón no te dejare ir –

-bien… no tengo salida – dijo Kazumi con voz neutral -¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

-¿Qué mas sabes? –

-casi nada, que todas son huérfanas, tu estas casada con Kabuto y lo engañaste con Shino, que las demás del equipo son Ino, Hinata y Tenten, que Tsunade y Orochimaru son los cabecillas de una organización que tiene años operando –

-¿algo mas? –

-si, que buscan a la Rosa Negra, porque se fue y jamás volvió y que la rosa, soy yo –

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Bien, cambie a este fic de sección primero porque Sakura y Sasuke ya no tenían mucho que ver, segundo porque pues en si, ya todo rodo en torno a Kaz y Sakura, aun nose si dejar a Itachi como principal o dejar a Sakura, despues de todo gira en torno a ella.**

**Bueno, ahora si que este es el inicio del fin, el siguiente capitulo tendrá emm, mas drama del que me hubiera imaginado, de verdad espero que le guste a aquellos que aun lo siguen ya qe despues de todo, sin ustedes no seria nada este fic muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Llevo diciendo esto en cada capitulo de mis fic's que he subido, pero una mas no me hará daño :D **

**MUCHAS FELICIDADES, tengan una muy feliz navidad, un prospero año nuevo y vigilen su árbol, el grinch anda suelto, mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes. Be Happy. **


	18. Despedida

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**La despedida, el pequeño demonio y el niño atolondrado**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿algo mas? –

-si, que buscan a la Rosa Negra, porque se fue y jamás volvió y que la rosa, soy yo –

-t-tú no puedes… es imposible… -

-¿Qué es imposible?... Ayame esto se va a caer, tenemos que salir de aquí… -

-NADIE SE IRA DE AQUÍ! – grito la asesina - ¿Por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu hermana? –

-no es momento para eso –

-DIMELO! –

-Orochimaru… él asesinó a mis padres… y probablemente a los de las demás –

-eso es una estupidez – grito Ayame – Orochimaru nos dio un hogar, nos dio una segunda oportunidad… -

-una oportunidad que llego misteriosamente a todas nosotras – Kaz aprovecho la momentánea distracción que tuvo su contrincante para propinarle una certera patada que la mando al suelo lanzando lejos la pistola – ¿es que no te das cuenta?... ¡las está usando! –

-¡mentira! – Ayame jalo de un pie a su rival haciéndola caer al suelo. Al caer se golpeo fuertemente el brazo izquierdo y ese mismo costado del cuerpo. La asesina de rosa se sentó sobre ella, golpe tras golpe descargaba en la chica con lo cual logro romperle el labio. Kazumi atrapo uno de sus puños y tirando fuertemente de él se la quito de encima, su lucha se prolongo lo suficiente como para que la casa colapsara en cualquier momento.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿Dónde está Ayame? – pregunto Kabuto

-Ayame… ¡diablos! Debió quedarse adentro – grito Ino

-iré por ella –

-no Sakura… iré yo, soy su esposo después de todo –

-date prisa… tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Sasuke, ¡Kazumi no está! – grito Jo – se quedo adentro – el chico corrió al interior de la casa haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de sus compañeros –

-¡Detente! – Grito el más joven Uchiha

-esa casa en cualquier momento se va a caer – susurro Naruto. Todos estaban muy golpeados, incluyendo a Itachi y su grupo.

-debería ir con él – dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie

-no, iré yo – dijo Shino – le debo una –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-déjate de idioteces y vámonos de aquí – Kazumi estaba ahora sobre la espalda de Ayame, la asesina estaba boca abajo al suelo con sus brazos a la espalda – deja tus estúpidos intentos, ambas tenemos que salir de aquí –

-¡sueltame! –

-solo si te calmas –

-está bien… salgamos de aquí – la policía se levanto lentamente cuidando todos los movimientos de su contrincante, tomo la pistola del suelo y apunto a la cabeza de Ayame para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco de parte de ella.

-¡KAZ! – Jo grito a su compañera, ella volteo hacia el chico y la asesina aprovecho para sacar una pistola que llevaba en sus botas, disparo a la policía y después se cubrió con una mesa, Joseph tuvo tiempo de esconderse, Kazumi, arrastrándose, pudo ponerse a salvo. – ¿estás bien? – pregunto a su amiga.

-solo estoy sangrando, no es para tanto – ironizo la chica – me dio en la pierna –

-pudo haber sido más arriba… al corazón… pero te moviste – dijo Ayame sínicamente

-¡la casa se va caer y ahora por tú culpa no podemos salir sino estamos llenos de plomo! – grito Kaz – ¡eres una idiota! –

-vamos a salir de aquí – le dijo Jo a su amiga – te lo prometo – en un rápido movimiento Joseph corrió de donde estaba hasta la agente, ambos estaban juntos y así pretendían seguir hasta salir de ahí – voy a dispararle… hagamos lo que aquella vez con el traficante… ¿puedes pararte? –

-si, puedo hacer eso – Jo afianzo su arma, Kazumi se preparo también. El chico corrió hacia donde estaba la asesina, esta se puso de pie para dispararle pero antes de accionar el gatillo una bala la alcanzo por la espalda haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, la ex asesina se había puesto de pie con dificultad y disparo acertadamente a la atacante de su amigo. –se acabo – susurro la chica.

Joseph se acerco a su amiga y pasando su brazo por sus hombros la ayudo a incorporarse mejor, dieron la espalda al cuerpo de Ayame y despacio emprendieron el camino de regreso, de improviso una viga del techo colapso llevándose consigo a la policía y lanzando lejos a su compañero.

-¡KAZUMI! – la viga era demasiado grande para hacerla a un lado y la pierna herida de la chica quedo atrapada bajo ella – te voy a sacar –

-me duele – grito la chica tomándose con ambas manos el vientre – duele mucho –

-te sacare, te lo prometo – le decía él tratando de no alarmarla – vamos a salir de aquí – dos disparos sonaron, Jo abrió muy grande sus ojos, sangre broto de su boca y cayo justo al lado de su amiga.

-Jo… - susurro con miedo – Jo… háblame… JOSEPH! – Kazumi, con sus manos libres, movía frenética el brazo de su amigo que tenía a su alcance.

-nunca te debes confiar de nosotras… creí que lo habías aprendido – Ayame estaba de pie con un chaleco en sus manos – son tan útiles – lo echo a un lado y camino hacia Kazumi - ¿lo mate? – se acerco al cuerpo de Jo y lo movió un poco, él se quejo y escupió sangre, ella se sonrió – está vivo, así mejor, podrá verte morir – tomo el arma con ambas manos, apunto a la cabeza de Kaz, ella gritaba a su amigo y lloraba del dolor. Su pierna y su vientre la estaban matando – es una lástima, verdaderamente eres una leyenda entre nosotras, ¿escuchas amigo de la rosa?, ella era parte de nosotras, la mejor asesina, hasta que se fue, era apenas una niña pero la más sanguinaria de todas –

-y…ya lo… sabia – le contesto con gran dificultad – siempre supe… que… era un demonio… jeje –

-cállate idiota – le reprendió la peli negra – estas débil… te estás muriendo… baka… solo a ti se te ocurre –

-que tierno… ahora por favor llora – libre el seguro del arma, coloco el dedo en el gatillo y 3 disparos sonaron en la casa, Kazumi lentamente abrió los ojos.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Hay demasiado humo – Kabuto avanzaba con mucha dificultad entre los escombros, el humo y las llamas, la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos, él quería a su esposa - ¡Ayame! –

Mientras, afuera a unas cuadras, Sakura y su equipo, ya sin Deidara y Sasori, estaban esperando que Kabuto regresara.

-creo que iré a buscarlo – dijo Ino

-apresúrate, no tardan en llegar sus refuerzos – la rubia asintió ante lo que Sakura le dijo y se marcho en busca del tipo.

.

.

.

-¡Ayame! – grito el peligris – Aya…me –

-…llora – atrás de la asesina estaba parado un contrario, tenía una pistola en su mano y el cañón de la misma exhalaba un ligero humo, las ropas de Ayame se mojaron, las balas se alojaron en su espalda, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alcanzo a ver a Kabuto, dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro detrás de su máscara y en un susurro que se llevo el viento y él no pudo escuchar le dijo "Te amo" luego cayó de espalda al suelo, Yakushi se quedo plantado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, observo al policía, le pareció una eternidad, y lo reconoció.

-Kabu… - Ino llego por detrás y vio a su amiga en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Kabuto del brazo y sin ver siquiera a su oponente lo saco a rastras de ahí

-ese policía raro de lentes – susurro Yakushi – él la mato – llegaron en tiempo record con las chicas y entre todas montaron a su amigo shockeado al auto – morirá… - arrancaron a toda velocidad, Orochimaru tenía que enterarse.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Shi…Shino – susurro Kazumi - ¿Qué… ah! – el dolor en el vientre de nuevo la ataco

-qui…ta la viga – ordeno Jo – y sácala de aquí – Shino asintió, junto las fuerzas necesarias para hacer a un lado la viga y libero a la chica – jee… eres más…fuerte que… yo – dijo sorprendido el chico en el suelo

-Jo… levántate imbécil – lagrimas mescladas con sudor y suciedad corrían por las mejillas de la chica – vámonos de aquí tonto – Aburame la tomo entre sus brazos y la acerco a su pecho.

-ya no te debo nada – le susurro

-sa…sácala – la parte trasera de la casa colapso, Shino se arrodillo para intentar poner de pie a Joseph pero este se negó – llévatela… le prometí que saldría de aquí… cúmplelo… por mi –

-n-no… ¡NO!... JO!... – el chico asintió con tristeza y ante los reproches de la chica se alejo con pesar de él lo más rápido que pudo - ¿Qué haces?... ¡regresa! No lo podemos dejar… ¡NOOO!... Joseph!... te quiero… hermano… ¡Shino vuelve por él!... no! – ambos se perdieron a la vista del policía herido, él se volteo boca arriba y contemplo el flameante techo.

-así que… por fin…m…me dijo hermano… - sonrió alegremente y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – estoy tan feliz… me pregunto si… será niño o niña… jeee… lo que sea… espero que ella le hable bien de mi… sayonara… Kazu-chan… -

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¡te dije que volviéramos! – gritaba Kazumi una vez fuera de la casa – ¡Sasuke!, sácalo… por favor que alguien lo saque… - antes de que pudieran mandar por Jo, ante los ojos de todos, la casa cayo por completo, Kaz, aun en brazos de Shino, contemplo como la estructura se vino abajo y soltó el grito más fuerte y desgarrador que pudo, ignorando su propio dolor, forcejeo frenéticamente contra el chico logrando soltarse, con su pierna en mal estado y el dolor que le aquejaba a la altura del vientre, con todo eso fue capaz de correr hacia la casa pero incluso antes de estar siquiera un poco cerca Itachi la atrajo hacia él, impidiendo por completo que se pudiera escapar – déjame… ¡déjame! –

-no podemos hacer nada – le dijo él – él… -

-¡cállate!... no lo digas… ¡JO!... no…. Por favor no – el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer un diluvio, la noche estaba en su apogeo y las llamas de la casa eran como luces de navidad, Kazumi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y sus lagrimas corrían sin dejar de hacerlo, su amigo estaba adentro – Joseph… - sus fuerzas poco a poco la estaban abandonando, dejo de forcejear, Itachi la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la cabeza – Jo… aaaah! – grito muy fuerte. Su vientre comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

-¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto el Uchiha muy preocupado – Kazu… háblame… -

-¡duele! ¡Duele mucho! Aaaah! – el dolor era tan agudo que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¡Sasuke! – llamo a su hermano – una ambulancia… ¡date prisa! – mientras conseguían una, los bomberos y policías llegaron, el mayor de los Uchiha trato de no exponerse demasiado cubriendo su rostro con Kazumi – Sasuke… - dijo cuando su hermano se acerco – necesito que te hagas cargo de ella… si me atrapan no podre hacer gran cosa –

-¿A dónde vas? –

-nos vemos en el hospital… llévala rápido por favor… está muy mal y esta será una noche demasiado agitada –

-entiendo… nos vemos – tomo a Kaz en sus brazos y vio como su hermano y sus compañeros se alejaban, empezó a llover.

-¡Sasuke! – grito Naruto - ¿Qué hacemos? –

-quiero que saquen los cuerpos lo más rápido posible, los quiero fuera en menos de 2 horas, con la lluvia será sencillo apagar el fuego, necesitamos saber quién es la asesina e ir tras el rastro de las demás hoy mismo, esto no se va quedar así –

-entiendo –

-en cuanto los tengan afuera, sin ningún retraso, mándenlos al hospital… quiero verlos, ¡Sai! –

-que necesitas –

-ordena una búsqueda intensa, manda cerrar las fronteras, aeropuertos, todo –

-¿si me piden una orden? –

-solo diles que es urgente, asesinos sueltos, lo que necesites, moviliza tu gente, quiero todo eso ¡ya!... no van a escapar –

-entendido –

-Shino… trae una patrulla… tenemos que llevarla al hospital de inmediato –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-esto está mal, muy mal – susurro Ino

-aun no saben nada – dijo Hinata – el cuerpo… - dirigió una rápida mirada a Kabuto y agrego en voz baja – el cuerpo de Ayame quizás… el fuego… ustedes saben –

-¿Sakura? – llamo la rubia - ¿estas bien? –

-nos van a buscar –

-lo sabemos – agrego Hinata - ¿puede ir más rápido? – pregunto al chofer, este asintió y subió la velocidad de la camioneta – a estas alturas las fronteras deben estar cerradas –

-debemos llegar al edificio y hablar lo antes posible con Orochimaru-sama – dijo Ino

-esto… no creo que debamos hacerlo – dijo Hinata – es una mala idea –

-Ino tiene razón, tenemos que darle las noticias y prepararnos para una posible visita… Kabuto… ¿estas bien? –

-yo… n… avísenme cuando lleguemos –

-será una noche larga y tormentosa – susurro Hinata – muy tormentosa –

La camioneta viro a la izquierda en una intersección, las calles estaban mojadas y vacías, era probablemente casi media noche, Orochimaru debía estar en el edificio, les dijo que estaría.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

_[….-.-.-.]_

_-¿de verdad te vas a comer todo eso? –_

_-¿Qué? ¿tiene algo de malo? –_

_-es solo que comes demasiado – Kaz y Jo estaban sentados en el comedor de la academia eran los únicos de aquel lado de su mesa, realmente a los otros chicos les daba miedo acercarse a ellos, dicen que son un poco sanguinarios._

_-estoy en crecimiento, obvio que debo comer mucho – se defendió - ¿Qué hay de ti?... solo comes verduras… frutas… ¿eres herbívora? –_

_-se dice vegetariana… estúpido y no, no soy eso, solo que la comida de aquí no sabe muy bien –_

_-de lo que te pierdes… - _

_-mejor apúrate que llegamos tarde a los entrenamientos –_

_[….-.-.-.]_

_-hey Kaz… heeey – decía Jo en susurros _

_-cállate tonto, esto es serio –_

_-si solo nos graduamos… ni que fuera la gran cosa –_

_-eres un… -_

_-Joseph Mcmilliam – llamaron por unos altavoces, de entre las filas de asientos con jóvenes vestidos de gala se paro uno alto y camino hacia el escenario – es un honor entregarte este reconocimiento, uno de nuestros mejores elementos y estamos seguros que afuera seguirás haciéndolo de maravilla – le dieron el micrófono y él ubico a alguien de entre la multitud._

_-cuando yo llegue aquí sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre, que nada sería igual, ese día conocí a un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel, algo contradictorio en verdad, pero ese pequeño remolino me ayudo a ser lo que soy ahora, y obviamente ella sin mí no sería nada – carcajada general y un "idiota" se escucho entre el público – somos hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero lo somos, ella es ahora mi única familia y la quiero con toda mi alma, Shiori – ella levanto la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre – esto es para los dos – una lagrima callo en sus manos y una hermosa sonrisa enmarco su rostro, estaba orgullosa de su amigo. Devolvió el micrófono y volvió a su asiento _

_-tonto, el discurso era para agradecer a los profesores –_

_-pero ellos no son importantes – le dijo él_

_-Kazumi Matsukata – una chica vestida de negro se puso de pie y camino al escenario – entregamos este reconocimiento a esta chica, que fue una de las mejores, sino es que la mejor, en todo lo que hizo, felicidades – tomo el micrófono y sonrió ligeramente._

_-primero, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos aquellos a quienes se las deba, en el pasado fui una niña testaruda y muy aferrada – "todavía lo eres" grito Jo entre el público – si, quizás aun lo soy – dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente – pero también me di cuenta que hice muchas cosas aquí, golpee a mucha gente, de verdad lo siento y espero me disculpen… también quiero agradecer a un amigo, al único verdadero que he conseguido, a ese niño tonto, ridículo y entusiasta que me ayudo a crecer, si Jo, aunque lo hayas dicho en broma, el estar aquí parada frente a todos y tener las fuerzas de decir lo que dije te las debo a ti, gracias a ti, soy lo que soy – todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, ella bajo y él se acerco a ella, ambos se abrazaron y rieron, eran los mejores amigos._

_[..-.-.-..-..-.-]_

_-esto es aburrido – _

_-cállate, los traficantes están cerca – eran los únicos en el edificio, detrás de ellos estaba el traficante que buscaban, pero estaban en desventaja, fuera del inmueble el hombre tenía refuerzos, si no lograban matarlo en solo intento estaban en problemas._

_-hagamos lo siguiente, salgo yo y tú le disparas –_

_-¿estas loco?, te disparara antes que pueda darle –_

_-confío en ti – Jo se paro y corrió hacia el hombre, Kaz sin saber muy bien que hacer se paro por puro instinto y disparo, el delincuente cayó al suelo _

_-¡bien! – grito Jo – eso fue genial –_

_-¡idiota! Un poco mas y te dispara –_

_-jeje lo siento –_

_-¿Quién está ahí? – los agentes no tuvieron tiempo de preparar sus armas, un par de hombres ya estaban detrás de ellos sujetándolos por la espalda_

_-son policías Itachi – dijo uno rubio _

_-son tan jóvenes como nosotros, la chica es linda –_

_-no es momento para buscar novia Sasori – le dijo el otro_

_-callense – ordeno un joven que venía saliendo de las sombras – la primer regla era no decir nuestros nombres Deidara, ahora sabrán como nos llamamos –_

_-¿Qué buscan aquí? – pregunto Kaz mirando fijamente al que se hacía llamar Itachi_

_-solo queríamos información de este tipo, pero ahora gracias a ustedes ya no tenemos nada, será mejor que nos vayamos –_

_-bueno, vámonos Sasori –_

_-esperen… ¿no van a golpearnos ni nada de eso? – pregunto Jo decepcionado_

_-ya se los dije, solo quería información –_

_-¿Qué tipo de información? –_

_-¿tú me la darás? – Itachi se acerco lentamente a la chica acorralándola contra la pared – te escucho –_

_-ese hombre trabajara para alguien en el extranjero, en Asia, probablemente un asesino con su propia corporación… era solo un peón, si te interesa, la próxima semana iremos por otro de la misma "compañía" podrás interrogarlo antes que lo matemos –_

_-ahora matan, las cosas ya no tienen sentido –_

_-Sasori, las cosas dejaron de tener sentido hace mucho – le dijo Deidara – bueno, ahora pensemos en un nombre para el equipo –_

_-no somos un equipo – dijo Itachi – solo estamos juntos para esto, y nada mas… muchas gracias, estaremos presentes – los tres hombres desaparecieron entre las sombras y los dos amigos se quedaron en medio de la habitación._

_-"¿Qué tipo de información? "– dijo Jo imitando la voz de su amiga – solo te falto pedirle el número de teléfono, ¿te gusto verdad? –_

_-ca-callate… es solo que… -_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-no, nada, salgamos de aquí – antes de que pudieran salir una explosión los sobresalto, Itachi y su equipo volvió, ahora con un elemento mas, un tipo lleno de aretes._

_-te dije explícitamente que nada de explosiones – recrimino el moreno, mientras estos discutían, sobre la chica cayo una madera muy grande proveniente del techo, Jo intento ayudarla pero fue en vano, Pain, quien era el de los aretes, lo ayudo y juntos la sacaron, ese día fue que conoció a Itachi, ese día fue que le salvaron la vida._

_[..-.-.-.-.-.-..]_

_Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, Itachi en la cama con otra mujer, su corazón estaba por explotar, llego a la puerta que buscaba y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, grito y lloro ahí mismo, nada podía consolarla. La puerta se abrió, Jo la miraba extrañado y sintió como sus lagrimas mojaban su ropa, acaricio su cabeza y la metió a su departamento, no hizo preguntas, no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y la dejo llorar, ella nunca había estado así, los dos se quedaron dormidos._

_[..-.-.-.-.-.-..]_

_Hacía calor, mucho calor, tanto que quemaba, ella veía con los ojos llorosos a su hermano, tumbado junto a ella y Ayame apuntándole con la pistola, todo se iba a terminar, cerró los ojos y espero. Tres disparos pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos, Shino estaba parada junto a ella, no comprendía que estaba pasando, solo podía gritar y llorar, el de lentes la cargo y luego se acerco a Joseph, él negó._

_-sa…sácala – la parte trasera de la casa colapso – llévatela… le prometí que saldría de aquí… cúmplelo… por mi – se alejo poco a poco de él, seguía gritando sin poder conseguir nada, el aire fresco de la noche le dio en la cara, quiso volver por él, pero la casa se cayó. _

_[..-.-.-.-.-.-..]_

-no…no…!NO! – despertó de golpe, se incorporo sobre una cama en un cuarto completamente blanco, tenía una aguja en su mano derecha, vendas en su pierna y otras en su brazo y su cabeza – Joseph… - susurro - ¡JO! – grito una y otra vez, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y apareció Sasuke

-lo siento mucho – le dijo – el techo… no pudimos… cayó sobre él y… -

-déjalo así – respondió ella con voz pastosa – ya no importa – luchaba contra si misma, no quería llorar, eso no se lo traería de vuelta - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –

-casi nada… 1 hora o menos – le dijo él – hay algo importante Kazumi, sacamos los cadáveres, eran 3, el… el de Joseph – ella agacho la cabeza – el de Pain y el de la asesina – volvió su vista al Uchiha – hicimos los análisis en tiempo record, Kazumi, la asesina estaba embarazada y era una de las trabajadoras de la agencia, Shino la identifico – ella asintió, todo se estaba volviendo aun más peligroso – dijo que se llamaba Ayame, él esta deshecho, así que lo sacamos de la operación –

-supongo que fue lo mejor –

-Kazumi, ella tenía 6 semanas de embarazo… Shino era el padre – ella asintió de nuevo – hemos enviado personal a la agencia, yo mismo iré de inmediato, tú no te moverás de aquí, ¿entendido? –

-si –

-esperare que lleguen los resultados de tus análisis, quiero saber que tanto daño te hizo el humo y como está tu pierna, todo estará bien, las vamos atrapar – se dio la vuelta para salir pero ella lo llamo

-Sasuke… -

-si, dime –

-¿Qué harías si Sakura resulta ser también una de ellas? – el pelinegro solo atino a ver el suelo, es verdad que desde que supo que el cadáver de la asesina pertenecía a personal de la agencia se imagino a Sakura en esa situación pero no había imaginado que hacer – solo… sigue a tu corazón por favor – asintió y cerró la puerta, camino hacia la recepción sin decir una sola palabra, de verdad no sabría que hacer en esa situación.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿de verdad crees que me quedare aquí? – dijo Kaz cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta, se arranco la sonda y se paro, no tenia su ropa pero sabía muy bien donde había dejado un cambio, salió lentamente del cuarto, su habitación estaba lejos del vestíbulo donde seguramente estaba el Uchiha. Camino por un pasillo lleno de enfermos, ella vestía una bata azul y estaba descalza, además tenía una cara igual o peor que la de muchos enfermos de por ahí, finalmente llego al cuarto que buscaba, abrió la puerta y se interno por completo en él, en la cama estaba sentado un niño de ojos azules.

-Kazu-chan – le dijo el niño – pensé que ya no vendrías –

-te acuerdas de mí Kosei – le dijo – me alegra tanto, ¿Cómo has estado? –

-bien – después de algunos días el niño no hablo con nadie que no fuera Kazumi, estaba mucho mejor aunque aun no le daban de alta, querían que rindiera declaración pero la chica se negaba a tal cosa.

-recuerdas la bolsa que deje la última vez que vine –

-si, sigue donde mismo, nadie se acerca ahí desde que les dije que me regalaste una serpiente –

-buen niño – sonrió ella, camino hacia una caja que había en una esquina, la quito, detrás de la caja había pared, pero era un pequeño muro falso, Kazumi lo presiono haciendo que cediera y lo movió, un pequeño compartimento resguardaba una mochila negra, la saco y volvió a poner las cosas en su lugar – Kosei, me voy a cambiar, así que cierra los ojos – el niño asintió y se tapo la cara con sus manos, ella se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, reviso el interior de la mochila, encontró todo lo necesario, sonrió, Orochimaru esta vez no se iba a salvar – ya los puedes abrir – el niño la miro con una enorme sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al ver que ella pretendía irse por la ventana.

-¿te vas a ir? – Kaz sonrió al niño y se acerco a su cama

-tengo que hacerlo –

-llévame contigo – pidió el niño – por favor – lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-ahora no puedo Kosei, pero te prometo que volveré por ti y nos escaparemos, nos iremos lejos muy lejos ¿está bien? –

-si –

-no le digas a nadie, ni tampoco de mi –

-no diré nada Kazu-chan –

-bien – saco de su mochila una peluca de cabello largo y blanco, se la puso y después se puso también su máscara blanca con morado, saco también una cuerda, la cual amarro a la cama del niño y saco por la ventana – cuando la cuerda ya no esté tensa, la sueltas y la metes en esa caja –

-si, te quiero Kazu-chan –

-y yo a ti Kosei – la rosa salto por la ventana y se perdió de la vista del niño, sabia a la perfección que a estas alturas Orochimaru estaba planeando como escapar y no lo dejaría irse.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Sasuke – Itachi y sus amigos arribaron a la sala de espera, el mayor de los Uchiha estaba preocupado por la salud de Kazumi, necesitaba saber cómo estaba

-Itachi – lo recibió el otro – Kaz está bien – dijo leyendo sus pensamientos – espero unos análisis de ella para irme a la agencia, ¿alguna noticia? –

-una camioneta llego al edificio – informo Tobi – es muy probable que ellas fueran en ella –

-después de 5 minutos llegaron policías a resguardar el lugar, es imposible que alguien salga – dijo Deidara

-perfecto –

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunto una enfermera

-sí, soy yo –

-aquí tiene los análisis de Kazumi Matsukata, con permiso –

-gracias – abrió la carpeta que le acababan de entregar, leyó punto por punto y al llegar a uno en especial abrió grande los ojos de la impresión – eres un desgraciado Itachi – le dijo a su hermano y corrió a la habitación donde estaba Kazumi – Kaz, dijiste que Itachi y tu no habían hecho na… se fue –

-¿Quién se fue?... que dice ahí… dame – Itachi le quito los papeles y leyó, de igual forma que él se quedo impresionado – ¿embarazada? –

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Jee… casi todo se descubrió y el fic se amplio a un capitulo mas, en el próximo estará la culminación de asesinas y agentes.**

**Lo siento por la demora y también por escribir tan poco en mi comentario al final, pero ya no quiero dar mas detalles de cómo será el fin, y en cuanto a la demora, me he retrasado demasiado en este fic y en otros, pero no es porque no sepa que escribir, claro que se, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado en mi mente, lo que pasa es que estuve en depresión una semana… o algo asi xD y los trabajos de la escuela me consumieron y aun lo hacen pero en menor cantidad, de aquí en adelante espero ponerme al corriente, si alguien que pasa por aquí lee "¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?" le informo que posiblemente actualice entre jueves y viernes, jeje… este capitulo estaba programado para el sábado, de hecho lo subi pero tuve algunos contratiempos con la web y no apareció, en fin, hasta hoy lo vuelvo a resubir, eh tenido los días menos productivos de mi vida espero que eso termine mañana. **

**Últimamente me he pueso a releer mis fics, me emocione haciéndolo y me dieron unas ganas locas de continuarlos todos, pero para mi es humanamente imposible seguirlos todos al mismo tiempo -.- es lo que me saco por publicar tantos, actualizare todos, lo prometo, no hoy, no mañana pero lo haré no los dejare empezados.**

**Jaja, esto era un pequeño comentario pero ya se alargo, bueno, muchas gracias a los que me siguen aun, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Sean Felices. **


	19. Al final

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Terminado domingo 21 de Abril a las 10:23 p.m.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Al final .**

"**Al final, las cosas sucedieron más rápido, no tenía otra que avanzar."**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_ugh… solo a mí se me ocurre – Kazumi vagaba entre callejones, era el medio más rápido para llegar a la agencia, corría pero no era suficiente; su pierna no estaba bien, tenia vendas y le habían cosido la herida pero aun estaba fresca. Sumándole a eso el dolor que sentía en el vientre, las cosas estaban muy mal para ella. – ahí esta – la agencia estaba rodeada de patrullas, fuera del edificio había elementos de Orochimaru custodiando el lugar, Kaz conocía de sobra aquella alineación. La luz encendida en el último piso era lo que corroboraba sus sospechas. Sonriendo se escondió entre las sombras y se dirigió a uno de los edificios de junio, después de todo el techo era la entrada favorita de todos.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ ¿voy a ser papá? –

_se fue… está embarazada y se largo – Sasuke iba al volante, él y su hermano buscaron a la chica por todo el hospital.

Movilizaron enfermeras, médicos y casi todo el personal para buscarla pero no dio resultados. En seguridad revisaron videos del piso donde ella estaba, la captaron saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose al de Kosei, después no salió de ahí.

Ambos hermanos al ver los videos se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación del niño, él no dijo nada pero Itachi sospecho así que se acerco a la caja donde se supone había una serpiente; Kosei lo veía con horror pero seguía sin decir nada, abrió la caja y dentro de ella encontró una cuerda y la bata del hospital manchada de sangre, su herida sangraba. Después de eso ambos abandonaron el hospital y se dirigieron al único lugar donde ella podía ir en ese momento.

_ ¡esa inconsciente! – grito Sasuke

_ ¿y si ella no sabe? – Inquirió su hermano - ¡Ella no lo sabe! – grito

_se expondrá al peligro, es un milagro que no lo haya perdido ya –

_apúrate, ¡tenemos que llegar!, mi hijo y Kaz corren grave peligro – el menor se sorprendió de lo preocupado que su hermano se puso de un momento para otro, de verdad amaba a su amiga, sin pensarlo dos veces piso a fondo el acelerador, solo esperaba que no haya hecho ya algo tonto.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Carpetas, hojas, accesorios de oficina tirados por todas partes y aparentes arrebatos por destruir información se notaba en las computadoras que yacían estropeadas; pantallas rotas, CPU destruidos, teclados y ratones mutilados. Las gavetas en el suelo revueltas con papeles en su interior desvelaban la prisa por rescatar algunos documentos. Tal parece tenían todo planeado.

Desfilo con desenfado entre los estragos que probablemente provocaron los empleados en un arrebato de adrenalina. Ordenes de Orochimaru destruir información. Típico. Siguió de largo, tras ella dejaba el piso mojado y el agua colándose por la ventana rota del último piso.

La parte sencilla era entrar al lugar, el riesgo residía en brincar el edificio contiguo a la agencia, el dolor palpitante en el vientre no la dejaba en paz y su pierna herida era una carga de más. Aun así llego a la azotea de donde descolgó una soga para balancearse hacia abajo y atravesar el vidrio, sencillo, verdaderamente sencillo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la oficina de Orochimaru, las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par y entro. Telas de diversos colores colgaban aun del techo, otro tanto lucían desparramadas en el suelo; por lo demás, estaba vacío. La silla detrás del escritorio estaba volcada, numerosas huellas húmedas en el suelo, señal que no hacía mucho habían partido por el subterráneo. Sin perder más tiempo salió a paso presuroso de ahí, fue hacia el elevador y tras comprobar que aun funcionaba bajo al recibidor.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

_Naruto, situación – Sasuke demandaba información a su amigo sin perder de vista el frente de la agencia que era custodiada por varios hombres armados.

_hemos asegurado el perímetro, los puntos de salidas, puertos, aeropuertos, carreteras, todo ha sido bloqueado, nadie ha entrado ni salido –

_bien, tenemos que abrirnos paso de alguna manera –

Antes de llegar al edificio había dejado a su hermano algunas cuadras atrás por su propia seguridad, Itachi le aseguro tendría información sobre las asesinas lo más pronto posible e iría a reunirse con él. En algún momento.

_la única forma de entrar ahí es por la parte de atrás, pero será un problema llegar hasta allá –

_o bien podemos escalar – Sai llego junto a Sasuke y al rubio acompañado de Neji y Kiba – el edificio de junto está abandonado, podemos llegar a él sin que se den cuenta y luego entrar a la agencia, tenemos arneses, cuerda, ganchos, todo lo necesario –

_entonces hagámoslo, Naruto vienes con nosotros –

Siguieron el mismo procedimiento que Kazumi usó y descubrieron así la ventana rota y huellas en el suelo, se precipitaron hacia el ascensor y de inmediato bajaron. Tenían que encontrar a alguien. El ascensor se abrió y de el salieron los policías, justo en ese momento Kazumi salía de una de las oficinas en recepción quedando frente a ellos.

_no te muevas – ordeno Sasuke, ella los miro atentamente, su mente maquinaba ideas tan rápido como le era posible, estaba a unos pasos de bajar a las bodegas. Podía correr y tenerlos tras ella arriesgándose que le dispararan o podía entregarse y que la descubrieran.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

_ ¿Itachi? –

_hn… -

_ ¿es normal que tu hermano persiga a Kazu-chan? – el Uchiha tomo los biloculares y los enfoco a donde Tobi los tenía antes, rezagada tras una mesa volcada estaba Kazumi respondiendo disparos de su hermano y su equipo, en un intento desesperado la chica rodo la mesa hasta llegar a las puertas de las bodegas y bajo por ahí seguida de Sasuke y los demás.

_al subterráneo – indico a su equipo.

_así que Orochimaru siguió su viejo plan de acción – sentencio Deidara y siguió a Itachi directo a las alcantarillas, él era el único que sabía la entrada al subterráneo que Orochimaru tenía preparado para una situación como esta.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

_ ¿Cómo es que Kabuto no vino con nosotros? –

_tomo otra ruta de escape – Sakura iba al frente de la comitiva junto a Orochimaru, Hinata y las demás los seguían de cerca – era lo mejor para él, así desviamos la atención –

_ ¿va a estar bien? – pregunto la rubia

_esperemos que así sea –

_lo que debe importarles ahora, queridas, es su propio bienestar – disparos llamaron su atención, voces a la distancia y una luz que se les acercaba peligrosamente – corran – ordeno a sus "hijas", sin inmutarse espero que pasaran frente a él

_Orochimaru-sama… -

_no pasa nada, Sakura-chan, debe ser tu hermana – ante la sola mención la chica se tensó e instintivamente llevo su mano hasta su arma – calma, los llevaremos a la fábrica abandonada, jugaremos con ella, no nos apresuremos, además… creo que viene con compañía –

Ella asintió y siguió el camino marcado, mas adelante jugaría con su hermana.

.

.

.

_Será mejor que te mantengas al margen_.

Eso había dicho Sasuke, la verdad es que aunque no se lo hubiera ordenado eso iba hacer. ¿Cómo lidiar con la muerte de Ayame?

Ella era una asesina de la rosa, era parte de todo ese teatro infernal que trataban detener, ella era su enemiga y aun así se dejo llevar, se enamoro y ¿de qué le sirvió?

Salió borracho de un bar, era muy temprano y seguramente necesitaría más para poder sentirse "mejor". Camino entre un callejón muy oscuro tanteando ocasionalmente la pared para mantenerse en pie. Poco le importaba lo que fuera de él en ese momento.

Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear de improviso.

_ ¿culpable? –

Un repentino mareo hizo que cayera de sentón al suelo, aturdido le era imposible enfocar al hombre de pie frente a él. El manto negro de la noche caía sobre él ocultando su rostro por completo, pero su voz era conocida, como si hace poco la hubiera escuchado.

_en verdad espero que te sientas culpable por su muerte, después de todo fuiste tú quien disparo el arma que la asesino –

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era la misma persona que entro gritando a la casa en llamas, el tipo que grito su nombre.

_ ¿Quién eres? – era complicado hablar en su estado.

_alguien que desea venganza – su rostro se desfiguro en una macabra sonrisa, lentamente se acerco al aturdido agente. Un brillo destaco en la oscuridad, en su mano empuñaba una pistola plateada, cargada y lista para descargar en su objetivo.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

_ ¡Sigan derecho! – iban sobre la pista de una asesina que seguramente los llevaría con el resto, era arriesgado pero gracias a un momento de lucidez Naruto llevo consigo un radio y pudieron comunicarse con el exterior, la señal era rastreada por un equipo especial mientras otros policías resguardaban el edificio. De Kaz aun no tenía noticias

_Sasuke – se acerco hasta donde Sai lo llamo – hay una bifurcación al frente –

_ahora estamos en una encrucijada – Naruto aprovecho para descansar

_bueno, en este lado del tune hay sangre – Neji enfoco la lámpara al suelo – probablemente le dimos, está fresca –

_bien, iremos por la derecha – siguieron adelante. Tenían que hacerlo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ a veces eres tan idiota Kazumi – su paso se redujo considerablemente, el dolor en su vientre había cesado, lo preocupante era su pierna, no dejaba de sangrar y dejaba un claro rastro de a donde se dirigía, constantemente volvía la vista atrás para asegurarse de llevar una clara delantera a Sasuke. Llego hasta una puerta doble de hierro, era obviamente la entrada a los almacenes, entro sin hacer ruido, se aferro a su arma y camino unos metros. El lugar parecía vacio.

Avanzo hasta unas escaleras, subió por ellas hasta la planta superior. Era la base principal de una fábrica inmensa llena de maquinaria pesada, estaba compuesta por 2 pisos más. Apenas puso un pie un disparo la obligo a retroceder.

_no esperaba verte tan pronto – era Orochimaru parado sobre un contenedor muy grande – no debiste llegar a mi pequeña fortaleza –

_te vas a morir –

_oh si, tu patética obsesión, pero tengo apoyo querida – detrás de maquinas y contenedores las asesinas de la rosa aparecieron, rodearon a Kazumi. Ninguna portaba un arma. – las conoces perfectamente y ellas a ti, será una reunión increíblemente agitada – guardo silencio y miro a una de las chicas, ella asintió y dio dos pasos al frente.

_hola hermana – Kazumi sudo frio tras la máscara y solo asintió a la chica la cual lanzo un gruñido de molestia ante el acto – veo que sigues igual de insolente que siempre… déjame educarte un poco -

Se lanzo hacia ella, Kaz giro sobre su pierna herida para evitar el ataque, tomo a Sakura de un brazo, lo doblo y obligo a arrodillarse.

_recuerda que siempre fui mejor que tú – le susurro

_uno a uno tal vez – le contesto la rosada, justo en ese momento una patada fue a impactarse contra la espalda de la rosa negra lo que la obligo soltar a Sakura y ponerse en guardia. Todas la atacaban, su centro de apoyo estaba lastimado y seguía perdiendo sangre. - ¿herida? –

_eso nunca me ha detenido –

_probemos entonces – Hinata fue hacia delante con el puño preparado, Ino le seguía con un tubo y Tenten lista para patear, el primero en esquivar fue el golpe de la oji perla quien por algunos segundos observo atentamente los ojos de Kaz tras la máscara, el impacto de Ino fue desviado al suelo y ella contra una pared, la ojos chocolate fue prácticamente la única que pudo dar al blanco aunque después acabo con un brazo lastimado.

_ ¿cansada querida?

_eso lo decidiré hasta que te mate – le contesto

_no le pondrás una mano encima a Orochimaru-sama – le contesto Sakura. Hinata no podía seguir atacando, había dado con la verdad y no podía seguir del lado de Orochimaru, ¿Cómo convencer a las demás?

_él mato a nuestros padres –

_nos dio otra oportunidad – dijo Ino

_un hogar – Tenten se puso delante de la rubia

_vivimos una mentira – Hinata se quito la máscara y camino hacia Kazumi – él nos mintió –

_ ¿Hinata?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

_Todo es una farsa – contesto – nada es real –

_ ¿que pretendes? – le susurro Kaz

_que sepan la verdad – disparos alertaron a todos, cada quien tomo su rumbo, siendo Kaz y Hinata las que se refugiaron juntas – sé quién eres.

_ ¿ah sí?... entonces cállate hasta que pueda acercarme a ella y ayúdame – ambas tras los contenedores esperaban más impactos – la policía no te hará nada, a ninguna de ustedes, hay pruebas suficientes para incriminar a Orochimaru y probar que fueron usadas –

_nadie creerá eso, iremos a prisión –

_no irán –

_sea quien sea salga con las manos en alto – era la voz de Naruto

_ ¿Qué hacemos? –

_debo ir tras Orochimaru y tú vienes conmigo, nada de lo que yo les diga lo creerán –

_bueno, ¿Cómo escapamos de estos?

_buena pregunta…

_tal vez es otro quien debe poner las manos en alto – tras los policías había hombres de Orochimaru, todos listos para disparar. – y ustedes, salgan de ahí –

_no debiste quitarte la máscara – metió su mano bajo su chaqueta, saco un pasamontañas y lo extendió a la chica – aun no es momento de que el telón caiga – lentamente ambas salieron para encontrarse con una escena parecida de tiempo atrás. Los policías estaban rodeados por hombres vestidos de negro, portaban armas largas y una que otra arma blanca.

_sus armas al suelo. Orochimaru debe estar decepcionado de ti – dijo un hombre a Hinata, ella no contesto – Por otro lado, es un honor conocer por fin a la Rosa Negra, increíble –

_lo increíble será cuando te patee el trasero – susurro

_me encantaría verlo – se acerco a recoger las armas justo en el momento en que otra lluvia de disparos inundaron el lugar. Kaz aprovecho el momento para golpear al tipo, coger sus armas y correr tras Orochimaru con Hinata tras ella.

_ ¡Detente! – grito Sasuke tras esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su rostro.

_ ¡Sasuke! – Itachi llego a su lado - ¿estás bien? –

_si, pero se escapan –

_tienes que saber algo –

_en otro momento, debemos detenerlas cueste lo que cueste – corrió tras las asesinas

_ ¡espera! –

_no hay otra, tenemos que ir tras él, sino hará algo tonto –

.

.

.

_creí que eras más rápida –

_lo soy – se quejo – te recuerdo que esa innecesaria reunión con Pain me dejo un poco lastimada – corrieron fuera de la bodega, el lugar parecía desierto a excepción de una figura plantada al final de unos enormes contenedores, al verlas ser perdió escabulléndose dentro de un edificio de 5 pisos. Kazumi y Hinata fueron tras ella con los policías y los hombres de Orochimaru.

_ ¡Alto! – una bala fue directamente hacia el brazo de la ojiperla lo cual la hizo caer al suelo, Kazumi regreso por ella, tomo el arma y disparo a los contenedores provocando una explosión. Sus perseguidores se rezagaron un poco y ellas siguieron su camino, los hermanos Uchiha y unos cuantos hombres más siguieron adelante solo para encontrarse un edificio semi abandonado.

_será mejor que dejen de correr – Sasuke apuntaba a las muchachas – nadie saldrá de aquí –

_si, tienen razón – más hombres vestidos de negro salieron de todas partes, Sakura junto a Orochimaru y las otras asesinas observaban desde arriba. Al ver a Sasuke solo pudo oprimir sus puños con fuerza y fingir indiferencia – oficiales, llegar hasta aquí… Itachi, veo que aun estas prendado del aroma de mi querida rosa –

_deja las cursilerías –

_no seas así, querida – hizo una seña a sus hombres – apunten directo a la cabeza, tú – señalo a Hinata – tus hermanas quieren hablar contigo – las asesinas bajaron lentamente y se llevaron a la chica con ellas – cariño, tu y yo tenemos cuentas por saldar, súbanla – dos hombres vestidos de negro llevaron a Kazumi con ellos escaleras arriba – y ustedes se quedan aquí –

_ ¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Sasuke a Itachi

_dame unos minutos… Deidara… -

_estoy pensando –

.

.

.

_Estamos aquí, Rosa Negra… ¿Qué vas hacer? – Se acerco a la chica y tiro de sus cabellos – tu linda hermana espera ver finalmente tu rostro, Kazumi – susurro a su oído – será una increíble reunión familiar –

_increíblemente emocional – se burlo ella

_ ¿tienes algo que decirle, Sakura? –

_hay algunas cosas, si – avanzo directo a ella - ¿Cuál es tu problema? –

_ninguno –

_ ¿porque me dejaste? –

_ no quisiste ir conmigo –

_di algo más – golpeo a Kazumi en el rostro – tus respuestas cortantes no me dicen nada –

_ haz preguntas más profundas entonces – escupió sangre al suelo

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes idea de cuánto he extrañado cada día a nuestra madre? No, no la tienes, me siento sola… sin mamá, sin papá, sin el "hombre" y sin ti –

_no la pase mejor que tú… las dos estábamos solas… las dos… - Kaz bajo la mirada – tu aun tenias a las chicas contigo, aun las tienes de tu lado… -

_ ¡mi hermana me dejo! ¡Me abandonó! –

_ya te lo dije, no quisiste ir conmigo –

_ ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Con Orochimaru teníamos todo, no nos faltaba nada –

_hacían falta nuestros padres –

_fueron asesinados, nos encargamos de sus asesinos –

_no de todos, no del principal –

_ ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Sabes el nombre? – Kazumi movió su cabeza en dirección a Orochimaru, Sakura siguió su dirección y se rio burlonamente – ¿Orochimaru? ¿De verdad? Estás loca –

_ todo fue demasiado fácil, investigo sobre nosotros, nos escogió, desde que nacimos siempre fuimos su objetivo, date cuenta de eso –

_ ¡cállate! – pateo a su hermana en el estomago – no creeré nada de lo que me digas, ¡nada! –

_ ¿y a mí? – Sakura volteo para encontrarse con Hinata al frente de las chicas, todas sin mascara que cubriera su rostro

_ Hi-Hinata… ¿Qué haces? –

_te lo dije Sakura, investigue sobre tu hermana, investigue todo, a todas nosotras, es cierto… siempre fuimos un objetivo desde el principio, nuestros padres ya estaban marcados y nosotras debíamos saldar la cuenta al hombre que nos "rescato" –

_esto debe ser una broma –

_no es ninguna broma, Orochimaru es la cabeza detrás de todas las muertes, todas –

_pe…pero… Tsunade… ella –

_ella no tenía nada que ver con eso – Kazumi se puso de pie con dificultad – también fue usada –

_mientes, todas mienten – jalo a su hermana y coloco una pistola tras ella – Orochimaru-sama, dígame que mienten, no es cierto –

_ mátala – susurro – termina con esto y vámonos –

_contésteme – suplico – por favor-

_ no deberías tener dudas cariño, sabes en quien confías -

_ si – empuño con más fuerza la pistola y se preparo para disparar – es la última reunión hermana –

_ ¡detente! – Itachi apareció asustado, totalmente temeroso, Sasuke venia tras él, su sorpresa al ver a las chicas de la agencia fue tal que por un momento perdió el hilo de la situación – no lo hagas, te arrepentirás – Kazumi intento decir algo, pero el cansancio estaba por acabarla, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba mareada.

_no deberías intervenir, Itachi – Orochimaru apunto un arma hacia él – hazlo de una vez, termínala –

_no lo hagas –

_dame una razón – Sakura ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo, mentiría al decir que no sintió nada al tener a su hermana cerca, quería una excusa, algo.

_ ¡Está embarazada! – le grito el mayor de los Uchiha, todos quedaron en silencio. La confusión total dibujada en el rostro de Sasuke ¿No era Kazumi quien estaba embarazada? – Vamos a tener un hijo – dijo refiriéndose a la asesina de la rosa.

_Vamos a tener un hijo_

_ ¿qué? – Kaz logo emitir apenas un hilillo de voz, no estaba entendiendo nada.

_la sangre, los análisis, tienes más de un mes o casi un mes… no lo sé – Itachi estaba visiblemente emocionado y preocupado, era peligroso.

_mira nada más que hermoso – Orochimaru camino rápidamente hasta las hermanas y las separo bruscamente – es una lástima que no podrás ser la tía que este bebé se merece – escupió a Sakura

_déjala –

_es muy fácil Itachi, las cosas no son así – sintió como Kaz se removía bajo su agarre y le dio un golpe a su abdomen con la pistola

_ ¡Noo! – grito furioso el Uchiha mayor, ella se doblo de dolor y llevo sus manos a su vientre tratando de protegerlo.

_un…bebé… - Sakura no sabía que pensar, estaba decidida a matarla… pero ahora ya no. Tomo la pistola y apunto directo a Orochimaru _ déjala –

_ ¿sino qué? – siseo tomando a Kazumi por los cabellos

_te mataré… lenta y dolorosamente… - de pronto imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, recordó el asesinato de sus padres, recordó los gritos, el llanto… a su hermana… - Kazumi… - susurró sorprendiendo a Orochimaru – Kazumi – repitió más segura – suelta a mi hermana –

Decir que Sasuke estaba sorprendido era poco, eran hermanas. Estuvo siempre cerca de una asesina, siempre cerca de una de ellas.

_querida niña… no lo haré – comenzó a alejarse con Kazumi, lentamente subiendo unas escaleras que lo llevaban a lo alto de la fábrica, Sakura observo titubeante, algo había despertado… no más bien algo había por fin sido desbloqueado y pudo recordar claramente el rostro de Orochimaru entre los asesinos. Su sangre hirvió de repente. Olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Sasuke se despojo de la máscara y grito al que una vez creyó su benefactor.

_ ¡te matare! –

Sasuke palideció, Sakura era la otra asesina… Sakura y Kazumi eran hermanas… eran las asesinas de la rosa.

Sakura corrió tras Orochimaru, detrás de ella Itachi, Sasuke dudo un poco pero también fue tras ellos.

_ Nosotras… ¿Qué? – pregunto Hinata al momento una bala se estrello detrás de ella.

_tenemos cosas que hacer aquí – le dijo Ino

.

.

.

_camina –

Se veía a Orochimaru caminar apresuradamente jalando a Kazumi, ella trataba constantemente de evitar voltear a verlo, se había deshecho de la máscara y sus manos protegían su vientre.

Pasaron a través de un puente que los llevo a otra instalación de la fábrica, una alejada de todo el bullicio y más tétrica. Orochimaru sento a Kaz en una silla en medio de la oscuridad y la ato fuerte ignorando los gemidos de dolor.

_escapaste ya de una casa en llamas, no lo harás dos veces – se acerco lentamente a la chica y la abofeteo.

Alrededor de ellos había pilas de contenedores llenos de gasolina, todos acomodados cuidadosamente junto a la estructura de madera. No contaba con que la chica se hubiera revolcado con Itachi, eso le traería doble satisfacción: matar a su ex-alumna y al pequeño bastardo que crecía en su interior… si es que aún existía.

_te van a matar… lo sabes – No era una pregunta. Era tal y como lo quería decir, sentenciarlo. Si moría, lo haría con la altanería con la que había aparentado vivir. No le importaba si él se iba con ella.

Solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante y echo a reír. Esa clase de risa que te eriza los cabellos de la nuca y produce miedo, esa risa maniaca característica de un enfermo. De un desgraciado.

_pero para entonces, cariño, tú y el pequeño Uchiha no estarán…

Sus ojos perdieron de vista lo que debía enfocar, lagrimas amenazaban con salir a chorros… lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Es que aún no terminaba de creerlo. Las cosas tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido. Un sentimiento nuevo se coló por todo su cuerpo: Miedo. Miedo a que le pudiera pasar algo, de pronto todo el coraje que tenia, todo ese heroísmo de morir sin derramar una lagrima pareció la idea más estúpida de su vida. Se movió frenéticamente en la silla tratando de escapar.

_solo te vas a lastimar – le dijo acercándose a ella, tomo bruscamente su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo – mírate, creciste tanto y te volviste tan hermosa… lástima que te revolcaste con Itachi… zorra – paso su lengua por su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca y besarla violentamente, su lengua se movía frenéticamente dentro de la boca de Kazumi. Era asqueroso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo mordió, sangre broto a chorros llenando su boca y arrancándole un grito colérico a Orochimaru quien golpeo tan fuerte a la chica que perdió el conocimiento.

Contemplo unos segundos a la chica. Su piel pálida y la sangre en su pierna eran claras señales que estaba en las últimas, no aguantaría mucho, considerando los gases que la explosión desataría y la inestabilidad del edificio, moriría sin darse cuenta.

Camino hasta un gran depósito y extrajo una mecha larga, la llevo consigo de vuelta hasta donde Kazumi yacía inconsciente, tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar y ver la explosión lejos de ahí, encendió la mecha y dio la espalda a la chica. Mala idea.

Un cuchillo pequeño se enterró en su hombro y otro más en su pierna derecha. Sakura lo alcanzó justo cuando dio la vuelta, quería verlo morir lentamente, un odio increíblemente grande la lleno en cuestión de minutos y su primera idea era hacerlo sufrir hasta desfallecer. Con Orochimaru tendido en el suelo tuvo tiempo para darle un vistazo a su hermana.

Atada a una silla e inconsciente, no era como esperaba encontrarla. Trato de soltarla pero su "maestro" la embistió tirándola a un lado y cayendo sobre ella en el acto.

_así que ahora muerdes la mano que te dio de comer…Sa-ku-ra –

Golpe. Fuerte y contundente al rostro de la chica. Sin arma se sentía desprotegida, podría haberse defendido y podría haberlo matado de una sola vez, pero él fue quien le enseño todo, él sabía cómo detenerla con facilidad.

_la realidad, querida, es que no quiero morir aquí y tú como una niña rebelde tienes que ser castigada – tomo el mango de uno de los cuchillos y lo clavo a un costado de Sakura, ella ahogo un grito y comenzó a patalear con fuerza.

_eres un maldito… - siseo

_no es algo nuevo – extrajo el otro cuchillo y jugó con él en su mano, lo sostuvo a centímetros del rostro de Sakura y sonrio – quería conservar a una de ustedes… a la mejor, pero para tu mala suerte Kazumi era la mejor… –

Tomó impulso para dar el último golpe que no llego a su destino. El sonido de algo perforando el aire lo distrajo de su objetivo, antes de que pudiera advertirlo una bala se enterró en su pecho. Cayó sin vida de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos y el fantasma de su risa maliciosa reflejado en su rostro.

_ ¡Sakura! –

Sasuke tiro la pistola y corrió donde estaba la peli rosa. Había decidido hacerle caso a su corazón, defenderla a toda costa, esto no era su culpa… no del todo.

_no deberías estar aquí… - susurro

_Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer… - cargo a Sakura entre sus brazos y volteo hacia su hermano.

_Está muy débil… –

_debemos salir de aquí – apuro Sasuke

_Saca a Sakura… yo me ocupo de Kazumi… -

_Va… a explotar… -

Sakura señalo la mecha que se consumía y los contenedores, no quedaba mucha, estaba a escasos minutos de explotar y provocar una gran explosión.

_ ¡Itachi! –

_Salgan de aquí… ahora –

Sasuke afianzo a Sakura y corrió para sacarla de ese lugar esperando que su hermano pudiera escapar de ahí también.

_debiste mandarlos a ellos primero… - dijo Sakura con dificultad – ellos tenían que salir… primero… -

_Estarán bien… -

.

.

_Kaz… Kazumi despierta… por favor despierta, no me hagas esto… -

_ ¿hacerte qué?... tonto… -

Su voz era apenas un susurro pero suficiente para conseguir que Itachi se estremeciera.

_pensé que estabas…

_ni lo digas…– quiso ponerse de pie pero un dolor a la altura del vientre la hizo olvidar la idea. – ¡Orochimaru! –

_esta muerto y tenemos que salir de aquí – la tomo en brazos y antes que pudiera alejarse, el primer contenedor exploto lanzándolos contra la pared. Llamas de casi dos metros se alzaron frente a ellos y empezaron su trabajo, el fuego se estaba extendiendo hacia los demás contenedores. Debían salir de ahí. Tenían que lograrlo.

_Kazumi…

Ella asintió. Sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero no quería escucharlo, no quería. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso.

_todo estará bien… confió en ti.

.

.

.

_Revísenla – ordeno Sasuke a un chico que apenas bajaba de la ambulancia. Deposito a Sakura y camino de regreso al edificio.

Una explosión lo freno. Había comenzado.

_ ¡Naruto! –

El rubio corría lejos de la explosión, más personas venían detrás de él, entre ellas las asesinas. Cuando se pusieron a salvo un grupo considerable de policías las rodeo. No paraba de llover.

Sasuke daba órdenes de no lastimar a las muchachas, se las llevarían para los informes correspondientes y después verían que iba a pasar con ellas. Los amigos de su hermano también fueron detenidos. Busco y busco pero no había señales de Itachi y Kazumi.

_ ¿los vieron salir? – pregunto a cada hombre que se topo con él. Todos con la misma respuesta. No.

La lluvia arrecio, explosiones siguieron a la primera, la fabrica estaba envuelta en llamas.

_ Sasuke –

Naruto se acerco a él, no sabía cómo decirle que su hermano tal vez se quedo atrapado adentro, no quería ser él quien lo lastimara, era su amigo maldita sea.

_ Lo entiendo… - susurro quedamente volviendo la espalda a la fábrica. Camino hasta la ambulancia donde había dejado a Sakura, ella debía saber sobre su hermana.

La puerta de la ambulancia estaba cerrada, cuando la abrió no se sorprendió mucho lo que encontró. El chico al que le dejo a Sakura yacía inconsciente en el frio suelo de metal, había vendas regadas por todas partes y un poco de sangre, era de esperarse que se escabullera de aquella manera. Por alguna razón, todos se iban de su vida.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Dije que salía esta semana, me tarde un día más, pero aquí esta. El final de este fic, he de admitir y ser franca que me dio algunos dolores de cabeza y hubo veces en que no supe cómo colocarlo. Pero al final, todo salió. **

**Agradezco a quienes me siguieron hasta aquí. Y bueno, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba… ¿o no?**


	20. No voltear atrás

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

.

.

No voltear atrás

.

.

__Hemos revisado exhaustivamente, debajo de los escombros no hay nada más de lo que ya sacamos, lo siento –_

__entiendo – _

__aunque… encontramos un rastro de sangre que se pierde hasta unas marcas de llantas, es posible que hayan escapado – _

.

.

.

Siete meses desde la captura de las asesinas, los mismos de intensa búsqueda de su hermano, Kazumi y Sakura. Y ninguna pista de ellos.

_Teme –

El rubio atarantado apareció en la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa, apenas Hinata fue puesta en libertad la invito a salir y hasta la fecha seguían juntos.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – su sonrisa se ensancho más.

_Te llego esto – tendió un sobre grande y amarillo sobre el escritorio del pelinegro – el chico que lo trajo dijo que era importantísimo que lo tuvieras hoy mismo –

_Lo veré más tarde…

_Sasuke… -

_No empieces con tus berrinches, no estoy de humor… ¿ya hay algo sobre el asesino de Shino? –

Naruto suspiro.

_No hay nada, evidentemente era una venganza… ya sabes que Shino se envolvió con esa chica que murió, Ayame, según sabemos tenia esposo pero desapareció, junto con la niña. No estoy seguro que encontremos algo… -

_Akatsuki… -

_Los amigos de Itachi deben estar lejos, muy lejos. Son increíbles, mira que escapar en las narices de los guardias… -

_ ¿Cómo está Hinata? –

_Si lo que quieres saber es si Sakura se ha comunicado con ella, la respuesta es no. Todas las chicas han tratado de localizarla, pero también debes tener en cuenta que quieren vivir una vida normal… -

_Lo sé…

_Sasuke… revisa ese sobre, la dedicatoria está escrita con la misma letra de aquella vez– sonrío. –Quizás, sea algo importante –.

Salió de la oficina dando un leve portazo, dejando tras de sí a un pelinegro notablemente sorprendido.

"_la misma letra de aquella vez"_

Esa vez fue una semana después de incidente en que se descubrió la identidad de las asesinas, la casa en llamas y la fabrica. Llegaron cajas, al menos diez, con documentos que aportaban pruebas a favor de las asesinas. Un sobre amarillo descansaba sobre la pila de cajas, una letra pequeña. La dedicatoria estaba escrita con tinta negra con una letra pequeña, delgada y bien definida. El remitente era la Rosa Negra. Kazumi.

Tomo el sobre con ambas manos y lo examino. La última vez solo era una carta con pasos para poder usar esa información, un saludo de su hermano pero ni una pista sobre Sakura. Esta vez, al parecer, sería diferente.

_**Entregar a Sasuke Uchiha.  
**__La vista siempre al frente, no mirar atrás.  
El camino puede torcer en algún punto y llevarte a donde más deseas llegar. _

_**Kazumi Matsukata**_

Abrió el sobre y de su interior extrajo una bolsa con algunas fotografías, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer una cabellera rosada en una de las fotografías. Las esparció sobre su escritorio, un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

Eran todas de ella. Sentada en una banca de un parque, de compras, leyendo un libro. Kazumi y su hermano, ambos con vendas pero al parecer bien. Algunas fotografías no parecían muy recientes, otras parecían haber sido tomadas hace apenas un día. La última lo intrigo, era la entrada a un cementerio, el que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Volteo el sobre y cayo una hoja doblada.

_ ¡Hola Sasuke! Espero que estés bien y nuestra ausencia no te haga mucho daño. Si, Sakura está bien y con nosotros. Ella también te extraña._

_ Itachi quiere que sepas que realmente lamenta no haberse puesto en contacto contigo, ya sabes cómo es esto. ¿Los amigos de Itachi están libres? Supongo que sí, habrán logrado escapar después de todo, tu hermano esta como loco tratando de contactar a Kisame, dice que le debe algunas cosas y Tobi le debe dinero. Seguro los encontrará. _

_ Todos estamos bien, disculpa no haberte buscado antes, teníamos que encontrar un lugar para estar tranquilos además de eso, las heridas que teníamos eran suficientes para dejarnos en cama por lo menos tres semanas. No paso a mayores, la explosión nos alcanzo, pero salimos bien librados._

_ Quisiera poder decirte todo en una carta, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, además tengo muchas ganas de verte, espero que tú también. Te espero en el cementerio, ya debiste haber visto la fotografía, iré a ver a mi hermano. Si, hoy mismo te veo ahí, a las cinco. No faltes._

_Kazumi. _

Era el primer contacto real que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, ella lo vería. ¿Y Sakura? ¿Le daría noticias de ella?

_Teme… - Naruto entro a la oficina cargado de papeles – tenemos que archivar esto –

_ ¿Qué hora es? –

_las cuatro y media… ¿Por qué? –

Sasuke se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta del perchero y se encamino hacia la puerta.

_Porque te vas a encargar de todos estos papeles tú solo – y salió.

_ ¿Solo?... eres un desgraciado… - susurro al verse solo en la habitación.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

.

El viento soplaba fuerte, hacía ondear su vestido y alborotaba sus cabellos negros. El cielo azul se llenaba poco a poco de nueves blancas y esponjadas, como motitas de algodón. Bajo sus pies el camino de piedras rodeado por pasto verde, el mismo que crecía entre las lapidas. Detuvo sus pasos frente a un viejo roble, se salió del camino y fue hasta el. Era perfecto, alto, fuerte y fresco, tal como lo era él.

**Joseph Oak  
**_El mejor hermano que pude tener._

Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cayendo directo sobre el blanco montículo. La pequeña torre coronada con un collar, el collar que ambos portaban.

Las cenizas de Jo reposaban dentro de la torrecilla, flores frescas decoraban la tumba dándole un aspecto tranquilizador. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie junto a Jo, para cuando se dio cuenta un hombre junto a ella dejaba un pequeño ramo sobre la tumba.

_Lo conocí muy poco, pero suficiente para saber que era un buen tipo –

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y sonrio, era bueno verlo de nuevo.

_Sasuke – Se volteo de frente a él y se lanzo a sus brazos.

_Kazumi, estas… enorme –

_Idiota, pudiste decir otra cosa… - susurro divertida. Se separo de él y acaricio su vientre – ocho meses, deberías ver a tu hermano, esta como loco –

_ ¿puedo…?

_ ¿Por qué no? –

Titubeante, se acerco a la chica. Se detuvo un segundo a mirarla, su largo cabello negro estaba alborotado, su rostro sonriente con algunas gotitas sobre sus mejillas, llevaba un vestido blanco, estampado con rosas negras y rosadas, se veía hermosa con esa pansa. Se puso de cuclillas y acerco su oído, la sensación era nueva y agradable. El bebé pateo.

_Creo que le agradas –

_Soy tu tío – le susurro, por un momento se sintió un poco tonto pero después de la enérgica respuesta del bebé sonrio feliz - ¿Lo hace seguido? –

_No, Itachi va a llorar cuando le cuente esto – dijo sonriente su cuñada – vayamos por algo de comer –

_De acuerdo –

Kazumi se volvió para darle un último vistazo a su hermano, se agacho a acariciar las letras y emprendió el regreso junto a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sentados bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, a las afueras de una cafetería, ambos morenos hablaban amenamente. Detalles y más detalles. Pero ninguna dirección. Sabía perfecto como era eso, pero no podía estar más sin saber de ella.

_Kazumi… Sakura…

_Jajaja te estabas tardando –le dijo y sonrio – ella está perfectamente, es gracioso como los lazos que son fuertes y verdaderos no se rompen pase lo que pase –

Sorbió un trago de su café y pico un pastel que estaba frente a ella.

_Es gracioso como sin dar un vistazo al pasado, hay momentos que se parecen pero imposibles de repetir – lo vio a los ojos –así fue nuestra primer platica, ¿Recuerdas?

_Era un pervertido – le dijo –y también era para hablar de ella, un poco…

_Si, de cierto modo – sonrio otra vez – últimamente sonrio muy a menudo y no es algo que me guste mucho –

_te ves bien –

_Kazumi… -dijeron a sus espaldas, Itachi estaba parado detrás de Sasuke sosteniendo algunas bolsas, con expresión cansada pero aparentemente feliz. –Hola Sasuke – saludo a su hermano.

_Itachi –susurro Sasuke –Te ves… -

_No tengas bebés –le dijo y sonrio al ver la expresión de Kazumi –Solo bromeo cariño –

_Eso espero –Siseo

_Siento lastima por ti –le dijo su hermano. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba.

_También te extraño –le dijo el mayor alborotando el cabello de su hermano –Kazumi, tenemos que irnos, van a pintar el cuarto y quiero que este perfecto –

_Pero Itachi… -

_Kazu… mi hijo debe tener un cuarto digno de él –

_no sabes si va a ser niña –

_ ¿Y si son dos? –

_ ¿Te das cuenta? – le dijo Kazumi a Sasuke – está loco – abrazo a Sasuke muy fuerte y le dejo una foto en su mano – búscala… -le susurró –te lo debo.

Itachi tomo la mano de su novia, se despidió de su hermano y se alejaron de él. Sasuke observo la foto, era una mujer de espaldas, vestida de negro, un sombrero le cubría la cabeza pero no lo suficiente como para cubrir su cabello rosa que salida debajo. Su corazón palpitó con tal fuerza que pensó se saldría de su pecho. Sakura estaba sentada en una banca, en un parque. Pero había cientos de parques. Entonces se dio cuenta que frente al café había uno, rodeado por arbustos cuidadosamente cuidados.

Corrió entre arboles, bancas y parejas felices. Comparando su alrededor con la fotografía, no la encontraba, no estaba.

Suspiró. Tomo asiento en una banca frente a unos juegos. Niños pequeños jugaba ahí, sus risas eran estruendosas y felices. Para él era difícil recordar cuándo fue la última vez que rio. De cierto modo envidiaba a aquellos niños, quería reír igual que ellos.

Cerró los ojos y se recargo en el respaldo. De repente una mano empezó a jugar con sus cabellos, de un salto se puso de pie frente al extraño y quedo pasmado.

Ella aun mantenía su mano en el aire, donde había estado su cabeza, y le sonreía mientras gruesas gotas caían por su mejilla. Lentamente bordeo la banca para quedar frente a frente. Estiro su brazo para rosar su mejilla, él la dejo, la dejaría hacer cualquier cosa.

_Sasuke…

_Sakura…

_ ¿Quieres esto?

_Más que nada en el mundo.

_Somos diferentes…

_Eso lo hará funcionar.

La atrajo hasta él y la beso. La beso temiendo que se evaporara y todo el tiempo que perdió fuera en vano, un beso donde las explicaciones sobraban. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Se separaron luego de un rato, ella con los labios hinchados, él con los ojos encendidos.

_Tu trabajo… - susurró

_No me hace feliz, no como tú.

Y comenzó a reír, una risa feliz que nada le pedía a la de los niños. Estaba feliz, había encontrado su razón para reír, para avanzar y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**El final, no es el fin, sino el comienzo de algo nuevo y tal vez mejor.**

**Con esto doy por concluido este fic. Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, a ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias. **

**Al termino de este Fic daría inicio a uno nuevo, le daré unos días más para avanzar, no quiero quedarles mal.**

**Y bueno, sin más, me despido.**

**Shasad.**


End file.
